Into the 'Pit' of Magic
by Theo236
Summary: CH 50 IS UP! If Themis can survive the journey to the Cabal Pits, can he survive through it? I've rerating to M because of launguage, violance, sexual referances, and graphic details. Enjoy!
1. Into Dominaria

This is my first fiction based of Magic: The Gathering. So please don't be mad at me if anything seems out-of-place. Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on the Magic: The Gathering card game, which I do NOT own. I only own the main character and the idea for this fic.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 1- Into Dominaria  
  
Themis felt a surging pain through his head as consciousness slowly besieged him. He couldn't recall what had happened, except that he was returning home after an evening of Friday Night Magic the local card shop held every Friday night. He was fascinated by the game Magic: The Gathering, even though he's 21 years old. And often enough, had thought of nothing else but improving his game deck, which he carried on his belt in a vacant camera case that happened to be the right size to carry a deck of cards. The rest of his card collection, should he feel like trading, was transported in a lengthy cardboard box that was now inside his backpack.  
  
Themis remembered walking down the darkened streets lit only by streetlights. He was on a direct route to home when he passed an alleyway that somehow drew him to it. Being a young man, Themis couldn't resist becoming curious to the feelings he was receiving from this strange darkened alley. He then recalls seeing a swirling of colors before him, then the sensation of falling. After that... darkness.  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
A strong male voice said as Themis' ears began to pick up the surrounding sounds.  
  
"Yes my Lord. I saw the rift moments before it dissolved. This young man came from it before hand."  
  
"Very puzzling."  
  
Themis began to stir as his body slowly awoke.  
  
""He's not of this realm, I'm sure. I can tell simply by his clothing. Not like any I've seen."  
  
"And he had this around his shoulders. Some kind of pack, yet I can't seem to open it."  
  
"Leave the young one's belongings. One would think you a thief."  
  
"Sorry My Lord. Oh, look, he awakens."  
  
And that Themis did. Though his eyes were only half-open, he managed to sit up, for the first time; he felt a straw bed under him. But he was more concerned with the pounding headache he was having. He ran his fingers through his short brown hair in an attempt to numb the pain, but to no avail. He groaned under the pressure and leaned forward.  
  
"Mngg... Someone bring me an Aspirin please."  
  
Themis moaned.  
  
"I do apologize young man, but I have not heard of such a thing."  
  
Themis' mind didn't even registered the fact that the person nearby does not know was an Aspirin is.  
  
"Fine, then do you have anything that'll get rid of this pain?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
The voice said.  
  
"Fetch our guest some medicine."  
  
The voice ordered and the second person went to fulfill his duty. Themis laid back down on the straw bed with his arm draped over his eyes, whatever light shone down on him hurt his eyes.  
  
"Thanks. I don't know why I feel so miserable."  
  
"It is a pity you are not well, but the ailments should pass soon."  
  
"Good."  
  
Themis sighed as he heard what sounded like footsteps approaching. Themis felt a hand brush over his chin as something else was brought to his lips.  
  
"Drink this. It should break the fever."  
  
The liquid that was poured down his throat was bitter, almost sour. Themis shot himself up into a sitting position while coughing at the fluid that trapped itself in his throat.  
  
"Ugg... What was that?"  
  
"Just herbal mixtures."  
  
And for the first time, Themis saw the person who was caring for him. Well, not a person actually, but a thing. What stood before him had the upper torso of a man, but the four legs of a horse. Reality flooded through Themis' mind like a train as he discovered a creature called a Centaur was standing over him.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
The Centaur asked. And, like most people, Themis gave out a sheer scream that seem to echo outside. Like a frighten animal, Themis threw himself back, against a wall and took a defensive stance.  
  
"Who are you?!? What are you?!? Where am I?!? Is the sky still blue?!? Is water still wet?!?"  
  
"Now calm down young man."  
  
the Centaur man said as though he had expected this kind of reaction.  
  
"You're among friends."  
  
"Friends???"  
  
Themis laughed, nearly becoming hysterical.  
  
"Wait, I know what's going on. I tripped in the alleyway and bumped my head, that's right. And now I'm dreaming. And I'm dreaming of Centaurs because I recently had a Tournament of Magic and my opponent used Centaur creatures. Which explains you..."  
  
"Now slow down before you faint again. I assure you this is no dream. I am as real as you are, or anything else you can see and touch."  
  
Themis pinched himself on the arm, and he felt it. And it hurt. Which only told him one thing... This was no dream.  
  
"Though I understand your situation, I will answer your questions. Who am I: I am Seton, Druid Legend. What am I: I'm a Centaur, as you obviously know. Where you are: You are in the Krosan Forest of Dominaria. As for your two remaining questions, yes to both accounts. Now, will you kindly answer mine? What is your name, where did you come from and how did you get here?"  
  
Calming down a bit, Themis sat back on the straw bed so his mind could catch up with the flood of reality that seem to close in on him. Centaurs were real! And he's heard of the Krosan Forest several times, as it was mention in several flavor texts on several of his cards. Could that mean that the world of Magic: The Gathering was actually real? And he was living in it?!  
  
"Sure. My name's Themis. I was living in North America, and I'm not sure how I came here. All I can remember was seeing swirling colors in an alleyway."  
  
"Were you pulled in?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Then that means someone summoned you."  
  
"Who? And why?"  
  
"I do not know. But I have heard of a magician who had the power to call upon beings from another realm. Unfortunately I've also heard that he lives near the Cabal Pits."  
  
Themis' face collapsed on itself. He knows about the Cabal and their so- called 'Black Magic'.  
  
"This person. He wouldn't be known as Chainer, would he?"  
  
"I cannot recall. But how is it that someone not native to Dominaria knows of such a demon."  
  
"I just know."  
  
Themis answered, not wanting to revel that he has seen Chainer on a Magic card. He also didn't want Seton to know that most creatures of this world is only a game on Earth.  
  
"Even though it may be Chainer who can send me home, I am thankful that it is not a Phyrexian I must visit."  
  
"I find it strange that you would have such knowledge of our world, yet you come from another. How is this possible?"  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
Themis said simply and left it at that.  
  
Oh boy, I'm really in a jam now...  
  
Themis thought as he searched through his bag to make sure everything he had was still there.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------------------  
  
Well? How was it? Was it good? Was it bad? Please tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	2. A Rough Start

Hello. It's Theo again. I wrote the first chapter a long time ago and put it up for no real reason. Anyway, it got my interest back up and now I'm adding more to update it. Hope this is to your liking.  
  
Disclaimer: This fic is based off the Magic: The Gathering card game. Which I do NOT own. I only own Themis, any other made-up characters I decide to add and the idea for this fiction.  
  
----------------------  
  
Chapter 2- A Rough Start  
  
Seton, the Druid Legend, decided to take Themis to the Elfhame Palace, which was a kingdom of sorts to the Elves. Here, Seton decided to tell those who ruled there about the off-Lander and his duty to get home. The building itself was large, but it did not stop the grow of trees around it, in fact, the palace was built so that the forest could grow over it if Nature chose. That's what Seton believed. Themis was too busy staring at awe to hear the Centaur's tail about how it came to be.  
  
Inside the palace, not just Elves resided, but Centaurs, Human Druids, the insect Nantuko, and even forest Elementals, such as the SilverGlade and the Ivy, Themis noticed. All of which went about their day as though they didn't care about the different race that walked along side them. Themis however, knew he would stick out. His clothes gave him away. Not many people of Dominaria would wear a green tee-shirt, blue jean pants, a red cloth vest and have a strange looking black and green pack riding on their shoulders. Everyone Themis passed watched him with both curiosity and malice. The Earthling knew most of these creatures did not approve of his presence.  
  
Seton led Themis into a large circular room. On the far wall, where vines seem to etch across it, was a moon shaped table and sitting at it were three Elves, three Centaurs and three Nantuko. All of them suddenly stopped whatever conversation they were having once they saw the Druid Legend and the young Non-Dominarian beside him.  
  
"Seton. You honor us with your arrival."  
  
Said one of the male Elves  
  
"We were not expecting you to come here. And with such a guest."  
  
Themis didn't like the Elf's tone of voice when he spoke about him.  
  
"Tell us Druid Legend."  
  
Said one of the Nantuko, to which Themis believed could be Thriss  
  
"Where did you find such a human?"  
  
"One of my scouts found him lying near a portal rift before it dissolved. Not quite understanding why, he brought him to my home, where I tended to him until he was well enough to walk."  
  
"Tell us, young one."  
  
Said the eldest Elf.  
  
"How did you come to our realm?"  
  
"Like I told Seton, I don't know. I only fell into a hole of swirling colors. The next thing I knew I found myself in a wood hut sleeping on a straw bed."  
  
The nine at the table looked to each other as though trying to decide Themis' words.  
  
"I have already told him of the magician that could send him home."  
  
Seton interrupted.  
  
"Would it not be wise to take him there for his departure of this realm and return him to where he belongs?"  
  
"That would be the most benevolent choice Seton."  
  
Said a silver haired Centaur.  
  
"However, you have forgotten that were are still in need of healing our forest after the Cabal Torment Campaign?"  
  
(A/N This story is taking place somewhere between Torment and Judgment.)  
  
"No, I have not forgotten."  
  
"The boy is only one. The forest is many. If he is to reach his goal of returning home, let him do so ON his own."  
  
Said one of the younger Elf's, with a bitter tone. The third Elf, the one that has yet to speak, shot the other one a glance that made him shudder and return to his seat.  
  
"Is that it then? Let him go on his own?"  
  
"Be that as it may Seton."  
  
The one called Thriss said.  
  
"We can not sent him off with a guide or escort, but we will not let him leave here without supplies. Give him what he'll need, then have someone guide him to the edge of the forest."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
Themis said, taking those at the table by surprise.  
  
"He's just one person, so let him go his own way? I'm a stranger to this land and you sent me off where I don't know where I'm going. You might as well put me in a Wurms nest blindfolded."  
  
"You would dare speak to us in such a tone?"  
  
"Yes! I WOULD dare! I WILL dare! I always thought you people valued life and honesty."  
  
"And we do. You however, don't seem to know of such things."  
  
"Let me put it in words that MIGHT get through those thick skulls of yours. Here I am. A person who doesn't belong here, in a world full of dangers I had NEVER encountered in my world, I have not been trained or taught to survive in the wilderness, be it forest or plains or mountains, or whatever. Don't you think you're shoving me out just a bit too hasty? Does the mother bird push her chick from the nest? NO!!! She teaches them to fly first!"  
  
"Then learn to fly on your own. You are to leave this council immediately!"  
  
The eldest Elf said rather bitterly. Without a word, Themis turned sharply and left the room, with Seton close by. But before he left, Themis snapped back around, faced the nine, showed them the backside of his hand, and slowly extended his middle finger at them. Themis, was not happy with them. Not happy at all.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Well, was it good? Was it bad? Do I continue or does the fic die here? Let me know what you think.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	3. Untold Powers

Disclaimer: I do NOT have any form of ownership to Magic: The Gathering or it's characters. (Bet ya didn't know that eh.) I do own the main character and the idea for this fic though.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter 3- Untold Powers  
  
"That could've gone better."  
  
Seton sighed as he and Themis left the Elfhame Palace in such a depressed mood of thought.  
  
"I have never seen them so offensive before."  
  
"It was my fault."  
  
Themis admitted  
  
"I pushed them too much. I got what I deserve."  
  
Seton said nothing but continued on with Themis close by. Seton thus far had been the only one to show Themis any form of friendship or compassion, even if he is a Centaur. Again, everyone Themis passed by gave him a look of displeasure. Why were they being so angry at him? All he did was somehow come to this plane of reality and it wasn't even his fault. But try telling that to nearly every Natuko, Centaur and Druid in the forest that. Themis sighed in defeat, he wasn't wanted here and he didn't want to overstay his welcome any farther.  
  
"Seton, I have no choice but to go to the Pit's. Just give me a map and point to where I must go."  
  
"It's not that simple to just walk to the Cabal and ask for their help. They rule by strength and the Pit fights. To get them to listen, you'll eventually have to fight."  
  
"And you think I can't."  
  
"It's not a matter of what I think, but how well you can be."  
  
Seton reached his hut and entered while Themis waited outside.  
  
"The road is dangerous, frightening and often expensive. I shall give you what you'll need for it."  
  
He came out of his hut and had in his arms three items. However, Setons muscular arms, made it difficult for Themis to see what they were."  
  
"For protection against the danger, I'll give you this weapon."  
  
And he handed Themis a short sword. The blade wasn't too long like that of a knight's sword, but it was still just as sharp. Themis smiled. Back home, he had a set of three katana's (Ninja Swords) that he owned. Every night he would take one and train with it. They were different lengths, but that was the only thing to compare one from the other two. Themis favored the middle length one because it was versatile, meaning he could use one hand to handle it, but if he needed to use both hands, he could. The short sword he now held would be just as versatile, even though it had a straight blade and not slightly curved as his katanas.  
  
"To pay for the expensive trip, I give you this small bag of silver."  
  
And Seton handed the pouch to the human.  
  
"It's not much, but you should be able to bribe bandits from cutting your throat."  
  
That thought made Themis swallow hard.  
  
"And finally, I give you this green gemstone."  
  
And he gave Themis a small golf ball sized stone that seem to give off a faint green glow.  
  
"Should you need any magic, this stone will supply you with as much forest mana as you desire."  
  
"Seton, I can't accept these. I have done nothing to earn any of these. Here, take them back."  
  
Themis offered, but Seton resisted.  
  
"You were honest, you spoke the truth, and you showed the nine your spirit. That alone was enough to convince me that you were brought here for a reason. Whatever that is, I can not allow you to go on your journey ill equipped. If you wish to repay me, simply find the answer to the questions you seek."  
  
Themis said nothing, but tucked the pouch of silver and the gemstone into his pocket as he gripped the scabbard of the sword.  
  
"I have nearly forgotten."  
  
Seton said suddenly as he reached for on of the bags that hung from his pack that looked more like a saddle. He pulled out an old piece of parchment that was rolled up and tied with string.  
  
"Here is the map you asked for. It's not complete, but it does have the location of the Cabal Pits and how to get there from here."  
  
"Thank you Seton. I hope nothing happens."  
  
Themis replied as he took the map from Seton's large hand.  
  
"I will now bid you farewell Themis. One of my scouts will escort you to the edge of the Krosan Forest. From there, you're on your own. May Gaea's protection be around you always."  
  
"And may Gaea be praised to you for your kindness."  
  
Seton smiled as though what Themis said was part of Seton's religious belief. He whistled ones and in mere moments another Centaur appeared. Much younger than Seton but just as big. His long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail and he bore a light beard that grew along his jaw. And though he was younger, he may have been just as strong as were the rest of the Centaurs.  
  
"Astric. Escort my young friend here to the forest edge."  
  
"Yes my Lord. It is good to see you have awaken young one."  
  
Themis recognized the voice somehow. Not sure why, but Themis had to ask.  
  
"Are you the one I must thank for finding me."  
  
Astric gave a hearty laugh.  
  
"That I am young Themis. The birds have told most of use about your little show with the council. I must admit that I was amused."  
  
"I'm glad."  
  
Themis. This is were we part."  
  
Seton said.  
  
"You're in good hands now. May you journey well."  
  
"Thank you again Seton. I'll remember you."  
  
And wilt but a simple wave, Themis followed the Centaur scout known as Astric.  
  
  
  
It felt like hours went by as the two walked among the trees and the beautiful scenery of Krosa. None of the land cards Themis had seen could even begin to show what the Krosan Forest was like. It was alive and it had a voice. One only the creatures who dwelled here could hear. Themis knew Astric could hear it because he spoke little so he may hear Natures song. Themis only heard the songs of birds, insects and the occasional sound of another creature roaming the lush area.  
  
"Tell me about the world you live in young Themis."  
  
Astric spoke finally, to Themis' relief.  
  
"Well, it's not like this at all."  
  
He started.  
  
"I live in a city. Not like the one's you'd find on this world. Our cities are large and made of hard materials. Buildings that seem to reach the sky and when your on the top floor of one, you can see the world stretched below you."  
  
"So your people try to live as though they were Gods."  
  
"Not really. But you get to see the world as though you were standing on Heaven."  
  
"Must be quite a sight."  
  
"It's ok. But it's nothing like this."  
  
He spread his arms wide to indicate the forest.  
  
"The only trees left where I live are in the park."  
  
"You have no trees?"  
  
"We do, but you have to leave the city to see it."  
  
Themis would continue on if he hadn't heard the loud high-pitched scream coming from somewhere. It sounded like the kind of scream only a monster would make as it sent a chill down Themis' spine, and Astric suddenly became deathly alert. When Themis saw him holding his armed crossbow, he started to draw his sword.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"The cry of an undead."  
  
A Zombie??? In the forest? Themis spun around, searching for the source of the wailing voice, but saw only trees in every direction.  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
As thought to answer his question, a faint figure flew just above them. Screaming like it was in dire pain, but everyone knew that it wasn't so. Themis followed the figure and found it floating ahead of them. Instantly Themis knew the name of this specter: Childhood Horror. It was a Horror creature that looked like the ghost of a human size dragon. It's long fingers curled like claws as it's red eyes sent undeniable fear into the veins of any child who'd look upon it.  
  
"Stand back young one. I'll handle this."  
  
Astric insisted, To which Themis objected.  
  
"You'll be killed. You're a 2/1 creature. That's a 2/2 creature. You'll kill yourself."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Themis mentally kicked himself. He blurted out something he shouldn't have. Numbers indicated the power and toughness of creature cards and he just let it slip from his tongue.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Themis drew his sword, hoping to be of some help, but he was wishing he could summon a creature strong enough to block the Childhood Horror's attack without getting killed itself. As though sensing his thoughts, the gemstone in his pocket began to glow and feel warm against his leg. Themis looked down at it to see the green light shining through his pants pocket. and suddenly, the light gathered and took form of light shining specks, which flew between him and the ghost. They gathered to take shape and what now stood between him and the specter, was the body of a Silklash Spider. A giant dark green spider with the white markings of a skull on the back of it's abdomen. It reared back on its four back legs as it threatenly waved it's front four at the Childhood Horror.  
  
"What in the name of Gaea..."  
  
Astric gasped as the spider fought with the ghost. Themis simply stood there with his mouth hanging open.  
  
I did that...?  
  
He thought in disbelief. It was now becoming a showdown between a 2/2 Childhood Horror and a 2/7 Silklash Spider.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Well? How was it? Should I continue, or does the story die here? Let me know what you think.  
  
Sorry about ending short like that, but it was getting kinda long so I ended it there. Be ready to see a good fight next chapter.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	4. Protective Webs

Hello everyone. It's Theo again. Man, it's been so long since I worked on this story. I apologize to everyone who hated the delay. Sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or it's characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Chapter 4- Protective Webs  
  
The Silklash Spider stood on its rear four legs, as it waved it front four threateningly at the specter before it. Both Themis and Astric stare in disbelief. Where had this creature come from, and how was Themis able to summon it?  
  
The Childhood Horror didn't seem too worried about the spider that suddenly appeared. A phantom's mind is so clouded with its pain and misery, that often enough, such creatures hardly think. And the Childhood Horror is no exception. Instead of fleeing, like it should have, it instead set its sights on what it thought was the weaker of the three: Themis. The Childhood Horror flapped its ghostly wings and charged at the human. Themis, who had never had anything charge him before, froze. This creature was real, and far more terrifying than any card picture.  
  
"CRAP!!!"  
  
Themis scream as the Childhood Horror practically smiled at him hungrily. Themis shut his eyes and braced himself for the appending attack. However, none came. Opening his eyes slightly, he sees the body of the Silklash Spider standing over him, protecting its summoner. The giant spider had halted the Childhood Horrors charge with its presence alone.  
  
"Thanks... I guess..."  
  
Themis said, still shaken and unsure of himself of what to think had happened. The Silklash made a weird insect like growl at the Childhood. And the Childhood whaled in reply. It was like the two were insulting each other in a language Themis did not understand.  
  
Astric at the meantime, had done nothing but watched helplessly nearby. It was true what Themis said earlier. Astric, being only a scout, would have been killed or seriously wounded if he had attacked the Childhood Horror earlier, but his pride would never allow him to admit his weakness.  
  
Screaming like a tortured soul, the Childhood Horror flew straight at the Silklash Spider. As the specter was about to strike, the spider lowered its body over Themis, to protect him, though he almost believed it would crush him with its giant size. But he was only covered, not smashed.  
  
Kneeling low, but barely avoiding body-slamming Themis, the Silklash Spider, forced the Childhood Horror to fly harmlessly overhead. Once the phantom flew past, the Silklash Spider rose its abdomen and sprayed its silky web. Somehow, the spider web was able to cling onto the Childhood Horrors supernatural form, and completely entangled it. As it cried in new pain, the Childhood Horrors body began the glow slightly just before it exploded into thousands of tiny black lights. The mana that had created the phantom disbursed, ending its existence.  
  
Sensing it's victory, the Silklash Spider removed itself from above Themis and turned to face the one who summoned it.  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
Themis said, hoping the spider understood. As it gave him a single nod, that showed him that it did understand his words. With it's duty and purpose fulfilled, the Silklash Spider began to glow a light green, and like the Childhood Horror before it, it too exploded into the mana that created it. But unlike the Childhood Horror, the Spiders mana did not seep into the ground, but instead returned to the gemstone in Themis' pocket.  
  
He thinks to himself as yet another curiosity invaded his mind. Yet, as he sheathed his unused sword, Astric approached Themis with a look of both disbelief and great worship to the human.  
  
"You're a mage, are you not?"  
  
He asked abruptly as he fell to his knees with his head bowed low.  
  
"Gaea has sent you to us, hasn't she? May Gaea be praised."  
  
"Get off your knees and stop bowing to me like I'm a God."  
  
"But you are one, aren't you?"  
  
Themis' eyes widened at the assumption that he was immortal. What could Astric be thinking? Here, a Seton Scout, bowing to a twenty-one year old human whom he thinks is a God. This was defiantly weird, and embarrassing as well.  
  
"Astric. What the Hell makes you think I'm a God?"  
  
Themis nearly shouted, which made Astric instantly grow nervous.  
  
"You summoned a creature to fight for you. Those talents are extremely rare on Dominaria. Such magic is difficult to master, even to aged wizards."  
  
That did not make sense to Themis, and his expression mirrored what he felt at that point in time.  
  
"Can't anyone summon creatures?"  
  
"We can use some degree of spells yes. But we have been unable to summon others such as ourselves before."  
  
Finally Themis understood, and mentally kicked himself for forgetting. In the game of Magic: The Gathering, it is the PLAYER who summons creatures, not the creatures themselves. Creatures can't summon other creatures at will, unless it is one of their abilities, which, even to Themis, was rare to see.  
  
(A/N A good example of what I mean is on the card 'Screaming Seahawk' a blue card from the Onslaught expansion, it's ability lets you look for another of the same card from your library and put it in your hand, NOT into play, so it doesn't consider it summoning. The same can be applied to other cards with a similar ability as well. The 'Root Elemental' however, can bring a creature into play when it's turned face-up after being morphed, so that is one example of a creature summoning a creature.)  
  
Themis shook his head to clear his thoughts and to choose his next words carefully. He doesn't want Astric, or any other creature thinking he's in any way, a God.  
  
"Yes, Astric, I did summon the Silklash Spider to my aid. But I am NO God, and I am not worthy to be praised. I am a Mage, however, because I am able to summon creatures, and cast spells. But that is all I am. A Mage, nothing more."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Good. Now get up. You still need to show me to the edge of the forest."  
  
"At once."  
  
Astric stood on his hooves, and tucked his crossbow away at his side. But even at Themis' words, the Centaur still believed Themis was a kind of Holy being. If that is so, was his arrival to Dominaria an act of Fate? And if higher forces were at work in Themis' situation, would the Cabal be powerful enough to even send him home? But then again, would the Cabal even try?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Again I apologize for the late update. I hope this new addition was to your liking, and let me know if you have any questions, comments, concerns or replies. You can reach me at Jartist234@AOL.com  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	5. Deeds and Friendship

Hello everyone, Theo again. Lately all I've been thinking of is updating this story, so here's a new chapter for you. Expect another update in a day or two.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering, or any of it's characters. I only own the idea fro this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add.  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 5- Deeds and Friendship  
  
"Well, here we are, oh mighty mage one."  
  
Astric announced as the two reached the edge of the Krosan Forest, somewhere about two hours after their encounter with the Childhood Horror. Themis saw the tree line open up into a large meadow, almost like a hillside of plain lands. Still, the human did not like how the Seton Scout addressed him. He may have told Astric he was a mage, but it was better than having the creature worship him as a God.  
  
"For the last time, stop praising me. I am not the kind of person who likes to be thought of as some Holy figure."  
  
"Very well then, young Themis. I shall speak no more of it."  
  
"Thank you for the escort."  
  
Themis replied as he straightened the straps of his backpack over his shoulders to fit more comfortably.  
  
"When you return. Give Seton my thanks as well."  
  
"I shall do that."  
  
Astric obeyed. Just as he turned away, his duty fulfilled, he looked back at the human. He jerked his head to the side to indicate a faintly used dirt path nearby, which Themis took notice of.  
  
"Follow the road on yonder. For a day an a half you should reach the town of Mezzar. It is a bazaar of sorts. But tread carefully. There are often thieves and murderous wizards lurking about its streets."  
  
"Thank you again Astric, and may Gaea's protection be upon you always."  
  
"Farewell Themis, may you journey well."  
  
Astric smiled, much like how Seton did earlier, and once he was satisfied, the Centaur used his mighty horse legs to carry him back towards his home.  
  
Themis' unmotivated sigh escaped his lips as he continued walking down the road Astric had instructed him to take. It was hardly use, Themis noticed, as grass and weeds began to cover up the trail. Wagons, horses, beasts and feet have trampled here, but not as often as the other used roads. And this told Themis several things. Either no one used this road because it wasn't important, or it hasn't been used because it was dangerous. He hoped for the former. Though he did manage to summon the Silklash Spider to protect him earlier, he was completely unsure of how to do it again, should the need arise. Yet something even worse came to Themis' realization: The groaning of his own stomach. He felt his stomach ache for nourishment, since the last thing he had to eat was a candy bar during the Magic tournament. And he wasn't even sure how long ago that was. When he was on his way home, before ending up here, it was after 10 clock p.m. How would he end his hunger? He didn't join the Boy Scouts when he was young, so he was completely stupid on which grasses, plants, berries and flowers were edible and which are not, assuming there are any around this world. In a futile attempt to sooth the sounds, Themis places his hands over the source of the sounds and told it to wait.  
  
His mind complained.  
  
He blinked several times. Perhaps his hunger was confusing his eyes. He could swear he saw a horse pulled cart stopped up ahead with a single person who appeared to be picking up items that fell of his wagon. Was he really that hungry for his stomach to make him see things?  
  
" I say there young one, would you be kind enough to lend this aged man some assistance?"  
  
The man called out. Themis smiled in relief. Mirages don't talk, or at least that's what he thought, so the facade of illusion was torn away by reality yet again. Taking the opportunity to meet someone new, Themis quickly rushed up to this aged man.  
  
The older man wore white shrouds of robes about his body, like that of an Arab in the desert. The fashion of the way it was worn suggested that this man was from a church or other religious faction. That's when Themis recognized it, or the card anyway. This person must have been a Mystic Visionary.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
Themis asked, as he noticed items thrown about the ground. Items such as clothes, books, tools and other various belongings.  
  
"My wagon is in disrepair and several of my personal belongs had fallen off. Being an old man, my body cannot bend over too much."  
  
Themis understood. He could see the mans face proved he was in either his late fifties or early sixties. Themis had a grandmother twenty years older than this man, and he knew full too well how ones back can ach after so much bending over. Being young, Themis didn't have that problem... Yet. And the wagon was just as the man said. It was in terrible condition. Only the wheels and horse straps looked sturdy. It was like a plank on wheels, where the wall of the wagon was falling apart rather easily. It's no wonder why all his cargo spilt out over the plains.  
  
"Ok sir. Rest yourself, and I shall gather the rest of your things."  
  
"Much thanks I give to you young one."  
  
He said as he slowly sat on the wagon. Themis removed his backpack, and began to gather up whatever he could find. Be it books, accessories or clothes, Themis went about the area, finding every little thing he could.  
  
Half an hour later, Themis managed to pile the rest of the Visionary's possessions within the back of the cart. Though it didn't look like much, gathering it all took more time than Themis had planned for, but he wouldn't complain. Once he gave the area a quick glance to make sure he didn't miss anything, he turned to the old man.  
  
"I believe that is everything."  
  
"I again thank you young one. I am Devon. May I have your name please?"  
  
"Themis."  
  
"Thank you young Themis. You have done much for this old man, and unfortunately, I do not have much to repay you from your time and kindness."  
  
"That's alright. I do not need payment."  
  
Themis said modestly. Themis didn't want Devon to think he wouldn't do a good deed without getting rewarded for it. Actually, Themis would be proud to have done it for nothing.  
  
"Take care on your travels Devon."  
  
Themis strapped his bag over his shoulders and continued to walk down the path as the sun began to set and the night began to appear.  
  
"Where are you off to young Themis?"  
  
"To Mezzar."  
  
Themis called back over his shoulder, but continued on. Devon snapped the reigns once and the horse started to trot slowly until Devon was traveling besides Themis.  
  
"Then we share a common destination my friend. For that is where I am off to as well."  
  
Themis looked at Devon, with nearly a glitter in his eye. Devon must have been psychic because he patted at the vacant seat next to himself.  
  
"Sit here, and I shall give you a ride there. That is how I shall repay you."  
  
Themis jumped at the opportunity, as he practically jumped onto the seat as well. He took his bag off and set it down in the back with Devon's belongings.  
  
"Now I thank you Devon."  
  
Devon only smiled as he began to whistle a tune as his horse pulled them along.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------------------  
  
Sorry if it wasn't much of a chapter, but I'm trying to establish the plot. But I still hope it was to your liking.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	6. The Hurt That Haunts

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering, or any of it's characters. I only own the idea of this fic and any made-up characters (i.e. Themis, ect.) I decide to add.  
  
WARNING: This chapter does have strong, harsh language and disturbing scenes. If you find these offensive, you might want to leave instead. You have been warned.  
  
--------------------  
  
Chapter 6- The Hurt That Haunts.  
  
For the rest of yesterday, and the first half of the morning following, Themis rode with the Mystic Visionary on his wagon. Though the human found his rear end aching due to the uncomfortable wooden seat he sat upon. At times, he wondered how Devon could endure sitting on such stiffness for as long as he had without showing any sign of discomfort. Of course he was a mystic, which meant he also had much discipline of such unease. Themis, on the other hand, was either constantly fidgeting on his seat, or trying to silence his loud stomach from its hungry growls. Devon took notice of Themis' hunger when he asked the young one for his help, however, unfortunate; he too had no rations to share. All the visionary could do was suppress his hunger until they reached Mezzar. Devon was able to instruct Themis in how to ignore the pain and sounds and Themis too was able to keep his stomach quite. At least for a few minutes. Yet, Themis was grateful to whatever help he may find, even with this traveling mystic.  
  
As Themis' watch read 11:27 A.M., He could see the wooden towers and stone walls of a town up ahead. Sure enough, that must be Mezzar, he told himself. Riding on this wagon certainly paid off.  
  
"That is Mezzar, my friend."  
  
Devon said as they approached the great opened gates. Two spearmen soldiers stood on either side of the gate opening, welcoming any travelers who would enter, and Devons wagon with him and Themis were just as welcomed as any other. Inside the walls, Themis was able to see various forms of life and races mingling within the dusty streets. At one corner, he saw a merchant Cephalid who obviously, Themis thought, was practically robbing his gullible customers with his merchandise. Half a street away was an elvish folksinger, playing his flute and telling stories to the young ones who would listen to whatever fairytales he would share.  
  
Themis smiled to himself. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was in a fairytale as well. He still couldn't comprehend that the Magic: The Gathering world was real, and that he was a part of it now.  
  
He concluded thinking back to his own house. His Father was slovenly and often strictly abusive, and re-married to the Queen of all witches. She was always so bossy, like a snot nosed Queen who never got off her high horse. She treated Themis like he was a lowly servant who was at her command every second at every day. He hated being treated like that. He hated his stepmother, though he would NEVER call her that, or even allow the mere notion of her a part of his family to live very long. In his mind, the wedding never took place and she's just a Bitch living with he and his Father. But he sighed in contempt, as long as he's here, he didn't have to put up with either of their Goddamn bullshit for a while. Which was a great relief.  
  
As Devon told his horse to whoa, and the wagon stopped, Themis grabbed his bag, and leapt to the ground.  
  
"Thank you for the ride Devon. What do I owe you?"  
  
"Nothing, my friend."  
  
Devon laughed lightly with a smile across his aged lips.  
  
"Remember, this was my fair for your kindness."  
  
"Oh yeah. Well, take care of yourself."  
  
Themis waved as he started down the street.  
  
"Farewell young Themis."  
  
Devon called back, but Themis wasn't able to hear him as he searched for an inn to satisfy his annoying stomach.  
  
Sure enough, Themis found a suitable building called 'The Honest Host Inn.' He looked at the name and wondered. Was it named so because its host was honest, or just something to catch the eye? Either way, it didn't matter. He was hungry and the things he saw being sold along the street didn't look too appetizing. As he entered, he was bombarded with the stench of alcohol, body odor, and other bodily smells. Coughing just a moment, Themis thought it best to breathe through his mouth while he was here.  
  
There were plenty of others here. Many of them were soldiers that had gone off-duty. He also noticed several Humans, Elves, Goblins Dwarves, Avens, and even a Minion or two.  
  
Themis thought as he found an empty table and sat down. About three seconds after sitting, a female came up to his table. He looked up at her and noticed her features. Though her face and long black hair was that of a normal human woman, from the neck down Themis saw she had the furry arms, torso, legs and tail of a Leonin creature. But Themis thought it strange. Weren't Leonin's suppose to have faces that resembled the feline creature they represent? This one didn't. Which only told him that she was a hybrid, a creature bareing a resemblances to both her parents, one of which was a human, the other, a Leonin.  
  
(A/N If any of you have played the Breath of Fire 2 game, this person looks similar to the character Katt.)  
  
She looked at him questionably with her yellow eyes that almost frightened him. It was then he noticed the tray under her arm. This told him she was a waitress and was waiting for him to order. Feeling rather reluctant and embarrassed at his hesitance, he glanced around the inn to see what the other individuals were feasting upon. Finding something that looked edible to him, he thrusted his thumb at the table.  
  
"I'll have the same as them."  
  
The Leonin human hybrid glanced at the same table Themis indicated, nodded and turned to the kitchen. Themis removed his bag and set it by his leg as he messaged his temples. In addition to his stomach ach, his head was starting to hurt as well. Damn, he needed an aspirin.  
  
Within a few minutes, the same Leonin human girl returned to his table with a platter. On it was the meat he had ordered. Hopefully it would taste the same a a pot roast, but knowing that such food did not exist in the world of Magic, he was just happy it looked the same. She placed both his meal and silverware before him and he was eager to dig in. However, he kept himself from doing so.  
  
"How much do I owe?"  
  
Themis asked before he even touched the fork and knife. The girl held up three fingers, indicating three coins. It was strange she did not talk, but then again, after what he's seen, this is normal behavior. He dug out the pouch of coins Seton had given him, and fished out three silver coins. As he handed them to her, she only took one, and walked away, leaving Themis to look after her as his outstretched hand held the other two.  
  
He thought. Didn't she indicate three coins? Finding it odd, he placed the other two on the table near him and began to eat.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!?!"  
  
A very loud voice screamed from the kitchen. The voice was loud enough to stop every conversation in the room. After swallowing his third bite, Themis looked towards the kitchen area in the same curiosity as those around had shared.  
  
"When someone hands you three SILVER pieces, and not three COPPER pieces, you take all THREE!!! NOT ONE!!"  
  
Sure enough, the male was screaming at the Leonin hybrid waitress. Themis mind instantly went into its defensive state. Because the person screaming reminded him so much of his Father that is scared him.  
  
"One silver coin is as much as ten copper..."  
  
The girl's voice started, only to be cut off  
  
"I don't give a Zombies rotted ass! Do your Goddamn job!"  
  
Then there was the snap of leather, and the girl gave off a scream that sounded like a hurting cat. Themis swallowed hard. The crack that rang through the air pierced his heart. He felt sorry for her. She emerged from the kitchen with a wound on her shoulder that bled, and her face was tilted downward in both pain and shame. Themis eyed her like a concerned friend. Sure he didn't know her, but he hated to see someone receive such abuse. Slowly, she returned to his table, and he was prepared for what she came to get. He held out the two remaining coins to her. As her hand snatched them, Themis quickly grabs her hand, indicating he wanted to talk. Gently, he pulled her down and she leaned closer to him.  
  
"Why do you take that kind of treatment?"  
  
"I have to. Please let me go."  
  
"No one deserves that. Tell him I wish to speak with him. And tell him I'm not a satisfied customer."  
  
She looked at him with a surprised expression. She wondered if this strangely dressed boy had a death wish, but seeing the fires burn in his copper eyes, she saw determination in him. She nodded slightly and he released her. Hesitantly, she turned away from him and into the kitchen, where her master waited impatiently for her.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
------------------------  
  
Sorry if the story seemed too short, but I liked how I ended it there. How did you like it? Who is the girls owner? What will he said to Themis' message? And how will Themis deal with this situation? Find out in the next chapter. ^_~  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	7. Pets That Follow

Hello everyone, It's Theo again. I hope I didn't keep you all waiting, but lately I've been the target of various threatening hate E-mails. People sending me things like "This story sucks!" Or "Quit writing trash about some stupid card game or I'll kill you you dumb a$$" And things of that nature. Well, unfortunately for these people, (Whom I will NOT name) they will just have to deal with what I write and type. No one is forcing anyone to read my stories, and those who don't like them only have themselves to blame, not I.  
  
I do, however, Thank those who read my stories and actually appreciate them. I write for the enjoyment to myself and for others. Those who do not like my stories can just stop reading them, and stop sending me discouraging E-mails. Anyone is still welcomed to send E-mails to me, I only ask that it is appropriate and NOT a bunch of threats and ill disputes about my stories or hobbies. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer : I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering, I only own the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add (Themis, ect.)  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 7 - Pets That Follow  
  
Themis half expected the owner to storm out of the kitchen in fury. And he was correct. The man was furious at the message the Leonin girl gave him. As he stomped from the kitchen, Themis noticed what kind of man he was. Many would say he belonged in the swamps with the rest of the vermin, and the body odor he emitted would make him seem right at home there. But despite his aromatic problem, he looked like any other human. Those cold blue eyes of his in his bald head burned down a magnificent radius down upon the boy he suspected insulted him through the words given to his servant girl. Themis simply stood to face this gentleman unafraid. Many in the inn had ceased their conversations to watch the event between the host and the hosted.  
  
"I take it you find something wrong with the way I do business?"  
  
He asked harshly through clenched teeth. Themis didn't even wane. He had suffered from worse abuse from his father, so compared to this guy, the host could do nothing to startle Themis.  
  
"I do. When something cost three copper coins, you do not raise the price suddenly just because that person has silver coins with him. That is a lousy way to cheat someone"  
  
Themis started as he cracked his neck by tilting his head to one side.  
  
"Also, I don't appreciate seeing someone abused just for doing their job. What makes you think you can do that?"  
  
"I own her you snot-nosed brat! How I treat my slave is none of your Goddamn business!"  
  
Themis wasn't even effected by the mans outburst.  
  
"I'll make it my business then. What exactly did she do to become your slave?"  
  
"No one comes to my inn and runs off without paying! Her punishment is to work off the dept she owes me!"  
  
"If that's all, why treat her like crap on your boot. She is a living being after all!"  
  
"She's a Leonin and a thief! And I own her you miserable piece of horse waste!"  
  
-Horse waste? That's a new on-  
  
Themis thought as he caught a quick glance at the mans fist coming at him. Themis bent back far enough to narrowly miss the oncoming attack, and as he recovered his stance, the green gemstone in his pocket reacted again, as though sensing danger. As before in the forest, light flew from Themis' jeans and formed in front of him. However, instead of a Silklash Spider, what appeared were three Nimble Mongooses. In the game, Nimble Mongoose had a special ability, which made it immune to spells or opposing abilities. But though small, the three were quick. Instantly, they jumped at the man, one on his leg, another on his forearm, and the third on his shoulder, each one biting and clawing flesh. Like anyone that panics, the innkeeper thrashed about, hoping to fling the creatures off of him. To no avail, they hung on to him, their tiny fangs drawing blood and scaring his flesh.  
  
"Get these... Horrid things off me!"  
  
He cried out to whoever would help him, however, no reply came and no one aided him. This boy, they witnessed, had summoned creatures to his protection, and if he could summon three Nimble Mongooses as easily and as fast as he did, they did not want to see him summon anything stronger... Like a Hystrodon or even a Krosan Cloudscraper.  
  
Themis wasn't sure how he summoned the Mongooses, but he was grateful they came to his defense, but also he pitied the innkeeper who thrashed about on the floor screaming in pain as the three little critters were practically eating him alive. With a thought, he asked for the Nimble Mongooses to release the man, and almost as thought they read his thoughts, they obeyed.  
  
-What the hell?-  
  
Bleeding and in pain, the innkeeper threw himself away from the creatures and stood, staring horrifically at Themis.  
  
"What in the Heavens ARE you?"  
  
He asked shuddering as he gripped at his bleeding arm.  
  
"Someone you don't want to screw with mister."  
  
Themis threatened. Perhaps now he could get this mans cooperation.  
  
"Answer a few questions of mine and I'll leave you be."  
  
Almost instantly the man nodded, agreeing to Themis' terms.  
  
"How mush does your waitress owe you?"  
  
"About fifty coppers worth."  
  
"If I pay you five silver coins, will you release your ownership from her."  
  
"Yes, anything! Just leave my place!"  
  
Themis shrugged. He received five silver coins and dropped them onto his table. As he did, the three mongooses exploded into green lights of mana and returned to the gemstone in his pants.  
  
"Here is payment on her behalf. Free her, or else I may have to summon something worse."  
  
Themis threatened. Unknown to them, he was bluffing. He didn't know how to summon, and so far, the gemstone acted on Themis' reflex rather than his command. However, though he was bluffing, the innkeeper took no chance and agreed. The Leonin girl was no longer a slave and was free to leave.  
  
Themis felt rather good inside as he left the inn. He never agreed to the idea of slavery and was able to stop someone from becoming a slave. Now if only he could do the same back home. Themis sighed in contempt as he began to walk down the street, hoping to find somewhere else to spend the night. But his trail was short lived as he heard a voice calling out to him.  
  
"Summoner, please wait!"  
  
-Now what?-  
  
He wonders as his anger started to rise, only to fade as he saw the Leonin girl run up to him and catch her breath.  
  
"You did not let me thank you."  
  
She said with a voice that no longer sounded like it was afraid. Themis waved his hand at her.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I hate seeing slavery."  
  
Themis started to continue down the street and she walked close behind him.  
  
"I'm Zyerne."  
  
She said. Themis glanced over his shoulder at her.  
  
"Themis. Why are you following me?"  
  
"Because you paid for me. Now I'm your servant."  
  
Themis' mind snapped. He did not pay for her to serve him, only to be free from that innkeeper.  
  
"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I don't need a servant Zyerne. I told you I don't like slavery."  
  
"It's only slavery when someone is forced to serve for them. I choose to serve you with my own free will."  
  
"That won't be necessary Zyerne."  
  
"Oh but it is. Demanded by the Gods it is!"  
  
Was it Themis' imagination, or did she just quote Jar Jar Binks from the Star Wars Episode I movie just then?  
  
"Stop following me Zyerne. I do not need anyone to serve me, not just go."  
  
"I won't leave. You got me out of that rotten place, and I am determined to show you my gratitude."  
  
Themis sighed in utter frustration. Will she never give up? It seemed that arguing with her was impossible. He tried to think how he could convince her to leave him alone, but thoughts failed him at the moment.  
  
"Alright, fine. Come along if you want. But I'm warning you now. I'm heading for the Cabal Pits in the morning."  
  
"I wouldn't care if it was to Hell itself. I'll go wherever you go."  
  
-Stubborn thing-  
  
Themis thought as he and Zyerne sought a new inn.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------  
  
It was getting kind a long, so I had to end it there. Hope you all enjoyed it. And for those who didn't. I'll remind you that no one forced you to read this, so don't blame me for your displeasure.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	8. Thoughts Of Home Are NOT Comforting

Hello everyone. This is Theo again. I know I haven't been around much for a while, but I've been having difficulties with my life (E.I. Job, family, ect.) So I haven't had much time to work on any of my stories of late. Fortunately from supportive and inspiring E-Mails I've been receiving recently, (Thanks Exile, Thanks Andy =) ) I've got some inspiration to work on 'The Pit' for a while. So I do apologize for all the waiting I made you endure. And I thank you all again who ready my stories and actually enjoy them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering, (though I wish I did). All I own is the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I decide to add. (Themis ect.)  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter 8- Thoughts Of Home Are NOT Comforting  
  
The 'WishSong Lake' was a far more hospitable inn than the 'Honest Host Inn' Themis decided. This place was run by an aged elf who knew how to treat his customers. He did a Hell of a lot better accommodating the Non- Dominarian and his Leonin hybrid friend than the last host. The room the two were given had two separate beds, much to Themis' relief. A small desk with drawers and a closet. Or at leased he HOPED it was a closet. But instead it held a chamber pot inside. Themis winched. He knew what a chamber pot was, and he certainly wasn't too thrilled about using it.  
  
[Why couldn't they have plumbing... Or at least a decent outhouse?]  
  
He groaned as he sits on the side of one bed, removing his backpack, and checking the contents while avoiding Zyerne's gazes and inquiring stares. Without her looking, Themis managed to visually check his card box to see it wasn't disturbed. That's good. He's spent several years on his collection and he'll be damned if it gets damaged in any way. He checked his other belongings as well, to make sure they're all there. Sure enough, nothing was missing. Becoming bored, Themis removed his notebook, and began to write a log of what's happened to him so far.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Zyerne asked when she saw him writing in a strange looking book.  
  
"Keeping a journal."  
  
Themis answered, not once severed from his concentrated writing. Seeing the human in such a trance, the Leonin hybrid had to ask.  
  
"Are you a scholar?"  
  
It was that question that finally made him look up at her. No one asked him that before. But then again, if they knew him well enough, they wouldn't need to ask.  
  
"No. I'm not."  
  
"A pity then. I would've been thrilled to meet one."  
  
Themis paused his writing. He saw this as an opportunity to find out more about his new traveling companion.  
  
"Tell me Zyerne, how did you get mixed up with that crappy innkeeper?"  
  
"I'll assume the word 'crappy' is an insult..."  
  
"For the Honest Host Inn owner, it is."  
  
"I came here from the Razor Fields to escape my former way of life. My father is Leonin while my mother is human. Because of such a pairing was not advised, conflict occurred between them."  
  
[In other words... a divorce.]  
  
Themis concluded, but dare not to interrupt  
  
"I could no longer stand the constant fighting between them. I wanted to get as far away from my home as possible. Which is why I'm here. Unfortunately, I had no money for my travels. In return for a meal, I offered the innkeeper to work off the debt I owed him."  
  
"So you two made a deal? You DIDN'T try to run without paying?"  
  
Zyerne nodded. But Themis was a bit confused. The innkeeper claimed Zyerne tried to run away, while Zyerne said she and the owner made an agreement for her to work off what she owed. One of them is a liar, and he knew it wasn't Zyerne.  
  
"But I am glad you rescued me from that place, Themis. He proved to be more aggressive than I thought."  
  
To emphasize her point, she rubbed at a scar on her shoulder. Again, Themis' heart stung for a moment. Though his own father would sometimes him hit just because he was there, Themis did not have any scars to prove it, only the emotional scars he bares everyday. The more he thought about home, the less he wanted to go back to that Hell on Earth. However, he also knew he couldn't stay in this world. He was alien to this place, and that alone was not an encouraging thought.  
  
"Do you ever think about going back home?"  
  
He asked cautiously. Zyerne studied him a moment before replying.  
  
"There are times when I miss them. My friends, Mother, and Father. But I do not think about returning until after they find peace."  
  
"I envy you."  
  
Themis took her by surprise. Her yellow eyes widened at him. How could he envy her? and Why?  
  
"You can not. YOU are a Summoner. That alone makes you almost God like."  
  
"I didn't mean that."  
  
He explained.  
  
"I mean I envy you because you don't ever think about going back home. I do, but I don't want to."  
  
Themis held back his own tears as he took off his game deck pack from his belt and placed it in his bag and zipped it secure.  
  
"Then why go back?"  
  
"Because I am not a Dominarian. I don't belong here. Unlike you, I came from another reality. Haven't you wondered where I'm from by my clothes."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
Zyerne shrugged as she gave him a slight smile. One Themis wasn't sure how to respond to.  
  
"Anyhow Creature Summoner, it is growing late in the night. I shall bid you Good-Night. Sleep well my friend."  
  
Then she blew out a lit candle on her side of the room and rolled herself into the blankets, leaving Themis awake in the light of his own solitary candle.  
  
"Good-Night."  
  
He whispered back. He didn't go to sleep yet. He merely blew out his candle and laid awake on the bed, thinking. He decided he would continue to the Cabal Pit's tomorrow, whether he wants to go home or not. It was the right decision.  
  
Thoughts of home came back to him. He had been gone for at least three days, but it felt like three weeks. Could his Father and Step-Mother be missing him? Or did they just miss the torment they loved to give him. Verbal abuse, physical abuse, and emotional abuse. He knew them almost better than he knew himself. The tears he held back from Zyerne finally made themselves known as they ran down the side of his cheek.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------------------  
  
Sorry if it seemed a bit short, but I was getting a bit too involved at this point. I want to keep some things for the next chapter. Hopefully it'll be updated soon... We can only hope ; )  
  
Anyway... Comments? Questions? Ideas? Remarks? Let me know how I'm doing so I could make it better if I have to. And remember, for those who do not like this story, no one is forcing you to read, and I don't care how many death threats I get. I'm not going to give up my hobbies.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	9. A Shadow Lurks Beyond

Hello everyone. It's Theo again. Before we get to the story, I'd like to point out that some of you have been sending me so e-mails with questions concerning this story, so hopefully, I'll try to answer them.  
  
1. The character Themis is in NO relationship to myself. However, some of his family issues are taken from my personal experiences. Zyerne is just a character I made up entirely.  
  
2. I have not yet decided if there should be a relationship between Themis and Zyerne. It'll take me some time to think about this one before I make any decisions. If I become bombarded with requests to make them into a couple, I'll consider it.  
  
3. No, Themis will NOT be the only person who can summon creatures. In fact, in the next chapter or two, I have plans for introducing a new character with similar abilities.  
  
4. Though I may have mentioned Chainers name in the first chapter, he will not be appearing in this story anytime soon. And no, he is not the one who has the power to send Themis home. I already have a different person in mind.  
  
If there are any more questions for me regarding this story, feel free to ask. Again, you can reach me at... Jartist234@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering. All I own is the idea for this fic, and any made-up characters I decide to add (Themis ect.)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9- A Shadow Lurks Beyond  
  
Themis felt his dreams disperse as the faint rays of the sun shone through the nearby window and into his face. Grumbling sleepily, he turned away to keep the sun off his face, but as he rolled over, his hand fell upon something unfamiliar to him. Something warm, soft, and fuzzy... Fuzzy?  
  
Themis' eyes shot open. As his eyes focused, he found his hand on someone's black hair as he were staring back at a pair of yellow eyes that stared intently back. The proximity of his face to Zyerne's made him panic as he jumped up and fall off the other side of the bed, the blankets sprayed about his twisted form. At this comical sight, Zyerne couldn't help but chuckle at Themis' hardship as he rubbed his head after trying to figure out the events that took place in less than a minute.  
  
"Good morning Summoner."  
  
Zyerne greeted as she stood up from her kneeling position by the head of his bed. Themis groan in both pain and discomfiture.  
  
"Did you have to do that?"  
  
"Do you find it offensive if I admire your sleep?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Themis stared up at her questionably. Just what did she mean by that? After untangling himself from the blankets, Themis straightened himself up and smoothed out his clothes as best he could. As Zyerne left the room to do whatever she had planned, Themis stretched his arm to loosen the muscles that tightened during his sleep. His dreams were not nice ones and his tensed body told him how his mind reacted to the images he saw. He quickly looks at his backpack and inspects its contents. Again, nothing was missing. That's good. He remembered Astric telling him Mezzar was an ideal spot for thieves. He takes this opportunity to retrieve the map Seton had given him.  
  
He unrolled the scroll and took a glance at the lay of the land. He easily found the Krosan Forest in the lower right corner of the parchment. He eyed the trail he took to get to Mezzar and found it labeled on the map. Glancing about the area, he discovered a range of mountains down the middle of the map as he found the Cabal Pits on the left side of the map.  
  
[Mountains? That means Dwarves, and possible Goblins. Damn... I never really cared for Goblins.]  
  
When Themis dueled at Friday Night Magic, he always had a problem facing Goblin decks, because they were small, cheap to summon and they often came in one amount... Too many... Too damn many.  
  
"What is that you are looking at?"  
  
Zyerne's voice said suddenly, causing Themis to jump. Again she startles him. Was she doing this on purpose or are they mere accidents?  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Themis barked once he was able to speak again. Zyerne's face seem to fall in on itself at his voice. Themis then realized that it must've been a bad idea to shout at her due to what the innkeeper has done to her before.  
  
"I'm sorry Zyerne, I didn't mean to snap at you like that."  
  
He held the map up for her to see it clearly to answer her question.  
  
"This is a map that was given to me by a friend."  
  
"And you said you're going to the Cabal Pits?"  
  
Themis nodded as he rolled the parchment up, tied it closed with string, and replaced it back into his bag.  
  
"That's where I'm going. It's your choice if you want to follow or not."  
  
Themis wasn't sure whether or not he wanted her to go. He could use the company to keep him from loneliness. But he also didn't want to put her in danger. Hopefully she can see those reasons as well. She did, but she didn't seem to mind at all.  
  
"I told you before; I wouldn't care if it's to Hell itself. And I meant every word."  
  
She then patted him on the head. How ironic it was that a Leonin was petting a human on the head as though HE were the pet. Themis wasn't sure how to respond to her action, so he merely ignored it. Strapping on his bag, and retrieving the short sword, Themis made himself ready as Zyerne followed his lead like a loyal servant, though he loathed the idea of her serving him.  
  
At the same time, back in the "Honest Host Inn' a shadowy robed figure sits alone at the bar, sipping from his goblet. He had little interest in what went around him. His sickly green eyes panned across the room, searching for an opportunity. Nothing seem the appeal to him as he waits for anything, until he was able to overhear a conversing pair nearby  
  
"It was incredible. He summoned three mongooses as though he perfected the art."  
  
"That's impossible. No one can summon creatures at will like that."  
  
"I was there, friend. All three attacked Barrkis like he was a snake. Don't you wonder where he got all those wounds?"  
  
"I thought he got into another bar fight."  
  
At this point, the Figure removed himself from the bar and invited himself to sit next to the two conversing men. He dropped several gold coins in front of them as though to intimidate information out of them. He gave the two an evil smile and said  
  
"Tell me more about what happened with this 'Summoner'."  
  
The first man, blind by the greed of the gold coins in front of them, snatched the coins and began to retell his story about yesterday...  
  
Themis glanced back and forth, trying to find the more reliable path to take out of the city. He had been warned that this place was home to murderers and thieves, and he preferred not to stay longer than he had to.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go with me? We'll have to go through the mountains."  
  
"Mountains do not frighten me Themis. Besides. You're magic will keep us safe."  
  
[If I can learn to use it...]  
  
Themis added as he felt his stomach reach his throat. Could he possibly keep them safe if they were attacked? He prayed no such thing would happen. Unfortunately, had he known he had another follower that may bring his new fear to reality, he'd have been more prepared for the dangers planned for him, and Zyerne. With but a sword and an unpredictable gemstone, what hope could he have against a threat that was far more dangerous than the Childhood Horror?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging there, but I was running out of ideas to lengthen this chapter. Hopefully the next one will be much more to your liking.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	10. The Art of Summoning

Hello again from your friendly Theo. Life's been cruel to me lately so I won't bore you with personal problems. Let's just get to the good stuff.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering. Although some days I wish I did, but I don't. I only own this story and made up characters (Themis ect)  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter 10- The Art of Summoning  
  
With Mezzar behind them, and the mountains before them, both Themis and the following Zyerne journeyed along the path they believed was safest. Yet, the old saying 'Appearances can be deceiving' often came to mind. And for about two hours, everything seemed ordinary, for Dominarian standards anyway. Both Themis and Zyerne traveled in utter silence, which actually frightened him to a point. Of course he would hear the occasional call of an Aven flying overhead or the low grunt of a Pronghorn Antelope passing through the tall grass. However, the fact that the stillness of the plains kept him alert for some reason seemed to bother him more than the silence. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel something was amiss.  
  
"Zyerne, is it just me, or does this day feel a little...off?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
Zyerne asked, not quite understanding Themis' question.  
  
"I mean, don't you feel something's wrong?"  
  
Zyerne glanced about herself but found nothing strange. Perhaps Themis was becoming superstitious, Zyerne thought, but if that's the case, would his sanity leave them?  
  
"There is something wrong..."  
  
A strong, almost malevolent, voice called out behind them. Upon this response, both Themis and Zyerne turned on a heel to see a figure disguised in a dark blue robe who kept his hood up.  
  
"There are too many Summoners around."  
  
He finished, flashing his sickly green eyes and demonic smile. Instantly, Themis did not like this character. Yet despite the evil signs the stranger gave off, Themis did not draw his sword.  
  
"And who are you to tell such things?"  
  
Zyerne questioned, not once removing her gaze from him. This stranger did not seem at all slightly interested in the Leonin human hybrid, for his own eyes stared heavily upon Themis.  
  
"Once I heard that a Summoner had arrived, I had to see for myself the abilities this person had."  
  
He threw his arm forward in a flash, and in seconds, his palm was engulfed in blue flame which gathered and swirled at his whim. Themis did not have to guess what he was doing.  
  
[Mana summoning?]  
  
His thought was confirmed when the mana from his palm disbursed and gathered to form a Wind Drake that hovered above him. At the summoning of his creature, the stranger laughs out loud.  
  
"I've heard you could summon simple Nimble Mongooses. They fail in comparison to my beast."  
  
The Drake's dragon like form hovered but a few feet from the ground, it's body a menacing display of strength and agility. A 2/2 creature that was able to fly. At this moment, the Childhood Horror Themis fought back in the forest would be a more welcomed guest than the one he saw now...  
  
Themis swallowed hard at seeing the Drake. It was almost as large as a full- grown horse, and it's claws and jaws as dangerous as daggers. But what REALLY worried Themis was the fact this stranger could summon creatures at will whereas Themis' summonings had only been either accidental or by reflex. He did not know how to summon at will. Which left him at a serious disadvantage.  
  
"Well boy? Are you going to defend yourself? Or is that Leonin girl the only thing you can summon?"  
  
He mocked, as his patience at Themis' hesitation grew thin. His remark spiked anger in both Themis and Zyerne.  
  
"I was NOT summoned!"  
  
Zyerne hissed with fire burning in her yellow eyes.  
  
"Had I a pteron, both you and your beast would be prey!"  
  
What Zyerne said had struck Themis. A pteron? Those were flying creatures that resembled Pterodactyls, a flying dinosaur. Could Zyerne be a Leonin Skyhunter? The human snapped his mind back into reality. There was danger now, and he would have to ask Zyerne that question later.  
  
"My friend is quite right."  
  
Themis added.  
  
"I did not summon her. My magic is that of forests."  
  
"Let's see then, this green magic of yours."  
  
Themis sighed. Could he possible summon something before the figure ordered his Wind Drake to attack? He had to concentrate and try...  
  
Green mana began to spark from Themis' pants as the Gemstone somehow reacted to Themis' thoughts. The mana formed and what appeared was a Grizzly Bear. The creature gave a threatening roar in Themis' defense and the Wind Drake wailed in a similar reply. The robed figure glanced at the bear and upon seeing such a useless creature, gave out another laugh, one to mock Themis, and it succeeded.  
  
"THAT'S your extent of summoning?!? Pathetic! Were you a real Summoner, you would've summoned something that could at least protect you from my attack."  
  
With his last word said, the Wind Drake flew to attack. The Grizzly Bear watched it fly overhead without obstacle, and straight at it's master. Themis saw it coming, and unlike the time with the Childhood Horror, Themis jumped to the side just as the Drake's claws reached for him. The Drake was able to cut into Themis arm as it returned to the sky and back to its master.  
  
"You should've thought of a better strategy."  
  
Themis spat back despite the sting he felt in his arm. With a thought, he ordered his Grizzly Bear to counter attack. With the Grizzly Bear already half way across the battlefield, and the Drake circling back to join its master, the bear was wide open to attack.  
  
The blue Mage saw his error as the bears clawed paws swept at him, and left a large gash across the mans chest. The wounds were not deep enough to be fatal, but enough to make anyone cautious.  
  
"Damn. I should've seen that."  
  
He cursed at himself, as he regained him composure. At the same time, Themis removed his backpack and handed it to Zyerne who took it from him, understanding he wanted her to take care of his belongings.  
  
"Zyerne, you better stay back. This could get ugly."  
  
Themis ordered, to which she obeyed and stepped aside. Themis thought again. Apparently, it was a matter of thought and concentration that activated the gemstone. Something he'll have to exploit if he wanted to survive.  
  
[How could I get rid of that Drake?]  
  
He wondered, but then the answer was given to him as trees suddenly sprang from the ground and shot their branches outward like arrows and spears.  
  
[Claws of Wirewood?]  
  
He remembered this card well because he used it enough. It dealt damage to each creature with flying as well as each player. Sure enough, Themis felt himself stabbed along the arms and legs as the spell came. Trees surrounded both him and his opponent like a living army, using their branches as weapons to scratch and stab the two Mages, and to skewer the Wind Drake alive. Themis felt pain rush through his body, but as he saw the Wind Drake, he felt lucky.  
  
The Wind Drake was completely impaled on a thick tree branch which penetrated completely through its soft underbelly and through its back. It's wings, neck and legs twisted and thrashed in a vain attempt to free itself, only to fail when it's body exploded into hundreds of tiny blue mana specks. Zyerne, who had distanced herself from the fight, and the Grizzly Bear have been the only ones unaffected by the spell.  
  
Once the trees had melted away, Themis glanced at himself. He saw multiple scratches and small wounds along his arms, and judging by the tearing in his clothes, he had wounds on his chest and legs too. The blue Mage had been wounded just as bad, but in addition to his injuries, he lost his Drake as well. His green eyes burned with a magnificent anger that could frighten even a Baloth away.  
  
"I can see you're not the novice as you lead me to believe."  
  
He cursed as he rose  
  
"But I have far more dangers at my command, and I shall demonstrate. Your existence draws to its end!"  
  
His whole body then began to pulsate with blue mana. Themis shuttered as he could feel that power from several feet away. He was right. This IS going to get ugly...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sorry to leave you hanging there. But I don't have much free time nowadays, so I hope to get the next few chapters up and running for you soon... I hope...  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	11. For Lack of a Title: BATTLE

Hello everyone, It's Theo again! *Hears everyone either cheering or booing.* I know I haven't been much in updates lately, but hopefully this new chapter will make up for it... or perhaps not.  
  
Before we get to the story however, it was made clear to me that there is some confusion regarding Zyernes character. "A Leonin from the Razor Fields of Mirrodin, living in Dominaria? That's not right! And what's with the Leonin Human Hybrid thing anyway?" This was the most direct question asked to me. Well, I've got a few points here that may help you understand who and what Zyerne is.  
  
When I started this story, I decided I wanted to add some unique characters. The idea of using a feline race (Such as Leonin) was inspired from an older card called Mirri, Cat Warrior. A rare Legend Creature card from the Exodus expansion. This card told me that Leonin related creatures were in Dominaria at the time, though perhaps they didn't call themselves Leonin then. I use the term Leonin for lack of their original classification.  
  
I also said Zyerne came from the Razor Fields of Mirrodin. This is true because that is where you'll find most Leonin. However, Memnarch needed to bring creatures from other worlds in order to populate Mirrodin (Or so I understand from the books.) However, couldn't it also be possible for creatures from Mirrodin to cross back into Dominaria? I believe so, and this theory is part of the reason why Zyerne is here. I don't want to spoil how she returned to Dominaria; you'll just have to wait until that chapter.  
  
Zyerne in particular is what is known as a hybrid. (I've used the term 'Leonin/human hybrid' in earlier chapters.) This means she's the offspring of two different races, a crossbreed if you will. Her father is Leonin, whereas her mother is human. Thus this is why her face and head are more human like than lion-like while the rest of her body resembles an ordinary Leonin. If any of you have played Breath of Fire 2, Zyerne looks a lot like Katt, but with long black hair and different clothing.  
  
Hopefully these little pointers will help clear up any misunderstandings. If not, let me know and I'll see if I can explain it any easier.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering, or any of its characters.*Bursts down into tears* All I own is the idea for this fic, and any made-up characters added (Themis, ect)  
  
WARNING: This chapter contains some graphic violence and harsh language. If you find these disturbing, you may want to leave instead. You HAVE been Warned!  
  
Chapter 11- For Lack of a Title: BATTLE  
  
Themis shuttered at the feeling of the strangers pulsating energy. The fact that he could feel it from twenty feet away was enough to frighten him. All the stranger did was concentrate and the blue mana he summoned gathered around him.  
  
[I don't like this. Better strike now before he summons something I'll regret.]  
  
Finally, Themis draws the short sword given to him from Seton. Holding it out in front of him, Themis charged, though his mind told him his attack would be suicide. Yet, despite the reckless charge, Themis threw himself forward.  
  
The Grizzly Bear which Themis summoned earlier, saw its master charge and on an impulse to be loyal, decided to charge along side. The bear's larger body and four legs carried it across the field much faster than Themis could run. The Grizzly Bear was upon the robed figure as Themis closed the distance.  
  
"First, I'll dispel you!"  
  
A faint blue glow surrounded the bear just as it was about to attack. Its body froze suddenly and was shoved back, as though a giant hand picked the creature up and threw it. Themis watched, horrified to see a 400 pound or more bear tossed back like a rag doll. The Grizzly Bear gave one final roar as its body slammed into the ground and exploded into hundreds of tiny green mana shards.  
  
[Unsummon? Or Remove Soul?]  
  
Themis didn't care; he continued his reckless charge, sword tip first. As the distance closed, Themis felt a sudden current of wind blow harshly against his body. He struggled to keep his feet firmly on the ground, however, the gusts was persistent in picking him up and tossing him back to where he once stood. Slamming hard against the soil of the grasslands, Themis wonders what spell had caused that. Pain ruptured up every nerve of his spine to his brain. If his back somehow survived the impact, Themis would be considered lucky to avoid being paralyzed.  
  
"What the heck was that?!"  
  
Themis demanded with clenched teeth, fighting the surge of pain up his vertebrae.  
  
"My Wall of Air. Perhaps one of the best protection a Mage of my stature could ever have."  
  
The figure mocked, as he continued to concentrate his Mana management.  
  
"Along with it, I shall also summon one more warrior. One that will strip your life from this plain of reality."  
  
Upon his desire, the Blue Mage summoned forth a new creature, an Aven like creature which wore armor along its body. Unlike normal Avens, however, this had no hands, instead, its arms ended in a single long hook like claw that appeared razor sharp.  
  
"Themis wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or shudder. Most Aven cards he's seen had been weak monsters. The strongest one he could remember at the moment was a Gustcloak Skirmisher which was a 2/3 creature. Not one many would call dangerous. However, there must have been a reason why this Mage summoned such a creature.  
  
"But being a fair man, I will give you a chance to ready yourself. Stand and prepare yourself for the next life."  
  
[Just stop preaching already!]  
  
Themis groaned as he rose to his feet, gently rubbing his lower back.  
  
"Fine. If it'll shut you up!"  
  
As Themis stood, his Gemstone reacted again, this time, to his emotions and his thoughts. As the green Mana swirled, it took the form of a creature of the forest. At first, Themis thought his eyes had failed him, but they had not. What stood before him now was a Giant Spider. A 2/4 creature capable of fighting against flying creatures. He was then reminded of the moment back in the Krosan forest when the Silklash Spider defended him against the flying Childhood Horror.  
  
"Attack me now if you dare!"  
  
It was Themis' turn to goad now.  
  
"My defense will protect me."  
  
He didn't see the sudden smirk across the Mages lips. He was more than ready.  
  
"Very well. Coast Watcher, attack!"  
  
The Aven screeched aloud as its wings flapped to carry its body into the air. When it rose to about ten feet, it took a sharp dive towards Themis. Themis smiled in return.  
  
"How stupid do you think I am?"  
  
He signaled his Giant Spider to defend him, and the arachnid obeyed. From its mouth, it spewed forth its sticky web at the attacking Aven creature. However, the sharp talons on the Avens arms, sliced through the web like a hot knife through melted butter.  
  
"HOW...?!?"  
  
Themis was cut off at the claw on the Avens wing slashed at him. The human blinked at the swiftness of the creature, but his reflexes must've saved him as all he felt of the attack was a light lash across his chest. The wound was barely deep enough for it to bleed, but not enough to drip down his chest.  
  
"You must be very stupid boy, to think you pathetic forest spider could save you. My Coast Watchers have evaded webs since their hatching. Try something else."  
  
Still feeling his heart in his throat, the gemstone once again reacted for him. This time, it brought forth a humanoid figure with wings. Not an angel per say, its body was made of brass, iron, and metal. The metallic soldier was a construct, a machine. In the world of Magic: The Gathering, such things were known as Artifacts. This in particular is a Artifact Creature- a Patagia Golem. Themis stared at the rear of the machine that was just summoned. He wasn't responsible for summoning it... only the magic stone in his pants acted upon its own to summon it. Then Themis understood. In the game, Artifacts have a colorless cost, meaning any Mana available could be used to pay its cost. The same must apply to the this world as well.  
  
If the Coast Watcher had protection from Green, then it means the Patagia Golem, being a colorless creature, could defend against the Aven.  
  
"Now I'm ready for your next attack!"  
  
Themis goaded again.  
  
"You hardly know what your doing boy. But I'll comply, and make your death quick."  
  
The Aven circled around and dove for Themis a second time. Themis then mentally channeled Mana into the wings of the Patagia Golem, and they responded by flapping its artificial wings. With practice, the Golem began to lift from the ground. The Coast Watcher dove down, and the Patagia Golem rose, head-to-head. The Aven swung its deadly talons at the golem, but its metal body withstood the attack. In a counter attack, the Patagia Golem swung its metal fist up in an uppercut which struck the underside of the Coast Watchers beak. The Aven then exploded into blue Mana.  
  
The blue Mage watched as his precious creature died in front of him, whereas Themis' Patagia Golem endured. Did he honesty believe his 1/1 bird soldier could survive against a 2/3 golem?  
  
"Blast you to the pit of a bog!"  
  
The Mage cursed.  
  
"All this time you've been playing me the fool! You were never a novice at all were you?!"  
  
Themis only smiled a response. He was still a novice, but he didn't want to expose the fact that Themis only managed to summon the Grizzly Bears on his own. Everything else was done by the Gemstone own acting.  
  
"Themis is far more of a Summoner than you'll ever become!"  
  
Zyerne shouted from nearby. She had watched the whole ordeal from a safe distance, while keeping Themis' belongings safe with her.  
  
"Leave now or you'll suffer a less pleasant punishment."  
  
"Loosing my creature doesn't mean I've lost."  
  
He objected.  
  
"I've still more threats to summon."  
  
"Cut the crap already!"  
  
Themis shouted back. Taking the Mage by surprise.  
  
"All this time you've been complaining how you're going to kill me, how you're superior at summoning, and how you should be the only one. Well I've got a news flash for you Asshole,"  
  
Themis flipped the mage his middle finger.  
  
"Get over it!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Sorry if it was a sudden ending, but I've run out of ideas to continue on with this chapter. I'm not sure if I want the two to continue fighting, stop their duel and go their separate ways or what. Tell me what you all think, because I could use a little inspiration and ideas. Thanks in advance.  
  
FYI Incase anyone is wondering, if this were the Game, Themis' Life Total: 14. Blue Mage's Life Total: 15.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	12. The Blue Mage's Name

Hello once again from long ago. I do have to apologize for the loooooooooong wait for any updates; my computer had to undergo an extensive update which took about two months. Hopefully I won't have to go through that again.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT have any ownership to Magic: The Gathering. All I own is Themis and the idea of the story.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Chapter 12- The Blue Mage's Name  
  
"Get over it!"  
  
Themis cursed at the blue Mage as he struggled to regain his feet. Of course, the Mage wasn't pleased. All this time, he's been trying to force the human into submission, only to have it backfire. He would have to try something new this time.  
  
"Go ahead boy! Summon whatever you will; I'll still crush you underfoot."  
  
"Gladly."  
  
Themis smiled back. It was his turn now, and he had to think... Think of what? Amidst the confusion and the fighting, Themis couldn't think of what to do next. So far, he had a Giant Spider and a Patagia Golem while the other Mage had only his Wall of Air left. Even if Themis had his monsters attack, the Wall would only protect its master. Another, stronger creature had to be summoned if Themis wanted to get rid of it. Yet his mind only drew blanks.  
  
"Zyerne! Bring me my bag."  
  
Themis called, to which she replied by bringing it to him. Themis unzipped his bag and took out his camera case. Inside held the Black and Green deck he used for Friday Night Magic. Perhaps the cards would give him ideas.  
  
"Quit stalling and make your move!"  
  
The Mage demanded. Themis simply glanced at him and returned to his cards.  
  
[What the Hell...]  
  
In Themis' hands, he held his deck, but all the black cards were blank. It was as though the picture and the card text had been erased from existence. All that remained was a white card. However, his green cards were not affected. They looked normal.  
  
[Is it because I only have Green Mana?]  
  
He thought... No, that couldn't be it. How could cards know whether or not he could use them? Dismissing the fact that the rest of his cards seemed erased, Themis took his green cards and placed them in his vest pocket, zipped his bag up, and gave it back to Zyerne.  
  
"Excuse me Themis, what were those you took?"  
  
She asked when she saw Themis hide several cards in his pockets.  
  
"I'll tell you later."  
  
"Are you ready yet?"  
  
The Mage demanded, Themis smiled, closed his eyes, and concentrated hard. He wanted a monster that was strong enough to shatter the Mages defenses. And the Gemstone responded. The Mana gathered before him and took the form of a Gigapede. A giant 6/1 centipede like creature. It gave an incest skitter cry as it awaited its orders.  
  
"I'm finished with my move. Make yours now."  
  
"Is that worm supposed to intimidate me? I doubt it!"  
  
He then began to chant as the Mana around him gathered. The Mana formed into a blue sphere and the Mage threw it at the Gigapede. Themis smiled at the Mages attempt to unsummon the creature. The ball of Mana energy struck the Gigapede, but nothing happened. At this the Mage shuttered  
  
"What happened?!? It should've been unsummoned!"  
  
"Confused? I'll explain. The Gigapede can't be the target of spells or abilities. I knew you'd try to counter my spell."  
  
With a thought, the Gigapede charged forward to strike the wizard. As Themis had hoped, the Wall of Air moved to block the insect. The Wall and the Gigapede smashed head-on and as a result, both exploded into colorful green and blue Mana.  
  
"Now you're wide open! Giant Spider and Patagia Golem, strike at him!"  
  
Both creatures obeyed. The Spider spitting its web, and the Patagia Golem smashed its fists against the Mage. He fell once again, to the ground.  
  
"Had enough yet?"  
  
"Not even close!"  
  
As he rose, he summoned a Vizzerdrix. A 6/6 creature that resembled a rabid bunny. To this, Themis shuttered again. With his Gigapede in the graveyard now, it was unlikely he would be able to summon it again. Could he summon another creature to fight off the Vizzerdrix? There were few 6/6 creature that Themis could think of to summon.  
  
[Shit, my mind's blank. I don't think I can summon another monster strong enough to kill that Vizzy.]  
  
Themis thought as he clenched his teeth. His heart began to beat even harder against his chest at the new threat the Blue Mage have manifested. Gigapede was perhaps the strongest creature Themis had in his game deck. If only he could use black Mana, then he'd be able to summon Nightmare, his favorite black creature.  
  
"Do you surrender yet?"  
  
The Blue Mage taunted at Themis' hesitance.  
  
"I can see by the look of your face, you are scared. As well as you should be. It's not often I am forced to summon such a monster. You'll have the honor of being its meal!"  
  
[If I can't summon a creature strong enough to face that Vizzerdrix, I'll just summon smaller ones to block its attack. Perhaps that'll keep me safe until I think of something]  
  
At his thoughts, the gemstone reacted and began to shower the field with green Mana. The specks of energy began to gather p in three separate forms: A Grizzly Bear, a Giant Badger, and a Foratog. Though each creature was weak, they'd be able to block the Vizzerdrix's attack until Themis thought of a plan to survive. The smirk across the Blue Mage's lips did not bode well with Themis however.  
  
Upon seeing such weak pathetic creatures, he couldn't help but laugh out loud. His laughter echoed across the plains to sting at Themis' ears. Even Zyerne from the side-lines became enraged by the man's laugh.  
  
"I knew you were weak! And to think I believed you weren't a novice as I've thought before! I may have had my doubts, but now... YOU'RE FINISHED!"  
  
Blue streaks of lighting shot from his fingertips towards Themis' creatures. Four of the creatures: The Giant Spider, Grizzly Bear, Giant Badger, and Foratog, were struck. Their bodies suddenly became enclosed in ice. For one full second they remained like that until the ice, and the creature inside, shattered. Themis' eyes trembled horrifically at the sight of his monsters explode one by one before his very eyes. Only the Patagia Golem remained.  
  
"Wh-Wh-What was that?"  
  
He stuttered, as he slowly began to recover from his momentary heart- failure. The Blue Mage shook his had as though to show pity. Although Themis knew otherwise.  
  
"Poor weak human. Have you forgotten that most animals Hibernate during the ice age?"  
  
Themis recognized what card was used. Hibernation. It returned all green permanents to their owners' hands. That would explain why the Patagia Golem was unaffected. The Vizzerdrix then suddenly leaped forward towards Themis. Although his mind was still recovering from the shock of having most of his monsters unsummoned at one time, the Patagia Golem took action on its own will. It appeared between its master and the Vizzerdrix. The blue creature slashed downward at it descended upon the artifact creature, this time, however, the golem's metallic body was unable to protect it and the green Mana that summoned the Patagia Golem disbursed as its host body exploded.  
  
With his last creature gone, the Vizzerdrix would be able to attack him and lower his Life Total down incredibly. He could just re-summon the creatures the Blue Mage had taken away, but they would then just fall victim to the Vizzerdrix. He needed to end this battle... And NOW!!  
  
"Before we finish this fight! I demand to know your name, Mage!"  
  
Themis ordered, the wizard did not even wait for his Vizzerdrix to return to his side of the field before answering.  
  
"Remember it well when you pass into the next life human. I am Izan. Izan Vanhight. The one who will bring about your death!"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Does Themis really stand a chance? What's his game plan? Or will he just go out with a bang? Hopefully you won't have to wait long to find out.  
  
By the way, I'm still in need of ideas, so if you would kindly share some with me please. I know you all want the Blue Mage (Izan) and Themis to finish their battle. But what happens after that? Do they become friends? Or become worse enemies? What about Zyerne? Does she need a bigger part in this? Email me some ideas and suggestions please. Because my minds pretty much blank.  
  
You can Email me at Jartist234@AOL.com Thanks in advance to all.  
  
Until Next Time ^_^  
  
Theo~ 


	13. A Thorn in Your Side

Before we begin this chapter, I would like to give my personal Thanks to all of you out there who enjoy this story. I have received many E-mails from you, with suggestions on how to make 'Into the Pit of Magic' a better story. They've even given me some ideas for future chapters. For this chapter I have to Thanks Khellendros, and Jaymes for the inspiration they've given me for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering. All I own is Themis. Most of this chapter was thought up by combining ideas from Khellendros and Jaymes. To them I thank for the use of their ideas for this chapter.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter 13 – A Thorn in Your Side  
  
"Izan..."  
  
Themis whispered to memorize the name as the Mage instructed. Even Zyerne herself would remember it, as well as the face it belonged to.  
  
"As for my death, I'll have to recline on that."  
  
"How could you deny the victory I'll have? You have nothing left to keep my Vizzydrix from shredding your heart from your chest."  
  
"Bite me!"  
  
Themis cursed. He thought hard, and finally a spark flashed in his mind. He knew exactly what to do, and what to summon. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he done before and as before, the gemstone responded as Green Mana disbursed from the pocket of his pants. The Green mana began to collect itself. Not in front of Themis as a creature, but around Izans feet, forming a green circle on the ground. From that circle, tree roots sprang from the ground and enticed around his legs.  
  
"What trickery?"  
  
Izan asked, shocked that roots from nature itself began to wind themselves around his feet and knees, holding him fast to the ground.  
  
"What is this?!"  
  
"I told you before that Lord Themis is a far greater Summoner than you."  
  
Zyerne answered before Themis could.  
  
"He has made you the enemy of Mother Nature itself."  
  
"That's not possible!"  
  
Themis smiled at Izan as he pulled without success to free his legs from the tree roots that bound his legs from the knees down.  
  
"Since you took my monsters away, I'll take your Mana away in return."  
  
What Themis thought of, was a Green Enchantment card called Choke. It keeps all Islands from being untapped. And since Blue Mana came from islands, this spell will suck the Mana from Izan. Hopefully.  
  
"And that's just the start. I still have enough Mana to summon this..."  
  
Again the Green mana swirled, this time, to a monster. The light took shape as a giant humanoid creature appeared. Its face was void of all emotions except for the fiery gaze from its eyes. Its body composed of vines, bark and spikes. Thorns, the size of daggers, and even swords stood out from the Creature's head, forearms, legs and torso. The mere sight of such a thing, could send a chill down even a Legends spine. Zyerne herself was even frightened. Her fur and tail stood on end as she stared horrified at what Themis had just summoned. Izan also was shocked frozen, quite literally, to the ground. (Or it could be due to the roots.). At Izan's reaction, Themis smiled confidently.  
  
"I see you are easily intimidated by my creature. Does he scare you that much?"  
  
Izan's eyes twitched at the humanoid creature that stood roughly eight feet tall. Its body made of natural armor and its spikes proved to be quite an arsenal of weaponry as well as defense.  
  
[It's just not possible. He's but a weak, inexperienced beginner. He couldn't possibly have summoned that thing on his own...]  
  
He glanced at the creature with both fear, and jealousy in his eyes. He could never have imagined anyone lower than himself summoning such a beast. But then again, it could just as easily be unsummoned as the others.  
  
"You think I'll let you keep that monster?! You were wrong if you thought so!"  
  
Izan cursed as he began to chant. Blue mana began to gather around him, but as he tried to focus it, the air tightened around his throat and he felt as though some invisible hand was choking him. His concentration broke and the mana vanished. As the blue lights died out, Izan began to cough up as the invisible hand slowly released him.  
  
"By the pit of the Bogs! What happened?!?"  
  
"I told you before Izan,"  
  
Themis smiled.  
  
"I took your mana away."  
  
"Enlighten him Lord Themis!"  
  
Zyerne cheered out. Slowly Izan recovered, however, the realization of his Mana loss had not yet sunk in. He saw the elemental that mocked him with its stare, and his Vizzerdrix. The vampiric bunny began to shake in terror at the sight of its opponent. A 6/6 blue creature could not survive long against a 7/7 Thorn Elemental!  
  
[He has taken away my ability to summon! Even with my Vizzerdrix, I can't stop his creature! Fate is against me!]  
  
"Have you any final words before my Lord destroys you, evil one?"  
  
Zyerne questioned as she stepped forward. Izan glared at her with a murderous glance, and then turned his sights to Themis. Themis had expected such an expression and was unshaken by it. His own father had a far more harsh expression when he was pissed, and the Blue Mage's face could not even compare. To react, Themis thought of the finishing combo. The Thorn Elementals body began to grow. The spikes on its arms and body increased in size and threat. The spell cast was Blanchwood Armor. An enchantment that gave an additional 1/1 to the creature for every forest in play. And since Themis only had forest mana, the Thorn Elementals power and toughness was at least doubled.  
  
(Authors Note: Using only Forest Mana. It takes 7 forests to summon a Thorn Elemental, plus an additional 3 for the Choke enchantment. Making a total of 10 forests.)  
  
The Thorn Elemental grew to a giant. Its power and toughness now a 17/17! Or that's what Themis calculated. At such a creature, Izan and his Vizzerdrix shook in horror.  
  
"Thorn Elemental, kindly attack the Mage directly."  
  
According to the effect of the Thorn Elemental, it's allowed to deal its damage to the opponent even if it becomes blocked. The Thorn rose it's arm and slashed downward, wooden spears as long as a car shot from it body to rain down upon the mage and his monster. Izan threw his arms up around his face to shield himself for the on coming onslaught. However, just as one of the spears was about to strike, it froze in mid air and dissolved into the green mana with produced it. It wasn't just the attack, but everything that was summoned began to dissolve. The Vizzerdrix, the Thorn Elemental, even the roots entangling Izans feet.  
  
[What's happening now?]  
  
Themis questioned as the watches his great creature evaporate into mana that returned to his gemstone. It was apparent that Themis won the battle, so what was summoned no longer had a purpose to remain, and the energies that created them understood this. Once all mana returned to their masters, Izan, weak and defeated, fell onto the ground behind him with a loud thud. His hood falling from his face, exposing his features to the world. He appeared in his forties, and he resembled an Asian monk, having no hair on his head, not even eyebrows. Themis now saw the face of his rival. And he would remember it.  
  
"I cannot believe a child..."  
  
Izan started as he tried to stand, but the drain on him from the battle left him too weak to do so.  
  
"Believe it! Lord Themis is far superior to you!"  
  
Zyerne decided to speak up as she handed Themis his bag. Themis took it, but as he did, he noticed his shirt. All the rips and tears that had been there during the fight had somehow disappeared. As though they had never existed. Could the wounds that were inflicted had only been imaginary? Or was there some kind of magic at work that instantly healed him after the battle?  
  
[Too strange. I'd better not question it, I might get another headache]  
  
"Begone from my sight Izan."  
  
Themis ordered as he readied himself to continue to the Cabal Pits.  
  
"If our paths cross again, I will hurt you."  
  
And he turned away with Zyerne following close behind.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
-------------------  
  
Well? I hope this was to everyone's liking. A bit of foreshadowing here, this is not the last of Izan. He shall return. But when? You'll have to wait.  
  
Hopefully this will hold you over until the next update. And again, I would like to thank you all for the inspiration to continue this story.  
  
Until Next Time   
  
Theo 


	14. OF Mice and Goblins?

Hello once again from your friendly Theo. I again must apologize for the late update. With my busy life, it's hard to get time to do these updates. I even had to neglect other stories in order to continue this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering (Boohoo!) All I own is the idea for this story and any made-up characters I add.  
  
----------------  
  
Chapter 14 – Of Mice and... Goblins?  
  
The slope of the mountains melded with the plains so naturally and smoothly, one would think they were pushed up from the ground by the Gods themselves. It had been a while since Themis last saw actual mountains this close. His gaze followed up the mountain face until he saw the peak. He whistled in amazement.  
  
"Damn, wish I had my rock climbing gear..."  
  
He said jokingly. He didn't own rock climbing equipment, but at this point, he wished he had. By the looks of the mountain face, it'll be a rather difficult climb. Even along the ridgeline, it looked rather complicated. Themis considered walking along the base of the mountains until he found a suitable path or trail to take, however, that would waste time, time of which Themis felt he didn't have.  
  
They stood at the threshold. The border between plains and mountains. Tall grasses on one side of them, and a gentle slope consisting of rocks and boulders on the other.  
  
"Lord Themis, would it not be best to stop here for the night? The sun is falling."  
  
Zyerne spoke. Themis glanced to the west. Dusk was upon them, and the majestic mountains had kept his attention until now. He didn't even notice the sky darken until the Leonin indicated it. He nodded in approval.  
  
"I suppose you're right. We'll settle here for now."  
  
Themis removed his bag and set it onto the dirt next to him. He stretched his back for a second, then turned to Zyerne.  
  
"Why do you keep calling me 'Lord Themis'?"  
  
"It is more dignified. You are my Lord after all."  
  
"Damn it Zyerne! You are NOT my slave! I do NOT claim you or own you!"  
  
Zyerne only smiled in reply, then walked along the mountain range. Themis was curious about her behavior sometimes, and this is one of those instances.  
  
"Where are you going now?"  
  
He called out to her. She paused as she turned back to him.  
  
"It'll be cold tonight. I am off to retrieve firewood."  
  
Themis made a soft growl in his throat. Did she insist of doing things herself? He dismissed the thought and retrieved his sheathed sword.  
  
"If you're going on your own, take this with you."  
  
He tossed the sword to her and she caught the scabbard on reflex. With a nod of understanding, she resumed her search for trees and logs.

Later as the night sky shrouded the lands, a small campfire gave a warm glow around the two who surrounded it. Earlier today, after Zyerne had brought back wood, and Themis started the fire, the Leonin Human hybrid took Themis' sword and went hunting. She returned with a Suntail Hawk as prey. Now, with their stomachs full and the remaining meat of the hawk hanging over the fire, the two began to relax. Especially the human, since this is the first time he had a chance to do so since they left Mezzar.  
  
"Zyerne."  
  
Themis started after the silence between them became too much to put up with.  
  
"Tell me about yourself. I hardly know anything about you."  
  
Zyerne looked up from the fire to her companion.  
  
"I recall you saying you wanted a Pteron. Are you a Skyhunter?"  
  
Zyerne brought her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. She appeared as though she were trying to protect herself against a rather sensitive subject. Themis swallowed hard and mentally kicked himself. He again blurted out something he wasn't supposed to know in this world. If she asked him how he knew what a Skyhunter was, he'd have to expose the Magic cards from his bag and reveal the horrible truth that this world was nothing but a game on Earth.  
  
He mentally prepared himself for that situation. But it wasn't necessary.  
  
"Back home, I was to be trained as part of the Skyhunter Patrol. Females in the Leonin are chosen to be either guards, skyhunters, or clerics. My father demanded that I become a skyhunter in order to keep the respect of the family line."  
  
She paused to choke back a tear or two.  
  
"I didn't mind being selected for the part of the Skyhunter patrol, however, my Mother had other plans for me. Because of my future, the two stared to argue."  
  
Her voice cracked at the last sentence as she succumbs to the sorrow in her heart. To hide her tears from Themis, she buried her face into the cradle of her knees and arms.  
  
"I'm sorry. Had I known, I wouldn't have asked."  
  
Themis apologized. He moved next to her, placed his arm around her shoulder and allowed her to lean into him. He wasn't very good in giving comfort, but his instincts lead his actions. Her soft crying became sobs as the terrible memory of her parents fighting made itself known to her. For so long she had those hurtful reminders suppressed, but they broke free.  
  
"Forgive me, Theims, I didn't mean to cry."  
  
She apologized as she sat back up and managed to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Don't apologize. It's fine."  
  
He said back. His brain didn't register the closeness he and Zyerne were at the moment. His arm draped across the back of her neck, and across her shoulder. A faint shade of crimson crept over her cheeks. As Themis withdrew his arm, he was surprised to discover Zyerne had grabbed his wrist and placed his arm back over her shoulder. She had a yearning for someone's comfort and Themis' presences just felt right somehow. Themis, on the other hand, swallowed hard, and willed his body to keep from nervously shaking.  
  
[What's wrong with me...?]  
  
He asked himself. His mind was never prepared for the moment when a woman would literally put herself into his arms. Worst of all, he didn't know whether he approved of it or not. He didn't have much time to speculate this when he discovered Zyerne had fallen asleep against his chest. The rhythm of her breathing matched with that of her soft purring. Themis couldn't help but smile, and tilt his head onto hers.

The sun broke down upon them, sending rays of light onto their shut eyes. Both Themis and Zyerne began to stir awake to the new day. As Themis retracted his arm back, and stretched, Zyerne wrapped her arms around his torso.  
  
"Good Morning my Lord."  
  
She purred. Themis froze instantly. She took this moment to delight in amusement. Obviously she made an impact on him, and she was proud of it.  
  
"...Morning..."  
  
Themis squeaked, still trying to recover his momentary paralyses. Once Zyerne removed herself from him, did he manage to get movement back into his body. He stood up and dusted the dirt from his clothes.  
  
"What happened to the hawk?"  
  
Themis asked suddenly. Both he and Zyerne turned to the campfire. What remained of the fire was nothing more than black ashes that produced a gray stream of smoke. The spit that the hawk meat was on, used to be hanging just over the heat to keep it warm. Now, both the meat and stick were missing.  
  
"Your food much tasty."  
  
Came a brand new voice. Themis turned on a heel to see a small goblin perched on a nearby boulder. Like most goblins, his skin was a leathery green, his nose, ears and chin pointy, and his nails long. He wore a simple loincloth with a satchel bag hanging from his shoulder. And finally, on his hear, sat a small mouse, cleaning its whiskers. The goblin had a rib bone in his hands and was using it to pick his tiny, yet sharp, teeth.  
  
"Narkgul was hungry. No eat for two days. Then see human cook meat over fire. Narkgul like."  
  
"That was our meat!"  
  
Zyerne snapped.  
  
"You had no right to take that!"  
  
"Too bad. Cat girl snooze. Cat girl loose."  
  
The goblin snickered. He reached behind the boulder he sat on and withdrew a long wooden pole. On the end of it was a crudely cut stone in the shape of an axe blade.  
  
"Narkgul no want to fight. But will if have too."  
  
"Calm down!"  
  
Themis ordered, not sure if he wasn't to get caught between the two.  
  
"It was just a small bird, it wasn't anything important."  
  
He then turned to the goblin and the mouse on his head.  
  
"Besides, I don't think either of us were going to finish it."  
  
The goblin jumped from the boulder and ran up to Themis, shaking his arm rather harder than he liked.  
  
"Narkgul thank human. Human not mad?"  
  
"No, 'human' is not mad."  
  
Themis said rather stupidly so this 'Narkgul' could understand.  
  
"Good. Narkgul take friends to home. Narkgul want to thank friends for food. Me no eat in long time."  
  
"Why not eat the rodent on your head?"  
  
Zyerne asked rather harshly. Instantly, Narkgul placed his hands over the mouse, covering it up. The mouse, didn't even move away, as thought it was well trained.  
  
"Narkgul no eat Nesbit. Nesbit is Narkguls friend too."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know."  
  
She apologized. Once she did, Narkgul removed his hands from over Nesbit and retrieved his axe.  
  
"Come. Follow Narkgul Human and Cat girl,"  
  
"My name is Themis, and hers is Zyerne."  
  
Themis replied as the goblin rather quickly climbed the steep slope of the mountain. As Narkgul went, Themis watched cautiously. He wasn't fond of Goblins, and wasn't sure if he wanted to follow this one. Then again, maybe he knew a safe way to cross the mountains. Themis sighed, and with Zyerne close behind, Themis began to climb.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
---------------  
  
Who is this Narkgul? And why does he have a mouse on his head? Will he lead the two to a safe place? Or into a trap? Find out more on the next episode of "Into the 'Pit' of Magic"!  
  
A little corny? I thought so too. Well, hopefully you won't have to wait long for the next chapter.  
  
Until Next Time   
  
Theo 


	15. Oracle of the Five

Hello everyone, Theo once again Hears people booing I know it's been a while since I updated, but I try to squeeze in a few sentences a day during my hectic schedule. Forgive me please.

Also, several people keep E-mailing me questions like: "Why don't you include Darksteel and Fifth Dawn characters? You've got a Mirrodin Leonin, where's the rest?" And the like. Originally, I started this story to take place '**before' **Mirrodin, Darksteel and Fifth Dawn. And so, with the ever growing requests to add several of these cards to the story, I shall do so. However! I will only include a few cards, and NOT go overboard by including every Mirrodin, Darksteel, and Fifth Dawn card I've seen.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. All I own is the idea for this fiction and the made-up characters I add.

I give SPECIAL THANKS to Khellendros. Who pointed out a mistake in detail in which I had to correct. Thank you again Khellendos.

----------------------

Chapter 15 – Oracle of the Five

The city Aphetto, ruled by the Cabal, is a dark city. Even in direct sunlight, a shadow is cast over the land. The Cabal are ruled by greed, and the pits. The arena is an attraction, many say, but it is more than that to the Cabal. Their entire civilization revolves around watching participants slaughter themselves in the arena. The First loved it. The First is the ruler of the Cabal. Many would say he was an apparition of Death itself, his skin pale as that of a statue. With but a simple touch, he could suck away life. Hence the reasons for the numerous servants who performed these manual tasks for him. But his touch was not what frightened most humans. It was his aura alone that was capable of nauseating a person once he stood nearby. Even Braids fell victim to it.

And like the First, Braids was also entranced at seeing the horrors of the Pit fighting. To her, the fighting in the pits was an utter addiction. She was not so much small but stunted, not so much capricious, but chaotic. And her giggles were utterly mad. Some say she herself was mad.

"More carnage, more coinage."

Was her philosophy. And she made an ever growing fortune because of it. She would constantly seek out new fighting talent to add to the arena, or simply look for someone with a purpose to fight. Mostly those with grudges or complaints against another. Courts and trial were held in the arena. And often enough the plaintiff and defendant would be swapping killer blows.

Yet today, she had a different mission. Instead of sitting in the royal box and watching the carnage below her, she instead roamed the hazy streets. A certain creature appeared one day, and since its arrival, Braids had kept a close eye on it. She even gave the creature its own cell... er... room.

The 'room' was located deep in an underground dungeon. It was easier to view this creature in containment rather than out along the surface where it had freedom of action. As usual, she found two sentries guarding the locked door. Both of them were warriors. Braids had often thought of forcing her own servants to compete in the arena, however, the First often kept her from doing so.

"You may enter Braids."

An inhuman, voice called out from behind the door before she even knocked. The door was opened and she entered.

In the center of the small room, it sat. An artifact creature that had been known as an Etched Oracle. A metal humanoid creature with runes and markings carved into its armored shell. In its hand, resting on its metallic knees it held a sphere of swirling colors. A living prism at the Oracles commands. Braids had again noticed the five jars surrounding the creature in a star shaped formation. The jar in front was filled with soil, with blades of grass growing, and a single solitary white feather. The jar to its left had a seedling tree growing. The right had beach sand with salt water. Behind its left was a jar full of rock shards and granite. The last one, behind its right was full of murky water, black sand with fragments of human bone as well as dead insects. Each jar provided the Etched Oracle a piece of mana from each of the five lands. White, Green, Blue, Red, and Black.

"Hello my friend. And how are you today?"

Braids asked with her sweet, yet toxic, voice. The spherical face of the Oracle turned towards her, but ever since she captured it, she could never decide where its eyes were, if it had any.

"I know why you're here with me. You seem to forget I know what will happen before you."

It held its prism sphere up to her view.

"The eye sees into the future. And you wish to know who will win tomorrows contest within the pits."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. One it knew would delight Braids. Her teeth grinned wickedly.

"As always."

The Oracles blank face almost sneered at her today.

"Do not win any bets tomorrow, the day after, or the following day."

"WHAT?!?"

She wasn't asking her question, she DEMANDED it. The Etched Oracle didn't even twitch at the brunt of Braids outburst.

"The spark of rebellion had been lit in the hearts of many Cabal. They believe the victors are predetermined before the contests, and with your growing fortune, you and the First are their suspects."

Braids blinked at those words as though they had struck her. Since when did the populace of Aphetto become suspicious of their leaders?

"Is this a threat?"

She asked the Artifact Creature watchfully.

"A warning..."

The Etched Oracle corrected. Unmoved by her skeptic tone of voice.

"A riot in the stands would erupt should you not heed my advice. After the next three days, the spark will smother. But take heed afterwards, for that spark could still fan into a flame that would soon destroy you all."

Braids cocked an eyebrow. The creature had yet to falsify the predictions it saw. Not once since its capture had it been wrong. The odds were against her in this bout, and she did not like it. She loathed being at a disadvantage over a contender. But this creature could foretell the future, and since she could not, she would not allow herself or the First to become endangered.

"Very well then, Metal Man. I'll delay my wages."

She reluctantly agreed before asking.

"On to a different matter. Have any of our 'Special Guests' arrived yet?"

"One several days ago. However, he did not appear in Cabal territory."

"Then where is he?!"

"He arrived in Krosa, and is currently on his way here."

[Finally, some good news.]

"Have any of our people confronted him yet?"

The Oracle gazed into his crystal prism in silence in order to answer her question.

"Yes. Only one. Unfortunately, your 'Guest' completely overpowered him."

It almost spat as he concluded his vision. Braids was not at all impressed.

"When will he arrive?"

"Unfortunately, that day is far beyond my eye. I am sorry to say."

"What about the others?"

"Nothing as yet."

"Damn!"

She cursed through her yellow teeth. Many a times had those teeth grinned. Now they're clenched. Her first impulse was to summon a horror from between her teeth and let it devour the living artifact. Despite her unyielding urge, she somehow suppressed it.

"Continue to watch this one. If anything urgent comes up, I want to know about it as soon as it is clear."

"I understand Braids. I must point out that he is now in the company of two companions..."

"That doesn't really matter. All I want to hear is when he comes, so I can plan for the show. The audience wants a good performance, and who else to give it to them than an Off-Lander?"

With that said, she exited the room laughing out loud to the appending slaughter she hoped to see very soon.

TO BE CONTINUED

-----------------

I really apologize for the delay. (How many times have I said that now?) Just so you all know, I'm already half way done with the next chapter, so expect it up within the current week.

BTW, Does anyone know the name of the mountain range in Dominaria? I used to know, but I've forgotten. If you do know, please send me the name in either an E-mail or review. Thank you all.

Until Next Time

Theo


	16. White Be Bestowed Upon

It's Theo again, and again, and again, and again, and... (Punches self in face) ouch! Anyway, I've been trying to get several chapters done at once so I can update much quicker, but things have been slowing me down. Hopefully I can get several chapters up this month.

Disclaimer: Magic: The Gathering and its characters is NOT own by me. (Although I wish they were ). All I own are the made-up characters and the idea for this fiction, nothing more.

WARNING: This chapter contains extremely strong language and rather disturbing scenes. If these are not to your liking, you may want to leave instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

--------------------------

Chapter 16 – White Be Bestowed Upon

The Pardic Mountains reached the sky, almost like they were the hands of the planet itself. Narkgul, the goblin stone-crafter or at least that's what he claims to be, climbed the almost vertical climb over the rocks and boulders effortlessly. This was his homeland, so of course he adapted to his environment. Zyerne, the Leonin human hybrid was close behind the goblin. Being part cat, she was nimble, agile and quick. Climbing these dangerous rocks was easy for her. Then there was Themis...

While the two bound away like expert rock-climbers, Themis fell behind. Twice now had he lost his grip and slipped several feet. The bag on his back just added to the problem as he tries to climb. But he'll be Damned if he ever decided to loose his backpack. What contained inside was his entire collection of the one thing the kept him sane whist in the confines of his father and the Queen Bitch he married. The mere thought of that woman made Themis squeeze his grip on the rock he currently held. His mind was in so much anger; he didn't even feel the sharp edges of the rock slice into his palm and left and bleeding gash in his hand. His blood trickled down his wrist and dripped to the mountain surface like a crimson river. Themis somehow continued to climb, all the while the face of that Bitch haunted his mind.

[If only I could use my summons on her!]

Themis thought rather sinisterly. Then another thought crossed his mind. Three simple words made him blink as they caused a flood of realization through his head. Although they were words, they had an impact on him like a rushing train.

Why go back?

He had thought of an answer to that long ago, and fought with his unconscious mind.

[Because it's the right thing.]

Is it really?

[I don't like it, but it's true.]

Only because you believe it to be. At home, all you have is misery and torment. Here, you have confidences, power, a sense of purpose. And even a friend or two.

[Shut the fuck up! Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!!!]

And now you're starting to sound like Father.

"Themis."

A woman called, breaking his internal argument rather short before its completion. Themis looked up to see Zyerne and Narkgul standing on a ledge several feet above him. Apparently, that was their destination.

"Is human alright? Can you no climb?"

Narkgul asked as Themis looked up at them in silence. Zyerne then began to climb down to him. Themis was frozen, like a child who had seen their worst nightmare come into being. He wasn't scared, only his body seemed to refuse to move because of what he was told...You're starting to sound like Father...Those words were unnatural, and terrifying. Maybe Themis was scared, but not because of where he was, but who he was becoming.

He didn't even realize when Zyerne was next to him with her arm over his shoulders.

"Are you alright Lord Themis? You look rather pale."

"Human no like to climb?"

"He has a name you know, Narkgul! Best you start using it before I eat your rat!"

Zyerne threatened. Instantly Narkgul threw his hands up to his head to conceal Nesbit who sat there. The goblins face now scared.

"Cat girl no eat Nesbit. He Narkguls friend. Narkguls bestest friend"

Zyerne shot him a murderous glare and turned back to Themis. He had relaxed somewhat. Without a word, and with Zyernes assistance, he ascended to the rock ledge.

------

Narkguls cave was not very big. But for one of a goblins size, it's sufficient. In the center of the small chamber of the cave was a fire pit, ashes remained were a fire once burned. On the cave walls, which Narkgul must've fashioned to form makeshift shelves, were crudely cut shapes of stone and rock. One looked like a bowl, another a vase, and even a plate. Zyerne inspected each one carefully. Though they were not made like those found in any human village, they still had a distinctive beauty about them.

"This Narkguls and Nesbits home. You like?"

Themis wasn't sure if he did or not. He glanced and saw a single bed made of straw, grasses, and even tree limbs. How could anyone sleep on such a thing? But then again, it was a goblins home.

"It's one of a kind."

Themis said carefully as he sat next to the cave mouth. Chairs were not available. But that could be due to the fact that there WERE no chairs. Narkgul went to another strange rock formation he carved next to the bed. It was a small pillar rising to only half of Narkguls height. The top was carved out to make a smooth bowl shape surface. In this, were numerous seeds and even some straw. Narkgul held out his arm over it, and Nesbit bounded from the goblins head, used his arm as a bridge and plopped into his little sanctuary. A make shift cage of stone and rock.

"Narkgul still not thank... er... Themis and... Your Knee..."

"Zyerne"

(Authors Note. Zyerne's name is actually pronounced 'Your-Nay' the Z is silent. Just in case any of you didn't know how it was said.)

She corrected, still looking at the various objects that were carved from stone.

"Yes, Zyerne. Narkgul want to thank you for tasty food. Me give anything you want. Take."

Zyernes eyes then fell upon a particular item among Narkguls collection. A pure white sphere sat alone. It could easily be mistaken as a pearl, but being to size of a ping-pong ball, it was too big. Perhaps marble, ore even ivory?

"What is this Narkgul?"

The Leonin asked, indicating the white ball. Narkgul took it into his green clawed hand and held it up to her.

"Don't know. Me find it on plains one day. Thought me could make it into nice bed for Nesbit. But it no break. No scratches even."

Themis was then interested in what Narkgul said and eyes the sphere. A stone that won't break? Could it be a Darksteel artifact?

Zyerne took the stone and held in her hand. Strangely, it gave a slight warm sensation to her. It sent almost unnoticeable energy up her arm. For that reason, Zyerne may have fallen intoxicated by it.

"What makes it do that?"

"Do what? No break?"

"No. What makes it warm?"

"It no warm. Like any rock, it cold."

Zyerne looked at the thing. Why did she feel it's power and how did Narkgul not notice it when he held it to her? Themis now stood next to them. Slightly confused as well. He then held out his own hand and took the orb from her. The moment he did, it started to shed white-yellow light in his hands.

"Me no see that happen before."

Narkgul stated, awe-struck. Themis looked at the stone intently now. Could this be another gemstone? The same that resided in his front pants pocket? Without thinking, he took out his green stone, and held it next to the white one. Both now shined a magnificent radiant light throughout the cave, bathing everything in green and white illumination.

"What in the name of Gaea.."

Themis muttered as he separated the two stones, in which dimmed the light they shone. He pocketed his green stone and held the white one before him.

"It's a gemstone."

"What Lord Themis?"

"The source of mana. I use a similar stone to summon creatures."

Zyerne took the stone from him questionably.

"You mean small stones like this could be responsible for summoning a Patrol Hound?"

The moment she thought of the creature, the white gemstone reacted on impulse. While sparks erupted from the small sphere and gathered before her. The white mana melded together to form the creature. A white and brown canine now stood before her, it's fangs bare and ready to pounce at any enemy its master fought.

"Holy shit."

Zyerne shirked at the sight of the canine, she had somehow summoned. Was her fur on end because she summoned a creature? Or because most cats are afraid of dogs regardless?

"I did that?"

The hound simply walked to its master and sniffed about her body. Once satisfied, it drew back, panting with its tongue hanging out.

"Congratulations Zyerne. You too, are now a Summoner."

Zyerne smiled weakly at his words. A slight chuckle escaped from her throat. Somehow she still was unable to grasp belief.

[I'm a Summoner?]

--------

At the same time, the Etched Oracle in Aphetto was gazing into its crystal prism. He saw Themis and his tow companions in a cave among the Pardic Mountain range. It saw Zyerne summon a Patrol Hound, then the Etched Oracle screamed an angry roar of defiance.

TO BE CONTINUED

------------------

Well, I hope everyone liked it. Please let me know if there's anything I can do to make the story better.

The reason I made it so Zyerne could summon was due to constant request to make it so. I finally gave in to the request. Hope it's what you all wanted.

What was so frightening that the Oracle saw to make him scream in rage? Find out soon... Hopefully...

Until Next Time

Theo


	17. Trial By Stone

It would seem to me the popularity of this story is dying. I know some of you out there read this fiction, and tell me about it in reviews or E-mails, and I thank you all for it. But I'm starting to think many of the readers have up and left, leaving this story alone without so much a glance. Hopefully, I can get enough chapters up to change your minds.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering. All I own is the idea of this fiction, the main character Themis, and other made up characters I add.

--------------

Chapter 17 – Trial By Stone

Zyerne decided to take the white gemstone as thanks from the goblin. Themis, however, did not like the idea of taking someone's personal possession as a reward simply for feeding a starving creature. Instead he decided to be bold and ask Narkgul.

"Narkgul, we need to cross the mountains. Can you show us where the safest and easiest path is?"

"Narkgul be more than happy to take Themis and... what name again?"

He pointed to the Leonin human hybrid

"Zyerne."

"Zyerne over to other side..."

A growl then suddenly escaped from somewhere in the cave.

"...after Narkgul fill belly."

He slightly chuckled as he cradles his stomach. It was then Themis started to notice his own hunger. Man, those teachings from Devon really worked. For awhile at least. Zyerne didn't even respond, she simply took Themis' sword from his belt and proceed to the entrance.

"Zyerne?"

"I'm going hunting Lord Themis. I should be back soon."

And with that said, she left.

----------------

Some hours later, Zyerne dragged the body of a young Chartooth Cougar behind her. Earlier she had to fight off a Bloodstroke Howler for the prize that was rightfully hers. With a simple Pacifism enchantment, Zyerne had paralyzed the howler and was able to take her prey without trouble.

[Lord Themis' mouth will water once I'm done with this.]

Zyerne smiled to herself as she thought on how to prepare the meat. A chuckle escaped her throat. When she was a slave at the 'Honest Host Inn' she had never dared the skills she had learned in the kitchen would become so beneficial. Had the host, Barrkis, been less abusive to her, she may have even thanked him... MAY HAVE...

[I should be thankful to Barrkis, but I'm not! That bastard hurt me too often to receive my gratitude!]

She rubbed the scar on her left shoulder again. It didn't harm her, but she caressed it anyhow to numb the painful ghost that rose from it from time to time.

[Putrid thing. It'll shame me forever...]

As she climbed the ridge to approach Narkguls cave, she froze, then quickly hid herself behind the rock formation.

The mouth of the cave had been surrounded by humans. Their blood red armor reflected the light like a fire. Many of them were armed with axes, swords, spears and so on. Judging by their rough, and brutal appearance it was clear to Zyerne, (Or anyone for that matter) that these cluster were Barbarians. As Zyerne cautiously peeked from behind the rock, three individuals stumbled from the cave. Two of them, Themis and Narkgul were tied in ropes, their legs freed for walking. The third, whom Zyerne did not recognize, was at least a full foot taller than Themis. His jagged features proved he was a survivor, and a crude one at that. The small patch of hair along his cranium seemed to be the only hair on his body. An earring dangled from his scarred ear. He used battle ax as a walking stick, it was large enough to sever a beast in half.

"They say, they have nothing of value."

The Barbarian Bully shouted to his men, who all laughed viciously.

"We all know other wise."

He jabbed the blunt end of his battleaxe into the small of Themis' back and forced him to fall on his knees. Themis gave a small grunt as he did so. Soon later, Narkgul too was knelling next to him.

"Be grateful I'm not planning of impaling you both right now. Lester!"

A smaller man came running up from the crowd. He gave a small nod to announce he was ready for orders.

"Bring me Woogums. She may intimidate some info from their mouths."

[Woogums?! Isn't that a cat or dog's name?]

Themis wondered, but he somehow doubts it would be much of a matter in this world. And he was right. The servant pulled upon one end of a chain while the other end was attached to a Frenetic Raptor's neck. The beast was the size of a horse and its teeth as ling as railroad spikes. The ornamental display of spines along the crest of its head and down its back and rear legs were, in fact, colorful feathers.

Both Themis and Narkgul shuttered at the thing as it was herded forward. The giant beak snapped at anyone close enough, but those people were smart enough to step out of reach when the beast snapped at them.

"Isn't Woogums just precious?"

The leader asked as he took the chains and nuzzled his pet, which surprisingly, **DIDN'T **try to eat him.

"And the poor sweetie hasn't eaten her breakfast yet. If you do not tell me where your valuables are, I will put you on her menu!"

Several of his companions agreed amongst themselves, sharing whatever experience they've had at witnessing the beast devour someone. Themis turned to Narkgul, who shut his eyes tightly, expecting the many teeth of the beast to pierce him. It was then Themis saw something small and fuzzy in the goblins hands tied behind him. Nesbit was squirming between Narkguls claws, trying to chew through the thick ropes. Themis then turned to the Barbarian leader and his pet, and smiled cold-heartedly.

"You said Woogums was intimidating."

Themis sneered.

"But all I see is a pansy with his pet lizard. What could be intimidating about that?"

"You little wurm..."

"You're a bully who likes to push around people smaller than you..."

The gemstone began to glow in his pocket...

"...well I'm **smaller**..."

Light escaped from his pants...

"**_TRY PUSHING ME!!!!!!!!!_**"

The mana formed into a small grey creature that was four legs connected together to take the shape of the Onslaught expansion symbol. At first the Barbarian was going to laugh until the creature burst open like magma vomiting from a volcano mouth. Instead of a creature made of four legs, now stood a 6/5 Root Elemental. Themis smiled. The Root Elementals ability on the card allows the player to put a creature card from their hand into play, and Themis smirked at the creature chosen for it.

It sounded like a thunderstorm way off in the distance, but the rumbling grew louder as the creature tunneled underneath them. Out of the mountain wall, stones and rock and dirt exploded outward as the face of the burrower appeared. The giant mouth of the Tunneler Wurm open wide as it shot forward, aiming for the Barbarian group. As it dug into the ground where they once stood, a hole was the only evidence left of the seven unfortunate barbarians that were once standing there.

As the confusion with the wurm escalated, the Frenetic Raptor freed itself from its master and charged at Themis. The Root Elemental, however, blocked it's path. A 6/6 red beast collided head-on with a 6/5 green elemental. The two creatures struck each other and instantly exploded into red and green mana.

Zyerne watched in delight as Themis, though bond, was able to rid more than half the cluster that held him and the goblin prisoner. The Barbarian leader remained where he was, frozen in both disbelief and shock. Disbelief that his Woogums had died, and shock that such a small human was able to decimate his outlaw party so easily.

"What in the name of all that is Holy are you?"

"A Summoner who is REALLY ticked off!"

As Themis finished his sentence, the ropes around Narkguls wrists broke in half, allowing the goblin to free his arms. With a quick stretch, Narkguls fear was instantly replaced by rage and he leapt at the Barbarian Bully. Narkgul grabbed the neckline of the human's armor with one hand and began to repeatedly smash the other into the Bullies face.

"Narkgul no like you! Narkgul hate you! Narkgul kill with bare hands if must!"

Unfortunately, the Barbarian fell unconscious after the tenth or so blows to the face. Themis, now freed, thanks to Nesbits sharp teeth, had to virtually pry the goblin off the Barbarians limp form before he got the goblin to stop.

"That's enough Narkgul!"

Themis ordered as he held the goblin by the waist, as he tried to resume his brutal assault.

"He's out. Calm down."

"I would allow the goblin to continue Lord Themis."

Zyerne said as she rejoined them with a dead Chartooth Cougar dragged behind her.

"Let the human pay the price for attacking you."

"Normally I'd agree with you."

Themis said reluctantly as he put the now calm Narkgul down.

"But I'm not cold-hearted. Lets leave him to his misery."

And with that said, Themis, Zyerne, Narkgul and Nesbit walked off, caring their carcass of the cougar with them.

TO BE CONTINUED

-------------------------

Well? How was that for your viewing pleasure? Hope you all liked it. I'll try to get the next up shortly.

And hopefully I can get some of my old readers to come back to this fiction... Hopefully

Until Next Time

Theo


	18. In Pain, And In Trouble

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering. All I own is the idea for this fiction, the main character, Themis, and any other made up characters I add.

WARNING: This chapter has extreme harsh language, intimate details, and disturbing scenes. If you are uncomfortable with either of these, you may want to leave instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 18 – In Pain, and In Trouble

"That was much tasty food."

Narkgul replied as he bit into a large slice of cooked meat from over the fire.

"Narkgul thank human and cat girl again."

"I agree."

Themis said as he stretched out along the ground near the fire after eating his fill.

"If you're going to be the cook of this group, Zyerne, I am DEFINATLY going to need BIGGER pants."

He chuckled. Zyerne smiled sincerely. She had never gotten such a compliment when she was a slave at the "Honest Host Inn' and she considered this one from Themis to be a priceless gift.

"Thank you."

She blush and turned away, embarrassed to have her face seen so red. As Narkgul overfed himself with cougar meat, Themis, already full, turned away from the small fire to warm his back. One might think Themis had fallen asleep on top of the uncomfortable stones of their camp. Truth be told, he was trying to avoid the others gazes. He had gotten them captured by that bandit group earlier that day, and he was ashamed of it. It was his fault. He did manage to get rid of the Barbarians somehow. But still it was his fault. And now, countless miles away from Narkguls cave, it was still his fault.

[DAMN IT THEMIS!!!]

His mind abused.

[You were STUPID enough to get CAUGHT!!! And worst of all, Zyerne SAW IT!!! YOU ARE A COMPLETE MORON!!!]

A tear managed to escape from his tightly closed eyes.

[SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!! LEAVE ME THE GODDAMN HELL ALONE!!!]

Themis thrust the side of his head against a stone. He felt a throbbing pain in his temple as a small trickle of blood ran down his face, over his cheek and across his chin. He had been self-destructive before, but until recently, it never involved bleeding wounds. Earlier that day, he thought of that Bitch that married his father and the mere thought caused him to split open his palm. The bleeding had stopped, but the wound did not yet heal. It'll be a repeat with the new one over his right eye.

"Lord Themis...'

He felt a hand touch his shoulder. Themis half turned to Zyerne who stood over him now. At this moment, her eyes were made of concern for her friend who laid beneath her, bleeding. He keeps the gash on his head out of sight.

"What is it Zyerne?"

"You are worried. I can tell by your withdrawal. Would you find comfort in speaking to me about it?"

"No."

He said rather bitterly as he turned away, hiding his face from her. Unfortunately, his outburst did not deter her.

"You were like this before in Mezzar, Themis. Are you thinking about home again?"

"Why are you bothered by my problems?"

He was about to leap up and attack her himself for drilling into his personal problems. But then he knew that if he had done so, he would be no better than his own Father. The one person Themis fears more than anything else. On numerous occasions had he thought of suicide just to escape the troubles of his family, but one thing kept him from doing so. The one thing that kept him sane laid in a cardboard box and a camera case that are in his backpack.

"Because you're really hurting. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. I want to help you, like you helped me."

"I doubt you can solve my issues Zyerne. I like you, but I feel this is something I must endure."

Zyerne sniffed the air and discovered the scent of Themis' blood. At first, she had wanted to ask him about his wounds, but she also knew he was troubled to the point he made those wounds himself.

"I'm here if you decided you need me."

She said and laid down beside him, her back to his back. The warmth from his back felt good against her as well as the warmth from the fire nearby. Narkgul, at the moment, continued to scarf down the last of the prey meat that had been cooked. This means he'll be up for awhile, serving as a watchman in an inhospitable place.

Themis laid awake on his side, back against Zyerne. He had thought of his behavior to her earlier, and he decided he'll have to correct it tomorrow. Yet his mind was still distraught. Perhaps it was willingly or not he didn't know, and more, he didn't care. Reaching into his vest pocket, he removed all the green Magic cards he had placed there since his battle with Izan. With the light of the fire, he thumbed trough each one.

[Grizzly Bears, Rampant Growth, Tunneler Wurm, Foratog, Giant Spider, Hystrodon, Thorn Elemental... Thorn Elemental?]

Themis blinked. He does not remember ever having this card in his collection. If he never had it before, where did it come from? And what's more unusual, is that the card Blanchwood Armor was behind it. Did the cards foretell the combinations that would be used? Or was it purely consequential? At this point, Themis would believe damn near anything.

Hours later, as the three slept around a dying fire, a shadowy figure grows closer. Had either Themis or Zyerne been awake, they would recognize the bald, blue claded Izan Vanhight the Blue. The tear drop pendant around his neck gave off a light glow, providing enough light for him to make his way around. He sneered at the sleeping Themis and his servant girl as she sleeps with her chest against his back, arm around his chest and her legs entwined with her Lords.

"If it weren't for you..."

Izan hissed softly to the sleeping Themis. The mage eyed the ground nearby and discovered Themis' short sword. Removing the weapon from the hilt, Izan stood above Themis with the sword raised' tip aimed for Themis' face.

"I have never been humiliated in all my years as a Summoner. Then you! A _nobody_, comes from nowhere and toss me around like a toy! I WILL NOT be toyed with!"

Izan had to be careful not to raise his voice much louder. But he didn't even care, nor did he notice the sleeping goblin nearby stirring...

"My employer wants you alive, but I can't let her take my vengeance away! Even if Braids allowed you to survive, I would not get the satisfaction of killing you myself!"

Before he could thrust the blade, he felt something crawl up his leg. Looking down at the source, he sees a mouse trying to bite through his clothing.

"Stupid thing."

And he knocks Nesbit away with his free hand. He turned to Themis again and was about to strike...

"Bad man hurt Nesbit!"

A voice said, Izan turned only to see a goblin leap at him. The mage was frozen, unable to move by the shock of a creature appear from nowhere.

"Narkgul no like man who hurts Nesbit!"

Izan swung the sword at the goblin, but Narkgul grabbed onto his arm as the made did so. Narkgul bite down hard on the mans forearm, and the blue Mage screamed in both pain and defiance. With several hard thrusts of his arm, the goblin tumbled to the ground, followed by Themis' sword.

"You damn thing!!"

"I wouldn't say that!"

Themis said as he and Zyerne stood, awoken by Izans screaming. Even in the dark, Themis' blue eyes shone a radiance of an angered God. And Izan, smart enough to know when he's beaten, gripped his bleeding arm and ran into the darkness, screaming curses at them all.

Narkgul, san on all fours, breathing heavily due to the adrenaline rush. Hanging from his tightly clenched teeth was a blue strip of cloth that had been torn from Izans sleeve. He was now like a rabid dog, just watching and silently daring the intruded to come back.

"Good boy."

Themis praised as he patted Narkgul on the head, only to have Nesbit take the place of Themis' hand on the goblins cranium.

TO BE CONTINED

Well? What did you all think. I know it wasn't much, but I'm building up on a sequence here. Hopefully the next chapter will bring more.

Until Next Time

Theo


	19. Big Mountain Man

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Magic: The Gathering? NO! I wish I did, then I'd be filthy rich! The yayness! Unfortunately, I DO NOT own Magic, Thus I'm NOT rich. The booness! And so on and so forth.

WARNING: You should know this by now. If not… SHAME ON YOU ALL AND A HALF! Violence, language and other adult situations present. Read at your own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Chapter 19 - Big Mountain Men

The Etched Oracle gathered mana from the five jars surrounding it. And again it looked into the future. This is its only means of existence. The Etched Oracle knew of nothing else. It could not bet on the pits, nor could it understand the beauty of music, art or other creative thoughts. It knew of only the future, and that alone would sustain it. It peered into the prism eye it held and saw the silhouette that it knew very well. This shadowy figure was once an inhabitant of Mirrodin, just as the Etched Oracle was. Two mechanical eyes opened with blue surges of electrical energy.

"It is time my friend."

The Oracle announced to the machine figure in the crystal.

"Your mission has been detailed. Perform it as perfectly as Memnarch is."

The figures head, which resembled a bird's metallic beak, bowed in understanding and vanished from the Oracles ever-knowing gaze. The Oracle smiled to itself, and awaited the same daily visit from Braids.

"You see? Narkgul do good! Find village!"

The little goblin replied excitedly as he points down into the valley, where a small settlement rested. Themis climbed over the peak to see the stone houses, smoking chimneys and wells. By one glance, mountain people lived here. Perhaps even barbarians. Themis tightened his teeth hidden behind his closed mouth. He hated barbarians since a group of them capture him and Narkgul. If it wasn't for the goblins pet mouse, Nesbit, they may not be alive now.

"We go down. People there know mountains. Find us trail."

"Thank you Narkgul."

Themis said as he patted the goblins head,

"You can go home now. You don't need to get into anymore trouble with us."

"Narkgul stay!"

The goblin shot back.

"Narkgul like human friend. Like cat girl. They Narkguls friends. Like Nesbit."

The little mouse perched upon Narkguls flat head. The two must share some special relationship for that little critter to stay on Narkguls head all the time.

"Despite the fact I have mixed feelings for him, Lord Themis."

Zyerne said beside him

"I would like it for Narkgul to remain with us. He does make a good watch dog."

Narkgul smiled at Zyerne, then scratched his head in confusion. Was she complimenting him, or insulting him?

"About this small community. Are they friendly?"

Narkgul shrugs.

"Don't know."

With a chuckle in his smile, the goblin bounded down the mountain side like a hyper puppy after a bone. Themis and Zyerne remained on the crest, watching Narkgul grow smaller and smaller in view

"He's enthusiastic."

Themis said. Zyerne silently agreed, then began to climb down the mountain side, after Narkgul. Themis stayed for a moment, watching his two allies head for the village beneath them. Just as he was about to step down, the sound of a falling rock caught his ears. On reflex, Themis turned, expecting to see Izan Vanheight the Blue following him again. However all he saw was nothing but rocks and a few dead bushes. Nothing big enough for a human or wizard to hide behind.

Calm down Themis. Last night's over with. Hurry up and follow the other two.

With a breath to calm his nerves, and a quick wipe of his brow, Themis descended to the valley below.

Behind a small boulder, the machine crouched. Its goblin size made it difficult to see, but enclosing itself into its stand-by mode, the artifact creature made itself reduce in size to better conceal itself. Eyes of blue electrical energy opened and the construct unfolded. Its arms, folded to the creature's side, unfolded once then twice, producing human like arms that ended in a three clawed metal hand. The legs straightened out, knees twisting in unnatural ways to form two legs. The torso expanded to its normal size and the bird like face rose from its lock position by its chest. Once a folded form of metal now there stood a Coretapper. A Myr creature in the service to Memnarch, Mirrodins caretaker and self appointed dictator. The Coretapper peered cautiously over the rock formation it hid behind and watched its quarry continue to the small settlement. With swiftness even other artifacts could not have, the Coretapper continued its staking.

"This place feels like a ghost town."

Themis commented when the three of them came to the village to see very little life about the place. Zyerne sniffed the air. Her keen sense of smell could detect there was indeed life in those stone houses.

"I can't tell why they are hiding."

She said as she inspected a nearby building

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Go away!"

A gruff voice spat from behind the wooden door.

"We don't want any trouble. We have nothing of interest!"

"I beg your pardon Sir, but we are not robbers. We are just passing by."

Zyerne told the door. Themis looked to Narkgul, who pulled at his pant leg.

"Why cat-girl talk to door?"

"She's talking to the person _behind_ the door. Not the door itself."

There was a silence as Zyerne carefully listened. There were three, maybe four people in this hut. And their footsteps told her they were nervous and scared.

"Sir, it's alright. We're not here to trouble anyone. There are only three of us. What problems could we possible cause?"

"Forget it Zyerne. These people are scared shitless of us for some reason. No point in wasting our time trying to get help."

Themis was about to step away when there was the sound of bolts and locks coming undone. The wooden door carefully, and cautiously opened enough to allow the mans face from behind the door be shown. He was an older man in his thirties with a dark beard and mustache over his face. His eyes, Themis noticed, were full of freight. These people were scared beyond what Themis believed.

"You swear by the Gods you will not harm us?"

The man asked carefully, ready to slam the door if need be. Zyerne bowed her head low in respect.

"By the very breath we take, we will not hurt you. We are simple travelers who are in need of supplies, nothing more."

The door opened wider this time, and the mountain man stood in the doorway, his frame now exposed to the three. By mere sight, this man could carve stone with his hands. Why would such a strong man be frightened for three physically weak travelers?

"Forgive us. The last couple nights we have been raided by robbers. We suspected you we part of their band."

"By the Gods, no."

Zyerne objected to his accusation

"We are travelers. My Lord Themis is on a quest to the Cabal Pits…"

"Zyerne?"

Themis tried to interrupt, but the Leonin human hybrid did not hear him.

"…Which lives a powerful wizard capable of getting him to his home."

"That's enough Zyerne."

Themis said, when he was finally noticed by her.

"We are sorry if we have offended you sir. We'll be on our way."

He gently nudged Zyernes shoulder, and she obeyed his gesture to follow him. Themis began to walk away from the town with Zyerne and Narkgul following.

"But Lord Themis. We have to purchase supplies. I can not hunt for food everyday."

"I understand that Zyerne, but you told him I'm going to Cabal. These people may not like the idea that someone would go there willingly unless they themselves are Cabal."

"Oh dear… I did not realize that…"

Zyerne said apologetically. Simply by telling this man about their journey to Cabal, she may have condemned the three from this village.

"Hold on there young ones."

Said the gruff voice. Themis stopped and the three turned to the man who ran to catch up to them.

"You are an Off-Lander correct?"

He asked Themis directly. Themis stepped up to the man who towered over him.

"Yes sir. I'm from a different plane of reality. I'm only trying to get home."

"And the Cabal can do that?"

"I do not know sir. I only know that there is someone with the power to do so."

"Just so long you are not Cabal yourselves."

"Sir, we are not Cabal. Nor do we plan to be."

Zyerne spoke on Themis' behalf. For some reason, Themis hoped Zyerne wouldn't expose everything they've been though. If these villagers are going to help them, they certainly didn't want to scare them off and damage their trust. Taking a moment, to ponder this, he gently takes Zyernes arm and pulls her to the side.

"Zyerne may I speak with you?"

"Of course Lord Themis."

"I understand you're trying to help. But please don't tell them anymore about us or what we've gone through. I don't want these people to start worrying."

"Very well, my Lord."

"And stop calling me that."

Themis and Zyerne returned to the towering man and bow their heads to them.

"We would be honored if we're allowed to stay long enough to gather what we need."

Themis said as sincerely as he can. The big man laughed out loud, it sounded like he could erode mountains to dust with his voice.

"No need for such sincerity."

He said as he clapped Themis on the shoulder with such force, Themis fell face first into the dirt below.

"So long as we're friends, I'll show you to were you can rest."

The man continued to laugh, not once noting how hard he slapped the little human, as Themis got to his knees and spat rock and blood. Themis was on the verge of rage, but he managed to keep it in check.

It's ok Themis. He didn't mean any harm by it.

He got to his feet. Dusted himself off and followed the man with Zyerne and Narkgul.

I just hope he's not the over-affectionate type. Otherwise, there goes my rips, spine and who knows what else.

As this transaction happened, none of them noticed the stealthy shadow following close behind.

TO BE CONTINUED

Hope you liked it. I'll update soon. (Hopefully)

Until Next Time

Theo


	20. Preparations

Hi everyone. Theo again. No, I didn't die (Yet) lol; I've just been preoccupied with other things. Anyway, onto the story.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic: The Gathering or any of its characters. All I own is the idea for this fic and any made-up characters I add. (Themis, ect)

Chapter 20 – Preparations

The stone huts all looked alike in this small village. The big mountain man laughed hard as he went on about the history of the settlement. Themis' eyes rolled in both dismay and boredom. He was hungry, tired and there were still things needed to be done. However, because these people were afraid of Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul when they came, it was best to let that fear slip from these people's minds, lest they want that fear to resurface. In fact, there were many villagers who still lingered in their doorways, hesitantly watching the three travelers as they past by.

"Narkgul not sure Narkgul like this place."

The little goblin said, cowering next to Themis

"People look at us funny."

"They're just scared Narkgul. Don't do anything that might make agitate them."

"Narkgul try."

He stroked Nesbit that sat on his head for reassurance, and the goblins nerves calmed down somewhat.

Kinda wish I had something to relax me that fast-

Themis thought as he noticed Narkguls expression.

"Excuse me sir."

Zyerne started, interrupting the large mans tale about how he was brought up carving stones

"But my Lord Themis, my goblin friend and I…"

"Gerald."

The man laughed heartedly, taking no offence to Zyernes interruptions.

"My names Gerald."

"Ahem, Gerald. If you who be so kind, we would like to purchase some supplies and perhaps find a place to rest."

"Of course my new friends. In fact, this hut here…"

His huge hand waved to a small hut in front of them.

"…Is where you can sit and relax."

He opened the door, and instructed the three to enter. Themis went in first, followed by Narkgul, then Zyerne. Inside was no bigger than a room at an inn. There was a pile of stray in one corner of the room, and in another sat two beds. In the center of the room was a ring of coals and ashes, obviously a fire pit of some sort.

"Sorry if it doesn't accommodate you to your liking, but it's all we've got."

Gerald said from behind them with a slight chuckle. He turned his head out the door and blew a long, ear splitting whistle. Both Themis and Zyerne had to cover their ears at the shriek, whilst Narkgul was undisturbed. About two minutes after Gerald's unusual summon, a small child came to his side. This boy was about ten and his size was dwarfed by Gerald's large frame, but then again, who wasn't?

"This here shorty be me son, Jif. He'll take you to Donste. Donste is our merchant and the best person to find anything you want."

Themis looked at the small child, then up at Gerald. The boy appeared as any typical child. He wore dirty, worn clothing, had scratches on his body, but that didn't keep the child from smiling.

"And you Gerald?"

"You and I Themis are going to see someone special. If you come with me please."

Suddenly Gerald's friendly demeanor turned serious, and that put a bit of fear into Themis, as well as Zyerne and Narkgul. This man could easily break stones with his bare hands. Best not get him angry. Themis reached into his vest pocket and removed his small bag of silver coins and handed it to Zyerne.

"Take this and buy what we need. Hopefully it'll be enough."

Zyerne took the bag and bowed to him, then followed Jif as he bound away like a giddy school boy. Themis then turned to Narkgul to see the goblin reclined on the bushel of straw.

"Narkgul, you're not going with Zyerne?"

"Nah, Narkgul like it here. Nice bed. Narkgul like to sleep."

"Ok then,"

Themis was a bit worried. He preferred it if Narkgul went with Zyerne, or if Gerald would allow it, let Narkgul come with them to see who ever Gerald was referring to. He then turned to the waiting mountain man.

"Lead the way Gerald."

Donste stood behind a wooden counter as he watched carefully at his new customer as she strolled down the make shift isles and looked at each item carefully. Donste's scared face had seen too many thieves and he was prepared should this Leonin human crossbred should suddenly run off with something. Then again, Gerald's son, Jif did lead her here, which meant she wasn't all bad, if at all. Still, he was cautious about such a customer from a species he had not seen before.

"Find anything your looking fer?"

He asked with a slurred tongue. Zyerne bowed her head to him in respect.

"Yes sir, I have. But if you do not mind, I'd like to keep looking."

"Go right ahead little lady. Just don't run out of here with my stuff."

"I beg your pardon good sir, but I am not a crook! I assure you everything I take will be paid for."

To prove to him, she flashed the bag of silver Themis had given her and the store merchant smiled, his teeth grinning almost greedily.

Gerald led Themis to the center of the village where stood a large hut. This building was much larger than all the others, Themis noticed, as well a chimney that spouted fire from the middle of the root. Gerald was not very talkative as he went to the door and stood before it.

"Now Themis. I will ask you a question, and I want you to be brutally honest with me."

He said sternly, taking Themis by surprise.

"What you and your companions said about you. That you're going to Cabal to find a way home. A way you're your plane of reality. Is it all true?"

Themis blinked at Gerald. How could something in the whole world of Magic: The Gathering NOT be true?

"It is true Gerald. My world is called Earth. I live in a country called America in the town…"

"A simple yes or no will suffice."

Gerald stopped Themis

"This is the home of our visionary, our seer. She is as old as the mountains and just as mad. The perfect advisor to answer your questions."

"But I don't have any."

"Do you know if the Cabal will actually help you in going home?"

"Well… er…"

"And do you know the name of the magician who has the power to planeswalk?"

"No, but…"

"And even if you did, do you know where to find this person?"

Themis' head slumped down, obviously defeated in Gerald's statement of needing answers. It was true Themis didn't know the answers to Gerald's questions, so perhaps this shaman could answer them instead.

"I warn you though Themis. Do nothing to offend her. Even though she is old, she has more respect in this village than all mortals who live in these mountains."

And Gerald's huge hand pushed open the door. Smoke spewed from the opening like a stampede. Themis had to turn his head and coughed violently as the retched smoke filled his lungs. He couldn't breathe smoke. When a fire is built in the open, Themis had no problems breathing, but when there's smoke in a confined space, Themis would prefer to either leave the room or have a window opened. Somehow he doubts either option would be available now. Pulling the collar of his shirt over his nose, he followed Gerald into the hut.

She sat behind the fire, staring intently into the flames. Her eyes, though extremely old, worked well when visions came to her. She did not even look up from the fire to see who had entered her house.

"A queen? No. Shame, shame, shame."

She clicked her tongue.

"No queen am I you think."

Her face was the stuff of children's nightmares. Many would think she was a classic witch with the exception of green wart covered skin and pointy black hats. Ash was the color of her long tangled hair and rust was that of her wrinkled old flesh. Themis cautiously entered the room with his nose still buried in his shirt to keep the smoke from his lungs. Gerald showed no discomfort.

"We seek your wisdom, Old hag."

"We? Or he?"

That's when her eyes turned to Themis, and the young boy nearly jumped from his skin. Their eyes were locked and Themis dare not turn away. Perhaps he was too scared to do so.

"Come here young one of Krosan."

She beckoned and Themis stepped forward ever so reluctantly

"You know where I came from?"

"Oh yes. Eyes and ears I have. 'Traveler' the fires show. 'Warrior' say the stones, and 'Plainswalker' whispers the winds. I know of you young one. But why seek you me? An old, mad woman not much help to one so young."

"Can you tell me who I must see to go home?"

"Have you a thing? A token or object of personal value?"

Her hand reached over the fires, and strangely enough the flames did not burn her. Carefully Themis reached into his pocket and pulled out one single Magic: The Gathering card and handed it to her. The old hag withdrew her arm and held the card in both hands.

"Cabal is your destination, but know you this already. The pits beckon to you, yet you are deaf to them. Many eyes spy on you now, eyes that are not human, nor beast. One such creature knows of your future. It is this thing you must meet. It can take you to the realm you wish."

"But where in Cabal is this creature?"

"Someplace dark, even in direct sunlight. One will block your path. Do not let her into your thoughts. She is far mad than I and you too shall loose sanity should she reach your mind."

Themis swallowed hard. For a fortune teller, what she told him did not bode well.

"But fear you not young Themis. You may have a troubled heart, but you have a pure soul and a strong will. Wars are fought in the will. Keep yours strong in your encounters, and you shall not fail."

Her hand reached back to him and Themis took his card from her, however, as he did so, the fire flicked upward and a red burning tongue scorched his arm. Themis cried out as he drew his arm back in reflex.

"The flames have blessed you Themis. They shall shed their light inside your dark heart. But beware. Many dangers lurk for you now. A creature of one eye. A mechanical bird. A man in blue. And a grinning woman. Let none derail you of your path."

Themis stood and walked to the door, not quite understanding the shaman's words. As he reached the door however, the visionary called back

"One more thing young Themis. You have friends with you, yet you shut your heart to them. This is a mistake. Your friends will need your trust and you them. And do not loath the lady cat, for you have a very large place in her heart."

Themis turned back to her and was about to protest when he noticed she was asleep in her seated position.

A large place in Zyernes heart?

He wondered disbelieving.

She couldn't have those kind of feelings for me… could she…?

TO BE CONTINUED

Sorry about the late update. But it's difficult when you don't have the time.

Until Next Time

Theo


	21. In Hot Water

Hello everyone. Theo here with another chapter for Into the Pit of Magic. It's been difficult to get these chapters up when you're working on several pieces at once. One bit of advise. This chapter has a major turning point in it. I've been assaulted with repeated requests to have Themis and Zyerne form a relationship. This chapter gives you my answer.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. I only own the idea for this story and the made-up characters I add.

WARNING! This chapter contains nudity, possible sexual content, violence and other such adult material. You should leave instead if any of then offend you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 21- In Hot Water

Electricity sparked from the pair of blue eyes that were set in the beak like head. Its mission was to spy, to inform and to evaluate to it's master, a metal oracle locked in Aphetto. The Etched Oracle watched its human pray enter a shamans hut, but there was a strong magic surrounding the building that kept the oracles ever-seeing eye from penetrating the walls. Thus the Myr was to be the eyes. No one would notice it as it perched itself on the roof of the hut, poking its head down the chimney to hear and see what had transpire between its prey and the visionary old woman.

888

Themis felt weird after he had left the shamans hut. What she said really confused him. Did she even answer the questions he wanted answered at all? Perhaps not, but he couldn't be sure. He knew such people spoke with hidden messages and her riddles seemed just like that. Then again, how could he know that she wasn't misleading him? He had to be careful, that much was sure. He'll have a migraine if he thinks too much, and aspirin is nonexistent in this plane of reality.

'_I'm sure that woman is mad. How can I have a large place in Zyerne's heart? She barely even knows me.'_

Themis wondered, only to have his thoughts silenced when Gerald approached him. His grin told Themis he was pleased, but the human wasn't sure if he wanted to be around this huge man and his over-affectionate ways… otherwise Themis' small body would be crushed in the giant mans embraces.

"Our shaman has spoken well of you little man."

He laughed so heartily, it sounded like an avalanche was occurring nearby.

"Her words may seem confusing at first, but they'll become clear to you in time. They always do."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Come friend!"

Gerald slapped Themis so hard on the shoulder that it felt like his shoulder was dislocated, though it wasn't.

"You and your friends shall dine with me tonight as my humble guests. The night is coming, and our fires must be lit."

"Ah… Sure."

Themis agreed rather reluctantly. He wasn't in the mood for a formal invitation to dinner. What he really wanted now was a nice hot shower. He could barely remember the last time he had a bath, and he nostrils, now free from the smoke of the Shamans hut, could detect his own body odor. How could Gerald not be offended by the stench? Surely it was not lost to the big man that Themis was dirty, had wounds with dried blood on his hands and face, and covered in sweat. Or perhaps Gerald didn't care.

"Ah, Gerald. If it's ok with you, do you think I can wash up first? I'm not exactly guest material."

Gerald blinked at the young man under him for a second. Then he roared in laugher that was the loudest Themis had ever heard. In fact, Themis had to plug his ears with his fingers to keep the vibrations from shattering his ear drums.

"'Guest material?' Ha! Ha! Young man, you are more than that. You and your friends brought us from dejection. We'd still be afraid of our own shadows if you and that girl of yours didn't talk some sense into us."

'_That girl of MINE?'_

He knew he meant Zyerne, but Themis didn't own her, nor did he try to make it seem as such. Is everyone on this planet so thickheaded that they can't understand the fact that Themis does NOT own Zyerne, nor is she his slave in ANY way?

"However Themis, there is a bath house just past that hut,"

Gerald pointed with his large finger to which Themis followed.

"Feel free to use it."

Then Gerald gave Themis another pat on the back (though it felt more like a tackle), which left Themis fighting for his balance, and laughed again as he departed. Themis rubbed at his sore shoulder and looked back at Gerald as he left.

"If this keeps up, I'll be lucky to still have even half of my body left."

He groaned, more in pain than annoyance. Gerald was being kind and he had his ways of showing that, so Themis shouldn't condemn the man. He wouldn't even try to make Gerald ANGRY. Doing so would mean suicide, at least in Themis' case. Putting such thoughts away, he headed for the bath house.

888

Moments later, Themis calmly relaxed in the hot spring, his clothes piled near the wooden fence that enclosed the pool of thermal heated water. Themis laid his head back against the stone shore and sighed in content. He had never felt so good in his life, he thought. Sore muscles began to relax, aches were ebbed and the dirt and blood cleansed away from his skin.

"Oh my God, this is wonderful…"

He said to himself nearly dozing off to sleep.

"Who would have thought this people had a hot spring in their back yard?"

He began to rotate his head to relax the severely tight muscles in his neck. He was so relaxed he didn't notice the presences of a pair of slender hands massaging his shoulders and neck.

"I could just die happily right here…"

"I would not advise that Lord Themis. I would be devastated should that happen to you."

Themis smiled and nodded in understanding, and then groaned in pleasure as Zyernes hands work their magic on his neck.

"I suppose your right Zyerne. I guess,…WHAT THE HELL…!"

Now fully awake, and suddenly aware of Zyernes company, Themis leapt away and reflexively hid his lower body deeper into the pool from her sight.

"Zyerne, what are you doing here!"

He demanded, trying to restart his heart from the shock of a woman seeing him skyclad (A term I use for being naked) in the middle of a bath.

"Gerald sent me to you. He asked Narkgul and I if we would attend his celebration."

"Couldn't he have sent himself instead!"

"I'm sorry, but he said he had to attend to other matters."

Zyerne couldn't understand why Themis was so uncomfortable all of a sudden. He was calm and relaxed when she started to massage his shoulders, but now his face was all red and he was trying to avoid her. Why was he scared of her now?

"Have I hurt you Lord Themis?"

She asked. Themis looked up at her cautiously, while still hiding his gender differences from her.

"What?"

"You jumped away. Did I stroke you too hard? I apologize."

"No Zyerne, you were actually quite nice… Wait a minute! Zyerne, I'm trying to take a bath here!"

"I'll take one with you."

She said and he could hear her remove her cloths and then enter the pool. Themis froze in horror. A woman? In the same spring as him? Naked! This couldn't get any worst… It took all of his will power not to look at her. He fought with his emotions to control himself. He was not a pervert like his father. Themis is too much of a gentleman to stare at disrobed woman.

"Zyerne, please… this is very uncomfortable..."

He said with a trembling voice. He kept his eyes shut but hearing her move closer to him through the water was not helping him.

"Please relax Lord Themis. I won't harm you."

She said as her hands began to rub at his neck and shoulders again.

"You sir, are uptight. You need to calm down."

She said with a slight smile. How strange it suddenly felt to him. Themis was terrified of the fact that he and Zyerne were skyclad together, however the loving caresses of her hands on his flesh somehow subdued that fear. Themis began to relax again, but he could not overlook the important fact that Zyerne was with him in their current condition.

'_Please Dear Holy God in Heaven, Don't let this get out of hand.'_

Themis prayed with his eyes still tightly shut and his hands covering his lower body. However, his fear was loosing ground to Zyernes skilled massage. He felt himself go limp and simply trusting her. She did nothing to offend him, Themis was glad to notice. All she did was give him a relaxing massage that did not go lower than his shoulders.

"Lord Themis, if I may ask, how is it you are so tense?"

Themis moaned softly to the sensation of her hands but managed to answer her question.

"I've never been relaxed long enough in my whole life. A life of torment could do that to you."

"I am sorry if I have upset you Themis. I do not understand why you are repulsed by me."

That's when Themis' eyes shot open. She thought he disliked her? How could she even think of such a thing?

"I do not find you repulsive Zyerne. I actually find you attractive."

It was Zyernes turn to blush, but Themis didn't see it.

"Thank you."

"Zyerne, I didn't jump away because you hurt me or I find you hideous. It's just that, where I come from, a man and a woman should not be alone and naked together unless they are either married or planning to have intercourse."

Zyerne blushed even redder. So that was why he was scared of her a moment ago

"So privacy is a respected quality among where you live?"

"You can say that."

Zyerne then smiled as a wicked thought entered her mind

"So how would you react if I told you I _DO_ want intercourse with you?"

Themis instantly froze like a statue. Even though Zyerne meant it as a joke, he did not see it as such. Themis' shoulders began trembling underneath her hands and it was then she realized she probably should not have said that.

"It was a joke Themis, I was not being serious."

"One would think otherwise in this situation."

Themis replied as his nerves calmed down to the point he could move again.

"Please don't scare me like that. I can't take very many heart failures."

"I apologize Lord Themis. I will say no more of it."

Themis nodded, then chuckled.

"But tell me this. What if I told you I would be more than happy to accept your proposal to mate?"

He smile and tried not to laugh, hoping her reaction would be similar to the one he had only seconds ago. Unfortunately, it was not. Themis felt himself get spun around, and he was now staring at Zyernes eyes. Before he could say anything, she threw herself at him and locks her mouth against his…

TO BE CONTINIUED

888

Believe it or not, this chapter is actually much longer than this, but for the sake of my audience (Whom I assume is under 13), I decided to cut this chapter short. However, if I am bombarded with requests to put the whole chapter up, I'll consider it.

Until Next Time

Theo


	22. Ways of Emotions OR In Hot Water pt2

Some of you out there have asked me why I cut the last chapter short. I will tell you why. At that point in the story, the development of Themis and Zyernes relationship could branch off in various different ways. Such as

Themis could have succumbed to Zyernes advances and the two of them would end up making love there in the spring.

Themis could instantly reject Zyerne and end up with breaking hearts. This would have been too cruel.

Zyerne could have stopped herself and left Themis standing there in confusion, but happy to know that she felt something for him.

And so on. None of the ones listed above will happen, at least not yet, because there hasn't been enough character development in the story to have some of those ideas work properly, so I am using a direction that seems to be the best choice. I hope it's to your liking. If it turns out that it could be done some other way, then I'll re-write this chapter. But YOU WILL HAVE TO LET ME KNOW!

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or it's characters. All I own is the idea for this fic, Themis and any other made up characters.

WARNING: Contains adult stuff inside. Nudity, language, violence, sexual references and other such adult material. Leave now if these offend you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 22- The Ways of Emotions. OR In Hot Water pt2

The Etched Oracle watched carefully at Themis when the shroud protecting him lifted. The shamans hut had some strong magic that blinded the oracles ever-seeing eye from the inside of the building. Now the artifact creature saw Themis bathing with his female companion. A smile crossed its mouth as it saw this.

'_The link between them strengthens. Braids would not like to know of this. However, it would be dangerous if I allow this to go unhindered.'_

It said to itself. With a wave of its free hand, it absorbed the mana from the five jars and channeled it energy to summon it servant. The image of the Coretapper emerged in the prism and it awaited commands.

"The human Themis treads down a dangerous path for us my friend. Delay your spying for the moment, and obey my next commands."

The Myr nodded and listened carefully to its master.

888

Themis' eyes shot open wide at the sudden sensation of Zyerne's lips pressed against his own. His heart, which was once stopped, started to beat so hard in his chest, his ribs hurt. It was a strange feeling to actually kiss someone for the first time, but something in Themis' head was amiss. Though his body reacted as it should when exposed to an intimate situation, his mind disagreed. This was not right. His mind kept telling him, and Themis agreed. Placing his hands on her shoulders, Themis slightly pushed Zyerne away from him. Her face was a mixture of surprise and disappointment that Themis had ended their first kiss, in her opinion, prematurely.

"Please Zyerne, don't…"

His eyes were hurt as well as his voice. He averted his gaze to the waters surrounding them so he could not to look her in the eye or anywhere else on her skycladed body.

"Lord Themis…?"

"I am flattered Zyerne. I really am. It's just that I don't feel right about it. You understand?"

Zyerne was silent for a moment, only looking at him in confusion. Didn't he want this? After all the times the two confided in each other, didn't he feel any desire for her? She desired him; that was true. In fact, it was when he paid for her freedom when she started to feel love for him, but it did not manifest until recently. Did he not feel the same for her? Or was it he had someone waiting for him back in his realm? Suddenly, that thought alone almost broke her heart.

"I do understand Lord Themis,"

She said softly, tears starting to swell in her eyes.

"I did not know you already had someone in your life."

"I did not say that."

Zyerne blinked at him, now more confused, yet, somewhat hopeful.

"Then why…?"

"Zyerne. It's difficult for me to put this into words."

And Themis was trying the hardest he ever could. It was not common for an attractive woman to literally jump into his arms, and he had no experiences when it came to these kinds of relationships. Perhaps he spent too much of his life _avoiding_ relationships that he felt awkward when the subject exposed itself.

"I guess the best way for me to put this is that I'm not really ready yet. Right now, my emotions are so screwed up that I'm not sure I can handle the pressures of the next level of our friendship. I do have feelings for you, Zyerne, it's just that, I would feel better, if we took it slow."

"I am sorry Themis, that I was being too forward. I had not considered your feelings. And that is my fault."

She wiped the first signs of tears from her eyes,

"If that is what you want Themis, I will wait."

To her surprise, Themis wrapped his arms around her and held her close, his chin resting on her shoulder.

"Thank you Zyerne. For the first time in my life, I am glad I have someone I can trust."

Zyerne smiled at his words. He was not rejecting her. He was scared of her sudden impulsiveness, and she understood that. She returned his embrace and fell into the realm of fantasy in her mind. All she wanted was to be with him for now and always. She finally realized how she felt for him, and she exposed those feelings to him.

'_I will wait my Lord Themis. I swear by my heart for you, I will wait.'_

She silently pledged. She closed her eyes and sighed contently as he held her, not wanting to let him go.

"Ah, Zyerne."

"Hmm?"

"I think it would be best if I got out now."

Zyerne opened her eyes and looked at him, waiting for an explanation. But he did not have to give one. It was then she felt it. Something on Themis' lower body was pressed against her leg and she blushed.

"Of course."

She said and withdrew herself from him. Themis made his way to where the towels hung, took one and his clothes and entered the bath house to dry and dress.

Zyerne sat in the warm waters of the hot spring and wrapped her arms around herself in dreamy bliss. The feel of Themis' lips against her own still cascaded across her mind and she decided to treasure it forever.

'_I have never felt this way before. My heart aches but it also burns soothingly. By all the Gods Themis, you have hexed me.'_

The image of the two of them alone together played across her yellow eyes. She could just see the moment when the two of them would join in both body and soul…

'_NO! I promised I would refrain myself. I will not endanger the trust we have, nor our bond together. I will just have to wait for the right time.'_

To distract herself from the mental images of Themis and herself in certain situations, Zyerne began to bathe.

888

While inside a vacant room, Themis was just running the towel over his hair. He felt a strange tingling all over his body, but he could not tell if it was because of the refreshing bath, or because of what had happened between Zyerne and himself. He bit his lip in disappointment with himself. Was he being too hard on her? She's been nothing but a good friend, a loyal supporter and a great provider. He began to argue with himself. How could he hurt her feelings like that?

'_I had to. I couldn't let Zyerne and I become too involved.'_

Do you honestly believe that?

'_After what just happened. What else could I believe?'_

Don't you love her?

'_Well, yes…maybe…I don't know…'_

You should. She's been the first person to actually care for you. Unlike that Bastard Father and that Bitch at home.

'_I would like to leave them out of this, thank you very much.'_

If you don't like them, then why go back?

'_We've been through this before dammit. Because it's the right thing.'_

But if you stay here, Zyerne could be your girlfriend, your lover. Or even your wife.

'_I'm only 21.'_

That's old enough.

'_Not for me.'_

You need to find out what it is that YOU want. You need to make your own way in life sometime. You can't just let Fate take control of it.

'_Isn't Fate the reason why I'm here?'_

Good point. Then again, it was Fate that led you to her. And Fate is what brought her to you today.

'_Leave me alone,'_

You know I'm right.

Themis shook his head to clear the constant thoughts arguing inside his mind. Quickly he dried the rest of himself off, redressed and left the hut.

888

As the night drew down upon the mountains and the village within, a bond fire roared. The largest flame Themis had ever seen in his life. As he approached the festivities, children played around the fire, music was played on stone carved instruments, games of chance were played and ridicules tales were told. Themis felt like smiling. This is the first time since he's been here that more than five people of the village left their homes, no longer afraid for themselves. Gerald must have spread some good choice words to get them all out into this party.

At first, Themis just stood, admiring the people around him as they divulged themselves in fun and fancy. He watched the fire and let its glow bathe him in its warm heat.

"Little Themis!"

Gerald's loud voice called out to the young summoner. Themis turned and found the mountain man approach him.

"Come with me. You and your friends will sit with me at the banquet."

"Banquet?"

"Yes. The great feast for one so chosen by the fires."

Themis cocked his head at Gerald. His words confused him.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were with our shaman, the flames touched you, did it not?"

Nervously, Themis rubbed at the very spot he felt the burn on his arm.

"It did."

"That is why we celebrate. The fires would only touch a very special individual. And we celebrate their arrival. You are one such person little Themis."

"I'm not that special…"

"Lady Zyerne tells me otherwise."

Gerald replied with a disturbing grin. Themis wasn't sure if he should be glad or worried at what Zyerne said. After what happened earlier that day, he wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I've been having some difficult things on my mind."

"Then let such things be, and let them go. Come. You and Lady Zyerne and fellow Narkgul will join me."

He put his large arm around Themis' shoulder and guided him to where the people will be dinning. All the while, Themis felt sick to his stomach.

'_How can these people call me special?'_

He wondered

'_I'm nothing but a human trying to get home. On top of that, there are several people out there trying to get rid of me. Izan for one, can't think of who else the woman spoke of. And then there's Zyerne…'_

He smiled briefly, but it faded just as quickly.

'_Zyerne… what can I do to heal your feelings?'_

Themis thought for a moment at his dilemma. What he said to her earlier was a bit harsh to his standards, and he'll have to remedy it somehow. He hated himself at that moment. Again he reminded himself of his Father and he'll be Damned for all eternity if he develops into that Bastard. Themis gritted his teeth to the point that his jaw tightened and the muscles swelled.

Relax Themis. Calm down. It's only a party. Have some fun.

'_Kind of hard to have fun when these people think that you're some kind of 'Chosen One'.'_

And what if you are?

'_I'm not their 'Chosen One.' But if I am, I didn't choose to be.'_

Like it really matters…

Gerald sat Themis down near the head of the stone table. Until now, he did not notice Zyerne sitting to his left and Narkgul sitting left of her.

"Hey Themis,"

Narkgul said while leaning over the table in anticipation

"When food done? Narkgul and Nesbit hungry."

Themis shrugged his shoulders. He would rather be somewhere else where loud music and loud voices weren't so close to his ears. He could just imagine what Zyerne must be feeling with her sensitive hearing.

"Zyerne?"

Themis whispered to her while leaning closer so she could hear him better.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lord Themis. Why do you ask?"

Themis swallowed hard. Despite what had happened earlier, she was still the same cheery Zyerne, does it bother her that much that she'd be willing to put up this happy façade?

"I would like to speak with you in private after dinner. If you don't mind."

"I would not mind at all Lord Themis."

"Please stop calling me 'Lord Themis'."

She merely smiled at him and Themis sat back up as Gerald cleared his throat and caught the attention of everyone present.

"Thank you everyone!"

He announced.

"Tonight, we celebrate a rare special occasion. Everyone in this tribe knows how well we worship the spirits of the flame."

Load cheers from the other villagers answered him

"Today, those spirits have blessed one among us,"

He grabbed Themis from under his arm, and nearly threw Themis to his feet. Themis was just glad his arm wasn't torn off.

"This is Themis. It is to him, and his two companions…"

He motioned for Zyerne and Narkgul to stand and they did as such.

"That we share this banquet. Let the feast begin!"

The moment he said that, trays, bowls, platters and other such things overflowing with various foods were crowded on the stone table before all who sat there. Themis stared at the sizzling Crested Craghorn meat in front of him. Although it looked appetizing, Themis wasn't sure if his stomach would be able to digest it.

"Hey mister."

Came a child's voice as he felt a tug at his vest. Themis looked behind him to see a young girl no older than ten with long, rusty color hair and big green eyes.

"Is that a real Goblin?"

She asked, pointing to Narkgul, who along with his pet Nesbit, stuffed themselves like starving beggars.

"Yes. His name is Narkgul."

"Neat."

She bound away from Themis to adore the green skinned creature nearby as he leaned over the table with his legs hanging of the edge. Themis smiled, but not at the comical sight of Narkgul, but at the sincerity of the little girl.

'_It's hard to believe I was that pure and innocent once…'_

"Little Themis. You haven't eaten yet. Is it not to your liking?"

Gerald's voice said, cutting Themis' thoughts. Themis turned to Gerald

"Huh?"

"Are you not hungry? Lady Zyerne and your goblin friend eat as though their bellies have been empty for months."

And it was true. Zyerne, though with far better manners than Narkgul, was overstuffing herself. Reluctantly, Themis took a slab of the craghorn meat and began to chew. Despite the fact his stomach ached, he wasn't much in a mood to eat.

'_This will be a long night…Damnit…'_

TO BE CONTINUED

888

This chapter is actually the second half of the previous chapter. Some of you may be disappointed in what happened at first, but not to worry. Sooner or later you'll all get what you want. You just need to be patient.

Until Next Time

Theo


	23. Into Themis' Head

Sorry to keep you all waiting. But I've been trying to do several chapters at once, so I could do more than one update at a time. Enjoy these new additions.

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Magic: The Gathering? Heck no. But I wish I did. So do so many others. I only own the idea for this story and the made up characters, Themis ect.

WARNING: Adult situations contained within. Violence, bad language, sexual situations, talk of suicide and other such things. Read at your own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 23 – Into Themis' Head

The night had come. The fires of the celebration continued to burn as the villagers danced and played and frolic among its glow. Themis, however, had his mind elsewhere. Near the village was a small cliff which overlooked most of the valley, and this is where Themis now sat, away from the noise and distraction of the party below. He just did not feel like celebrating with the others in their strange custom. He did not stay long at the banquet. The food was good and the company wasn't bad, he just felt crowded and suffocated. Nearly all his life Themis was a solitary man, refusing to allow himself be accepted too closely to any social group. Even when he played Friday-Night Magic at the store, he never really permitted himself to be too involved with the other players. He only went to escape that dreadful thing he calls reality, the other players were just there as part of the distraction he needed every week. Or at least that's what his mind believes. Sure he was friendly to them, and often gave advice to new players, but he never opened up to anyone before… That is until Zyerne came into his life.

'_Zyerne…'_

His mind repeatedly returned to that brief moment when Zyerne practically threw herself into his arms. That part he didn't mind too much, it was the fact they were both alone in the hot spring, and they were both skyclad. He managed to keep the situation from spinning out of control, but at what cost? He did have feelings for her, that much was certain to him. But he was never exposed to such events and it frightened him. His mind was ill equipped to handle a woman who came on to him, especially when that woman is naked. He had asked to speak with her privately so he could salvage their friendship, but also keep their relationship at a point he felt comfortable with. But right now, he merely stared at the black sky above him.

"Lord Themis?"

Zyerne's sudden voice made him jump.

"I've been looking for you. Why did you not remain with us at the feast?"

"Couldn't stand it much longer."

He said simply as she sat down next to him.

"You said you wanted to talk to me. Would now be appropriate?"

Themis glanced at her. His expression mimicked one of those who have been searching all their life for answers. She hoped she did not cause him any unwanted stress.

"Do you remember when we first met?"

"How can I NOT remember?"

She answered in her own question as she rubbed at the scar on her left shoulder to emphasize her point.

"It's a day I'll cherish for my entire life. You came to my rescue that day."

"I wasn't a knight in shining armor…"

"You were to me."

She hugged her knees and sat in a playful posture next to Themis' serious pose.

"Why do you bring it up?"

Themis took a moment to consider his words.

"I didn't summon those mongooses on my own. In fact, I'm still not sure how to use the gemstone. It's an unpredictable asset. Just like my mind."

"What are you saying now, Lord Themis?"

"GODDAMN IT ZYERNE! I AM NOT YOUR FUCKING LORD!"

Themis screamed as he shot to his feet. It was clear he had become quite irritated with the title Zyerne had given him, and his outburst caused Zyerne to move back. It was the first time Themis frightened her. Themis' outburst came to a surprise to himself as well, because when he saw the unique fear in her eyes, he blinked in self loathing. He hated himself just then.

"Forgive me Zyerne. I apologize. I did not mean to scream at you."

He turned away from her and threw his fist into a nearby boulder in shear anger at himself. He punched the rock so hard, Zyerne actually heard the bones in his hand shatter as blood was thrown from his knuckles to the face of the stone.

"After all these years of utterly despising my Father, I'm _becoming_ him!"

Here he wanted to talk to Zyerne and now, he found himself pushing her away. She is his first friend, and he'll damn himself if he refuses her now.

'_What the hell am I doing? This is not me… This is not me…'_

A strange sensation began to tingle over his arm. Themis turned to Zyerne to see her focusing on the white gemstone she got from Narkgul. White specks of mana swirled around her like fireflies. As she concentrated, Themis felt the indescribable pain in his hand subside…

'_Healing Salve?'_

Themis questioned, somehow recognizing the spell Zyerne was casting. As the last of the mana melted into his hand, the bones that Themis had broken had been instantly mended.

"Please Themis, no more self-destruction. You have done this too many times, and my heart hurts so badly at the sight. No more, please."

Themis stood, confused and bewildered as Zyerne's tears made themselves known.

"I can bare the sight of your self hatred no more. Please Themis, let it go."

At the end of that sentence, she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind his back and she cried into the back of his shoulder.

"I am sorry Zyerne. Someone as pure and innocent as you was never meant to cry."

He turned around and embraced her fully.

"How can you forgive me, when I can't forgive myself?"

She drew back and stared intently at his eyes. In them she saw his pain, his grief and his hurt. Though she too is a Summoner, she did not have the skills needed in order to ease the pain in him.

"You are forgiven more times than you think, Lord Themis. And even though you may scare me, I can understand the pain you bare."

Themis withdrew himself from her and sat back down with his legs hanging off the cliff face.

"I don't know how you can understand me at all. You barely even know me."

"Then tell me. Something, anything. Tell me about your family."

"Fools. All of them!"

He spat disgustedly

"You're not."

"I'm the exception."

Zyerne sat back down next to him and laid her head on her knees, while tilting her gaze towards him.

"You've got to tell me more than that. I know you hate your Father and Step-Mother…"

"She's NOT my Step-Mother!"

Themis corrected harshly, Zyerne however stayed calm against his anger.

"That woman. But what I don't understand is why. Had they done something to you? Were you hurt in any way?"

"I've hated my Father for more than I can remember. My Mother died when I was borne…"

Themis' voice cracked for a moment before he regained himself.

"I suppose my Father never forgave me for that. I hate him because he doesn't understand it was NOT my fault, no matter how many times I tell him that!"

"How could it be your fault? You were a baby."

"See? You understand perfectly. He raised me until I was five. That's when the drinking began…"

He pauses again as another traumatic memory invaded his mind. Zyerne simply sat in silence, waiting for him to continue.

"You don't see the scars he has given me, because they're emotional. And when 'SHE' came into our house…"

He made a gesture with his hands as though he were choking an imaginary person.

"She took over everything. An opportunist waiting for that one opportunity to concur it all."

He picked up a stone nearby and threw it into the sky before him.

"But she won't have me Damnit! No so long I live."

"You hate this woman because she's stealing everything away from you?"

"Before she came, I was trying to get Father to drink less and a stop the abuse he gave me. And I was so close to getting him to that goal…"

"Before she ruined everything?"

"Exactly."

Themis hugged his knees to his chest just like Zyerne nearby.

"You have parents you love. You chose to leave because of their fighting over you. I would leave because of the fighting I have with them."

"Then why don't you leave?"

Zyerne asked again. Themis had told her why he had to go back. But every time this question comes, he feels his defenses weaken more than before.

"Because if I don't. She'll win."

"How can she win over you when you're not there?"

That struck Themis more than he thought it would. Perhaps that was the answer to his problems. He hasn't seen that Bitch in over two weeks and he was never happier. Maybe he should stay in Dominaria…

'_No! I can't just abandon my way of life.'_

He wanted to say more, but he could not find the voice to do so. Instead, the two heard a shout from the village before. Both Themis and Zyerne glanced down below then and saw the villagers marvel in their celebration.

"They are having fun Themis. Why do you distance yourself?"

"Because I'm tired of getting hurt. On Earth, I have never met someone who actually liked me. No friends. No family..."

"But you have a family."

"I was born an orphan."

He said simply, stood, and then began to walk away. Zyerne sat there watching him, until she had an urge to say something. When she did, he stopped.

"You have a better life here Themis. I'm your friend. And I'm sure Narkgul thinks so too."

"He's a goblin. They don't go well with me."

"Why is that? Are the goblins very troublesome on Earth?"

How could he answer that question? If he said there were no goblins where he lived, she'll then ask how he knows he dislikes goblins. He sighed for a moment, and thought. He knew he had to explain this sooner or later. Guess now's the time.

Themis reached into his vest pocket and withdrew all the green Magic cards he had placed there since his battle with Izan. He looked at the first card and stared at the Thorn Elemental picture, as thought asking it for assistance.

"Back home,"

He began

"There's a game countless humans play. A purely fantasy game. When I play, I am able to get my mind off the pain I've endured. I thought it was all make believe, and I accepted that. But then I came here…"

Zyerne cocked her head in confusion. How does this story relate to what's happening now? But she knew better than to interrupt.

"When I came here, I began to think that game was more real than anyone else believed."

"Lord Themis I don't understand. What game?"

Themis turned to her and showed her the cards.

"Magic: The Gathering."

Zyerne stared at the picture of the creature Themis used to face Izan. If a creature that dwells on Dominaria is a game piece on Earth, does that mean everything else they've seen is part of this game he spoke of?

"You mean… We're not real?"

"Not on Earth."

Themis could see traces of fear and doubt creep across her yellow eyes. How could he want to go to a place where she doesn't exist? Does he feel safer where creatures are only fantasy? The answers to those questions began to tear her heart apart, and she began hurting.

"After all the experiences you've had, and you want to go to where those never happen?"

Themis pocketed his cards again, suddenly regretting he had brought them up.

"I don't know anymore. I like it better here than home. But how can I accept it when it's imaginary there?"

"Are the feelings I have for you imaginary?"

She asked seriously

"Is our friendship imaginary? And what of all the dangers we've been through? Were they imaginary?"

"I never said they are. I only said they're imaginary on Earth."

"And you want to go back there. And pretend none of this ever happened?"

Her voice was raised, and Themis understood her defensive composition.

"If you won't believe. Then neither will I!"

She threw something at him and Themis felt the impact of something hard against the side of his face. Surges of pain traversed from the impact to his brain and he could feel his cheek swell. Zyerne had tears streaming down her face when she turned away from Themis and began to walk back to the village. Themis rubbed at his sore cheek and felt the pain secondary against the pain in his heart. Glancing down, he saw the white gemstone she had before she threw it at him. When he picked it up and held it, it shone it's bright yellow white light throughout the darkness.

"How could I have done this?"

He demanded to himself. With no answers given to him, Themis stood there, silently and wept.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Sorry, But I like what's happening here. Don't worry though. They'll sort things out… I hope…

Until Next Time

Theo


	24. Spelunking

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or it's characters. All I own is the idea for this fiction, and any made up characters. (Such as Themis. Ect)

WARNING! Adult stuff contained within. Violence, extremely harsh language, sexual situations and other such things. If these offend you in any way, please leave instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 24 – Spelunking

It was nearly midnight before Themis decided to return to the mountain village. Except for a few hyperactive individuals, most of the village people were asleep, or too drunk to stay conscious. Themis paid little attention to the aftermath of the festivities. He had too much on him mind as he often did lately. As he aimlessly walked, he found himself standing before the guest hut which Gerald had allowed him, Zyerne and Narkgul to use. But now, it stood more like a foreboding tower. Zyerne was most likely inside and he was afraid of her wrath. What he said when they were alone was not what he intended to say. Nor does he understand why he told her that Magic is just a fantasy game on Earth. His hand hesitated at the door his fingers trembling.

'_I can't do it. I've push it too far this time. I don't think she'll forgive me now…'_

Gathering his courage, he put his hand on the knob, but he froze again

'_No. Let her think things out first. If I go in, begging for forgiveness, she'll only think I'm trying to get on her good side. I don't want her thinking any less of me now.'_

He moved his hand away and began to turn. However, as he did, the pale moonlight and last remnants of the dying fire had lifted night nearby. Themis witnessed a shadow bolt from one stone hut to the next. Themis tightened his eyes in anger; already he knew this person was dangerous. If this person was a villager, there would be no need for him or her to stalk like an assassin.

"Hold it right there!"

Themis called out. The shadow glanced at the human, then bolted away further into the valley.

"I said stop!"

Themis called again as he ran after the figure. The shadows hid the person's features well. Themis couldn't tell if it was human or otherwise.

The figure ran like some possessed ninja through the rocky path, leading Themis on a predetermined path. And Themis, unbeknownst to this, charged blindly behind the figure.

"You better hope I don't catch you!"

Themis screamed. The figure did not listen. Instead, it continued to run. As it reached a cave that ran into the side of the mountain, the shadow slipped farther into the darkness, but not without being seen. Themis stopped at the mouth of the giant opening to catch his breath. Taking a moment to gather in the surroundings, the cave looked like the mouth of some giant beast waiting to chomp down onto its prey.

Cautiously, Themis pulled the white gemstone from his pocket and held it out. Its bright yellow white light invaded the darkness of the cave and Themis could see a few feet into the earth.

'_I've got a bad feeling about this. Perhaps I should alert Gerald.'_

But by the time you get back, that thief may have crossed to the other side.

'_I suppose you're right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it.'_

Holding the shining white gemstone like a torch, Themis stepped across the threshold.

888

Though the stone gave off a bright light, it did little to comfort Themis as he walked countless steps deeper into the cave. Every step felt like a hundred miles, but still he pressed on. If he could catch this thief, then he'll be able to go back…hopefully. He stopped for a second and leaned against the wall of the cave.

'_Oh man, I hate this. How far does this thing go? All the way through the mountain?'_

Briefly he considered going back, but then he heard something. At first he thought it was a rat or some insect. But then again, rats and insects don't use words.

"We did what were told. You pay us now!"

The voice was goblin. Themis knew. He waited for someone else to reply but what he heard instead was a faint clicking sound. It sounded like someone was tapping two tiny pieces of metal against each other in random sequence.

"We no care. You told grab hostage. So grab hostage we did."

"Clik, click, tap, click."

"You say hostage. Not hostages! You no tell us to take others."

"Clik, click, clik, frap, clik."

"So what if that goblin is friend to cat female? He only one. We many."

'_Cat Female?_'

Themis wondered.

"Drog. Human comes. Followed me like asked."

A new voice said. Again it sounded like a goblin. Goblins. Why's it have to be goblins? Themis thought. He would have felt better if it was a troll or ogre.

"Drog not ready, Srat! Why have human follow when we not ready!"

"Srat not know!"

'Good. That mean's I've caught them off guard.'

Themis thought. He dashed forward, hoping to rush these goblins into a panic. They would be easier to deal with if they weren't focused.

Themis stepped into a large chamber lit with fires. His gemstone aided in pushing the shadows back, but it did nothing to the small band of goblins that had gather around a makeshift pin.

"Alright, no one move."

Themis said, feeling silly. The goblins turned to him, and then he saw it. The creature that spoke in clicks and taps was a metallic bird like creature. Its eyes glowing blue with electricity.

"A Myr?"

The Coretapper suddenly fled deeper into the cavern as the goblins approached the human.

"Drog told to kill human. Drog will for pay."

'_Mercenaries?'_

Themis reached at his side, but remember he no longer had the sword Seton gave him. Instead it was with Zyerne. Regaining himself, he thought hard, hopefully the gemstone he had would hear him. And he got an answer.

Green mana poured from his pants as it took on the form of a Giant Badger. This 2/2 creature got an additional +2+2 whenever it blocks. And today it would do just that. The Giant Badger growled fiercely at the goblins. The goblins, however, which Themis discovered there were eight of them, were not faltered by the badger. With their teeth and claws, they charged. Themis instinctively stepped back as the badge rushed head long into the mob. The badger's tucks impaled and stabbed three goblins before the rest overtook it. The badger exploded into green mana that returned to the stone in Themis' pants.

"Shit."

The goblin mob ran towards him in frightening speed. And though he couldn't think of anything to do, Themis stepped back. His foot caught a stone on the floor and he then lost his balance. Themis fell onto his back as the goblins were a foot away. Reflexively, Themis threw his arms over his face in a vain attempt to shield himself. As the first goblin jumped at him, it was caught in mid air, and was then thrown back. Slowly, Themis opened his eyes and say a bright with circle spinning in the air just above him.

'_What the heck is that?'_

Confused, the goblins looked at each other. The one that was thrown off got back onto its feet. He began screaming, and in his anger, took up a stone and threw at the human. Themis stayed on his back and watched as the rock bounced off the spinning white circle.

'_Circle of Protection?'_

Themis grinned. This had to be a Circle of Red Protection, which prevented any red source from dealing their damage, and Goblins are a red creature. Themis' grin turned into a laugh, and then into a mad laugh. He felt immortal then, and he'll gladly demonstrate his new powers.

Themis stood and it was now the goblin's turn to withdraw in fear. The Circle of Red Protection now spun above him, protecting him from any attack that the foul little horde could try to inflict on him. Concentrating hard, he dreamed up a familiar creature. The walls and floor of the cave began to rumble as the burrower tunneled closer. At the increased vibrations and the now growing sound of rumbling, the Goblins cowered against each other, trying to find the source of the tremors. Then they looked up…

The ceiling of the cave imploded as the giant mouth of a Tunneler Wurm exploded from the rocks and dove straight down at the four goblins clustered together. They gave a scream that was drowned by the sound of the wurm digging down through the floor where the goblins once stood. There was nothing left of their existence except for the hole where they once stood before the wurms giant mouth engulfed them.

'_It may be morbid of me to say this, but I can never grow tired of that.'_

Themis thought as he peered down the hole. Extinguishing the circle above him, Themis walked around the hole in the floor and went to the Goblins pin. His eyes widened in shock and fear at who he saw laying there unconsciously. Zyernes hands were tied behind her back, much like he was when he was captured by the barbarians at Narkguls cave. She also had a strip of cloth tied across her mouth to keep her silent, though she was unconscious, that wasn't much of a problem. He also noticed the shackle locked around her ankle and the chain was attached to the wall. The look of the chain dreaded Themis. There was no way he could brake those in half. Nor could he take off the shackles without the key.

"Damn!"

He cursed at himself.

"How could I be so stupid. They must have caught you when you were walking back to the village."

He said as he tore the ropes from her wrists and the cloth from her mouth.

"I'm sorry Zyerne, I shouldn't have made you angry. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me!"

He sat down and against his better judgment, pulled at the chain shackled around her ankle with no success.

"Come on Damn thing!"

He grunted, then there was another grunt. One Themis didn't make. He looked at Zyerne to see she had not moved. Then there was another grunt. Louder this time, and with it, Themis felt a rush of hot air wash over his face. Horrified, he held the white gemstone into the next cavern, and the white yellow light washed over the face of a giant lizard. Themis froze when the lizard snorted through it's nostrils and spouts of flame escaped with it's breath.

'_Not a lizard… A DRAGON!'_

The dragon snarled it's long dagger like teeth at the invader of it's cave. It cocked its head back and took in a deep breath, it's chest filling up.

"SHIT!"

Themis cried as he jumped to the side just as a wave of fire plasma exploded through the cavern. Themis felt extremely lucky that the flames didn't bend around the corner, otherwise both he and Zyerne would not be alive.

"Ok Zyerne, I believe. I believe!"

He said to her though she was still unconscious. He had to get her free from the chain or else they would be a mere snack to the dragon. Its large footsteps shook the very earth with each step it took. This rumbling was enough to rouse Zyerne.

"Hmm? What's going on?"

She asked drearily.

"Goblins kidnapped you so I killed them. Now your chained to a wall and we're about to be offered to a Shivan Dragon for a midnight snack."

The way Themis said all that in nearly one word, made Zyerne's mind snapped to attention. Now fully awake, she tried to stand, but her chained leg made that difficult.

"Themis. I can't move my leg…"

The dragon's head appeared into the chamber and looked down upon the two with an evil glare in it's glassy eyes.

"By all the Gods!"

The Shivan Dragons head reared back as it took in another breath.

_**"FUCK!"**_

Themis screamed. Out of sudden impulse, he held Zyerne close to him in perhaps his final embrace.

"I'm sorry Zyerne. I do believe."

He said just as the Dragons head shot forward. A ball of plasma flame flew towards them almost in slow motion. They could feel the heat as it closes in on them. Zyerne's last thoughts were of the event that took place between them in the hot spring. She thought of the kiss she gave him, and cried that she may never give him another. Zyerne's hands tightened as she gripped Themis perhaps for one last time…

TO BE CONTINUED

888

We to soon be crispy critters, salute you )

A bit of foreshadowing for you. If you think Themis and Zyerne will be fried to crispy critters, then you're WRONG! They won't die, but I won't tell you how they survive just yet. Wait for the next chapter.

Until Next Time.

Theo


	25. Fanning the Flames

Sorry to be tardy to the party! But enough of my bickering, let's get started

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. I only own the idea for this fiction and any made up characters that are added.

WARNING: Same stuff as before. Adult situations, violence, bad language, sexual situations and other such things. If you don't know the routine by now, SHAME ON YOU ALL AND A HALF! Jk. Leave now if these offend you. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 25 – Fanning the Flames

The ball of super heated plasma washed over the two like a tsunami wave crashing against the shore. The smell of ash, soot and toxic fumes invaded their nostrils. Themis held on to Zyerne and she held on to him as they readied themselves for death. Though they felt the heat, they did not feel the burn.

'_Dying by Dragon breath must not be as painful as I thought.'_

Themis wondered as he slowly opened his eyes. But what he saw before him was something unexpected. The dragons fire breath had been parted into two, a wave of fire flowing past them on either side. Something had cut through the plasma to keep it from striking them. But what? Themis turned back to the dragon and found the answer. Spinning between him, Zyerne and the dragon, hovered the pure white Circle of Red Protection. Though the dragon breathed its fire in a continuous flow towards the circle, it stood fast, parting the flames into two.

"Zyerne. We're alright!"

Themis said to her, yet still holding on to her. Zyerne finally opened her eyes and saw the magnificent sight before her.

'_I must not have extinguished it right the first time.'_

Themis thought as he tried to understand where the circle came from. Or perhaps the white gemstone reacted the same way the green one had. But he couldn't wonder about it at the time. Though the circle protected them, they still had to escape.

As the Shivan Dragon ended its fire, confused as to why the two human creatures weren't dead, Themis took a moment to gather his thoughts. That's when he noticed it. When the circle divided the dragons attack, one of the flame trails must have brushed against the cave wall. When Themis pointed at something, Zyerne followed his gazed and noticed a black burn on the wall here the chain was once mounted on the cave wall. At her ankle the shackle remained, along with a chain that had been melted about two feet from her. Zyerne never felt more relieved.

"I'll keep the dragon busy."

Themis told her.

"Get out of here."

"Don't be a hero Themis. You'll get yourself killed."

She said with genuine worry in her voice. Themis smiled to himself. The fact that she was worried for him proved that she may have forgiven him.

"Don't worry about me; I've got to get you out of here."

Themis stood and faced the dragon with the Circle of Red Protection still spinning in front of him.

"Get out of here now!"

Themis shouted. Zyerne stared at him as she laid in the cave floor. Her mind was screaming at her to do what he said, but her body froze.

"Goddamn it Zyerne! **MOVE IT!**"

That somehow broke her paralysis. Swiftly she got to her feet and ran towards the exit with two feet of chain dangling behind her.

Themis watched her go, waiting for her to get a good distance between them. Then he looked up at the Shivan Dragon before him.

"Alright you over-sized iguana!"

He cursed.

"Come and get your snack."

Why does he feel he needed a suit of armor with a sword and flame resistant shield?

888

When Zyerne reached the mouth of the cave, she felt like she was going to pass out. Never before had she run so hard. The rough terrain of climbing up the cave did not help her condition. Her legs ached and the shackle around her ankle made it swell. Out of breath and tired, Zyerne fell to her knees while placing her hand against the stone wall for support. How could she just leave Themis down there with a Shivan Dragon? Somehow she felt she could trust him to return. Then she remembered what he said.

"I believe."

She repeated his words, almost fearing to do so. When they last spoke, Themis had told her that the world of Magic was imaginary to him. A fake plane of reality. He said he didn't believe.

'_He said he didn't believe. Now he does.'_

Zyerne looked back into the dark depths of the cave behind her. She saw nothing, but she heard the faint echoes of the shouting of Themis' battle cries and the roaring of the Dragon he fought.

888

Themis stood his ground as the Shivan Dragon cocked its head back, breathed deep, then shot forward with its jaws wide open as fire exploded forth. Out of reflex, Themis threw his arms over his face, expecting to feel the fire burn him. Instead, the circle once again parted the trail of fire just like Moses parted the Red Sea in Exodus.

Themis withdrew his arms and thought. The white gemstone fed mana to the circle each time the dragon attacked. And for every three steps Themis took towards the exit, the Shivan Dragon would take one mighty step forward. The dragon attacked once again, and as before the magic circle deflected the attack.

"Just give up already, there's nothing you can do to harm me."

Themis told the dragon. It was doubtful, however, that the dragon understood human language. Once again, the dragon breathed fire. It was obvious that the creature had grown irritated and angry, that nothing it did, could slay the human intruder.

'_Damn. It won't give up. But I can't just walk out with it still attacking. If it knows of the village, it might attack them, and I can't protect everyone.'_

Themis thought as the rapid heat from the dragons breath began to make him sweat. Yet he couldn't just stand there forever. As long as the white gemstone kept feeding the circle mana, he'll be ok, he thought. Then he remembered how he defeated the goblins. Hopefully he can call that creature back…

With much thought, Themis concentrated on the mental image of a Tunneler Wurm attacking the Shivan Dragon. With much subtlety as with the goblins, the Tunneler Wurm reappeared as it exploded from the cave wall and slammed head-first into the Shivan Dragon. Confused at first, the dragon snapped its head up and released another pillar of flame against the cave ceiling, rocks and stones breaking free, and raining down upon the creatures. Had it aimed at the wurm that had pinned it, the dragon may have escaped. The wurm slammed the side of its massive head against the Dragons scaled armor side, in turn, pounding it against the other side of the cave wall. Each time the dragon bounced off the wall, the cave would tremble and stones would fall from above. Themis could feel a cave in was coming, and he did NOT want to be in it. Ignoring to two battling titans, Themis turned away, and ran as best he could up the cave to the opening as rocks and stones fell behind him.

888

Zyerne waited outside and wondered if Themis was alright. When she heard the loud roars of creatures, and felt the constant tremors coming from within the cave, she hoped Themis was still alive, so she could apologize to him for the harsh words they shared earlier this night. She also wanted to thank him for rescuing her a second time. Fate would be extremely cruel if it allowed Themis to die before she could speak to him. And yet, Fate is a weird thing. As the cave began to collapse, she could hear a faint yell that grew stronger as the person making it ran closer.

In the darkness she could see the glow of the white gemstone, and Themis held it before him as he ran from the falling rocks behind him. Themis didn't stop she noticed, he was running for dear life, and silently she goaded him on as she stood safely away. Themis threw himself through the opening just as a stone roughly half his size fell where he would be if he had not jumped that last foot. Dust bellowed from the cave to blanket both Themis and Zyerne as the cave finally fell in on itself.

The world was silent. Too silent for his tastes, Themis thought. Coughing dust from his throat, he rose on weak legs and even weaker knees. Zyerne stared at him with wide, unbelieving eyes. At her expression, Themis allowed himself a slight chuckle.

"Remind me never to fight a dragon while inside a cave again."

Barely staying conscious, Themis fell to his hands and knees, coughing and spitting. His body ached in incredible pain and he could scarcely stay awake. Zyerne came to his side and knelt beside him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"You fought a dragon for my life Lord Themis."

She praised him. Themis glanced at her and gave her a weak smile

"Don't call me that."

He said weakly.

"Besides. That's what friends do."

Themis lost the last of his willpower and he fell against her. Zyerne held onto him carefully. She looked back at what was left of the cave and tried to imagine if the Shivan Dragon still lurked in its darkness.

At the same time, a pair of blue electrical eyes peered from the darkness, well beyond Zyernes sight, and watched carefully as it went unnoticed by the Leonin human hybrid.

888

The Etched Oracle watched as well as Zyerne half carried Themis' limp body back to the mountain village.

"That was well staged my Myr servant."

The artifact creature said silently

"Continue your spying on him, but do not allow him to see you a second time. It will not be until he reaches Aphetto should he lay eyes on you again."

The Coretapper nodded its understanding in the Etched Oracles prism and it image faded.

"Now all that remains for this choreographed drama is that unpredictable blue mage…"

The oracles prism eye then fixed itself on Izan Vanheight, the Blue as he lies in wait for his next ambush on Themis.

888

Narkgul stood outside the guest hut with his hand over his eyes, imitating the standard 'looking for something' posture, his head swinging from side to side, looking for what it sought. Because it could no longer stand sitting on Narkguls constantly moving head, Nesbit sat on the goblins shoulder instead.

"Where are they? Me no see them since we eat."

He mumbled. Nesbit said nothing but continued to clean its whiskers.

"Narkgul start to worry for two. Hope they no leave us."

He began to wonder where the human and the cat-girl were. He prayed they didn't leave him behind. But his fears were tamed when he noticed the Leonin human hybrid supporting the off-lander on his feet. Upon seeing them, Narkgul bounded off towards them like a hyperactive puppy going to greet its owner.

"Narkgul miss you both. Where you be?"

He asked as he hugged both of their legs.

"We were detained."

Zyerne said rather sternly as she glares down at the little goblin

"By your relatives."

"Relatives? Narkgul only have Nesbit. Nesbit only relative."

Narkgul said back, not quite understanding Zyernes anger.

"Then where did all the other goblins come from? The ones who abducted me?"

"Calm down Zyerne."

Themis said finally.

"If Narkgul says he doesn't know them, then he doesn't know them. Besides, I think there's someone else behind what's going on."

"Who then?"

"Unfortunately my friends."

Themis said as he began to walk on his own towards the guest hut

"I haven't a flippin' clue."

TO BE CONTINUED

888

I would have liked to continue this chapter, but I'm out of ideas. So I ended it there. Hopefully I can get some inspiration to write the next chapter.

Until Next Time

Theo


	26. Genesis Among Them

Hello all you wonderful fans! Theo's back! At least for another update for this story. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. All I own is Themis', any other made-up characters and the idea for this fic.

WARNING! Adult situations, violence, language and other such things contained within. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

888

Chapter 26 – Genesis Among Them

Narkgul carefully smacked the shackle with a stone that was nearly as big as his fist. Zyerne winched at every swing the goblin made, but with skilled hands, he struck only the metal band around her ankle and not her. However, Zyerne could not toss off the fact that Narkgul might miss at anytime.

"Narkgul don't understand. Why goblins take friend?"

He asked as he made another dent at the shackles lock.

"I don't know either. All I know is they stuck me with a club, bound and gagged me, then chained me up to a wall in a dragons cave."

"That don't make sense. Goblins and Dragons don't get along well. Always fighting each other. Goblins run mostly. Dragons too big."

"You're telling me."

She could still feel the heat from the Dragons breath. She shuttered for a moment, if Themis hadn't somehow summoned that Circle of Protection, they both would be dead right now. She'll have to thank him for that.

Unfortunately, Themis laid on the other bed at the opposite corner of the small guest hut. He had fallen asleep on his side with his back towards them. The only sounds in the room were the small fire nearby and the rhythmic pounding of stone on steel.

Narkgul gave the shackle one last final smash with the rock and the lock shattered. With but a twist of the hinge, the band came off.

"Thank you."

She said as she inspected her ankle for injuries. All she found was a small bruise and some swelling, but nothing serious.

"Tell me Narkgul. Why is it you don't have a tribe of your own?"

Narkgul looked at her funny. Or at least as funny as a goblin would look at someone.

"Why does Zyerne want to know?"

Zyerne blinked at him. It was the first time the little goblin actually pronounced her name correctly.

"I'm curious."

She said simply, half expecting Narkgul to refuse an answer. But he surprised her even more.

"Narkgul once had family. Mother, Father, Brothers and Sisters. But that long ago."

He went beside the fire and began to warm up his back side.

"We live by selves. No care about world outside. Until Dwarves come."

"Dwarves?"

"Dwarves and Goblins no like each other for many years. Always fighting each other. Narkgul only infant when they come."

For a moment, Zyerne could've sworn Narkguls expression mimicked that of sadness, but she couldn't be sure.

"Mother hide Narkgul in hole when Dwarves attack. Only me and Nesbit now."

He gave the sleeping mouse a scratch along its furry back. Nesbit didn't even stir.

"I'm sorry Narkgul. That you're family was killed just because Dwarves hate your kind."

"Me no take it personally. Goblins not much favorite to other races. We have many enemies. But I no hate them. They just scared. Many kill those they scared of."

"These mountain people were scared of us, yet they didn't hurt us."

"That because they no longer scared. They trust us. But Narkgul is still uneasy here."

"I agree."

Zyerne said as she glanced out the nearby window. She didn't see anything of importance in the night sky, but that didn't keep her from thinking.

"What friend thinking so hard about?"

"Different things."

She said softly.

"When I came here from the Razor Fields of Mirrodin, I thought I could start my life over in this world. But I was scared at how different this world is from the one I left behind. Where I come from, almost everything is made out of metal. Even creatures."

"But me no see metal on you."

Narkgul said as he pointed at her. Zyerne looked down her arms as a memory flashed across her yellow eyes.

"No. I used to have metal arms, legs and tail. But I sacrificed those metal limbs for flesh ones in order to come here. That was the payment."

"So, you trade metal limbs for fleshy limbs to come here from home?"

"You can say that."

"Narkgul do not understand. Didn't Zyerne like herself before?"

"I did. And there are times that I miss having the metallic shine on my body. But I had to escape from my world. I could no longer live there until certain conditions are met."

Narkgul scratched his head. Zyerne doubted that the little goblin was able to comprehend what she's telling him.

"Narkgul want to ask. Why leave Mirrodin if that your home?"

'_He said it correctly on the first try? Maybe there's hope for this Goblin.'_

Zyerne laughed to herself, and then she said

"My family had different views about my future, and they didn't seem to care about what I wanted. It was like my existence never mattered to them. But here,"

She swept her hand over Narkgul and towards Themis' sleeping form.

"There are people here who actually care what I think and choose."

To her surprise, Narkgul hugged her leg

"Narkgul like Zyerne. Me don't have many friends. But me like to have you and Themis as friends."

"And friends we are."

She said back as she hugged the goblins head in return. His cheeks blushed a crimson red, which clashed with his green skin. He smiled and then withdrew.

"Narkgul sorry. Me no want to make Themis mad at me. Themis really like you. He tell me so."

He said modestly as he went to the nearby pile of straw and curled up next to Nesbit. Zyerne watched Narkgul as he fell asleep. That last statement he said made her smile happily. Themis had told her himself that he liked her, and hearing that Narkgul knew this as well made it all the more true.

888

The crowd of the arena cheered as the fight went on through the night. A lone woman was pitted against a small army of beasts from the forests. None of them survived her assaults. She danced through the creatures, her arms spinning her Swallow about her form, cutting and slicing, tearing and severing.

(**AUTHORS NOTE**: A Swallow weapon is a staff with a blade at both ends. If you look at the Noble Templar card, a White creature from Scourge, The weapon the character is holding is an idea of what a Swallow looks like. A lot of people call it a double bladed staff or spear. But the proper name is Swallow.)

Her eyes, black as Nightshade showed no fear, as her long blonde hair flowed around them. She wore a black body suit, which she had cut open down the center from neck to waist. Scarred in the skin between her breasts was the five-point star of the Pentagram symbol that would still bleed from time to time. In the center of that Pentagram was an eye that had been embedded in the very center of her chest.

As she cuts down the last creature to oppose her, a Towering Baloth, the audience cheered in delight of the victor.

"And the winner, and still Head Mistress!"

Braids voice rang out as she ran over the concrete wall that separated the stands from the field.

"Belladonna Darklore!"

Belladonna bowed once to please the spectators. And to insult those who had betted against her. Braids continued to shout out above the roar and cheers.

"All winning tickets! Please collect your winnings, and begin to ponder on the next match!"

Braids loved her job. Belladonna had no doubt of that. No one could doubt that when Braids is doing cartwheels and back flips around the stands and arena. The little woman was constantly drifting between space and time as she skipped, hopped and jumped.

"We have Belladonnas own sister, Baraga Darklore, against the mighty armies of the Northern Plains! Ten to One! Who should prosper? Our mighty Sword Mistress? Or the Armies of the Templar? Place your bets now!"

Belladonna was already entering the dungeon where she had emerged when giant lizard men began to remove the dead bodies of those she had just slain. Waiting for her behind the door was her sister Baraga, who wore a mask on her head to hide her eyes. Where Belladonna's eyes were beautiful and deadly, Baraga's eyes were hideous and just as deadly. The metal mask had several horns flowing from the sides and curved around her head. And in the center of the headpiece was the diamond shaped crystal. Baraga's eye in which she substituted her true eyes for.

"Good luck big sister."

Belladonna told her as she walked by without even looking at her.

"Luck is wasted on the weak."

Baraga replied as she drew her short sword in her right hand, and the nails on her left hand grew into five inch claws. Baraga waited patiently for the match bell to ring. When it had rung, Baraga charged through the door into the arena and ran, unhindered, towards the numerous opponents that awaited her.

Sitting in the royal box, the First watched in enjoyment. So many slaughtered before him in entertainment. And money from the spectators flowed as they placed their bets like blind mindless servants. He smiled.

The match had started and Braids entered the royal box to announce herself to her lord. As she grew closer to him, his aura made her nauseous. She used all of her will power not to vomit before him. She bowed her head to the ground in respect.

"Braids, whose secret name is Garra, welcome."

He said without turning to her.

"The Cabal is here."

She greeted.

"The Cabal is everywhere little daughter."

The First replied. With a mere gesture, one of his attendants approached her and offered her a seat next to the First.

"Come. Sit. Speak with me."

Braids obeyed, despite the churning in her stomach when she came closer to him. His eyes stared at the field below him as Baraga cleaved her way through her foes.

"Do you like the show?"

She asked as she laid across the chair and twirled one of her long braids like an innocent child.

"They have put up an impressive show for us today little daughter."

"That they have. My girlfriend's do all they can to please."

"And I am pleased. Very much so."

Again, Braids fought off the urge to puke before the presence of the First. Even if she did so, the First would see the vomit as an offering of obeisance.

"And how is your schedule for this 'Off-Lander' Match you spoke of?"

"Forgive me, I have expected our guest to have arrived some time ago, but he has not."

Braids smile faded, which was a rare occurrence.

"There is nothing to forgive little daughter. Whatever you have planned shall be a spectacle."

"Excuse me, but the match is concluded. I must announce the next match."

"Then go Garra. And make me smile."

Braids jumped off the Royal Box to land on an empty seat in the stands. One would think this was an impossible feat for anyone, but Braids is a dementia summoner, she flashed in and out of being. She herself was half a dream. Impossible feats meant nothing to her.

"Behold young and old!"

She smiled, calling out in her barker's voice over the roar of the crowd.

"Baraga Darklore is once again victorious! Her title of Sword Mistress is again retained! Collect your winnings those of you with the winning tickets! And prepare the bets for the next match!"

God, how Braids loved her job.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Sorry if it seems short to you all out there, but I liked how it ended there. Besides, it was about time Braids made another appearance in this story.

Until Next Time

Theo


	27. Unfolding the Drama

Hello all you wonderful patient people! Hears everyone booing me off-stage I apologize for making you wait, but that's my life. I'd like to thank all of you out there who have taken their time to send me good, encouraging E-Mails. Many of you have given me many suggestions on how to make this story better, and I will try to include those ideas. For instance. Many of you have asked to see Zyerne use her summoning powers and perhaps get into a duel with Izan Vanheight. Well congratulations to you all who have wished it, because such a thing is coming up soon, perhaps in the next three or four chapters. We'll just have to wait and see.

Disclaimer. I do not own Magic: The Gathering or any of its characters. All I own is the idea for this fiction and any made up characters that are added. Like Themis and so on.

WARNING: Adult stuff inside. You should know by now. If not, SHAME ON YOU ALL! Look near the top of the previous chapters if you really don't have a clue!

888

Chapter 27 – Unfolding the Drama

"Thank you for all your hospitality."

Themis told Gerald the next day as he, Zyerne, and Narkgul were about to depart.

"We were honored to have been your guests."

"It is you who honor us little Themis. The fires have blessed you."

Without warning, the giant mountain man wrapped his arms around Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul in one huge, almost bone-shattering embrace. All three of the victims groaned in displeasure, but tried to mask it to keep from hurting Gerald's feelings.

"We will miss all of you."

"Narkgul will gladly miss pain in body."

The goblin grunted as Gerald released them from his arms.

"Is there nothing I can do to get you to stay longer? Some of us have grown quite fond of you."

It was true what Gerald said, because a lot of the villagers came to see the three of them off on their way. In fact, the little child who had had an interest in Narkgul came running up to the little goblin. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"You're my only friend Narkgul. I'll miss you."

Narkgul gulped loud enough for the others to hear. He looked up at Themis and Zyerne for silent help, but the two offered nothing but a smile.

"Me miss you too."

Narkgul said back unsure of himself.

"Come now Tara. We mustn't keep our guests."

Gerald said to the child. She gave Narkgul one final hard embrace and released him with tears flowing from her eyes.

"Good bye Narkgul."

"Good bye Tara."

Themis with Zyerne waved bye as they turned and walked down the trail Gerald had shown them. Narkgul however, hesitated for a moment. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Masking his pain, he then bound away towards Themis and Zyerne.

888

It had been almost three hours later, but none of them were keeping track of the time. They would have walked in silence until Zyerne asked the little goblin.

"Sounds like that girl really likes you."

Narkgul didn't seem to notice Zyernes smirk.

"Tara and Narkgul friends. Of course she cry when me leave."

"You could've stayed you know."

Themis said. Narkgul looked up at him with a bit of confusion in his eyes, but he then shook his head with a slight chuckle

"No. Narkgul like Themis and Zyerne. Me want to stay with you."

"You don't owe us anything. There's no need for you to come with us to Cabal."

"Narkgul owe you for feeding Narkgul and Nesbit say he no like it if you leave."

The mouse squeaked in agreement. Both Themis and Zyerne smiled.

"If you want to stay with us, then it's fine."

"Of course it fine! Narkgul say so!"

As they walked on, the path began to narrow until it felt like the two mountains on either were closing in on them. The pass then became too difficult for the three of them to go through side by side. Now they stood before the threshold of a tunnel of stone and earth that looked foreboding.

"Lord Themis. I dislike this. We are bottlenecked."

Themis looked down the path as though to judge something.

"If it's this narrow, nothing too dangerous could attack."

"But if get attacked. We've no where to run."

Narkgul said back.

"And me no like that idea."

"Fine then."

Themis said as he walked to the narrow passage.

"I'll lead then. If I have to, I can summon"

"I disagree, Lord Themis."

Zyerne said back as she stood nearby and handed her hand out to him.

"Allow me to take back the gemstone from you and I will lead."

Themis cocked an eyebrow at her. This was sudden he thought.

"Zyerne, I don't think you're ready…"

"Please Themis. Remember the Dragon? You saved my life. Allow me to do this one task."

Themis took a deep breath. He didn't feel right about it. Something could be on the other side of this narrow pathway. He recalled the Dragons flame breath, and how it spread around him and the cavern. It one attacked from above then they were finished. And he wasn't sure if she knew how to summon a protection circle. But still, who could she if she doesn't practice. Sighing in defeat, he hands her the white gemstone, and stepped aside.

"Fine. Narkgul, you go after Zyerne and I'll follow."

"Why take back Themis?"

Narkgul asked

"Because I can protect us if something starts chasing us."

He said half serious and half jokingly, Narkgul shivered.

888

At the same time, He waited just beyond the exit of the narrow passageway. For so long had he wanted to get back at the Off-Lander and when he comes down that pass, he'll be wedged too tightly to summon any creature that might pose a threat to him. His teeth clenched at the thought of Themis summoning another Thorn Elemental. This time it won't happen. He believed. The tear drop shaped gemstone around his neck began to glow blue…

'_Just you wait Themis…'_

His mind hissed in utter disgust as blue mana swirled around him.

'_You may have bested me our first encounter and your pathetic pet may have stopped me our second meeting. But as they say, the third time's a charm!'_

He prepared his spell and he waited.

888

Unbeknownst to Izan, he was not the only one waiting. Above the canyon overlooking the exit of the slender tunnel, the mechanical bird stalked, its blue electrical eyes staring intently at the Blue Mage as well as the opening in which Themis is sure to exit.

"Very good my Myr servant."

The Etched Oracle said as it watched through the prism. The creature smiled as its choreographed stage began to unfold.

"When the Off-Lander finally comes to Aphetto, he will have more than adequate fighting prowess. This shall delight Braids."

The Etched Oracle disburses the image in its crystal and turned to the door.

"You may enter Braids."

It said before the little chaotic woman knocked.

"Punctual as usual."

She smirked as she entered to once again converse with the Artifact Creature.

"I have allowed more than three days to pass since my last wager."

She said seriously, her scarred smile failing for a moment.

"I am aware of this, Braids. And the spark of rebellion in the stands has smothered. You may now continue whatever bets you wish without raising suspicion."

"Good."

Her smile grew inhumanly large.

"Who is to win tomorrows matches?"

"Tomorrow, the beast borne from the Mirari will fight. It is this that shall win. Many fights it shall have, and win them all it will. But take care. Pit not the sisters against this beast. Their roles lie later in the future."

"The beast of the Mirari? I did not believe it is ready to take part in the grand spectacle. But if you have predicted it, then it must be so."

"We Artifacts are not capable of lying. The future is what I see. It is the truth."

Braids cracked her knuckles in anticipation at seeing this new creature in action amidst the carnage and blood and bodies of the slain. Her smile would have hurt her face, but pain was a trifle thing to her. The same with impossible feats.

"Very well creature. I shall take your advice. And when it comes true, I shall reward you handsomely."

"Money means nothing to me."

"I wasn't talking about money."

As she left, she laughed loudly at her private joke, but her laugh meant nothing to the Oracle who knew too well what Braids meant.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Another Cliffy! ANOTHER CLIFFY! GOD HOW I HATE THESE CLIFFIES! **WHY DO I KEEP WRITING THEM?** Because I **_CAN!_**

Hope you like this latest chapter, I know it seems a little rushed, but that's because it was. I don't have much time when I'm at work, so I had to finish it up real fast. I'll update again. Maybe

Until Next Time

Theo


	28. Mixed Matches

Hello everyone. I'm back from my so-called vacation! And I'm back to writing my stories. I've decided to work on this one for the moment before I return to any of the others that are in high demand. So please bare with me. Thanks

Disclaimer I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or any of its characters. I only own the idea for this fiction and any made up characters added. Such as Themis ect.

WARNING Adult things contained within. Violence, harsh language, suggestive themes and other such things. You know the routine by now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

888

Chapter 28 – Mixed Matches

Despite the hard cold earth, the three managed to make camp and sleep through the night. Themis twisted often, uncomfortable with the ground on which he laid. The stones were just too hard. Often enough he would ask himself how Zyerne and Narkgul were able to sleep so peacefully. He couldn't deny his jealousy at their skill. Until fatigue finally found him, he wondered what would happen when he does get to Cabal. Would they help him? Or would he have to strike some kind of barging with them? He heard little about how the Cabal civilization was handled. He knew they specialized in Black Magic and greed, and they worshiped Pit fighting like a holy relic. The last thing he thought before he finally fell asleep was that one question that was asked to him on more than one occasion.

'_Why go back…?'_

888

The smell of bacon roused his nose. He had forgotten his Aunts cooking. And how lucky he felt whenever he managed to visit her. Aunt Cheryl was perhaps the only member of his family that recognized his existence. Unfortunately she lived in Florida while he lived in Washington State which made visiting her nearly impossible.

'_Is it breakfast time already Aunt Cheryl?'_

His mind asked as sleep began to leave him. When his eyes focused, he realized he was outside and between the foothills of mountains and not in the guest room of his Aunts house.

Zyerne sat over a small fire holding a pan over it, with Narkgul drooling nearby. She ignored his pouts and continued to cook. She noticed Themis stirring and greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning Lord Themis. Did you sleep well?"

"Like a rock."

He grunted as he rubbed his stiff neck. Narkgul glanced up at his remark, then back to the cooking food.

"Rock? There many rocks here."

"It was a figure of speech, you creepy little goblin."

Themis said back with a chuckle in his voice so Narkgul wouldn't take offense to his statement, however, Narkgul was too busy drooling to even hear Themis. The human sat opposite of Zyerne and let the small fire warm him from the evening chill that still lingered. He couldn't remember the last time he chuckled so frequently. Perhaps these people and this place roused those feelings of delight. He couldn't be sure.

"Where did you get the pan and food Zyerne? You didn't go hunting earlier did you?"

"No, Lord Themis. These are some of the rations and supplies that I have paid for from the merchant back at Gerald's village."

She tossed him a small bag and Themis caught it out of reflex. He felt a small amount of metal chatter inside.

"That is what's left of the money you loaned me. Forgive me for not returning it sooner."

"Don't worry about it."

He unzipped his backpack, placed the money purse inside, and then zipped it secure.

"Is food done yet?"

The little goblin complained.

"If you quit slobbering on it, it will be!"

Zyerne growled back.

888

The sun climbed to its highest reach when the three were able to see any sign of an exit to the tunnel that squeezed them between stone walls. Too often had Themis thought a rockslide would come and kill them instantly. Fortunately for him no such thing happened as they climbed, jumped and walked over countless boulders.

"You'd think Gerald would have told us about a much easier trail to take."

Themis said just as he slid past a boulder that was nearly as wide as the narrow space of the path.

"I feel suffocated in here."

"I can see it opening up."

Zyerne said from ahead.

"About… thirty, forty feet maybe."

"Me be happy. Caves, Narkgul don't mind, but this place make us easy targets for dragons."

Narkgul glance up to the sky to emphasize his point. Except for some few birds, nothing threatening flew over head.

"Quit complaining you little runt of a goblin. We're almost out."

Zyerne said back as she jumped from a small ledge

"Me not little! Only tiny boned!"

Narkgul said back, obviously a little miffed at Zyernes remark. Themis playfully patted the goblins shoulder from behind him.

"She's only joking Narkgul. No need to get upset."

Narkgul said nothing but followed the Leonin-Human hybrid.

888

The dark, shadowy silhouette of someone slowly reached the opening in which Izan waited. He hid himself with a spell of invisibility, concealing him from sight. Just as he saw the figure exit the tunnel, the trap was sprung!

A wall of ice suddenly appeared, blocking the exit and separating the travelers whom Izan despised. The figure unsuccessfully tried to break down the sheet of solid ice that separated it from its companions.

"I have you now Themis. You can forget about your friends helping you this time."

Izan laughed as the blanket of invisibility lifted from him and his body laid exposed for the entire world to see. However, as he approached his victim, the shadows of the mountains lifted and Izan Vanheight saw the truth. Themis does not have a tail.

"How can you be here woman?"

He demanded. Zyerne turned away from the sheet of ice and faced Izan with her fangs growling threateningly.

"Remove this barrier at this moment!"

She ordered, Izan on the other hand only grinned.

"I don't think so. I was hoping your master Themis fell for my trap instead of his slave. However, you'll do for now."

Zyerne hissed at the word slave. She serves Themis on her own free will, not because she was forced too.

"I demand you apologize for that insult before I turn your carcass into a scratching post."

Her claws extended in hopes to get the desired effect. Nothing happened.

"Spare me your self righteousness slave! You would die after my second spell."

Zyerne tightened her body out of cat like reflex. If Izan was indeed intending to harm her, it would most likely be her agility and her nimbleness that would save her…

888

"Goddamnit!"

Themis growled as he slammed his shoulder against the ice in a vain attempt to break free. Narkgul gave the barrier a few swings from his stone ax, but he merely chipped it.

"Why there be cold stuff so close to volcanoes?"

"I don't fuckin' know Narkgul and I don't fuckin' care! Zyerne could be in danger now and I can't tell what's going on!"

Themis shouted back with much anger in his voice. Again he tried to somehow knock the wall down.

888

Less than ten feet away from Themis and Narkgul, Zyerne had her back against the wall and she was ready should Izan attack her. She had no doubt whatsoever that he would just do so.

"I would be much happier were it your human master I was facing instead of you."

"As my Lord Themis would say. Deal with it!"

Izan blinked for a moment, then reared his head back in mocking laughter.

"That sounds exactly like what he would say. Tell me. What else do you know about him?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Then I shall make it mine."

"The pits of Hell you will."

Without even thinking, the white gemstone in her possession began to shimmer, and the mana flowed. With but a moment, the mana formed into a Tundra Wolf. Izan stared disbelieving at what Zyerne had just done. How could it be possible? His mind asked

'_She's a Summoner? Impossible! Only us chosen could have such power! No creature can summon!'_

Izan was going mad with frustration to learn that a new Summoner had revealed herself.

"Fine! I'll test you."

The gemstone around his neck began to shed its cobalt light. Mana swirled around him as it took the form of his favorite creature, a Wind Drake.

888

His body was composed of vines, moss, branches, and foliage. Once a creature of the Krosan forest, but now an abomination touched by the Mirari. He was cast from his homeland before he could even comprehend what had happened. Now he contents himself in the pits. The Goblins that rose against him lived only long enough to realize their mistake in fighting him. He heard the roar of the crowds cheer for him as he practically slaughtered the Goblin horde. Their axes and blades cut into his body, but those wounds closed the moment they were cleaved. Pain was temporary; fame lasted as long as he did.

"An interesting combatant Garra."

The First said as he and his hand servants clapped at the creature's victory.

"What did you say its name was?"

"He calls himself Silvos."

"Silvos is not a name fitting to bring in an audience, Garra. I suspect you have a remedy for this?"

Braids face smiled inhumanly wide.

"Of course. Excuse me, but I must announce the victory."

She jumped from the royal box and landed on the concrete barrier between the pits and the stands.

"We have our winner for this match!"

She barked out as she lifted her body up on a single hand.

"The creature of the Mirari itself! Silvos! The Rogue Elemental!"

The crowd roared in utter delight at the creatures victory while others cursed at it.

"Gather your winnings, those of you with the winning tickets. The next match will begin shortly!"

Braids screamed as she did a cartwheel among the audience. With a final leap, she carried herself back to the royal box. With another child like playful twist, she jumped back into her seat. With the sudden nausea from the Firsts presence, mixed with her adrenaline rush, Braids hunched over and puked. The moment she finished, the Firsts servants were upon cleaning the mess as though they would be punished for allowing it to remain.

"The Rogue Elemental? Is that the name you have chosen for him, little daughter?"

The first asked as he watched giant lizard men remove the dead bodies from the previous fight.

"You like it?"

Braids smiled as she idly fiddled with her braided hair

"I do indeed. It is a name that will call out to the spectators and lure them in for more excitement."

"And with them, the gold shall flow."

"That as well Garra. But remember, we mustn't make them feel obligated to attend the pits. They must come willingly. They must enjoy coming here."

The First smiled again as Silvos, the Rogue Elemental emerged from the dungeon gates a second time.

"This Rogue Elemental will entice them."

Far below the royal box, within the dark depths of the dens in which the competitors waited, Belladonna and her sister Baraga peer though the gates and stared at Silvos as the creature prepared himself for another battle.

"He could be trouble."

Baraga said to her younger sister.

"If we're not careful, it'll be he who'll win the crowd and leave us forgotten."

"You worry too much sister. When we are pitted against him, either of us could easily slay him."

Baraga didn't share in her sister's confidence. From what she's seen the Elemental do to the horde of Goblins, he will indeed be difficult to eliminate.

"But if we fail, it is he who shall be their champion."

"That is a title I reserve for myself."

Belladonna sneered with her beautiful, deadly eyes tightening.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Hope this is to your liking. I've decided to add more of my favorite cards to the mix. HOWEVER, I will not, I repeat, will NOT add cards from the Kamigawa block or the new Ravnica block. I believe I have enough cards in this story as it is. Lol

Until Next Time

Theo


	29. One After Another

Sorry. No witty intro remarks today. I'm fresh out. But I should be back to my perky self in a day or two… or three… or four… JK

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic: The Gathering, or any of it's characters. I only own the idea for this fiction, and any made up characters that I've added.

WARNING: Strong stuff inside. Adult situations, violence, language and all the other stuff. You should know the routine by now. If not, than you have not been paying attention. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

888

Chapter 29 – One After Another

Zyerne stared intently at Izan as the sneer on his face became more and more disturbing. Were Izan not a Summoner, that smile would mean nothing, but Zyerne was well aware of the powers the Blue Mage possessed. The Wind Drake that hovered above him was proof enough. But if her Lord Themis could easily defeat this man in a Match of Magic, then she had a fair chance as well. The Tundra Wolf at her side growled in anticipation to be unleashed. Normally, she would be afraid of any canine creature, but her fear did not swell because she knew that the wolf would not attack her, but rather, defend her.

"Come now cat. Surely your courage does not come from that pathetic creature you call your Master? Now that he is separated from you, has your confidence abandoned you?"

"Silence. Keep your poisoned tongue still, unless you want this 'cat' to tear it from your mouth!"

(The phrase: Cat got your tongue? Comes to mind here. Lol.)

Izans eyes tightened slightly, but did not drown the aura he presented.

"Let's see your sharp wits after my pet tears you apart."

As though on command, the Wind Drake dove forward, its claws outstretched as it aimed itself at Zyerne. Fear suddenly filled her senses at the sight. She would have to ask Themis how he overcame this fear…if she survived long enough to ask.

The Tundra Wolf ran forward, and jumped towards the Drake, hoping to alter its course, but alas, the wolf could not jump high enough to get the Drakes attention. Zyerne braced herself as claws swept just past her. In one flash, Zyerne ducked, however, as the Drake flew overhead to circle back to its master, she could feel a warm trail of liquid trickle down behind her left eye. Touching it, she found blood on her finger tips. Furious at this, her yellow eyes tightened and her fangs were bare.

"I will have you regret what you just did!"

She screamed back at Izan.

888

Ten feet away and behind a wall of ice, Themis held Narkguls stone axe, and swung it at the barrier. Shards and chips of frozen water exploded from the impact, but the result was nothing more than a dent. Themis swung again, and as before, only a few shards broke free from the wall that blocked their path. One more swing, and the result was the same. Themis dropped the stone axe and leaned against the valley wall, breathing heavily.

"Goddamn it! How can we get to Zyerne?"

He asked, more to himself than to the goblin nearby.

"Narkgul don't know. Sound like fight going on, on other side."

He said as he pressed his ear against the ice, and predictably, froze his face against the ice. Yet with a few hard pushes, he managed to get his face unstuck. Themis would have laughed at Narkguls expression, but he had other things on his mind. Perhaps he could summon a creature to tear the ice wall down? But with limited space between he walls of the valley, his options were limited. Also, if he could summon something that could break down the wall, wouldn't it come crashing down on top of Zyerne who was on the other side? He couldn't risk bringing her to harm. He'll just have to wait.

"Narkgul, what are you doing?"

Themis asked the goblin as Narkgul chipped to stones together over a small pile of dead twigs and branches.

"Narkgul got face stuck to ice. Now face cold. Narkgul want to warm up…"

Themis looked at him strangely for a moment, and then his eyes twinkled with inspiration.

"You're going to need more twigs…"

888

Zyerne wasn't sure if she could Izan without Themis' guidance. Several times, he had saved her life. Now it was a test for her to prove that she could protect herself. She now understood that she could not rely on Themis for protection all the time, but she still disliked it. Gathering her thoughts, she tried to think of a spell that could keep that Wind Drake from attacking her again. However, she could not think of anything. Her memories kept taking her back to the first few days after she and Themis met. For some reason, the thought of parting from him became nearly unbearable. She could even remember the fear she felt with the Barbarian Bully's had surrounded Narkguls cave, and tied Themis and Narkgul up, and threatened to feed them to a Frenetic Raptor. Zyernes eyes shot open suddenly with a thought…

"Peck at her bones."

Izan ordered his Wind Drake. As the creature flew forward to obey it's masters orders, Zyerne concentrated. White specks of mana erupted from the mana stone she kept in her bracer. Her body began to glow as the mana swirled around her. Izan blinked.

'_What could this cat girl possible be doing?'_

Izan wondered. For but a moment, he was worried. But that fear was drowned as his Drake flew in for another attack on his opponent.

The white mana unleashed itself from Zyernes form, only to collide with the Drake. The creature gave an inhuman scream as its body was surrounded by some unseen force. All at once, the body of the Wind Drake changed from cobalt to an ugly stone shade of grey. The Drake then ceased moving, and fell to the ground frozen in its pose.

"What have you done!"

Izan demanded, staring unbelieving at the statue that was once his favorite creature.

"I simply pacified it."

Zyerne smiled back, remembering when she cast Pacifism on a Bloodstroke Howler during a hunt not far from Narkguls cave. If she hadn't been hunting, she may have been caught by the Barbarians as well. She silently thanked Fate for that incident. With a thought, she commanded her Tundra Wolf forward, and her creature obeyed her thoughts. The white wolf snarled at Izan as it bit at his leg. Izan cried out in annoyance more than pain as he shook his limb to knock of the canine. Once the wolf released its fangs from Izans leg, it returned to Zyernes side.

"How now, mighty Blue Mage?"

Zyerne asked sarcastically as her own confidence began to rise. Izan Vanhight the Blue growled in anger and self disappointment. He lost twice to Themis, and he'll be damned if this new novice defeats him.

"I was saving this for Themis, however, I shall conjure it against you!"

He screamed as blue mana pulsated from the tear drop shape pendant around his neck. A flood of blue mana danced between them as it took on the shape of a small lamp. At first, Zyerne was going to laugh. How can such a lamp be a threat? But she stopped herself. Appearances are deceiving, she realized as more mana was feed down the mouth of the lamp. Once the last speck of mana enter, the mouth of the lamp began to vomit fire and smoke. Small sparks of fire erupted as a billowing pillar of explosive smoke rose and began to take the form of a huge creature. The monster had the huge upper body of a man, but from the waist down, there were no legs, but instead a trail of smoke that still protruded from the mouth of the lamp. It's eyes burned fire as rock hard muscular arms folded across an imposing chest.

"Say hello to my Mahamoti Djinn. The last thing you'll see in this world."

Izan laughed at Zyernes faltering expression. Oh, how he laughed. Zyernes confidence began to fail her. How could she, a person who has yet to master her gemstone, compete against such a monster?

'_By all that is Holy. Themis… Help me…'_

TO BE CONTINUED

888

What is Themis planning with Narkgul? Can Zyerne find the strength to handle a Mahamoti Djinn? FYI I like the 9th edition artwork of the card better than the previous ones, so I used that as a basis for the description. And can Zyerne defend herself against Izan? Find out in the up coming episodes.

Until Next Time

Theo


	30. The Power of Hope

OMG! We've reached Chapter 30? SAY IT AIN'T SO! Just Kidding. Now to the good stuff.

Disclaimer I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering. I only own the idea for this story and the made up characters.

WARNING Adult stuff inside. I'm tired so I won't go into the list. You should know it by heart by now anyway.

888

Chapter 30 – The Power of Hope

Zyerne was frozen in fear as a giant Djinn hovered over her like a vengeful god ready to strike at her very soul. Even though it was merely a summoned creature, that fact did not drown the magnificent power that came from its intimidating form. Even the world itself grew silent to marvel at the Mahamoti Djinn. The Djinn drew back its giant arm and undeniable fear flashed over Zyernes eyes at what was about to happen. The Djinn then slammed its fist, as big as Zyerne herself, against the ground. The tremor that followed felt more like an earthquake as Zyerne lost her balance and fell to the ground. Izan, on the other hand, didn't even stir.

"It is not often that I should summon such a beast. You should consider it an honor to be crushed by it cat-slave."

Zyerne bared her fangs at Izan. She was no ones slave anymore! Themis paid for her freedom, but it was doubtful the Blue Mage knew that. Or could comprehend it. As she rose, she felt weak in her knees. The tremor that the Djinn caused had done more to her than simply forcing her to the ground.

'_I don't know what I can do… Lord Themis himself had to conjure a giant creature just to survive. I don't think I can do this…'_

The Tundra Wolf still at her side did not notice her hesitance. It bared its fangs and charged forward. The Mahamoti Djinn ignored the white wolf as it ran underneath it, Izan on the other hand, waved his hand as blue mana coursed down the length of his arm.

"I'll dispatch you first. You annoy me."

The blue mana swirled around the wolf, and the creature was picked up by some unseen power. It whimpered mournfully as its body dissolved into white specks of light and return to the gemstone in Zyernes bracer. She stared, completely lost in fear and doubt. And Izan took advantage of that. He signaled his Djinn to make another attack.

Zyerne felt the tremor as the Djinns fist slammed into the ground a second time. And as before, Zyerne was thrown down. Her body somehow becoming incredibly weak. She used all her physical strength just to get to her knees. At this, Izan scorned her in bitter laughter.

"Ha, ha! Come to beg me for mercy? Groveling on your knees at my power? You are far inferior to that of myself. Hell, you can't even summon properly. How can you hope to struggle against me?"

Zyerne said nothing, but spat dirt from her mouth. But her glare at him, spoke volumes much worse than her voice ever could.

'_I'll stand against you even if you kill me. I may not live much longer, but at least I died to protect the Lord I love…'_

She silently swore

"I grow tired of your defiance cat. I'll give you one more chance to beg for forgiveness. If you do it correctly, I _MAY_ even consider it."

He lied with a smile that angered Zyerne farther. If only she could stand… Izan sighed. He found no indication that she was going to do whatever he told her to do.

"Very well then. Perhaps one more strike against you should change your mind"

And the Mahamoti Djinn slammed the ground a third time, knocking Zyerne onto her back. Yet despite the unbelievable pain inflicted to her through the tremors, she still managed to sit up.

"Incredible."

Izan said with a hint of genuine respect in his voice.

"Not once had someone last more than two strikes from Mahamoti. You are a strong woman indeed. But you are reaching your limit that much is certain."

And it was true, Zyerne was exhausted. She was breathing heavily, and she fought to keep herself from loosing consciousness.

888

"Come on!"

Themis demanded of the small fire he and Narkgul built. The heat from the flames slowly began to melt the wall of ice nearby, but it wasn't melting fast enough. Themis had hoped Zyerne was doing alright, but the tremors he felt from the other side explained differently. He was praying to whatever deity that would listen, that Zyerne would be okay until he got there to protect her.

'_I knew I shouldn't have let her go first. It will be my fault if she dies…'_

Tears swelled in the corner of his eyes at the thought, but he managed to force it away.

"We need more sticks."

He ordered Narkgul and Nesbit.

888

Izan paused. Perhaps he had a hint of pity for Zyerne. She could barely sit upright after the repeated attempts from his Djinns mighty blows. If he did pity her, he would hesitate, yet, he forced himself to complete this task.

"I'll finish it real quick. Perhaps you won't feel a thing."

As the Mahamoti Djinn now hovered over her, Zyerne stared back at those flaming, evil eyes. She was scared. She was hurting. She was unprotected, and worse of all, she would no longer be with Themis…

The giant hand came down, intent on crushing the Leonin human hybrid under its enormous fist. She shut her eyes, and thought of the first thing that came to her.

'_Was there hope?'_

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

Izans voice screamed in rage, anger, and disbelief. Zyerne trembled, why hasn't the Djinn crushed her yet? Slowly, and cautiously, she opened her eyes to a new sight.

Mana swirled around her and a new creature that had somehow stopped the Djinns fist. The creature had four legs, like that of a horse. Wings like that of a swan protruding from its back, and a woman's upper body. In her hands, she held a staff that had an axe head mounted on one end. Zyeren wondered. This creature was barely several feet taller than herself, in contrast to the Djinn, she was an insect. In comparison, how could such a creature stop the fist of a giant?

'_Arise Zyerne, and fear this entity no longer.'_

A strong voice said in her mind. Reluctantly, Zyerne obeyed.

"You can speak?"

'_I am the embodiment of Hope. I have been summoned in your time of need. Arise, and I shall protect you.'_

"What is that thing?"

Izan demanded as his Djinn tried to push past the strange creature that held it back.

"How could it have such power?"

"It's the power of Hope."

Zyerne said, finding the strength to stand once more. Her knees were still weak, but she managed to stand somehow.

"I will not allow you to take me from my Lord Themis! And with her help, we shall overcome you!"

She screamed back in new strength. The timely arrival of the Avatar of Hope, had restored Zyernes potency to keep on fighting.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Zyerne and Izan will continue their battle in the next chapter. I'll get it up soon.

Until Next Time

Theo


	31. The Tower Rises

Last Friday at Friday Night Magic, an occurrence happened to me that was so STUPID, that it bares repeating. I was sitting at a table, arranging my newly bought booster cards when this kid,(10, maybe 11 years old) Came up to me and asked if I had any cards to trade. I told him I did, and I let him look through my folder. I asked to see his trade stuff and he pulls out Ten cards. I look through them. They are all creature cards, and crappy ones at that. 5 Omega Myrs, 2 Fighting Drakes, 2 Foul Imps and 1 Trained Orgg. (Which was the best card he had) He wanted to trade his 2 Imps for my Krosan Cloudscraper. I told him no. He then asked if I wanted to duel. I thought maybe he had a deck with him, so I said sure. He shuffles his ten cards! Then draws five and say's "I'll play Fighting Drake in Attack Mode" He thought we were playing Yu-Gi-Oh! I fell out of my chair; embarrassed to be seen with this kid. I told him Magic the Gathering is NOTHING like Yu-Gi-Oh! But he got angry and told me it was the 'same damn card game!' I tried to explain that in Magic, you need a deck of 60 cards, at least 20 of which had to be lands in order to pay for your spells, but he got more pissed, and eventually got thrown out of the store. I cannot believe this child is so imbecilic that he can't tell the difference between the two card games. I'm sorry, but I think that's pathetic.

Anyway, on to the story.

DISCLAIMER I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. I only own the idea for this fic and any made up characters I decide to add. I'll be you didn't know that did ya? Lol JK

WARNING! Same thing as before, and the one before that, and the one before that, and so on and so forth.

888

Chapter 31 – The Tower Rises

Perhaps it was destiny. Or maybe even Fate. It could also have been by the will of any god that Izan should humiliated by a novice again. Once had been enough to anger him. Twice, infuriated him, but the third time… They say the third times the charm, but apparently it wasn't so in his case. Zyerne had never been in such a conflict before, yet she managed to defend herself against him and his Mahamoti Djinn. When Zyerne summoned the Avatar of Hope to defend herself against his creature, his desire to destroy her and her Lord Themis had begun the implausible transformation from a simple grudge to restore self pride, to an all out obsession.

"You will fall before my superior might, slave!"

Izan prophesized, only to receive a murderous glaze from Zyerne at the mention of the word 'slave'.

"I will not be bested by such a wretched creature such as you!"

The Mahamoti Djinn withdrew it arm, and tried again, to smash its master's enemy. The Avatar stood her ground, her staff swinging about to strike the giants knuckles as they approached. One would think the simple staff would break under such an impact, but magic properties were at work, and the weapon remained whole. It became a stalemate. The Djinn did not have enough power to overcome the Avatar, and the Avatar, did not have the strength to destroy the Djinn. Even this draw did not bode well in the mind of the Leonin human hybrid. She remembers how Themis and Izan fought. And she remembered all to well his abilities to dismiss threats against him.

'_Izan's Djinn is strong, but the Avatar should protect me from it. However, He may cast something that will force her away. How can I keep Izan from unsummoning her?'_

Then she remembered her father. She remembers the tales he spoke of of several particular artifacts. If she could focus long enough to conjure them, then perhaps not only could she defend herself, but dominate over Izan as well. Thinking hard, mana danced around her, and began to form in her arms, a strange, metallic fabric. A cape of sorts that felt cool and magical to the touch. Perhaps the perfect defense against Izans methods.

"Avatar! I bestow this to you!"

Zyerne called out as she threw the fabric forward.

"Use it!"

"Your Avatar won't get the chance."

Izan replied, as he channeled his spell. A blue sphere of mana shot from his hands toward the Avatar. The cloak was but feet away, and the sphere advanced on her swiftly. One would think the orb to unsummon her would strike first, but the Avatar of Hope wrapped her fingers within the cloaks enfolds and once she had it firmly in her hands, the spell Izan had cast, dissolved. Izans fury rose to unbelievable levels as the Avatar donned the Whispersilk Cloak over her shoulders. The Avatar nodded back to Zyerne with a smile

"_I thank thee Zyerne. I am now immune to such spells.'_

Zyerne smiled back, and thought of a second artifact. One she had seen on the surface of Mirrodin itself. The ground trembled as the mana formed to construct such a structure. Erupting from the ground between Zyerne and the wall of ice behind her, the tower rose. A metallic pillar of power with ancient runes that only the Trolls of Mirrodin could read. But she remembers the stories of the power this structure was embedded with. Growing ever taller, the pillar came into being and cast a shadow down upon both Zyerne and Izan. Izan trembled at such a construct. The illiterate letters etched in the surface shone a pale light that shone on Zyerne, and Izan beheld a sight he refused to believe, even before his very eyes. The injuries on her body began to heal. The tower had regenerative properties. Any hope Izan had about overcoming Zyerne soon began to crumble into dust on the winds.

'_NO! I refuse to allow another neophyte humiliate me! I won't allow it!'_

His mind screamed in utter defiance.

'_She recovers from all the damage my Djinn has inflicted! Could it be that this one is a Mage with powers that surpass both Themis and myself? NO! I refuse to believe that! I can not be contradicting myself now!'_

In sheer rage, Izan screamed as his Mahamoti Djinn charged forward in another attempt to smash Zyernes body into nothing. The Avatar, however, intercepted the Djinn, her staff striking the Djinn hard enough to force the creature to recoil back. Zyerne smiled confidently as her defense held. The Avatar of Hope would protect her, and the Tower of Eons would restore her. And with Whispersilk Cloak draped over the shoulders of the Avatar, she was immune to whatever spells Izan would cast against her. Zyerne's defense will hold.

'_But I need to find away to strike back.'_

Zyerne decided.

'_I can't risk the Avatar to advance; that will leave me open to his Djinn. What else can I summon that'll make Izan squirm?'_

888

Themis stared straight up. The heat from the nearby fire slowly melted at the ice blocking his path, but that was secondary to his attention at the moment. The ground trembled under him once more, but in addition to the tremor, a building towered up behind the wall of ice. Themis watched as its runes shimmer downward to it's summoner. Themis smiled at what he thought.

'_Tower of Eons is a Mirrodin artifact. Izan couldn't possibly have summoned that. He has never been to Mirrodin, therefore, wouldn't know what it is or capable of. Zyerne must be doing ok.'_

"Themis! Fire not working!"

Narkgul announced when he saw that the ice melted slower than they hoped. Themis heard his goblin friend, but didn't stray his eyes from what he saw of the tower.

"We can relax Narkgul. I get the feeling that Zyerne is doing fine."

And seeing the tower was enough to convince him. Narkgul didn't seem too convinced.

"Hope you right. Nesbit and I worried about cat friend."

888

Zyerne decided it was best to rid the world of that Djinn, and she knew of just the spell to do so. With but a thought, mana swirled and danced about her as it was focused and concentrated to perform what Zyerne had willed. A trail of small white lights approached the Djinn, and upon contact, the creature gave a horrific cry. Light began to illuminate from its orifices, its eyes changing from fiery red to the calm innocence of white. It's body thrashed at the pain its body felt, and Izan could only stare.

"What magic could harm Mahamoti?"

Izan demanded, though Zyerne would not give him an answer. The spell was Soul Nova, and Zyerne had seen her Leonin kind use such a trick when faced against the Nim in the Razor Fields. The Djinn thrashed in such pain, that its cries were dwarfed when the mana that created it, exploded and ceased to be.

"YOU BITCH!"

Izan screamed as mana from the blue islands gathered around him. With a swing of his arm, he released a surge of energy Zyerne has never seen him use before. Pure rage and adrenaline fueled his magic, and this attack proved it.

'_Stand back Summoner.'_

The Avatar ordered, as she suddenly put herself between Zyerne and the flow of energy. The wrapped the Whispersilk Cloak over herself, and its magical properties took effect. A surge of energy struck the fabric and was repelled in multiple directions. Underneath the metallic cloak, the Avatar was unharmed.

"**DAMN YOU ALL TO THE PITS OF A GODDFORSAKEN HELL!"**

Izan was screaming in wholesome ferocity. His anger was clouding his judgment, and he realized this. Returning back into his cowardly character once again, he retreated with curses still extracting from his cracked lips. The moment his person had distance itself, the magic he cast dissolved into nothingness. The Drake, that was still a statue, crumbled to dust. The wall of ice that blocked Themis and Narkgul from Zyerne shattered into hundreds of blue mana shards. The Tower fell back into the ground from whence it came, and the Avatars body began to fade.

'_I shall protect you in your time of need Zyerne. Fear nothing.'_

The Avatar smiled just as her entire fore became translucent, a moment later, she too was gone. Zyerne took a brief moment to thank the Gods for their praise, and then the aches in her body became well known. Realizing the sudden pain, Zyerne fell to her knees, and gripped at her side.

Themis blinked. One moment there was a sheer wall of ice before him, slowly melting; now suddenly, it had shatter. Along with the Tower that was behind it. Both Themis and Narkgul marvel at the slow decent of blue mana.

"Narkgul not sure. Is this good thing?"

He asked. Themis nodded. It meant their way was finally clear, and now they can rejoin their companion. When Themis noticed her on her knees in obvious pain, he rushed to her aid.

"Zyerne. Tell me you're alright."

He demanded with worry in his voice. Zyerne gave a light chuckle, but it did not hide the fact that her body was hurting.

"Nothing to fear Lord Themis. I'll be ok."

"What happen?"

Narkgul asked. Zyerne glanced at the goblin and noticed that his pet mouse was still mounted on his flat spot at the top of his head.

"Nothing important."

She tried to stand, but her knees failed her. She swayed for a moment, before falling again. However, Themis managed to catch her in his arms. Zyerne smiled weakly. Though she was hurting, she rather enjoyed being embraced in Themis' arms.

"Nothing important, my ass."

Themis replied with a sarcastic tone.

"It was Izan again wasn't it?"

"Yes. He said he was hoping to fight you instead of me."

"I hope you gave him Hell."

Themis said with a laugh. Zyerne laughed as well, but hers was weak.

"I did. But now, if you'll forgive me, I would like to rest here. I don't know why I'm so tired, all of a sudden."

"Of course."

Themis cradled her into his arms like a fainting bride, and carried her over to the fire he hoped would melt the ice before it exploded, however, she was well asleep before they got there. He felt proud of Zyerne. Though she managed to survive on her own for a while, it meant she was getting stronger. And all of them are going to have to get stronger if they want to survive Cabal.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

That's all for the moment. I'll be getting more chapters up soon. Stay in touch.

BTW Magic the Gathering is NOTHING like Yu-Gi-Oh!

Until Next Time

Theo


	32. Ambitions Seldom Give Way to Reality

I received an E-mail a while back asking how many chapters I intend to make this story. Unfortunately, I can not answer that question because I make up most things as I'm writing it. In other words, most of the things that happen are not planned in advanced, but are spontaneous brain storms. Even now, I did not have this paragraph pro-writ. 'Pro-Writ'? What the Hell is Pro-Writ? Is that anything like 'The Yayness?' The Yayness! The Yayness! **LONG LIVE THE YAYNESS! **(Bangs head against desk) Where do I come up with this $#!&? lol

Disclaimer Do I own Magic: The Gathering? You should know by now that I don't. But at least I own the idea of this story and the made up characters in it.

WARNING Adult stuff contained inside. Notions of sexual situations, violence, language and other adult situations are present. If these offend you, get out now. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ONCE AGAIN!

888

Chapter 32 – Ambitions Seldom Give Way to Reality

The Coretappers eyes peered over the ridge to spy on its prey. What it saw was what the Etched Oracle saw. The Myr creature could not comprehend the reasons for it's spying, but it followed its orders regardless. It was told to remain unseen until Themis had reached Aphetto, the city in which was Themis' destination. The Etched Oracle foresaw the events that will lead the human to the Cabal, and what would happen after. It knew all, and the future can not be changed.

888

Belladonna returned to her cell after a brief fight with a hoard of Dwarves and Minotaur. None of them proved a challenge for her. Since she had seen Silvos, the Rogue Elemental battle several waves of Goblins without rest, she yearns to test her own fighting prowess against the creature. However, Braids herself refused the two to meet. Belladonnas anger was fueled by the lack of cooperation the others gave her for her own plans. Even her older sister Baraga, distanced herself from her sibling when scheming was involved. The Head Mistress and the Blade Mistress confined themselves in their dark cells, listening to the roars and cheers of the crowd that sat in the arena above them.

"What are you thinking dear sister?"

Belladonna asked her quite sibling

"Even a graveyard has more sound than you."

"It is really nothing that concerns you, Bella."

Baraga said, using her sister's nickname, which was the perfect way of angering her.

"But I am thinking why our skills have been tested by lowly filth. Goblins, Elves and Dwarves can only satisfy us by so much. And yet, so little."

Belladonnas eyes widen in amusement.

"Is that boredom I hear from your voice? I could not believe it took you this long to realize that our skills are not being publicized at its fullest."

Baraga grunted in reply, the single crystal eye in her headdress giving a faint glimmer in the darkness.

"Mistress Braids says that our abilities will be tested to their peak when her 'Special guest' arrives."

"I have not heard of any special guest. Tell me more sister."

Baraga said nothing, just so she can torture Belladonnas curiosity a bit longer. Belladonna begged for more information, but got silence in return. It was fun to watch her squirm. Baraga thought. It was perhaps the only form of weakness her younger sister had.

888

When Themis woke the next morning, the light stung his eyes. His body ached as he stretched. His body has yet to get used to sleeping in the dirt and rock. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he senses the weight of another person on him. Looking down, he discovered Zyerne half curled in his lap, purring softly. Themis smiled for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her purring against him, but then his mind snapped, and his body with it. A womans head was lying against his lap! Again, Themis froze in sudden panic. He recalled the incident he shared with her back in the hot springs at Gerald's village, and he prayed something similar will not happen. Yes, he did like Zyerne, but he wasn't ready for them to be too physically involved, if you want to call it that. Luckily, his pants were securely fastened. And also, she was still asleep.

Calm down Themis. She's just lying there. That's no reason to have a heart attack.

'_But what if she…?'_

And what if you turned green and grew a second head? Just relax. She's not doing anything wrong.

'_I still don't like it.'_

Themis fought with his internal voices. He quickly cleared his thoughts and tried to focus on something else. But the only things he saw was a burned out camp fire, and a sleeping goblin with a sleeping mouse perched on its head.

'_Perhaps I should wake her.'_

Not just yet Themis. After all, when was the last time you had a woman with you like this?

'_Gee, let me think. Never!'_

Exactly my point!

'_Where's this leading anyway?'_

You wouldn't want to know.

'_Very funny Themis. Making perverted jokes just like that Bastard of a Father of ours. Do myself a favor, and DON'T turn into him!'_

Themis finally slapped himself on the side of his head to silence the arguing voices. Sometimes he wonders if he's becoming a schizophrenic, but he somehow manages to avoid it. Playing Magic: The Gathering for several years has saved his sanity more times than he can count, and he's grateful for that. In order to keep his mind off of such things, he reached for his bag nearby, unzipped it, and very carefully so he wouldn't rouse Zyerne from her sleep, withdrew his notebook, and began to write about the events that have happened within the past few days. He's not certain why he decided to keep a journal, but at least it would keep his mind working on something other than the woman who was using his lap as a head rest.

'_I could almost laugh at myself.'_

Themis thought as his hand scribbled words down to paper.

'_I used to be so withdrawn from the world. You know, how I kept to myself, and didn't allow anyone to get too close to me. But since I came here, I've been more open with myself and others. Strange isn't it?'_

You're changing. This place has brought out better qualities in you.

'_I'm not sure if 'better' would be the right word to use, but it'll do.'_

He had just finished writing an entry about the incident in which he And Zyerne were alone in the hot springs. His hand paused. His mind returned him to that moment when Zyerne pressed her lips against his. The kiss was now a phantom, but it lingered. He could almost still taste her. Though it was something that scared him at the time, he discovered the romance in what happened between them. Because of his solitary personality, he wasn't one many would swoon over easily, but this new realization made itself well known by now. He glanced down at her and lost himself in her beautiful face. Yes, he was attracted to her, that much was true. But could a serious relationship really work between them? Not only is Zyerne part of a different species, but how will the two of them respond when Themis finally returns home? They would be heart broken, that much is sure. And Themis wasn't too sure if he could endure such a separation. Perhaps, he can convince her to come to Earth with him? He wondered. No! He shook that thought from his head quickly. No one would understand who or what she is. And if she returned home with him, who would his Father, and that Bitch he married react? Knowing them, they would probably break his neck, if Zyerne didn't tear them apart first. He then laughed to himself. He could just see how Zyerne would attack them.

'_If only it were so… Then I wouldn't be living in fear of them.'_

Then a thought crossed his mind. He has been in Dominaria for nearly a month now. Would his Father and the Bitch even remember him? Did they even miss him? Or did they just miss the torment they gave him everyday? Perhaps it was best not to dwell on such things. And if he knew what was forthcoming in his future, he would be glad he didn't.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Hope this is to your liking. I've decided to try and stabilize Themis' emotions in this chapter, because some of you out there believe it would be best if Themis and Zyerne grew a relationship together. Perhaps this is true, and I've decided to open up that possibility. But it will be awhile before it is finalized if at all.

Until Next Time

Theo


	33. Forthcoming the Mind

I know Themis has asked himself this question several times now. But the more you think about it, the harder it is to decide. Should Themis go home? A lot of you will probably say 'No. He shouldn't go home!' And I can understand that. With parents like his, who would want to go back? But then again, he doesn't belong in the world of Magic either. If you think about it, life in Dominaria contradicts the lifestyle Themis grew up with on Earth. Which means he's out of place. Also, if you remember, his sanity relies heavily on playing Magic: The Gathering. And if he can't get any more cards while in this new world, chances are he'll go insane. What is a boy to do? Also, it has been brought to my attention that I have yet to give Themis a last name. And I have yet to give names to his Father and that Bitch he married. If you have any ideas for any of these, please let me know. Thank you all in advance.

Disclaimer. You know I don't own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. So why do I keep adding the disclaimer? Because there are some people out there who don't realize what a disclaimer is.

WARNING Same as before. Talk of violence, language, hints of sexual situations, and other adult stuff. Read at your own risk.

888

Chapter 33 – Forthcoming the Mind

Braids was grinning. As she always does. Not many have seen her otherwise, and those that have mostly end up dead. Mostly. However, nothing could dampen her spirits today as she roamed the darkness of the cells in which held the arena competitors. She skipped and whistled on her way, detouring all that would block her path. Even the guards themselves parted before her without questions. How could a killer such as herself be so happy?

"Good day girlfriends."

She said when she reached a particular cell. Both Belladonna and Baraga fell to their knees in an instant.

"The Cabal is here."

The sisters said in unison. Braids nodded,

"The Cabal is everywhere."

She returned, and the pair raised their eyes.

"I've come to see how our stars are doing."

"We are bored."

Belladonna said

"There is no opponent that has given us an adequate fight."

"I see. And you wish to face the Rogue Elemental?"

Belladonna grinned; hope of facing Silvos danced across her beautiful eyes, but Baraga on the other hand, remained emotionless

"That creature would prove a true challenge. Shall we be pitted against it?"

Braids shook her head and Belladonnas anticipation died.

"Sorry girlfriend, but the First has explicitly requested that you two be kept away from him. We wouldn't want our two stars injured now, would we?"

Belladonna slammed the iron bar with her fist. The bar gave a ring that echoed throughout the emptiness. Braids' smile did not drain.

"Saying such a thing is almost an insult Mistress Braids! Were you not the Firsts constable, I would challenge you myself right now."

"You and me in the pits? That would be a spectacular match. But I will not be held responsible for the death of our Pit Head Mistress."

"I wouldn't mind at all."

Baraga said. Her sister turned to her and growled in a threatening tone.

"Then I could have my own room."

"Careful with your words dear sister. I have no problem with killing even you right here, right now."

Braids laughed even harder. Watching siblings argue happened to be one of Braids preferred and favorite sights. Cupping her hands around her mouth, Braids imitated her barker's voice.

"Come one! Come All! The prides of the Pits in one place! Baraga Darklore, our current Swordmistress up against her own sister, Belladonna Darklore, our reigning Head Mistress! Place your bets at these feuding siblings!"

Then she laughed again. Only to fuel the anger Belladonna felt.

"You two are a pair. However, we wouldn't dream about putting you two against each other. We know how much you love each other."

Belladonnas arm shot forward between the bars, and aimed for Braids' face. Braids however stood a foot too far for Belladonnas reach. The Head Mistress was like a caged animal fighting to be released. And Braids marveled at her ferocity. She hopes that ferocity would double by the time her 'Special guest' arrives, so the two, Belladonna, and the guest, would put up a spectacular show. One that will reel in the audience, and allow the gold to flow harder than it ever has.

888

Despite the weariness her body was in, Zyerne was in dreamy bliss. She smiled in her sleep, and when she instinctively nuzzled closer to the warmth, she realized it wasn't a bed she was lying on. Her eyes slowly opened and she found a pair of legs underneath her. Glancing up, she saw Themis shocked expression peering down at her with widen eyes. She giggled mischievously in his lap.

"Good morning my Lord."

She cooed rather softly, just enough to expose her playful mood. Then Narkgul loomed over her.

"Is Zyerne alright now? Narkgul got worried about friend."

'_Damn! Had to ruin the moment didn't you Goblin?'_

Zyernes mind shouted, but she didn't let her disappointment reveal itself. She finally rose herself from Themis lower body, and stretched her arms up as well as her back.

"Yes Narkgul. I'm fine."

Themis finally stood, and rubbed his legs. They have been asleep for a while now, and that annoying tingling feeling was driving him nuts. He was glad however, that Zyerne was finally awake now so he can do something about his discomfort.

"Narkgul. Go restart the fire. I'll cook up breakfast."

Narkguls tongue hung out of his mouth like that of a starving dog. Giving Nesbit on his head a quick scratch, he said to the mouse.

"We eat soon. Me happy to rid stomach of noises."

And he turned to fulfill his duties. Themis received there rations and cookware and got himself prepared. Zyerne sat there watching him with new found discovery.

"I was not aware you can cook."

"You never gave me the chance."

Themis smiled back. Zyerne stared at him. Was that cheer she heard in his voice? Perhaps sleeping in his lap had more benefits than simply fulfilling her desires. She hoped.

"We'll eat first, and then we'll get going."

Themis instructed.

"I have a feeling Cabal is very close."

888

The Etched Oracle stared at its prism, and what the Coretapper was showing. It saw Themis sitting by a fire with his two companions, eating, talking, and laughing. It saw what transpired between Zyerne and Izan the day before, and what the Oracle saw displeased it. What it saw was different. It was supposed to be Themis that fought with Izan, yet something intervened that changed the future that was supposed to happen, but never did. Changing the past changes the future, but a change in the present should not change what future the Etched Oracle saw. Some powerful magic was altering its foresight. And this was a threat.

"Guards."

The Etched Oracle said to the guards waiting behind its locked door.

"Alert Braids. I must speak with her at once."

"And why should we fetch her?"

One guard asked back, his voice dripping with skepticism.

"Because what I have to tell her could determine the fate of Aphetto and the Cabal."

Nothing more needed to be said. One of the guards made a hasty retreat in order to find Braids and alert her that the Oracle demands an audience with her. What it has to say will most likely displease her. It is fortunate however, that she would not dare risk any harm to the construct.

888

There was very little sunlight. And in his cell, he needed sunlight in order to survive. Braids had given him a room that had the best windows, but the view was atrocious. Black concrete walls met his every view outside, and those buildings blocked sunlight. Silvos absorbed whatever he could to stay alive. A cell was more like torture to the Elemental. Water was just as scarce. Even as the Pits 'Honored' participant, they did not give him much special treatment if any at all. All he knew was that the open arena felt like a home to him. He was cast from his forest dwellings the moment the Mirari birthed him, and he was unsure why. But it was clear to him, the Pits was now his home, and if he wishes to survive, he'll obey whatever his taskmasters demanded. Fight, and survive. That is all. Fight and survive.

And soon, he'll be fighting in order to survive.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

I thought it was about time to shed a little light (Pun intended) on what's going on in Silvos' mind. He will soon be appearing a lot more in future chapters, if what I have in mind goes well. We'll see.

Until Next Time

Theo


	34. Closer to the Threshold

GUESS WHO'S IN TA HOUSE!

Jk. I thought I'd start this part out with a little shout. Hope you don't mind. BTW The response would be: THEO'S IN THE HOUSE! Oh, God, I need to get a life away from this damn computer (Head slams into desk)

Disclaimer. You know the drill. I do not own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. The only things that belong to me are the idea for this story and the made up characters I've added.

WARNING Same thing as before. Do I really have to keep adding these things? Violence, language, sexual situations and other adult stuff.

888

Chapter 34 – Closer to the Threshold

Themis studied the map Seton had given him. Past the Pardic Mountains, there was another patch of forest, followed by an open flat land, and then finally, the Cabal Bogs. That would most likely be the place Themis had to go. But the landscapes that blocked his path, did not give him a confident feeling. He remembers all too well the Childhood Horror that attacked him and Astric back in Krosa. This new forest area was much closer to the regions of the undead, which there was a chance to be ambushed by stronger creatures. And furthermore, Izan Vanheight was still out there somewhere. His obsession to become the only Summoner in Dominaria shrouded his crazy mind. His madness could fuel his power, and Themis did not like the idea of having to face him when he's insane. He was dangerous enough when he was sane.

"Where to next Themis? Narkgul have no clue."

The Goblin asked. Themis studied the map a moment longer.

"First he'll have to go through a forest. After that, it's the Plains of the Northern Templar, and finally, the Swamplands of the Cabal."

There was a brief silence, and Themis was sure he could sense his companions fear.

"Neither of you have to go along anymore. You can stay if you want."

"I will not part from you willingly Lord Themis!"

Zyerne objected quite sternly

"I will not allow you to go alone!"

"Nesbit and Narkgul agree with Zyerne. You fed us. We stay."

Narkgul added. Themis smiled. It felt good to have such friends for once in his life…

"Well then. Onward!"

And they began to traverse down the slope that will lead them to the forest nearby.

888

Braids walked into the room where the Etched Oracle sat. Inside its circle, the Oracle absorbed mana from the five jars and peered into its prism.

"The day of your guest's arrival will be within the next month."

Her teeth smiled behind skin that was more like sun dried leather.

"Finally! I was beginning to think he would not come."

"Take care however. Two others journey with him. The longer they stay with him, the stronger and more cunning he'll become."

"Which is fine with me. I want our show to be one that will be recorded throughout the land."

She laughed. The Oracle, however shook its head.

"I must admit however, some powerful magic surrounds this boy. Several times now, my predictions have been undone. Something has changed the future concerning this human off-lander."

Braids smile began to wane, which was a dangerous thing.

"What do you mean your predictions have been undone?"

"I see the future. And the future can not be changed until after it had happened. But somehow, I see one future, but another takes place instead. The present can not change the future so easily."

"You better not tell me this boy will win against our sisters."

"That is still beyond my sight. But I will advise caution. He may just bring about your downfall."

"I would like to see him try."

Braids rose and headed for the door. When her hand reached the knob, the Etched Oracle adds.

"He possesses both green and white mana. Both of which are strong against the magic of Cabal."

Braids shoot the Oracle a murderous glare. If she chooses, she could summon a creature from her stomach to devour the artifact creature. The news it shared was not pleasant.

"Tread carefully around me you pathetic construct. I have the power to unmake you at any time, if I'm so inclined."

"You may, but you won't."

"Are you so certain of that?"

The Etched Oracle's head rose up to meet Braids.

"I am. You will still use me to call the victors of your arena."

"We shall see."

Braids threw open the door, passed through it, and slammed it shut in obvious anger. Perhaps watching something get slaughter will lift her mood.

888

The gates opened, and the dust blew inward. Silvos stepped forward to the waiting arena, and was greeted by both cheers and curses from the audience sitting in the stands. His expressionless face stared back at the other gates that have yet to open.

"And there he is!"

Braids screamed in her barker's voice to all.

"Silvos, the Rogue Elemental has entered the arena! Who could he possibly be up against? Why, none other than our own armies of undead! Watch and behold the age old struggle of nature against death! Behold!"

The gates swung open and an army of undead emerged. Zombies and skeletons slinked slowly forward. Behind their ranks waited decaying, skeletal wurms. And finally, their own taskmasters, clad in black spiked armor. Silvos would have smiled; if he had a mouth…

888

Braids took her seat in the luxury box next to the First. His aura sickened her, but in her current mood, she was able to keep herself from convulsing.

"Tell me little daughter. What is troubling you?"

The First asked without turning away from the fight beneath him. Braids' frowning face was more than enough to tell him that something bothered her mind.

"I was given ill news from the Oracle. He says my Off-Lander guest is stronger than anything we have."

"Surely it jests?"

"I am uncertain. All I know is that when he does come, I'll make sure the show he gives will be one that won't be forgotten easily."

The First smiled.

"That is enough to make me proud little daughter. I look forward to it."

Braids said nothing, but watched the carnage.

888

Tendrils extended from Silvos' form and served as additional limbs. One wrapped around a zombie and tossed it like a rag doll, while another shattered the skull of a skeleton. A third crushed a wurms body to dust, and a forth squeezed the neck of a taskmaster. Silvos controlled the battlefield easily. Whatever injuries that was inflicted upon him healed the moment those wounds were cleaved. He was nearly invincible. Zombies gathered around his feet in an attempt to overpower him, but Silvos simply stepped on their corpse, and their brittle forms decayed to nothing. The skeletons charged with weapons swinging, but he simply smashed them effortlessly. The Taskmasters were easily disposed of. The wurms however, were the most challenging. One wurm tried to swallow him whole, however, Silvos large body would not easily fit in the creature's mouth. Its mistake was realized when Silvos grabbed the wurms beak, and tore it from the creatures head.

In mere moments, Silvos stood in the center of the carnage that remained on the battlefield. He stood triumphedly, and the crowd cheered or cursed at his name. But the noise meant little to him. He had discovered his importance. To battle, to fight, and to survive. He would do all to fulfill those purposes. Come Hell or High Water.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Sorry if this chapter seemed short, but I'm running low on inspiration. Hopefully I can get it back REALLY soon.

By the Way…

THEO'S LEFT TA HOUSE!

Until Next Time

Theo


	35. Goblin Counseling

A few chapters ago, Chapter 31 I believe, I made the comment that Magic: The Gathering and Yu-Gi-Oh were not the same card game. I have received some very hurtful e-mails lately that accuses me of insulting Yu-Gi-Oh players. If you have actually read the commentary at the top of the page, you'll notice that I have NOT ONCE made any insults or rude comments about Yu-Gi-Oh or those who play it. I was merely stating that the two games are different. Yes they are both card games, but they are not played the same way. As to the child whom I have spoken of, it was only feeble that he would try to use Magic cards as though they were Yu-Gi-Oh cards. It was the _situation_, **NOT** the _player_ that I considered stupid! And I did try to explain to him that you can't take cards from one game and introduce them into another, it doesn't work that way. Although with some creativity I suppose you could at home or with friends, but not in a tournament setting, like FNM at which the occurrence took place in.

Case in point. I am NOT insulting those who play Yu-Gi-Oh, nor am I saying that Magic: The Gathering is a better game, because every person has their own preference to which game he or she likes better. So please stop sending me inappropriate E-mails demanding that I stop writing. As far as I know, I have not once made any comment that would be offensive.

Disclaimer: You want to know a secret? I don't own Magic: The Gathering. I only own the idea for this story and it's made up characters.

WARNING: You know what should go here.

888

Chapter 35 – Goblin Counseling

Night was approaching just as Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul had crossed the threshold from mountain slope into forest lands. Owls began their calls, as wolves and coyotes howled at the rising moon. This place, though a forest, mirrored the image of children's nightmares. Thoughts of the boogieman and other classic childhood monsters crept into Themis' mind. Even though he believed such things were ridicules, his opinions changed as he now resided in a world were such creatures were commonplace. In fact, a goblin was one of his travel companions.

"Lord Themis, I believe now would be the time we settle down for the night."

"Narkgul agree."

The goblin said as he cradles his pet mouse in his green clawed hands.

"No like owls. They eat Nesbit if they see him."

He was careful not to crush Nesbit as he tried to hide his pet from any owls that might have been spying on them now. Themis agreed with both of them. Walking in the dark wouldn't get them anywhere, especially in a place like the one they were now in. During the day, trees can look so majestic, so ancient and full of life and wisdom, but in the shadows of nightfall, they tend to change to monstrous shapes to scare the mind.

"Alright. I'm not looking forward to going any further myself. We'll stop here."

Narkgul made a heavy sigh of relief. It's amazing how comical this individual can be without trying.

As they began to set up camp, Themis dared the night to find any sticks or twigs that haven fallen. He would not dare take a fresh limb from a tree just so he could use it for firewood. For all he knew, there were Elves nearby, and he was sure they would be offended if Themis had harmed a living tree. As he picked up a bundle, he wondered to himself. Since when did he think in such ways? The thoughts of Elves did not bother him before. But then again, the last Elf he spoke to was rather aggressive to him. Clearing his head, he returned to the camp sight.

888

Unbeknownst to Themis were the pair of eyes that watched him and his companions from the darkness of the canopy. The Coretapper kept itself hidden, but it had to reveal itself to others once the Etched Oracle had given it new orders.

"You understand what I ask of you?"

The Oracle asked. The Coretapper nodded in full understanding.

"Good. Remember, tonight, nothing should befall them, but in the morning…"

The Coretapper nodded again, understanding its orders.

888

The small fire shed its glow about them. Themis kept it small to lower the risk of it getting out of hand and burning the forest around them. The more he thought about it, the more comfortable he became in his surroundings. He was a city boy, born, and raised in the city suburbs. You would believe that such a person would have unsure feelings about camping out, but strangely for Themis, he felt more at home here, than anywhere else he's been.

_I've been here for so long; this place is starting to grow on me. But I can't let that happen_.

Why not?

_Because then it will be that much harder to leave._

Then why leave at all?

_Don't bring THAT up again._

His thoughts would have continued to argue, but luckily, Narkguls arrival distracted him, much to Themis' silent relief.

"Narkgul not mind reader, but can tell Themis thinking about stuff. Stuff that make Themis look worried."

Narkgul took a seat next to Themis while carefully cradling a sleeping Nesbit in the palm of his green hands.

"You want to talk?"

"No offense Narkgul, but I don't really think talking to you will help."

Narkgul shrugged.

"No one else to talk to. Zyerne asleep."

Themis noticed that. Zyerne had her back toward the fire, as she slept semi-curled nearby. The way the fires light shone upon her form made her look so majestic, yet at the same time, so frail and delicate. He glanced at Narkgul, who sat silently next to him, waiting for some kind of response. Themis wrestled with his inner demons. He had disliked goblins, but for some unseen reason, that prejudice didn't seem to apply to Narkgul at the moment. Perhaps Themis could talk to this creature.

"I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do."

Themis started

"I want to go home, but I am constantly asking myself why I _should_ go home."

"Why Themis ask that? Aren't family waiting?"

"That's just it. I hate my family. My Father sees me as an outlet for his anger and the woman he married thinks I'm her personal slave."

The mere thought of them made Themis grind his teeth together and clutch his hands tightly. Narkgul witnessed Themis anger, and tried to divert it.

"You at least have family. Narkguls got killed when Dwarves attack home."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Not Themis' fault. You two were first to actually treat Narkgul like a living creature. Maybe they be friends. Narkgul guess he just lonely, so that why Narkgul stays."

"To be honest Narkgul, goblins and I don't get along very well."

"Why not?"

"That's a long story."

Themis sighed. He really didn't want to get into that right now, but the goblin was persistent if nothing else.

"Themis and Narkgul get along fine. Like now. We talk to each other, and we no fight. Narkgul don't understand why Themis no like goblin-kin."

Themis thought hard. He wanted to find the easiest way to explain himself so that the goblin would understand. Choosing his words with extreme care, Themis began his story.

"First of all, where I come from, there's this game…"

888

The night held many things in its grasp, and Themis would glance in whatever direction the source of an unfamiliar sound would make. After he told his story to Narkgul, the little goblin retired for the night. It was amazing how calm Narkgul was when he learned that he is a game piece for Magic: The Gathering on Earth. Did the goblin understand? Or did he simply not care? Either way, Narkgul didn't seem to mind at all. Themis recalled the conversation, and Narkgul gave one comment that made Themis think back.

"You seem to be handling this much better than Zyerne has. Aren't you upset that in my home you're nothing but a piece to a game?"

Themis had asked. To which Narkgul replied.

"Why should I? Narkgul here now. And Themis no seem to mind, so why should Narkgul? If we are playthings on Earth, that no make us any less real. Just like you, Narkgul have skin, and bone and blood. So why worry?"

'_Why worry? That is what he asked me. I'm not sure if I can really answer that.'_

Themis, you don't seem to grasp the concept. Narkgul is much smarter than you think he is, but because he's a goblin, you blind yourself to that fact.

'_Ok then. Why don't YOU tell me what he means, since you seem to know EVERYTHING that's best for me?'_

Themis' mind argued sarcastically to it's other self.

It's quite simple. Why worry about an occurrence that is beyond your control? Narkgul can't change how Earth thinks about him, but also, he's not on Earth, so what he thinks about himself as a card doesn't bother him.

'_That really doesn't make much sense to me.'_

Now if Narkgul actually SAW the card that's suppose to be him, he may be upset, but he doesn't let his emotions get in the way. As he said. Why worry?

'_Easy for him to say. He's not trying to go back.'_

Yet he sticks with you. Just like Zyerne, even though she was hurt to realize that you are trying to go to a place where she couldn't exist. Do you think it is easy for her to be with you when you're trying to leave her behind?

'_I've given her many chances to stop following me…'_

Open your Goddamn eyes Themis! SHE LOVES YOU! And that's no simple love either. She's willing to face a broken heart just so she can be with you as long as possible. Are you so truly blind that you can't see that? Why do you think she kissed you back then?

'_I thought it was her hormones. We WERE naked together remember?'_

But you didn't seem to want her in return.

'_I did, but I'm not a pervert. We may have had a lustful moment, but I didn't give in to my urges.'_

Because you were scared.

'_Damn right.'_

You do realize you never needed to be?

'_Look Themis, this has gone far enough. I'm tired of all your Yoda type wisdom and your entire New Age mumbo jumbo. You may be my Feelings, but I'm the Reason.'_

Suite yourself Themis. But you do realize that your feelings have more power over you than you realize. You have Narkgul to thank for having you recognize that.

And the two voices in Themis' mind silenced, and for some unknown reason that he could not fathom, it bothered him.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

A lot of thinking is going on in this chapter. Hope some of you weren't lost in the whole sha-bang. For those of you who have no idea what's going on, I'll tell you. The plot thickens.

Until Next Time

Theo


	36. Envious Tensions Befall

Hello again from your friendly neighborhood Theo! Before I start with this chapter, Artasid sent me an e-mail asking me which Magic colors are my favorite, what strategies I use and which is my most favorite block set. Well, Artasid, here are the answers to those questions.

The colors I like best are as follows in order. Green I like the best. Black is second. Third is Red. White comes next. And my least favorite is Blue.

In terms of strategies, there are so many, it's hard to categorize them all. I guess you can say I favor the classic 'beatdown' the best, but I also like to use a tactic I call 'hindering' Which is you use cards that disrupt your opponents playing abilities. Here's an example of what I mean. If you play 'Rule of Law' a white enchantment from Mirrodin, and also play 'Isochron Scepter' with any 'Counter Spell' imprinted on it, not only will your opponents be forced to play only one spell per turn, but you get the chance to _counter_ that one spell each turn. Which means he and/or she won't be able to play anything. Such a devastating combo! Insert Evil Laugh

As for my favorite block set. This one is hard to answer because all the different sets had cards and abilities that I favored. Such as Mirrodins various artifacts, Legions Slivers (I can't think of anyone who would actually HATE the Slivers), and Ravnicas vast amount of multi color cards (Hybrid and Gold). I suppose the only block set that I didn't like very much would have to be the Kamigawa block. I had better hopes when it was released and it was rather disappointing. There were too many Legendary creatures that it was nearly impossible to play one your opponent DIDN'T have, and there were WAY too many spirits and not a lot of other creature types (I had hoped there would have been more Orochi especially.)

Anyway, I hope this answers your questions Artasid. And if there is anyone else with questions for me, please feel free to ask. You can reach me a No flames or disrespecting e-mails please. I get too many of those already. Thanks.

Now, on to the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Magic: The Gathering or any of its characters. I only own the idea for this story and the made- up characters that I've added. Just how many times do I have to tell you all this?

WARNING Same old stuff. Violence, Language, Sexual situations and other adult stuff contained within. Read at you own risk. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Chapter 36 – Envious Tensions Befall

The morning was quiet. Almost too quite for the forest, but then, the silence allowed the forest travelers to sleep in peace. When Themis finally fell asleep, it was in a sitting position with his knees hugged to his chest, and his face buried between them. He had much on his mind last night, and his thoughts keep him from getting comfortable until his body could take no more. But in the silence of the groups slumber, other travelers stalked unhindered.

Zyerne was in a blissful sleep, dreaming of Themis holding her close and whispering sweet words of love into her ear. But instead, as consciousness began to stir in her mind, something other than Themis' voice reached her sensitive hearing. It sounded like tree branches bending, and then twitching. And it sounded like it was getting closer. Half curious, Zyerne yawned herself awake. Yet what she saw when her eyes opened, was something that woke her up faster than anything else ever could!

Several human like silhouettes fell from the trees over head and landed around her, their hands suddenly reaching out for her. Instinctively, her cat like reflexes took effect and she leapt to her feet, the fur on her tail standing on end at this new threat.

"Lord Themis…"

She called out before something like a rag came from behind her and covered her mouth swiftly. She tried to pull the gag off, but three pairs of hands held her down and she suddenly found herself pinned to the ground with three Elves containing her.

Themis heard Zyernes cry for help, and when he awoke, he found a figure standing over him. Before Themis' eyes could adjust to the new light, the figure kicked him onto his back, and he found himself held down by a strong weight. As Themis grunted, Narkgul too awoke in surprise to find two more Elves grabbing his shoulders and thrusting him face first into the dirt.

"Ow! What go on!"

Narkgul demanded before he too had a rag tied over his mouth. Suddenly overpowered and outnumbered, Themis, Zyerne, and Narkgul were gagged and tied as prisoners. Among the invading Elves, there stood one who commanded respect from his companions. He was a tall Elf with long faded brown hair, and a face that was still in its prime. Cold silver eyes burned at the non elves and he was most displeased.

"Take them to Irenes! Their punishment shall be by her word."

The other six Elves nodded in understanding. They tied their prisoners onto separate poles and by twos, carried them over their shoulders. All the while Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul struggled in vain to free themselves.

"Whpff ghhng onph heff!"

Themis demanded, his voice muffled by the cloth tied tightly over his mouth. The Elf that was closest to Themis' head simply smiled wickedly at his upside-down captive.

"You have no right to ask questions at this time human!"

He sneered. With a snap of his wrist, the Elf slashed the side of his hand against Themis' throat. Themis felt the impact sharply, and for a moment, his vision blurred, then finally, darkness…

888

Waiting in the trees above, perched on a limb like a bird, the Coretapper saw all that had happened. It would have smiled if it had the capacity to do so. In it's head, it heard the clear voice of the Etched Oracle.

"That was well staged my Myr spy. Continue to stay near him but unseen."

The Coretapper nodded and silently stalked after the Elves who had captured its target.

But what was unknown to the Coretapper, a small mouse caught a glimpse of it. But instead of chasing the Myr, Nesbit chased after the Elves that were carrying his friends away.

888

Zyerne's claws extended and she twisted in her binds to get them to sever the ropes, but unfortunately her wrists were not meant to bend in unnatural ways. If only she could get her fingers to bend backwards… She glanced at Narkgul and he stared back at her, confused and scared, though half his face was masked by the gag over his mouth, Zyerne saw his feared expression. She took a glance at Themis and winched at his unconscious form. Even the terribly jolting trip of being carried by poles did not seem to rouse Themis from his condition. Zyerne's eyes tightened in anger when she caught a glimpse of a swelling bruise just under his jugular.

'_Damn these Elves! Themis couldn't even protect himself. How DARE they strike at someone who is defenseless!'_

Her mind swore. If she could, she would pounce on all seven Elves that had captured them, and unleash her ferocious anger upon them. However, as bond as she was, she was unable to do anything at the moment.

888

The Elves home was fashion with the thriving of the forest in mind. Trees were not lost to their structures of stone, mud and other natural materials. The village itself was majestic, at least to those who dwelled here. Zyerne and Narkgul only saw another town. Water fountains spewed water within the courtyards, as younger elf kin danced and played around them. Yet they paused themselves to see the three strangers that were carried between them. Glances of disbelief, prejudice, anger and fear played across their faces, and Zyerne was almost mortified by what she saw in their eyes. Were these people so isolated from the world that that have never seen a Leonin human hybrid, a goblin and a human off-lander before?

The Elves that carried them brought the three before a huge oak tree that was near the center of their village. The tree reached toward the sky like the arm of God itself. Its age and size was a marvel, even Narkgul and Zyerne glanced in impressive awe. Built against the base of the mighty tree was a wooden throne, in which sat a woman elf. Zyerne's eyes almost widened at the undeniable beauty the female Elf had on her features. Her long sandy blonde hair was long and flowing like that of a wind drift. The cobalt color of her eyes showed youth, intelligence, and commanded a sense of respect. Even the silver and tan robes that hugged her body like a second layer of skin could not drown the royal image she portrayed herself.

The Male Elf that commanded the others stepped forward to the throne and bowed low to the woman who waited for him to speak.

"Lady Irenes. These creatures were found trespassing in your royal groove. What shall be done with them?"

He asked. Lady Irenes stood, and slowly stepped forward to inspect those that were bound. Zyerne noticed the way she walked, so carefully, so precise, and so delicate.

'_This one must be their queen.'_

Zyerne thought, still trying to break the ropes tied around her wrists and ankles as the high born Elf drew ever closer.

"Why was this one injured?"

She asked softly as she noticed a swelling bruise on the unconscious human. Though her voice was soft and careful, it had command behind its tone. Even as a whisper, her voice could not be denied.

"Forgive me Mistress."

Said the Elf whom was closest to where Themis was struck

"He had spoken out of turn. And I had punished him."

He bowed his head low, a sign of asking if not begging for forgiveness. Irenes' hand carefully swept to the Elf responsible for Themis' injury.

"You have been told to bring them here without harm."

The color suddenly drained from his face as his eyes widen in undeniable horror.

"Please M'Lady…"

"You have failed to obey. Into the Den with you."

Upon her command, two new Elves appeared and restrained the defiant Elf. He would have screamed had his mouth not be bound as he was dragged away.

Zyerne saw the whole ordeal. The way she commanded these Elves with such a crystal voice was nothing short of witchcraft seduction. This worried her as Irenes stepped ever closer to Themis.

"I sense something in this one."

She said as her hand reached out and carefully caressed his chest. At this display, Zyerne tightened her glare, and tried to call out in defiance. Jealousy and anger flowed through Zyerne as she watched the Elf touch her Lord in such a manner. As Zyerne threw her body about in another attempt to free herself, the Elves that carried her fought to keep her over their shoulders.

"Excuse me your Highness, but this one is becoming violent."

One Elf said. Irenes paused her hand and looked at the cat girl. The moment their eyes met, Irenes knew the reason of Zyernes burst of anger.

"Fear not young one. I have no desire for your lover."

Zyerne however, didn't trust those words. Irenes finally withdrew herself from Themis

"Take this one to the Healers. I wish to speak with him once he awakens."

"And what of these two?"

The commanding male asked, indicating the Leonin human hybrid and the goblin. With but a glance Irenes said

"Confine them to the Prison Tree. I will decide their fate at a later time."

TO BE CONTINUED

888

FYI Just to give you an idea of what Irenes looks like. Look at Onslaughts 'Wellwisher' and the female character on Judgments 'Folk Medicine'. I got most of Irenes image by combining these two cards.

Just what is Lady Irenes up to? What will happen to the stars of our story? And why am I asking you these questions? It's not like you already know the answers anyway. Or do you? jk

Until Next Time

Theo


	37. Calms Before the Storms

Theo's back and he's in da house! I have no more witty intro comments, so you'll just have to add your own for this one. Sorry.

Disclaimer: You know what goes here right? Well, in case you don't, I'll tell you. I have no ownership whatsoever of Magic: The Gathering or its characters. I only own the idea for this story and any made up characters that are inputted.

WARNING! Danger Will Robinson! Danger! Just kidding. There are some VERY disturbing and violent language and scenes contained in this chapter. Read at your own risk. You have once again been warned.

888

Chapter 37 – Calms Before the Storms

Braids twirled one of her long braids like an innocent young child playing with her hair. But that image would never apply to Braids. She was not a young child, nor could she ever be innocent. Her smile alone spoke of her devilishly twisted mind. And if not that, then the power she contained certainly would. She sat alone in her lavished chambers, secretly planning the next days schedule for the pit. Who would she send to their deaths tomorrow? However, her musings were interrupted by a faint knock on her door.

"Enter."

She said sweetly as her grin stretched across her lips. The door opened slightly and a head pocked in. The servants face was grey and wrinkled. One would think he was skinned of his flesh, but in truth, he was just a very old, hard worked man.

"Mistress. There is a man to see you."

He announced with a voice that made him sound as though he would fall over dead any moment now. Braids smiled harder.

'_Finally! Something new!'_

"Let him enter."

She ordered. The servant nodded in obedience and withdrew to allow her visitor to gain passage. The door was swung wider and he entered. A tall man who kept a blue cape draped over his shoulders and a blue hood over his hairless head. Whatever joy Braids was having had suddenly vanished as this wretched creature stepped further into her private chambers. The smile that she bore countless times had drained from her face into a small thin line. A very dangerous sight to behold.

"So! Our wayward child finally decides to return!"

She scowls viciously at him. He paused at her outburst.

"So tell me."

She started with a softer tone as she twirled her braid again

"What made you come back here with your tail between your legs?"

"I have come to report to you."

He started to say before Braids glared at him with a murderous look that told him not to go any farther unless he wanted to find his entrails poured over the carpet that was very expensive and hard to replace.

"If you had any sense of punctuality, then I wouldn't have to keep returning to the Oracle for insight as to what's going on. Not that I mind that, but it gets rather boring."

The man risked a slight smile

"Then my unexpected arrival is stimulating for you."

"Don't flatter yourself."

She replied almost childishly

"The only thing stimulating to me is watching a bloodbath in the pits. You, Izan Vanheight the Blue, are not worthy enough to even receive the honor of participating in the great fights."

She swore at his name and title. Izan sneered at her tone. How dare she say he's not worthy? He's risked his life several times to test the off-lander. Sure, he will never tell her about his own personal obsession to murder Themis, and perhaps it was best if she never found out that he was plotting behind her back.

"Then what do you demand of me so that I may be seen worthy?"

He asked carefully.

'_Better to bow and obey her for now.'_

He thought sinisterly. If only Braids knew what he was planning, then maybe she would not be grinning so much.

"We'll see, my dear Izan. We'll see…"

888

Narkgul would have been seen as comical to Zyerne as she watched him try to pull his wrists free from behind his back. The way he squirmed and twisted his back in an attempt to rip the bonds enough to free himself was funny. However Zyerne had other things on her mind, and laughing at Narkguls folly was not one of them. Narkgul arched his form again, and pulled, but the little goblin did not have the strength in his arms to pull off the feat he was attempting.

"Me sorry Zyerne."

He apologized when he finally gave up.

"Ropes too hard to break. Narkgul's back hurts."

"Thanks for trying though."

Zyerne replied. She looked about her cell and discovered she was not comfortable with her surroundings. The Elves had placed her and Narkgul in separate adjoining cells that were contained inside the base of a giant tree. With very little light, Zyerne's cat like eyes could easily see, where as the poor goblin was nearly blind in the darkness.

"If Narkgul could, he'd reach over and untie Zyerne. Then she untie Narkgul…"

Narkgul said dejectedly. Unfortunately, the pair tried that plan once already, only to fail. Because of the thick bars between them, and the fact that their arms were pulled tightly against their backs, they could not get close enough to each other in order to reach the bounds.

"I know Narkgul. I know."

"Wonder what Elves do with Themis. Me no like it he missing."

Zyerne's eyes tightened threateningly. The way that woman touched him… She nearly growled in her throat.

'_How dare she!'_

She silently swore

'_How dare she be seductive on MY Lord Themis! If I ever see her again…'_

"Zyerne?"

She glanced at the goblin as he tried his best to look back.

"You know what happen to Nesbit? Me no see him since last night. Hope he ok."

"Nesbit is fine."

She said, hoping to put the goblins fears to rest, but doing a poor job at it herself.

"He may be a mouse, but he's awfully smart for one. I'm sure he's on his way here to see you now."

She saw Narkguls features soften for a moment, then all fell silent. And in the darkness, that silence is a horrifying thing.

888

He stood before his father. The bastard glared down at him with those eyes hidden behind dark glasses. The slight beard along his jaw line made his face look harder and even more sinister than normal. Themis couldn't turn away. The sheer expression of hatred on his fathers face froze the poor boy in absolute fear.

"Dad…"

Themis begged, hoping to get some softer form of reaction, only to be ignored. Instead, his father rose his hand, and slapped the back side of it across Themis' face with such a force, Themis lost his balance and fell. He looked up at the imposing man with tears in his eyes and a swelling bruise on his cheek.

"Dad… Please…"

His father then delivered a swift kick into Themis' ribs. The pain exploded in his body and he cried out in both pain and defiance. Only to once again, be ignored.

"You pathetic excuse of a son."

The mans voice bellowed harshly

"You ruined my life the moment you were borne."

"But I…"

"Shut up!"

Themis received another kick to the ribs. Again, Themis cried out as his body curled up instinctively

"I can't believe I had to put up with an accident such as you!"

Despite the pain in his chest, and the fear he had, those words cut deeply into Themis' heart with a surge of revelations.

'_An accident! I was an accident!'_

No other words could be more cruel. And at those words, Themis' anger finally snapped.

"FATHER!"

Themis screamed in rage as he then threw himself from the floor and rose with out stretched arms to choke and strangle the mans neck. His fingers however, grasped at nothing, and the image of his father vanished like a ghost in the night.

Themis' eyes shot open, and he found himself sitting on a strange wooden bed with his arms in front of him, still tied together. He was no longer in his house, but inside what looked like a wooden home. Glancing around himself he found four Elves hovering over him. By the way they were dressed and how they tended to him, he assumed they were clerics.

'_God damn it! I HATE my fucking memories!'_

His mind deduced once his body relaxed as he continued to stare silently back at the Elves surrounding him.

"He has recovered Oh Great One."

One Elf said to a figure standing near a door. The woman Themis saw, was beautiful. Her long blonde hair seemed to flow behind her as she stepped, ever so carefully closer. The silver and brown dress at her feet swayed with each step. And her eyes. So blue were they that they could easily be mistaken for miniature bottomless abysses.

"Thank you all. You may leave."

Her soft voice was obeyed, and for a brief moment, Themis himself would not have refused her command; if his wrists and ankles weren't still tied together. For some reason, Themis could not take his eyes off of hers as she slowly and deliberately circled around him.

"Your name, human?"

She asked, and Themis could not resist.

"Themis."

"I am Lady Irenes. High Borne Elf of these woods. And you have trespassed."

Her voice remained soft. It would appear she was not angry at all, but Themis knew otherwise.

"I apologize. We were not aware this was your land."

"You were screaming as you slept."

She announced, abruptly changing the subject

"What and who were you dreaming of?"

Themis finally gathered enough courage within himself to deny her voice.

"That is really none of your business."

Themis' rejection was somewhat of a surprise to Irenes.

"You screamed 'Father' at the end. Did something happen to him?"

'_I wish…'_

His mind told him to answer, but instead, his mouth said

"Again, that is none of your business."

Irenes leaned against a wall and crossed her arms as a small smile etched across her lips. Never before had she been refused twice. And for some reason, the thought of a challenge excited her

"I can see this is going to be entertaining."

She said in a soft purr. Themis blinked back and was unsure of what she meant by that.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

For the first time in this story, we get a glimpse of who and what Themis' father actually is like. I am still in need of a name for him. Hopefully I can find one that will suite him.

Until Next Time

Theo


	38. Unwanted Attractions

If any of you have been paying attention, you'll notice that my chapters seem to be getting a bit longer. Before, my chapters were close to 4, maybe 5 pages long. Now they're getting up to between 7 and 8 pages. Just thought I'd let you all know.

Disclaimer. I don't own Magic: The Gathering or any of its characters. Nuf said. You know the rest, right?

WARNING! Same thing as before. And before that, and so on and so forth. Why did I keep adding this? You all should know by now that this story contains stuff no suitable for children. Things like violence, harsh language, sexual situations and other such things.

Now to our regularly scheduled program!

888

Chapter 38 – Unwanted Attractions

Narkgul was consistent, Zyerne gathered as the little goblin tried once again to break free from the bounds that tied his wrists together. It was almost amazing to see how much strain the creature could self inflict on his back and arms.

'_Even though I'm part feline, I could never keep that up for long.'_

Zyerne's mind said as she watched Narkgul bend his back and pull his arms. His body twitched as he pushed his muscles to their limits. Narkgul fell onto his back, and tucked his knees to his chest. With another twist, he managed to maneuver his arms so that he can bring them over his rump and his legs went between them. Zyerne saw this and hope in her eyes began to make itself known. Narkgul managed to swing his arms from behind his back and over his legs so that his wrists were now in front of him.

"Ow."

Narkgul groaned as he rotated his right shoulder. A loud pop occurred and Zyerne winced herself at Narkguls painful expression.

"No like it when me dislocate joint."

He said with half a laugh. He brought his wrists up to his mouth and he began to bite at the ropes, chewing and tearing at whatever fibers his sharp little teeth could snatch.

"Good boy Narkgul. If we get out of here, I'll cook you the biggest damn feast you could ever stomach."

Zyerne praised. At the notion of such food, Narkgul began to chew through the rope in eager anticipation.

888

The way Lady Irenes circled around Themis was beginning to make him uncomfortable. She was like a vulture circling over a half dead animal. Or a cat toying with a captive mouse. The thought of a cat brought Zyerne's image into his mind, and the thought of a mouse made him think of Nesbit, which in turn led to Narkgul.

"What has become of my friends?"

Themis asked her as she made yet another pass around him. Her pacing paused for a moment to consider her words carefully.

"They are safe at the moment. But the fact that you travel with a Goblin makes me question your character. Why did you think you can simply gain passage through my forest?"

"I told you. I didn't know we were trespassing. We were simply on our way north."

He didn't feel the need to divulge his destination to her at this point.

"And what's to the north that interests you? Not many would venture far into the valley plains of the Northern Templar. You risk death if you walk that path."

"And you risk death if you block my path."

Themis snapped rather harshly. His arms and legs were getting sore and he was tired of being this Elf's plaything.

'_Whatever she wants with me, she better get it done and over with, because I am REALLY getting pissed at all these delays!'_

You really don't want to encourage her Themis. Can't you see the way she's been acting?

'_What are you trying to tell me?'_

Just look.

And Themis did look as his mind instructed. He finally noticed the small smile on her lips. But it was enough to tell him that she had something planned. Be it good or not, he wasn't sure.

"My, my, my."

She cooed

"You're the first person to actually resist me. I can see you are one of strong will."

She stepped up to him, placed her hand on the center of his chest, and shoved him until he was lying on his back.

"And I can not allow such a challenge go untested. You have some untapped power about you. And I find it attractive. Even if you are a human."

"What?"

'_Damn it! Is she planning on doing what I think she's planning!'_

I tried to warn you earlier, but as usual, you completely ignored me.

'_Fine. The next time you need to tell me something this important, I give you full permission to smack the shit out of me.'_

Granted. But right now, you better focus on what's at hand.

Lady Irenes hovered over him, that smile never dimmed. The hunger in her blue eyes was clear, and Themis suddenly found himself desperately wanting to be somewhere else at the moment.

"You better let me go."

He threatened. Irenes simply leaned closer to him

"Or what?"

"I can summon."

He focused his thoughts, and imagined a canopy spider in the room. But when he opened his eyes, nothing happened. The green specks of Mana that was supposed to pour from his pocket did not occur. And Irenes enjoyed his brief fear.

"If you were referring to the gemstone found on your person, it's been confiscated."

"Crap!"

Themis felt Irenes' hand gently caress his chest. Never before had he wanted to get away from someone so badly. Except from perhaps his own family.

"Don't touch me."

He threatened with a growl, only to receive a soft giggle in return.

"You are not in a position to demand anything from me."

She leaned in closer to his face, yet Themis managed to slip from under her, even if his feet were still tied together. He rolled to the side of the bed, and without a doubt, fell off the side in an ungraceful tumble.

"Nor am I willingly going to let you get me into a position of your liking."

He said back, trying to get to his feet as the female Elf stalked closer like a lioness ready for a kill.

888

The last bit of rope snapped between his teeth, and Narkgul stretched his arms wide in relief and to rid himself of that annoying numb feeling. Without much light to see, Narkgul felt his way to the edge of his prison cell.

"Where you at Zyerne?"

"I'm here."

Narkgul blindly reached between the bars now that his arms were free to stretch.

"Give me hands. Me untie you."

"Then you might want to take your hand off my thigh."

Zyerne hissed slightly. Narkguls hand snapped back and forced an embarrassed grin as his face turned slightly red

"Oops. Narkgul sorry."

"Just hold your hands out and I'll come to you."

She said finally. Narkgul, being unable to see in the pitch black nodded and held his hands out and waited. When he felt Zyernes hands take hold of his, Narkgul felt in the darkness for the rope. He found it and used his long claw like finger nails to saw the fibers. It didn't take long when Narkgul severed the rope enough for Zyerne to pull her wrists free.

"Thanks Narkgul."

"Now we untied. But how we get out of cell? Narkgul can't see well with no light."

Zyerne didn't answer right away, but allowed her superior night vision to scan the room. There were no guards posted inside the prison tree. But she did managed to spot a small key hanging from a wooden hook near what appeared to be the door outside.

"Curse these Elves!"

She hissed. Knowing full well that she could not reach across the chamber to where the key hung.

"I can see a key. But it's too far to reach."

"Why not use summon stone? Make creature outside cell to bring you key?"

'_Not a bad idea.'_

Zyerne agreed. She'll have to admit that Narkgul can have ideas that aren't at all stupid. But there was only one thing wrong with his idea.

"I don't have my Gemstone, remember? The Elves took it off me as well as our weapons and supplies."

"Sorry. Narkgul forgot."

The little goblin sat on the floor and sulked.

"Me no like it here. What we do to end up here?"

"I don't know. But from what I've heard, we crossed into someone's property without telling them."

"That not nice. Me thought Elves friendly."

"I don't know what to tell you."

She glanced around the chamber again, hoping to find something that might help. But the only thing she found other than several empty cells was a tiny hole near the base of the wall. Very little sunlight shone through it.

'_Like that's going to help us find Themis and get out of here!'_

She swore. Something in the hole moved and Zyerne had to rub her eyes clear to make sure she actually saw the familiar mouse that crawled through.

"Nesbit?"

She called. Narkguls ears perked up at hearing his friend's name.

"What? Where Nesbit?"

The mouse made a few squeaks and Narkgul became overjoyed.

"You right Zyerne. Nesbit did come to see Narkgul."

The tiny mouse bounded into the chamber and right up to Narkgul. The little goblin held out his hand and Nesbit jumped onto his palm.

"Narkgul happy to have friend back."

He said as he nuzzled the mouse against his green cheek. Zyerne smiled as well.

'_Now if only we can get Lord Themis back…'_

Nesbit made a few squeaks that interrupted her musings.

"Nesbit say strange bird followed Elves that bring us here. No feathers. Hard shiny body. Nesbit say he follow it to find Elves and find us."

'_Featherless bird with shiny body?'_

That description sparked something in Zyerne's memory, but she couldn't quite grasp it entirely. But at the moment, there were other things that were more important. Suddenly, inspiration struck and Zyerne had an idea.

"Don't worry about that right now. Nesbit. Can you do us a really HUGE favor?"

Nesbit nodded. Even in the darkness, Zyerne could have sworn she saw the mouse smile at her.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Have no fear!

The mouse is here!

When friends are in trouble, Nesbit's not slow.

It's squeak, squeak, squeak and away he goes!

A little too corny? I thought so too. But hey, you can't condemn me for trying to make you laugh. God, I need some sleep… Too tired… Can't keep eyes open… Klunk!

Until Next Time

Theo


	39. A Game of Cat and Mouse

YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE SLIVERS ARE BACK BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALL HAIL THE SLIVER MIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I guess you can say I'm just a little bit excited. Looks at self A LITTLE? That's like saying that Bill Gates is only SLIGHTLY rich. I'm just kidding. No offense Mister Gates. God, I hope I don't get sued for this. I ain't got the money.

Disclaimer. I do not own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. I only own the idea for this story and any made up characters that are added. But you all knew that already.

WARNING. Another warning. Are you all sick of seeing this as much as I am typing it? If so, then just ignore it. But I wouldn't recommend it.

888

Chapter 39 – A Game of Cat and Mouse

Even though Nesbit was a mouse, he was able to understand Zyerne's plan as easily as any other intelligent creature. One might think that Nesbit was more than just a simple mouse. But since only Narkgul was the only one able to understand Nesbit's squeaks, only the Goblin would know for sure.

"How Nesbit doing?"

Narkgul asked in the darkness of the chamber of which he and Zyerne were trapped.

"Me no see a thing."

"He's just near the top."

She answered back as she watched the mouse use his tiny claws to climb up the wall to where the key hung. With any luck, Nesbit will be able to knock the key from its hook and carry it back to them.

"Just a few more inches…"

Zyerne tensed as Nesbit struggled to hang on to the wooden wall. It may have been inches compared to Zyerne, but for the poor mouse, it was more like several yards…

888

"Why do you resist?"

Lady Irenes asked Themis as she looked down upon him. Themis continued to twist in the binds that had tied his arms and feet together, but he was making poor progress.

"It won't be terribly painful for you…"

'_Bullshit!'_

His mind disagreed.

'_I'm not willing to give up my virginity that easily!'_

If that is what the elf had in mind, but Themis was still unsure. The way she moved and the strange looks she would give him gave him that conclusion, but there was something else. He wasn't sure what exactly, but something in the back of him mind told him that Irenes was planning something other than intimate contact.

"Why don't you get the hell off of me?"

He demanded, bucking his body in a way that threw Irenes off balance. She gave a small yelp as she fell and landed on her rump, while Themis wiggled to his feet and tried to hop away almost comically. It wasn't often that Themis would have fantasies about women chasing after him, but this current situation would not fit into any category that he had in mind.

'_If only I could summon… That would shut her up and perhaps stop her goddamn raging hormones!'_

He had thought, but he couldn't use mana without the gemstone. He'll just have to avoid her like the Devil until something else intervenes, or Irenes get tired of this goose chase he attempted and finally decides to leave him alone. Hopefully…

888

The key fell to the soft dirt beneath the hook. Much to Nesbit's relief. The thing was heavier than the mouse thought it would be, but he managed to kick it loose nonetheless.

"Thank you Nesbit. Once we're safely out of this place, I'm going to fill your belly with all the cheese you can eat!"

Zyerne praised.

"You no forget Narkgul."

Narkgul said, reminding her of what she said when he managed to get the two of them untied.

"No Narkgul, I haven't forgotten."

Nesbit clapped his tiny teeth on the brass key and have carried; half dragged the item back to Zyerne. Once it was close enough, Zyerne reached through the bars and plucked the key from Nesbits mouth.

"Thank you Nesbit."

She inserted the key into the cells lock and with a twist, the lock was undone and the door swung open.

"We be free!"

Narkgul cheered. Then he quickly covered his mouth with his hands when he realized he may have said that a bit too loud. Zyerne froze and waited to hear anything that may sound like someone coming in to see what the noise was. Fortunately, nothing happened.

"Try to be quiet."

Zyerne instructed quietly as she unlocked Narkguls cell.

"We don't want to alert the Elves and get locked back in here again."

"Sorry."

Even though the two were now out of their holding cells, they were still contained inside the base of the tree, and with no windows, it was difficult to know if there were any guards waiting outside. Yet, even with this uncertainty, Zyerne did not give up.

"Nesbit, did you notice anyone outside this tree when you found us?"

She asked the mouse. Nesbit wiggled his whiskers and made a few squeaks to which Narkgul understood.

"He say no one there when he come in."

"Even so, I still don't know what that '_woman'_ is doing to my Lord Themis."

Zyerne hissed.

"It would be best for us to find him, and leave this place behind us as soon as possible."

"But Elves everywhere!"

Narkgul said, again, almost too loudly. Once he realized this, he lowered his voice.

"They lock us back up when we are seen."

"True. Which means we need to be extra careful."

888

Amongst the trees, a metallic bird with arms and legs creature perched. Its eyes embedded in the metallic beck watched carefully as a door to the prison tree swung opened, and a Leonin Human hybrid creature cautiously snuck out with a goblin companion. At first, the Coretapper simply waited. Observing was its duty, unless told otherwise by its master, the Etched Oracle. Telepathically, it made contact with its master.

"I expect you have inquires?"

The Etched Oracle asked, already aware of what the Coretapper was going to ask.

"Clik, clik, frap, tik tik, clip?"

It said in it's strange langue to which the oracle understood.

"True. Should they be recaptured, Braids' guest may never arrive. See to it that the Elves between them and the human are preoccupied."

The Myr nodded and discontinued its link in order to carry out its orders.

888

Zyerne was rather surprised to find very little Elves about the village at this time of day. Those that she had spotted were not of the warrior caste, meaning they would not be much of a threat should they attack, but Zyerne had kept herself and Narkgul out of site by ducking behind trees, buildings or simple crates. This lack of outdoor activity seemed strange to her, even though she knew very little of the Elves.

"I am having difficulty believing this."

She whispered to Narkgul as the pair concealed themselves behind a low bush.

"What happened to everyone?"

"Me not know."

The goblin said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe they leave?"

"But why would they? This place was full of their kind."

Zyerne took a cautious peek through the branches and caught a glance at a pair of Elvin warriors running passed

"Quickly, this way."

One screamed to the other.

"Lady Irenes has summoned us."

'_Lady Irenes…'_

Zyerne hissed to herself, her fangs baring and her claws nearly piercing the palms of her tightly clenched hands.

'_How dare that pointy-ear whore touch my Lord Themis!'_

She was suddenly filled with jealous anger that nearly broke her limit. Her anger nearly blinded her actions, but Zyerne managed to calm down enough to keep herself from exposing them to the patrols.

"Let's follow them."

She said as she carefully slinked along like the cat that she was part of.

"Themis has to be nearby."

"Narkgul not sure about this."

Zyerne growled at Narkguls hesitance. Didn't he wasn't to get out of here? Almost frustrated to the point she wasn't thinking straight, she turned back to the Goblin.

"Why not?"

"Shouldn't we get stuff back first? Find stuff? Zyerne no can use magic without stone."

Zyerne paused, thought for a moment, and then sat back down in contemplation. It was true they were currently hidden from searching eyes, but that wouldn't last should more patrols begin their search. Surely by now their captors have noticed the empty cells Zyerne and Narkgul recently occupied. And with a whole wood of Elves searching, the two escapees could only avoid detection for so long.

"Good point Narkgul. We should get our stuff back."

Nesbit made a few eager squeaks to which Narkgul heard.

"Nesbit say he look for stuff and come back. He much smaller and harder to see."

Zyerne smiled. The mouse was defiantly much smarter than the average mouse.

"Alright Nesbit, we'll wait."

Nesbit made a squeak, jumped from Narkguls hand and ran into the village. Completely unnoticed.

'_I am certain he is no ordinary mouse…'_

Zyerne wondered.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Why had the elves gone? What secrets should befall upon our heroes? I hope to find out soon, so all of you can as well. j/k

Until Next Time

Theo


	40. Painful Fears and ViceVersa

Greetings everyone from beyond the grave

Greetings everyone from beyond the grave! Insert ghoulish cackle Your dear, beloved Theo has risen from the dead and he bares worms for all. I'm just kidding. I know it's been EXTREMLY long since you last heard from me, and I doubt any of you out there even like me anymore. Such, I suppose, is my life. SIGH…

DISCLAIMER: You've read these disclaimers for the past 39 chapters now. Did you honestly believe this one would be any different? Other than the fact that I own Themis, other made-up characters, and the idea for this story, Magic: The Gathering and its original characters are properties of Richard Garfield as well as the EXCELLENT company, Wizards of the Coast, and its employees.

WARNING: You know what goes here right? Violence, bad language, possible sexual content and other adult situations. THE SAME AS ALWAYS!! 'Nuff said.

888

Chapter 40 – Painful Fears and Vice-Versa

At first, Themis did a fairly decent job in avoiding Lady Irenes and her voluptuous appetite. Though bound in ropes around his wrists and ankles, he managed to squirm his way from her grasp several times, hoping to tire the High-Borne Elf from her game. And he nearly succeeded as well. That is until he tripped over something, perhaps his own feet, and slammed his head against the floor hard enough to cause him to loose consciousness.

(A.N. He's been blacking out a lot lately. Has anyone else noticed this?)

Now he felt several sharp pains throughout his chest, arms and legs, but they were secondary to the excruciating migraine that forced him to slowly awaken. His ears began to pick up the voices of a nearby crowd either cheering or cursing. As his eyes opened and focused, Themis became aware in the change of his surroundings. He was no longer in the wooden Elf home, but instead, he was somewhere else. He looked at the ground and what he saw made him jump up to his knees in reflexes. Countless bones coved the ground; in fact, it was the points of several broken bones that he felt poking him when he was lying down. He also realized that his wrists and ankles were no longer tied together. Trying to reorient himself to where he was, Themis discovered he was in a large man-made pit. The walls that surrounded him rose straight up for about forty feet. Standing along the edge were countless Elves screaming and cheering.

'_This can't be Cabal…'_

Themis half wondered. His guess was right when he recognized Lady Irenes standing among the countless faces. She smiled at him almost viciously. She raised her arm and all the Elves suddenly became deathly silent as a grave. That worried Themis.

"Human Themis."

She called to him. Cautiously, Themis rose fully to his feet, looking up at her.

"Since it is your will to deny the offer of your power, it is by our will that you be punished in the Den."

Again, a roar of cheers came from the Elves, some shouting curses to the human Off-Lander. Irenes made a delicate sweep of her hand, and all eyes fell upon Themis.

Themis quickly spun around for any sign of a threat, but found nothing. Only bones and a circular wall around the pit that Themis knew he couldn't scale up without a rope.

'_There's nothing but bones in here. How does she expect to '_punish_' me here?'_

Careful Themis. There must be a reason. Otherwise, why would there be a whole village of Elves watching?

'_These people are deranged. She says she wanted whatever power she thinks I have, but I know that is NOT what she was after.'_

Themis' internal voices argued as he again checked his surroundings. This time, he finally took notice of the cave that laid on the opposite side of the Den, perhaps a hundred feet away. For some reason, the mouth of the cave felt more like the mouth of a monster, waiting for its next meal to casually enter to be chewed upon. Almost immediately, Themis was reminded of the cave in which he rescued Zyrene from the Shivan Dragon.

'_I don't like this. If there's something in there, I don't have my gemstone to summon.'_

He feared. For whatever drove him, he searched again for anything that might be of help if he was indeed attacked. His eyes fell upon a sword that was still gripped by the hand of a recently slain Elf. Themis gasped in shock. The Elf's body had been slashed multiple times, but it was not the condition of the body that startled Themis. He recognized the agonized face of the Elf that had struck him when he was first captured. At first he was glad to see the Elf had been punished for attacking a defenseless person, but then another thought came to him

'_They kill their own kind? I thought Elves detest murdering their own.'_

He rationalized as he approached the body carefully. With as much respect for the dead he could muster, he removed the weapon from the lifeless hand. Though the sword was nothing compared to the one Seton had given him (Which he allowed Zyerne to wield) it was all together better than nothing.

'_Whatever comes out of that cave will know I won't go down without fighting…'_

He really wished he had his gemstone with him right now.

888

Zyerne had barely avoided being seen by another pair of roaming Elves. Though she was adequately concealed with Narkgul, it would only be a matter of time before they are discovered. It was strange however, that it didn't seem the Elves knew of their escape. Shouldn't the alarm have been sounded by now?

'_I dislike this. If they knew we are missing from their cells, shouldn't there be more patrols searching for us?'_

Zyerne wondered, but she would not get an answer. Besides, Narkgul's annoying fidgeting made contemplating difficult, but then, she couldn't really blame the little Goblin. Nesbit had yet to return and Zyerne fully understood Narkguls worry. Though she worried as well, her concern was for someone more important to her. Lord Themis. She feared for his safety. She wondered what the Elves were doing to him. What _'SHE'_ was doing to him! At the mere thought of what that female Elf was capable of, Zyerne's claws retracted and extended in reflex. Her fear of loosing him threatening to engulf her.

'_Calm yourself, Zyerne.'_

She silently told herself as she forced her body to obey.

'_Trust Themis. He has admitted his feelings to you, and he is not one to lightly contradict himself. You know that. Have faith.'_

But having faith is difficult when one does not know the full situation. Zyerne was unsure why the village was devoid of its local inhabitants, with the exception of the few patrols Zyerne and Narkgul managed to avoid.

"Narkgul worried. Nesbit gone too long. Me not like."

Narkgul groaned. Zyerne almost had to cover his mouth with her hand to keep his voice down.

"Shh! Do you want them to discover us? Keep quite and wait."

"Okay, okay."

"And stop squirming! If you move any more, our cover will be dancing for attention."

Zyerne ordered almost harshly. Narkgul groaned again, but stilled himself.

888

Themis waited almost impatiently. There had yet to be any movement from the nearby cave. He started to doubt if there actually _was_ a threat. If that was the case, then what was the whole point in putting him down into this pit? For Irenes' amusement? Perhaps, but it didn't quite seem right. After what he's seen, putting him here must have a higher meaning, even if he didn't understand it.

'_Perhaps there's nothing.'_

That would be ridicules, and you know it.

'_What else am I suppose to think?'_

Wait, and pray for the best.

'_That's great.'_

Themis' mind argued with enough sarcasm to drown a dog.

'_Sit and wait. While I'm '_waiting'_, Zyerne and Narkgul are probably being tortured by God only knows how long, and I can't do a thing to help them.'_

Survive, and then you can find a way.

'_But there's nothing here to…'_

His internal argument was prematurely cut short when something coiled around his leg and yanked hard. Themis' foot slid from under him and his balance was thrown. Crying out more in surprise than pain, Themis fell onto his back, and he felt several bones on the ground crunch beneath his weight. When he looked to his leg, he caught a glimpse of a strange green snake quickly uncoil from him and vanish like a puff of smoke.

"What the Hell was that?"

He cried out to no one in particular. Overhead, he could hear the laughter and taunts of the Elves who enjoyed what they saw. Ignoring their mockery, Themis stood and spun around, his eyes desperately scanning for the creature. For the second time, the green snake wrapped around his ankle and again, Themis was pulled from his stance. This time, the Elves above bursted into much harsher laugher, fueling his already apparent embarrassment.

Lady Irenes watched silently as the human behaved more like a clown than the powerful summoner she thought he was. Could she have been wrong in her assumption? She shook her head. No. He had to have the power she sensed in him. But if so, why would he not use it to defend himself? Then perhaps, she thought, this human child had not yet learned to wield it? If this be the case, then she had indeed ordered his execution.

Themis laid on his back, staring at the sky, as well as the Elves that lined the edge of the pit above him. He hated his situation, but he hated the Elves laughter even more. If he had his Gemstone, he would summon something to make them cower and beg for forgiveness. However, he was unsure if he would grant it. Again, he caught a glimpse of what it was that pulled his leg, but he noticed it was more like a tentacle than a snake. And unlike the first time, it did not vanish, nor did it release him. The tentacle suddenly appeared longer; the rest of its form emerging from nothing. The tentacle in actuality was a tail, one of two, Themis noticed. The creature's body was long and reptilian. Themis gasped in shear horror as its whole form materialized above him.

"Holy Shit!"

Themis screamed. The creature had one arm that poked from the front of its chest, but instead of a hand at the end of the wrist was instead a long scythe like talon capable of tearing flesh and even armor if need be. And though Themis could not see any eyes on the creatures wedge shaped beak, he knew the Quick Sliver was staring at him almost viciously. With a hiss that made it sound more like an insect than a snake, the Sliver thrusted forward with its talon aimed for Themis' face. Miraculously enough, Themis managed to twist his body enough that the scythe shaped claw pierced into the bones that littered the ground instead of his head. Themis was not sure what fueled his reflexes, but he was certain that his current state of fear was partially responsible. With almost blinding speed, the Quick Sliver withdrew its claw, and lashed again. Themis twisted back and again, barely avoided being impaled. Pieces of bone exploded from the talon's impact and rained upon them.

Themis stared up at the Sliver in both fear for his life, as well as awe at actually seeing a real life Sliver up close.

'_If only it wasn't trying to kill me…'_

Themis used his borrowed weapon as a club and struck the Slivers chest in an attempt to force the creature off of him. But it resisted him, much to his disbelief. How could a 1/1 creature be so impermeable? Themis had to remind himself this was a Sliver. But rational thought had all but flown the window where he was concerned. The Quick Sliver gave another hiss, and again tried to strike Themis. It was reflex alone that spared Themis from any unwanted facial piercings. And he would have found that thought funny if his very life wasn't in jeopardy. Kicking out with both legs, Themis managed to push the creature off of him long enough for him to get back on his feet. Like any other predator, the Sliver judged its prey, and then with the same speed it was known for, it struck forward. How Themis managed to spin out of its way was nothing short of miracle. As Themis spun around, the arm in which held the borrowed sword inexplicitly raised up, allowing the blade of the sword to extend. In a flash, the very tip of the weapon cut into the softer flesh of the Slivers neck. Though the wound was not sever enough to be fatal or even threatening, the slight flesh wound bled. When Themis recovered his stance, he readied himself for another strike from the Sliver, but amazingly, none came. Instead, the Sliver froze in place, its body visually shuttering. Themis wasn't sure why it was now acting so strangely.

'_What the heck happened?'_

He wondered as the Sliver slowly lowered itself on its belly. Curiosity forced Themis to approach, but as he did, the Sliver slowly backed away, almost if it was afraid of Themis. He began to understand that the Slivers posture was a form of cowering submission, but why? After repeated attempts to kill him, why would the Sliver shy away now? Even the Elves who watched the spectacle fell silent in answers. A few even gasped as the Sliver withdrew every time Themis stepped closer.

Themis suddenly felt no fear from the creature as he noticed a slight cut on the side of the Slivers neck; a small trail of blood trickled from the wound and dripped onto the ground and bones beneath it. A flash of insight sparked in Themis' mind as he made a theory. The Sliver had never been wounded before! The new sensation of pain frightened it, turning this monstrous and feared creature into a wounded child. It was afraid.

Though the Sliver recently tried to take his life, Themis believed the creature acted out of instinct, protecting the territory it felt had been invaded. Themis no longer feared the Sliver, but felt an impulse to make clear the misunderstandings between them. As he knelt down, and slowly approached to inspect the wound, the Sliver withdrew again.

"How could such a Sliver be afraid of a mere human?"

One Elf asked from above, then another shouted.

"Kill him! Kill him!"

Themis glanced upward to the Elves with utter disgust filling his eyes. Pitting two creatures against each other for their own amusement sickened him. Except for the forest around them, was this place any different than from the pits of the Cabal? God, Themis hoped not.

888

Zyerne had nearly fallen asleep behind her hiding place when Narkgul aroused her from weariness.

"Nesbit come back!"

The Goblin nearly shouted. On impulse, Zyerne slapped her hand over Narkguls mouth to stifle his voice.

"Damn it Narkgul."

She hissed while at the same time, keeping her own voice down.

"Do you want to let the whole forest find us?"

"Sorffy."

He mumbled under her hand. When she released him, Narkgul held up Nesbit, who sat patiently in his palm.

"Say find where crazy Elves keep stuff. He take us."

Zyerne blinked at the mouse as it jumped from Narkguls hand and began to trail back to where he was only minutes ago. Nesbit stopped by a tree to see if the Goblin and Leonin-Human hybrid were following. Very cautiously, Zyerne bolted from her concealed hiding place and joined Nesbit. Narkgul followed shortly after.

"I hope it's not far. We could get spotted out here…"

Nesbit began to squeak in sequence. Unfortunately, Zyerne didn't speak mouse. Narkgul, however, knew this already and instantly translated.

"Nesbit say whole village at hole. He not know why."

"At a hole?"

Zyerne looked at Narkgul for additional comments, but he only shrugged his shoulders.

"Me know nothing about crazy Elf stuff. Don't look at Narkgul."

"Ok, ok, forget I asked."

After a quick glance to see if anyone was around, Nesbit suddenly ran from the tree to a nearby fountain, then to a house, then to another tree. Carefully, both Zyerne and Narkgul followed as quickly as they would dare, silently praying to whatever God or Gods that would hear them, that not only should they evade a second capture, but also for Themis' safety, where ever he may be…

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Ok, in case any of you are wondering. Something seems to be developing here. 'But what could it be' you ask. To answer that question, let me say… I don't know, I just woke up from the grave. Give my worm eaten brain a chance to think something up… wait a minute… brains… brains… yummie brains…Starts drooling like Homer Simpson

Until Next Time

Theo


	41. Rage of Those Realized

888

Hello my darling fans…(If any still exist…) I bet many of you are wonder why I turned the Quick Sliver into a wuss. Well, my reasons are my own, however, I wanted a character in which Themis can relate to in one form or another. And the beginning of this chapter helps bring that to life. I think it was about time for Themis to have a sense of self realization. I don't want to give up much more, so you'll just have to read and find out.

DISCLAIMER: You know something? Even after all the years I wasted my life on typing the chapters to this story, I am still not any closer to actually claiming Magic: The Gathering as my own. I still only own the idea of this fiction as well as the made up characters.

WARNING: You know what this means right? Do I really have to go through the list? Listens to readers complaining Even after 40 chapters, you _STILL_ want me to list the reasons for this warning?! Listens to readers chanting 'Do the list! Do the list!'. Sighs in defeat Fine! 'Ahem' Raises voice to unbelievable levels THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES OF VIOLENCE, HARSH LANGUAGE, POSSIBLE SEXUALITY AND OTHER ADULT CONTENT! Takes deep breath IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THESE, THEN YOU MAY WANT TO LEAVE INSTEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!! Takes deep breaths, uses normal voice. THERE! Are you happy now?! Readers scream 'NEVER!'

888

Chapter 41 – Rage of Those Realized

"KILL HIM!! KILL HIM!!"

The Elves above cried. Themis heard their chant, and grew steadily more infuriated at them. The Quick Sliver had been wounded, and from its reaction, it was scared of the pain that Themis had inflicted, unintentional or otherwise. Themis was merely defending himself from the Slivers attacks, he didn't want to actually kill the creature, especially now that it was more like a frightened child than the vicious killer it was moments ago. Themis sat down, the bones on the ground proved quite uncomfortable on his rear as he watched the Sliver with interest. Themis had his share of Sliver cards in his collection and often wondered what they were like; with being able to share their abilities to one another and all. He imagined they would be merciless killing machines, acting with one mind. Kinda like the Borg Collective from the Star Trek series. But now, he was slightly disappointed to find out that this Sliver, at least, was not the awesome legendary monster told from tells of terror. But then again, there is currently only one. Themis suddenly remembered that Silvers draw their strength from one another, meaning sheer numbers were important. Without its hive, this lone Quick Sliver was not much of a threat. Themis felt a dark similarity with this Sliver. It too, lived a sheltered existence, but as the same time, serving as a slave to the enjoyment of others. Themis swore he saw himself slinking before him. The image angered him.

888

The lone Elf warden stood near the hut tree in quiet boredom. While his brothers and sisters in arms got to watch their pet Sliver tear up a new victim, he was stuck watching the stores in case someone was curious enough to wander into their collection of goods and help themselves to whatever fancied them. He yawned as he leaned against his spear to keep himself upright. His boredom made him oblivious to his surroundings. For all he knew, a war was going on around him, but his mind was too preoccupied trying to stay awake that it never dawned on him that a strange, metallic shape quickly came towards him. Before he even realized he was in danger, the strange bird like construct charged him, jumped, and propelled its tiny body at him. In one fluid movement, the Coretapper shaped its body roughly into a ball in mid-flight, and struck the Elf's chest with enough force, the impact knocked the guard off his feet. The Elf fell back, struck his head heavily against the ground, and consciousness had instantly left him.

After checking the Elf, and satisfied that he won't waken for a while, the Coretapper went to the storage hut, and with it's metal claws, broke the lock that secured the door. The Myr then checked for any observers. When it found none, the Coretapper retreated to the hiding places in the trees to continue its observation.

"Again, that was signiffantly done, my Myr friend."

The Etched Oracles voice spoke in the Coretappers mind.

"Now, you are to continue to be unseen, but stay close to the cat-girl and the Goblin. Allow them to reunite with Themis."

"Clik, clik frap tapp tapp frik thik?"

The Coretapper requested in its strange language, to which the Etched Oracle understood clearly.

"Yes, of course. Should they fail, then Themis may never come to the pits. Stay hidden, but make sure they leave the forest alive."

The Coretapper nodded in understand and will continue its duty.

888

"Me no get it."

Narkgul told Zyerne. The two of them had followed Nesbit to the storage hut where their supplies are being kept, but when they found an unconscious Elf nearby, they were not sure what was going on.

"Elf man fall asleep?"

"Quiet Narkgul."

Zyerne nearly hissed

"Let's not wake him up. We don't need him alerting -"

Zyerne cut herself short when she reached the hut door to discover the lock had been shattered. She gave it a quick inspection and knew that whatever broke it was rather strong, and the marks left behind had a familiar feel to them. On the wooden door were three large gashes under the knob where the lock once hung. Though it escaped her mind at the moment, she swore she's seen similar marks before. Brushing the thought from her mind, Zyerne entered the hut and immediately begun her search for the supplies that was taken from them during their capture. It wasn't hard to find them.

Zyerne was quick to get the sword that Themis had given her back onto her belt. As she reclaimed her white gemstone, it again shone bright in her hands, the warmth emitting from it felt soothing. Quickly, she tucked it into her bracer, and then gathered Themis' bag that leaned against the wall, and slung it over her shoulder. For a moment, she didn't expect the weight it really had, and for a moment, she lost her balance, but being the half Leonin that she is, she regained her footing with ease. Finding the green Gemstone was easy as it simply laid near a crate like a forgotten trinket. As she picked it up, she was surprised, however, to discover that this Gemstone did not react to her as the white one had moments ago. For the moment, it was simply a polished green orb that fit perfectly in her palm.

Narkgul smiled with a disturbing grin when his long claws coiled around his stone ax. Had Zyerne paid attention, she would have seen him as sinister to behold, but her attention was focused elsewhere. She watched out the door for any Elf that may have noticed the guard lying on the ground.

"I don't like this."

She said as Narkgul slipped the strap of his bag over his head.

"Who would knock out the sentry and then break the lock, only to leave the stuff inside untouched?"

"Maybe they take other stuff?"

Narkgul asked as he joined her.

"Or, maybe Themis did this."

"I don't think so. If he had, he would have reclaimed our belongings."

She adjusted Themis bag on her shoulder to further the point.

"And as far as I remember, Themis doesn't have claws strong enough to break a steel lock."

"True. Narkgul knows Themis has no claws. He only human."

Themis may be a human, but Zyerne decided long ago that he was much more. To her at least. But still, the mystery remains. Did they have a secret ally? Then Zyerne had a thought. She remembers that Nesbit said he followed a strange metal bird to the Elvin settlement. Now there were familiar claw marks on the door. She turned to Nesbit who rested on the flatness atop Narkguls skull.

"Nesbit? That strange bird creature you followed. Did it have wings, or did it have arms and legs?"

Nesbit squeaked an answer and Narkgul translated it.

"Nesbit say it no have wings. Arms and legs."

Nesbit continued to squeak

"It no big. Almost Narkgul size."

Zyerne's eyes tightened as a growl escaped from her clenched teeth. She recognized the description of this creature.

"Blast them to Memnarchs insanity! I thought I made it here alone!"

"Huh? What cat-girl mean?"

Narkgul asked, confused by Zyerne's sudden change in emotion. He even recoiled a bit when she sneered at him with those menacing yellow eyes.

"My _name_ is _**ZYERNE**_!!"

She nearly screamed, barely containing the sudden rage that welled up in her.

"Narkgul sorry…"

The Goblin said as he cowered near the floor at her feet. It was this pitiful sight that brought Zyerne's mind to the serene calmness that was well known to her. She blinked in realization that she snapped out at an innocent bystander, one who knew almost nothing about what she knew.

"I'm sorry Narkgul. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

Narkgul relaxed a bit, but he still made sure that he had room to dodge in case Zyerne did snap again.

"It's not something I'm really comfortable talking about. Right now at least."

"Narkgul understand. A little bit."

He said, now relieved that she didn't seem to nurture the idea of hurting him. Instead, she focused her mind elsewhere as she darts her eyes back outside the wooden building they were concealed in for the moment.

"Now we need to find Lord Themis. Once we get to him, we can leave this place behind us."

"Me glad when that happen. This place stink. And not because of smell neither."

Narkgul stuck out his tongue and blew what was known as a raspberry, but it sounded like something else entirely. Something that made Zyerne smile briefly at Narkgul expression. She couldn't agree more.

Taking a second glance at their surroundings, Zyerne decided now was the best time to retreat back into the open, hiding amongst the bushes, vines, trees and limbs. With her cat half reflexes, she suddenly bolted from the room and into a group of shrubs that was large enough to conceal her if she bent low. Narkgul watched her in slight awe, the fact that she could dart so quickly, while enduring the extra weight of Themis' bag on her shoulder, though Narkgul had no idea how heavy or light the bag was actually, was rather surprising to him. Though with less grace than the Leonin-human hybrid, Narkgul quickly followed and joined her.

888

Themis glared at the Sliver that shivered before him. Like he himself, this Sliver was a slave, confused and frightened of a world outside its pit. Themis felt the same when he's not involved with Magic: The Gathering back home. His father was abusive, like the Elves that screamed for blood above them. And the High Borne Elf, Lady Irenes, reminded Themis of the Bitch that he would never call his Step-Mother. Both were women who lusted to be in control… Sadists of the worst kind.

"We're a lot a like, you and I."

He told the Sliver despite the rising screams from above.

"Both of us forced to obey cruel masters for their own amusement. Slaves."

He couldn't tell if the Sliver understood him or not. The Sliver looked at him with it's eyeless beak and for a moment, Themis forgot what it was.

"If you could talk, I'll bet you'd say 'we're nothing alike.' Heh. I guess you'd be right."

Themis stood with a slight chuckle.

"But then again, who's to say that you won't say 'You're right. We're kindred spirits.'"

The Sliver then lowered itself, as though to be submissive.

"You know. If I could find a way to get us both out of this hole, I'd almost believe you'd follow me like a stray dog who may have found an owner."

"This is boring."

Someone said amongst the crowd of Elves that had gathered. That person was no alone in that opinion as others began to get angry that neither the Sliver nor the Human were fighting for their lives.

"Get on with it!"

One Elf demanded, and then another screamed

"We want blood!"

The Elves that gathered to watch the carnage began to riot at such a poor show, screaming curses and demanding a fight. Themis looked at the crowd and his eyes locked on to Lady Irenes. Her face did not show any kind of emotion that Themis could understand. She was blank, like a lifeless tyrant. He hated it.

Without warning, Themis spun around and flung his borrowed weapon towards the crowd above him. The sword spun true over the lip of the hole and into the crowd. Several of the Elves gasped as they ducked their heads and moved aside to avoid the projectile. Themis wasn't sure if he had actually hit anyone, but at the moment, he didn't care if he did. His anger was rising, and he fought to keep his breath under control.

"DAMN YOU FUCKING ELVES!!"

Themis screamed as loud as his lungs and throat would allow.

888

Not far away, Zyerne's ears twitched as she heard a familiar voice over the winds. Hell, even Narkgul heard it and his hearing was not as sensitive as hers.

"That's was Lord Themis."

"He sound mad…"

Narkgul began to say before Zyerne suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her as she bolted toward the direction the voice came from.

888

"PLAYING WITH LIVES IS NOT A GAME, YOU SICK BASTARDS!!"

Themis' mind was at war with his emotions and currently his emotions were winning.

'_To think I once idolized them as a pure and logical race.'_

"How DARE you strike at us!"

Someone said, but Themis spat back.

"How dare YOU force me into this Godforsaken pit! I used to think you people were proud and reasonable. Pure protectors of the Forest green. I am ashamed that I once thought all elves were good. BUT ALL THIS PROVES OTHERWISE!"

He spread his arms wide to indicate the scattered bones at his feet.

"YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN CABAL!"

That last insult may have spelled his doom as one Elf aimed a pulled bow and arrow down at him. Themis saw the Elf, and was aware of what was about to happen, but Themis' anger kept him from feeling fear.

"You would compare us, the guardians of Gaia's Forest with that of the filth of the swamps? Best you hold your tongue lest I pierce it from your mouth!"

Themis turned towards the Elf and held his arms wide, almost daring the Elf to release his arrow.

"Like fish in a barrel. Have you Elves sunk so low? I'm not even a native to your lands, and still I can see this is not how you are."

"Can you blame us? With the Undead slinking so near our boarders, of course we have become desperate. Have you ever lived in constant fear of you life every day?"

"I have."

That was no lie in Themis' mind. He was treated like a poor slave in his own home, beaten and looked down upon. Themis often feared his Father would take the final step into ending his life with the constant beatings, but somehow, something would stay his Father's hand from making such a decisive strike. Yes, Themis DID live in constant terror.

Lady Irenes stared at the unfaltering gaze of the human's eyes. She saw truth in them when he spoke. His resolution kept him strong in the face of death. Almost as if he had yearned for it, expected it. And to think that this human gained such courage just by watching a wounded Sliver

"Lower your weapon."

Irenes commanded with a voice that had lost part of it fluidity. The Elves gasped and stared at her as though such an order was very unlikely to actually come from her.

"M'Lady?"

"He speaks with a truth we have blinded ourselves to. Kill him now, and we are no better than those at Cabal."

"You mean to show this Human mercy?!"

"I do."

The Elf lowered his bow, but in doing so walked to Lady Irenes as though to force her to reconsider her command

"Why so weak all of a sudden M'Lady? Have this boy tempted you while you were alone? Is the magic you claimed him to have that _powerful_ to persuade you?"

Without even flinching, Irenes crossed her arms over her center and stared defiantly into the eyes of the one who spoke against her.

"If his magic is so strong, then why is he still down in the Den? If he could posses my mind, do you not think he would also be able to escape without aide?"

"Perhaps that is why he still lives. Perhaps his spells controlled the Sliver and that is why it won't kill him now. It is under his control, just as you have…"

His voice was cut short when Lady Irenes' hand flew out and struck the Elf's face. All others have gasped with opened mouths to see Irenes actually inflict harm directly.

"Do NOT presume I am weak. A leader knows when to take responsibility, but also knows when to admit their mistakes. I admit mine now."

"But, Lady Irenes…"

Another started to say, until she held up a hand to stop any further argument.

"I sensed a powerful source from this boy, and I had hoped to wield it to protect ourselves. But now I realize that it is a magic that is not easily taken, because it's a part of his life. I will not stoop to murder in order to gain such a power. He is right. We have become barbarians. My order stays. Leave him be."

She turned away. The crowd parted for her as she retreated back towards their home. However, once she was out of sight, the Elf with the bow smiled wickedly at Themis. Themis knew instantly what was about to happen. And he was right when the Elf reset the arrow in the bows drawstring and again aimed it at Themis.

"I still think you're possessing her! This is for her protection! If the Sliver won't kill you, then I will!"

And the arrow was released…

TO BE CONTINUED

888

HOLY CRAP IN A PITA!! THE CLIFFY RETURNS!!

Find out what happens next time on the next exciting episode of "Into the 'Pit' of Magic"

A little corny? I thought so too. But then again, that's just how I am, so get used to it. If you aren't already, then chances are you never will. J/k

Until Next Time

Theo


	42. Waiting Recklessness

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Magic: The Gathering

I know most of you are just dying to know what happens to Themis. Does he get killed? Does he get wounded? Or will the Elf's arrow miss? I'm sure you've probably asked these questions yourself. But guess what? Themis doesn't appear in this chapter except by reference. I decided to take a step back and return to some characters that may have been forgotten a while back. Let's hope they weren't truly forgotten.

DISCLAIMER: Do I own Magic: The Gathering? Of course not. If I did, would I be wasting my time writing this story instead of counting the millions of money I'd have? Actually, I think I would still waste my time writing this story, it's actually getting kind of interesting, despite the fact that I only own the characters I've created, as well as the idea for this fiction itself

WARNING: What more needs to be said?

888

Chapter 42 – Waiting Recklessness

Izan Vanhight the Blue carefully stalked the dark corridors of the underground holding pens. Competitors for the Pits were often kept here and Izan sought a specific fighter, one that was earning a name for itself, the name of Rogue Elemental. Many of the guards allowed Izan to pass freely since they were well informed that Izan was under Braids' employ, and none of them would dare interfere with whatever business Braids may have sent him on. However, what the guards didn't need to know was that Braids did not actually send him here. He was acting on his own, but voiced he had orders from the chaotic woman. Izan was aware of their loyalty as well as their fear of Braids and more importantly, the First, and that was key, for the Blue mage, living to his own reputation, if he had one, manipulated his way past those who would doubt his presence by announcing he was under orders from Braids. Predictably, those who did doubt, instantly fell to their knees and begged forgiveness for stopping him. Izan would give them a carefully acted shrug and a suggestion that he _may_ persuade Braids to be merciful if she were to ever find out of them blocking his path.

Of course Izan had no intention of allowing his non-permitted visit to the pits known to Braids, but if the Cabal are so well at gathering information, then wouldn't it be safe to assume that Braids may already know of this intrusion? But if she had, then why allow him to continue on his way without stopping him? Or perhaps she enjoyed the thought of having Izan _believe_ he had outwitted her? Either way Izan allowed his mind to be elsewhere as he approached a certain pen.

The faint sunlight was barely enough to sustain him. But he will continue to win his bouts it if meant he would be rewarded with a larger window, and perhaps more water. Silvos somehow managed to survive in the frail conditions they kept him in, but whenever he would be in the arena, the sun was abundant, and he could always slate his thirst with that of blood, though he still preferred whatever clean water he could obtain. It was also unusual for him to receive visitors, so when someone tapped against the bars of his cell, the Elemental was rather surprised to see who or what stood there. A human draped in blue.

"So, you are the newly famous spectacle."

Izan observed.

"A creature like you? I am surprised that you managed to survive as long as you have."

It sounded like a threat, and the tendrils on Silvos' body began to twitch in warning. Izan noticed it immediately.

"I'm not trying to anger you. I am merely stating that I am surprised that you have lasted this long without getting killed."

The tendrils slowed their twitching, but have not stopped all together.

"I am in a rather urgent situation; one I would hope you could employ your services to."

Silvos tightened his eyes. He had been offered many deals and he is still trying to fulfill most of them even now. Why should he accept one more?

"You see, a very special person is on his way here…"

Izan began, trying to coax the Elemental with a friendly tone in his voice.

888

Braids sighed as she peered into the prism the Etched Oracle held. She saw Izan Vanhight the Blue trying to speak to her rising Arena star. Though she would not share the Rogue Elemental, it did not mean she had to deny his splendor to even the most pathetic of spectators. She decided Izan will be nothing more. He came to her with requests to be given the opportunity to fight in the grand arena, and Braids may have allowed him just to see his abilities, however, she then learned of the Off-Lander and the supposed power he has in order to walk through the fabric of reality. The stuff of Planeswalkers. And that enticed her mind more then whatever she thought the Blue mage could perform for her.

"He will tempt the Rogue Elemental into giving up his fight against the human Off-Lander."

The Etched Oracle predicted.

"But the Elemental is no fool though he can not speak."

"But still, should I be worried? I do not like the idea of having to change my plans before they have even begun."

"I do not see Izan fighting your guest in the arena."

Braids' smile returned. It was good to hear some good news for a change. She cracked her neck, and then proceeded to pop her knuckles.

"That is good. So tell me Oracle. Who's to win tomorrows matches?"

The Etched Oracle gathered Mana from the five jars and focused its thoughts so that it may see into the future and give Braids an answer.

888

Baraga screamed in rage as she brought down her blade through another combatants skull. The spray of blood left an arched trail in the sand as the human barbarians body slumped nearby, half of his head removed to land elsewhere. As another mountain tribesman rushed to her with the same adrenaline as so many others, Baraga was already moving again. The warrior thrust his lance forward, but the problem with lances is that they are not truly suited for close range. Baraga spun on a heel as the blade brushed past. Before the wielder could draw his weapon back to defend himself, Baraga was already advancing. With a flick of her left wrist, the long claws from her fingers severed through the pole arm. Before the human could realize the loss of the weapon, Baraga spun again, this time, she brought the tide of a full swing with her sword. The barbarian's head landed about ten feet away from where his body still stood lifeless. Baraga gently tapped the armored chest and the body fell backwards.

'_All too easy. So much in fact that I'm bored.'_

She thought as the death bell rang, signaling the end of the current match.

"Baraga Darklore has won yet again against an entire tribe of barbarians from the Pardic mountain range!"

The announcer yelled into the screaming audience. Normally it would be Braids herself making such a call, however, she had been elsewhere, taking care of other business. It was different with this substitute as his voice could never carry the weight that Braids' voice could nearly everyday. Still, Baraga didn't care. She only cared for the thrill of the fight. She was the Sword Mistress of Aphetto, and she prided in it. The only way a sword could express itself was through combat. To cut, to be cut; only by these means could a sword truly love something. And Baraga intended to share that love to whomever she meets in the arena.

She turned away from the carnage as the giant lizard men were ushered into the arena to clear away the bodies from the field. She had seen the sight too many times to count. She would even expose her weariness of it, if her true eyes hadn't been replaced by the solitary crystal that was mounted in the center of her metal cowl that now covered the upper half of her head. When she reentered the holding pins, her younger sister, Belladonna Darklore waited for her.

"Another well done match, Sister."

Belladonna said in a rather bored tone, one that was becoming all too common placed for the Darklore sisters.

"You'd think by now the First would entertain us with better challenges."

"We are merely pawns of a game. We fight and kill whatever they send."

Baraga said back, retracting her blood soaked claws and cleaning her sword on the side of her tunic.

"Though I agree a more challenging opponent would be entertaining, do you believe they would have sent us against it by now if it had already been discovered?"

Belladonna spat at her feet in obvious annoyance.

"The Elemental alone would prove such a fight."

"Still you think of fighting the Rogue? Mistress Braids had already said that we will not be pitted against it. So you should no longer dwell in insubordinate thoughts. Unless of course you _want_ Braids to eat you alive."

Belladonna struck the wall with her fist. Thought the wall didn't budge under the impact, she certainly felt her hand throb in secondary pain

"God damn that woman."

"If God hasn't already,"

Baraga laughed; a strange sound to hear.

"I'm sure you will."

888

The dead and broken bodies of the last fight were just dragged away when Braids finally returned to the Royal Box. She had a particular skip in her stride, but then again, she always did. She never just 'walked' anymore without spontaneous skips, cartwheels and flips. A mind reader would have trouble predicting her next move. When she came to the First, again she laid prostate before him in loyal obedience.

"The Cabal is here."

She said

"The Cabal is everywhere."

The First returned with a motion of his hand for her to rise. Braids did so and sat in the seat next to the First. Several hand servants came to accommodate Braids in whatever she would desire: Food, wine, and other such comforts should she take them. But like before, she silently refused. Instead she propped her legs on the arm of the chair and twirled one of her numerous braids as she had done countless times before.

"I have just come from the construct."

She reported.

"It seems one of my hired men has his own agendas that conflict with my own."

"It is a problem?"

The First asked as he continues to watch the arena beneath him with intense interest.

"Not currently."

She grinned

"In fact, I nearly foresaw this myself. It does change a few details, but my overall plan remains the same."

"The 'Off-Lander Match' you've spoke off?"

"Yeap. Which, by the way, I have been informed that my guest should be arriving within the month."

The First looked thoughtful for a moment as an idea flashed acrossed his disturbing eyes. The aura he emitted changed slightly and even his hand servants had to withdraw a moment lest they succumb to the sickly feeling it gave to those aware of it. Even Braids was affected, but her tolerance was much higher than that of lowly humans.

"You once said that the Oracle claims this person could overcome even our sisters. I must admit, that part has me concerned."

"My Girlfriends are not so easily overtaken, as you have witnessed."

"They make me proud. No matter how much they win, spectators still come to see them."

"And the gold continues to flow."

Braids agreed, grinning almost impossibly wide. The First glanced at her, smiled himself and returned to see the next match as it began.

"Also, I have tomorrow's winners."

"Then you know what to do."

"Of course. If you'll excuse me."

Braids dismounted the chair with a handstand, flipped twice out of the box and landed on her tiptoes on the concrete wall separating the spectators from becoming competitors themselves. She quickly ran along the wall, phasing in and out off being as she screamed.

"All ye rejoice! Your most beloved announcer has returned to her rightful place!"

The substitute announcer thanklessly returned to his previous duties, now that he no longer needed to stand in. Instantly, the audience reacted much favorably to the familiar shouts of the wicked little woman.

"The match has concluded and those who have winning tickets please head to the betting office now to collect your winnings! And don't forget to wager on the next fight! And for those with losing tickets, please return to the betting office now and make wiser bets!"

The spectators were easily motivated to obey. No wonder why Braids loved her job. She was an expert at it.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Just what are these people thinking? Could it be some sinister plan against Themis IF he ever makes it to Aphetto? Or, could it be something totally off the wall, like raisin covered Snow Cones with suction cup feet? Considering Braids' twisted mind, I would not be surprised.

Though I must also point out that the title of this chapter must fit most of my reader's moods. I've been getting the 'subtle' hint that most of you want Themis to be at Cabal right now. Unfortunately, I can't just wave my magic wand and instantly teleport him to the Pits like I was Harry Potter (Which I'm NOT). I mean, as the writer, I COULD have Themis instantly teleported, but without significant story support, it would not make sense for it to take place. Also, it would make it look like I was rushing the storyline, which is another thing I DON'T want to happen. I'm taking my time, and there are reasons for it. Trust me. Or don't.

Until Next Time

Theo


	43. Afterthought

I have been asked a rather unique question a while back

I have been asked a rather unique question a while back. That question was: What do I hope to gain as I write this story and not get paid for it? What's the point? Well, the answer to this question is rather simple. I enjoy it. Though it may take me months if not years to get a new chapter uploaded on Fanfiction, I enjoy writing, or typing in this case. And when I get positive feedback, I am rewarded with a sense of accomplishment that I managed to write something that someone else enjoys as well. Of course I have received my fair share of negative feedback as well. I won't deny that I'm bit hurt that people who don't like my stories have to tell me with such mean words. Words like: "This Story fuckin sucks ass! Stop writing this garbage" and the like. If you don't like it, that's your opinion and you're entitled to it. However, you don't have to make me feel bad about it.

Yet, despite whatever my critics say, and there are a hell of a lot of positive ones out there than there are negative ones, I write because I enjoy writing. And what do I hope to gain? Well, a sense of fulfillment whenever I receive a positive response either by review or e-mail. No, I'm not getting paid to spend my time in front of this computer, typing new chapters and new stories. But there are also a lot of writers, young and old, who contributed to Fanfiction without even thinking about being paid to share their talents. And I am one such person. Sharing our talents with those who enjoy them is payment enough. I can assure you of that!

DISCLAIMER: Again, I do not own Magic: The Gathering, or its original characters. I only own the idea of this story as well as the made up characters added.

WARNING: This chapter contains violence, harsh language, suggestive themes, possible sexual content and other adult situations. I've said it before, and I'll say it again. If these offend you, then you may want to leave and read something else instead. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

888

Chapter 43 – Afterthought

They say that when you're facing death eye-to-eye, your life flashes before you. Themis however, was skeptical of that theory as the arrow flew towards him and he had yet to see anything resembling his life, though he's not sure if he wanted to relive it again, even for the briefest of periods. Yet even now, he did not move. Was his body traumatized to the spot? Or did Themis no longer care if he lived or died? Too many thoughts raced through his mind as the arrow continued on its path towards his head.

Yet it was not the end. Almost from nowhere, a second arrow flew in the air and severed the shaft of the first one in mid-flight. Themis blinked when he realized that shards of splintered wood suddenly rained on him.

"You have been told to hold fast your weapon Jurik!"

A female voice said amongst the crowd of Elves that still lingered on the edge of the hole they have named the Den. Themis looked for the speaker and found her almost instantly. In terms of beauty, she could rival or even surpass Lady Irenes. Her long golden yellow hair framed a youthful face, though Themis was sure she was much older than that of twenty-some-odd years, if Elves indeed aged differently than humans. Clutched in her hand was an elegant long bow that she had used moments before to shoot an airborne arrow from the sky. Many of the other Elves gasped in surprise at her actions.

"The Lady has given her order, yet you willingly disobeyed her!"

She told the one who attempted to kill Themis, but still, the male Elf resisted

"Do you not see this boy is somehow controlling Irenes? In order to save her he must die!"

"Did you not hear her the first time? He is a mere human child. He could not possible have such skills!"

'_I'm not a child!'_

Themis' mind rebelled

'_I'm 21!'_

"I couldn't care if he was still in swaddling clothes. He is a threat Quarna, and I plan to safe guard this grove!"

The one called Jurik rearmed his bow and drew the arrow back, yet before he released this next arrow, another arrow flew from Quarna's bow and severed Juriks bowstring, rendering his bow useless. Most of the other Elves had distanced themselves from the two lest an ill aimed arrow should hit someone.

"Again you disobey. This is treason!"

Quarna told Jurik as he sneered at her. Whether because he was accused of being a traitor or because Quarna was superior to him with a bow, Themis didn't know. But for the first time since he was forcibly brought to this settlement of Elves, Themis felt like he could actually trust one of them.

"Return to your hut Jurik. I'll not want to speak to the Lady about this."

Jurik cast a withering glare at her, then at Themis. Then on his heel, Jurik walked away deeper into the forest. Once Themis was sure Jurik was gone, he looked up at Quarna.

"Thank you."

Themis said. Quarna said nothing, but gave him a strange look. Themis felt like his thanks had just offended her, as though she wanted to say 'Your thanks is not wanted. I saved your worthless hide because it was the Lady's order.' Or something like that, yet she didn't say a word to him. Instead, she turned to the others that had gathered and addressed them as easily as if she were Lady Irenes herself.

"The Lady has allowed this one to live. There will be no more attempts on his life."

Those gathered easily agreed.

"Return to your homes. We are done here."

And without further delays, the Elves left the Den and abandoned Themis where he stood; standing on bones in a pit near a wounded Quick Sliver.

"Uh… I'm still down here…"

He said in a merger attempt to draw attention to his situation. However, none of the Elves turned back. Upon their departure, only silence greeted Themis.

888

"There you are!"

A rather familiar voice suddenly screamed in happy delight. Themis looked up and saw two very welcomed faces as well as a mouse that perched on the top of one of them. He wasn't sure how much time had passed since the Elves left him alone in this hole, but right now, he didn't care.

"We've been worried sick Lord Themis. I'm glad you're alive."

"Narkgul told Zyerne that we check big hole Nesbit saw. Didn't I? Didn't I? Narkgul thought Themis be were all crazy Elves be."

If the little Goblin got more excited, he may slip off the edge and find himself stuck in the pit with Themis. Themis couldn't help but smile; in fact, he couldn't stop himself even if he tried. He wiped a tear from his eye in an attempt to look manly, but he was aware the two could see through the ruse.

"I'm glad to see you all. Please tell me you have a rope or a ladder."

"What happened to all the Elves?"

Zyerne asked as she searched their supplies.

"We saw them all here a few moments ago, and then they just left. Is everything alright?"

"They decided to let me live."

He said as he looked around him to find no sign of the Quick Sliver

"I think…And don't call me 'Lord Themis'! Do you know how many times I've asked you not to call me that?"

Zyerne looked at him with a smile that may have meant to be playful, but somehow Themis knew there was another reason behind it.

"Why Elves put you in hole? Me no get it."

Narkgul asked as Zyerne tossed one end of the rope she found into the pit. Themis immediately took that end of the rope and waited for Zyerne to secure her end.

"They said it was punishment. There's a Sliver down here and they wanted it to kill me."

Zyerne returned a short time later after tying her end of the rope securely to the trunk of a nearby tree.

"But didn't that… 'woman' take you to their clerics?"

Zyerne asked in confusion as Themis slowly scaled up the wall with great help from the rope.

"Why heal you if they were planning on killing you in the first place?"

"I don't think…"

Themis grunted as he pulled himself upward

"They… planned to kill me… not at first… anyway."

"Then what made them decide to change their minds?"

Zyerne asked curiously. Themis was only half way up the rope when he had to pause himself. His arms were not accustomed to climbing ropes, and his shoulders began to throb.

"Irenes said something about wanting my 'untapped power' in order to protect themselves. I think I pissed her off when I told her no."

Rested enough, Themis resumed climbing.

"But why would you say no? I thought you would be happy to help those in need."

"It wasn't anything I can simply hand over. I'm not sure what exactly she was talking about. Besides, I didn't like the way she was behaving when she asked for my so-called power."

When Themis was close enough, Zyerne and Narkgul reached down, took his arms and dragged him up over the edge and allowed him to collapse on the same ground as they stood. Themis took a moment to regain his breath.

"It wasn't so much that she asked for it, but when she did, she gave me the impression that she wanted something 'else' from me."

"Like what?"

Themis looked Zyerne in the eye. He wasn't sure how she would react if he told her. He was pretty sure his only saving grace was his refusal to the Elf.

"Let's not worry about it. I say let's get the Hell away from this place first!"

"Narkgul fully agree. Seen nuf trees to last lifetime."

Narkgul stuck his tongue out in disgust. The way he twisted his face brought a brief smile to Themis. Zyerne then dropped his bag from her shoulder and presented it to him. With a bigger smile, Themis accepted his bag and flung it around his shoulders, remembering its weight against his spine. It felt strangely comforting.

"I also have this."

Zyerne added as she held out the green gemstone to him. As soon as his hand enclosed around it, the gemstone shone its bright green light, and it felt warm to the touch. Almost as though the stone was excited to be back into the hands of its user. Zyerne didn't question why it responded to him instead of her, but was glad nonetheless, that Themis had been reunited with her, and that he was still well alive.

888

Lady Irenes sat in her wooden throne in distraught. She had hoped to gain whatever Themis' power was in order to use it to protect her home. She was aware he was merely human. At first, she thought seducing him may have been the fastest way to achieve his cooperation, but when that failed, she then thought fear might work, but that also failed. It was strange for her. She was under the belief that humans, no matter whom, could be swayed in one form or another. Themis' rejection of her has unproven that theory. Perhaps his indominatible will was what she detected. If that were the case, then she could not use it, even if it were meant for good intentions. She was so deep in thought that she failed to notice three of her subjects approach her and kneel before her.

"Highness. We have a disturbing report."

One of the Elves said to her. Disinterested, she sighed

"More undead in the lands?"

"No, Highness. We have just learned that our prisoners, the Goblin and the Cat-girl have escaped during our time at the Den. They must have also broken into our supply hut, the items we confiscated from them are also missing."

"Oh."

She sighed, still not showing any sign of interest in this new development. Her mind was currently elsewhere.

"He you sent patrols?"

"They are currently searching the grove as we speak."

"Call them back."

She sighed again, this time rising to her feet with such elegance, it momentarily stunned the three warriors that have reported to her.

"But Highness…"

"They are not a threat. I've decided to leave them be."

"Yes Highness."

The Elves bowed once more and dismissed themselves to perform the task that Lady Irenes had asked of them. Alone again with her thoughts, she stared into the trees, as though hoping their visage would comfort her in her moment of uncertain discomfort.

'_I will woe this day if my decision has damned us in passing.'_

She told herself.

'_He willingly heads north, closer to the bogs ruled by the Cabal. No human would do so unless the reason is great. I pray, Gaea, that I am not wrong in allowing him to go.'_

A slight breeze played in her long golden hair. The ends playfully tickled her form and Irenes briefly smiled at the indirect answer that Nature has provided.

888

None of them knew how long it took, nor did any of them cared, just so long as they can get farther away from the Elves settlement. Themis, Zyerne, and Narkgul, with Nesbit still riding his head, made a hasty trek north, closer to the waiting plains, and then after crossing that, into Cabal territory. To Themis, it seemed like he had been in this world of Dominaria for nearly an eternity, and the end of his journey was approaching, though it was still far off. Right now, he was just glad to be with Zyerne and Narkgul again, while at the same time, glad to get away from the deranged Elves.

"Why crazy Elves not try and catch us? They must know not we not in jail tree."

Narkgul huffed between breaths as he followed Themis and Zyerne through the forest without tripping. The dense floor was littered with trunks, branches and bushes that the three had to maneuver around. Themis asked for a clear beaten path, but that seemed too much to ask at the moment.

"Don't know. Don't care."

Themis replied.

"Don't ask."

Zyerne added with a slight chuckle, trying to imitate Themis' tone as she clearly took the lead in the party's trail.

"Don't worry about it Narkgul. We could use whatever luck the Gods have provided."

"Me just don't get crazy Elves. Wish Narkgul understood."

"She said not to worry about it."

Themis stressed before Zyerne added

"Remember my promise? I still plan to keep it."

Narkguls tongue hung over his green lips and his speed increased dramatically. Until now, the three were simply doing a rushed walk, trying to avoid wearing themselves down before they had cleared the forests, but Zyerne's suggestion motivated the Goblin to go into an outright sprint past her and Themis. It was almost comical to see the Goblin running with dust and fallen leaves kick up under his feet. Themis blinked in shocked confusion. He couldn't recall the last time Narkgul ran so quickly.

"What promise?"

"He and Nesbit got us freed from the Elves prison. I told them I would serve them a feast as a reward once we got out of this place."

Themis laughed, a long forgotten sound to Zyerne's ears

"I see what they mean. The fastest way to win a man's heart is through his stomach."

He laughed, quoting the old saying. Zyerne didn't understand it, though she did have an additional phrase to add.

"Perhaps that is true for Goblins. But I'm not trying to win _his_ heart."

Themis' face turned a slight shade of pink as he realized what she was saying. He won't deny the fact that she already had a special place in his heart, but he was still too timid to tell her that. He recalls what had happened at the hot springs, their talk after Gerald's celebration, and all that took place before, in between and after those events. There were several times where he thought it would be nice to express his love for her the way that a man can truly express his love to a woman. However, he shook his head clear. Now was not the time to dwell in hopeful fantasies. But then again, hopeful fantasies never hurt anyone, right?

"Don't worry Lord Themis. Of course you're invited. I won't prepare it otherwise."

She said in reassurance. Was it just him, or was the Goblin not the only one motivated to leave this forest?

TO BE CONTINUED

888

They get ever closer to their goal. But what awaits them before they can get there? Our heroes will undergo a time of testing, realization, understanding, emotional conflicts, physical stress, mental anguish, friendships, betrayals, discovery, mystery, love, joy, fear, pain, hurt, sadness, hopefulness, hopelessness, and FLUFFY BUNNIES!

I know it was too much, but I had to write something creative, otherwise I'll loose my touch… DON'T TOUCH ME _THERE_!

Just Kidding. Hope you laughed

Until Next Time

Theo


	44. Nightmares Between Fantasies

DISCLAIMER: Is there a reason why I put this here

I have been asked a lot of questions lately, so I would like to ask you Readers a question for once. You are NOT obligated to answer if you do not want to. And there will be no punishment for not giving an answer. There is also no wrong answer, because this is a question of opinion. Just out of curiosity: What are your favorite creature types? Mine are Elementals (Even before the Lorwyn block), Wurms, Myr and Slivers. If you do wish to answer, you may do so however you choose, it doesn't even have to be in a review, just send me an email Labeled 'My Favorite Creatures'. I'm just curious because I'm in need of inspiration for future chapters, I.E. what type of creatures should be next to appear in the Pits and the like. Anyway, I hope some of you might respond.

DISCLAIMER: Is there a reason why I put this here? It's to show that I do not own Magic: The Gathering or its characters. I only own the idea and the characters that I made up. I know it may seem redundant to keep putting this Disclaimer in, but I sometimes think it's worth it. At least I don't get sued… I hope…

WARNING: The same warning as before, and the same warning next time and so on and so forth. Why do I bother? Because I care to make sure my readers get warned in case they are easily offended, disgusted or anything else. This chapter again, contains violence, language, possible sexual content and other adult situations. There are moments of abuse in this chapter, so be warned.

888

Chapter 44 – Nightmares Between Fantasies

On their third day, Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul with Nesbit were finally able to see the edge of the forest and the plains that waited for them. A strange sense of déjà vu crept over Themis as he remembered when the Centaur Astric escorted him from the Krosan forest just two days after his arrival into Dominaria. But that memory seemed far away. The golden fields of wheat and grains invited the travels to cross into their boarders, and compared to the so-called 'hospitality' of the Elves, this simple field was as welcomed as an oasis in the middle of a desert.

"Glad to be out of tree land. Narkgul seen enough to last lifetime."

Narkgul said as he eagerly crossed the threshold with Zyerne and Themis following after. Their spirits had risen dramatically, Themis noticed. Perhaps because the Plains were the lands of the lawful? But then again, the Elves, who were thought to be a benevolent race, turned out to be something else entirely. Themis remembered that one Elf claiming they had to become barbarians because their home was randomly attacked by Zombies and things of the Undead. Now, Themis stood on the Plains that separated the Forest for the Swamps. This place would perhaps prove more dangerous, but for the moment, his mind was at ease. Best to take advantage of a good thing.

"How about a break?"

Themis asked suddenly, drawing the attention of Zyerne and Narkgul.

"I actually could use one."

Zyerne looked thoughtful for a moment. Taking a moment to reflect, she too liked the idea.

"Yes Lord Themis. Perhaps I should prepare that celebration feast I spoke of before."

"YES!!"

Narkgul cheered as he jumped in excitement with his tongue hanging out. Nesbit had to dig his claws into Narkguls thick skin just to keep from being thrown off the Goblins head.

"Narkgul's belly is making its noise again."

With a smile on her lips, Zyerne began unpacking. Themis, being the gentleman that he is, returned to the very edge of the Forest to gather firewood. Narkgul only stood there, drooling in anticipation.

888

It was nightfall, and the campfire still burned. Narkgul had promptly fall asleep with a full belly. Nesbit sat next to his Goblin owner, still munching on the block of cheese that Zyerne had awarded him for his earlier deeds in their escape. If it wasn't for Nesbit, then the Goblin and the Leonin-Human Hybrid may still be in the prison tree. Zyerne had told Themis of their escape as they ate, and Themis in turn told her what had happened to him, though he omitted certain details. But still, it felt nice to be with trusted ones. Themis had just finished his last rib and set the bone aside for whatever scavenger would take it. Zyerne had finished eating a while ago, but sat nearby, enjoying the warmth of the fire and Themis' company nearby.

"Lord Themis."

She said suddenly. Themis turned to her to give her his attention.

"Was the food good?"

"Of course. I told you before that your cooking skills were great."

"I'm glad."

She smiled, hugging her knees to her

"I missed hearing your voice."

Themis looked at her and recognized her posture. She was cradling herself as thought to endure a harsh reality. Like something terrible had happened to her and she was finally realizing the depth of it.

"I don't want to loose you."

She said with a cracked voice that clearly told Themis that she was on the verge of crying.

"After I saw that Elf tramp touching you…"

She wiped a tear away, and tried to regain herself

"I thought you might… forget me…"

Themis immediately went to Zyerne and wrapped his arms around her, holding her in a supportive embrace. Again, Themis was surprised by his instincts to do this, but he knew it was the right course of action.

'_It's not like I would just let her bare this by herself.'_

It's about time you started realizing her feelings for you, Themis. Now you have to make up for it somehow.

'_What are you saying Themis? How am I supposed to 'make up' for it? Are you suggesting that I…?'_

No. Now would be the absolutely WRONG time. You would only make her feel worse. Do you want that?

'_Not really.'_

Trust your heart in what you do. You'll know when it's the right time.

'_I'm still not sure if I can…'_

You do have feelings for her?

'_You're my other half, you should know the answer.'_

But are those feelings of love just a simple love? Or are they something more?

'_I don't know.'_

Zyerne responded to Themis' embrace, and held her to him as much as she could. It was this posture that informed her that Themis was not so easily swayed by the charms of another woman, whoever it might be. Perhaps this simple embrace was proof enough that he treasured her.

"Thank you, Lord Themis."

She said with a whisper to his ear. Themis felt her warm breath, and for a moment, forgot to breathe himself, but he managed to recover somehow.

"Of course."

He said as he drew back from her, but not too far. He turned away when he felt his face turn red under her gaze. Her yellow eyes staring at him with longing desire, but even now, it felt awkward. Themis prayed she would not jump him like she did back at the hot springs.

"Forgive me Lord Themis, but I grow weary."

She said as she laid down, resting her head on his leg.

"I hope you don't mind."

For a moment, Themis was about to recoil in reflex for where her head laid. But his thoughts kept him still.

'_I should tell that I do mind this...'_

And break what you have? You better not.

'_What do you mean?'_

Would it kill you to allow her to show you some form of affection? You did notice how broken up she was when she thought she lost you?

Themis recalled her moment of vulnerability and he felt the pit of his stomach bare a sudden ball of lead. He then realized that despite his earlier rejection to Zyerne's actions, there was nothing wrong with it. Timidly, he let his hand gently stroke her long black hair. Zyerne smiled and softly began to purr, giving off a soothing harmony about her. For just a brief moment, Themis was genuinely happy. With extreme care not to wake Zyerne as she dozed on his leg, Themis laid himself down and he too soon fell asleep.

888

"Pick it up!"

The woman demanded. Not asked, not requested. Demanded. Themis almost told the woman to pick it up her-damn-self, but unfortunately, his Father stood nearby. Without saying anything, Themis scooped down and retrieved the fallen porcelain bowl. Thankfully it wasn't broken, however, the clam chowder that he had made for her was now seeping into the carpet. Of course Themis was forced to make the woman something to eat. And of course, she rejects it without even trying it; like a spoiled child, she threw it to the floor.

"You call that edible! How dare you try to poison me!"

The woman screamed. And, as usual, his Father grabbed Themis by the scruff of his collar and dragged him in the other room. Themis tried to fight his way free, but still, his Father held him tightly.

"I've told you not to upset your Mother!"

"But she's not my-"

Themis was cut short as the studded leather belt slammed against the side of his face. Red stinging welts appeared along his jaw and cheek, but because the studs were round and smooth, they would not leave any permanent marks, except on Themis' mentality. Themis tried to cry, but the moment the tears started to show…

"DON'T CRY! TAKE IT LIKE A DAMN MAN!"

His Father took the belt, drew his arm back, and threw it forward…

888

Themis jolted awake just as the belt struck the second time. He would have screamed if he wasn't so engrossed in the memory that he thought he was actually at home where his Father was. The chill of the night air hitting his face brought full realization back to his mind. He was still outside with Zyerne still sleeping on his leg, miraculously undisturbed from Themis' sudden spasm. He took a silent moment to regain himself, trying to calm his breathing and heart rate down. The gingerly touched his face and was surprisingly relieved that he didn't feel the welts that the belt would have left.

"Are you feeling alright?"

Caught off guard by the question, Themis nearly jumped. However, when he realized whose voice it was, he looked back at Zyerne staring at him from her place on his leg and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a nightmare."

Zyerne held his gaze long, almost daring him until she had to say something.

"What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing. Like I said."

Themis tried again, but like again, failed to convince her.

"I've seen you like this too many times Lord Themis. And you usually become self destructive in those times. I will repeat myself one more time. If I ask you again, I will not ask you calmly. What's wrong?"

'_Stubborn thing.'_

Reminds me a lot like you Themis.

'_Shut up Themis!'_

"Just remembering back home."

He finally admitted.

"About how Dad and Opalla treat me."

"Opalla?"

Zyerne question, her long ears slightly twitching at the tone of disproval Themis had in his voice when he spoke the name.

"Opalla is the name of the Bitch that my Father married. She says she was named after the opal stone."

"You said before she treated you like a slave? Was that your nightmare?"

"Uh-huh. And when she got mad, Dad usually lets out his own anger out on me."

Again, Themis touched his cheek, and still, he felt nothing but his own skin, the wound long since gone.

"Dad was always so careful to make sure the marks wouldn't stay. If I went to school with fresh bruises, he was sure the teachers would notice."

"But did you tell anyone? About how bad he treated his own son?"

Themis shook his head

"Why involve others in my torment? Everyone is better off not knowing."

"That's a lie!"

Zyerne snapped, rising to her feet and staring down at him. Themis almost recoiled from her expression, but he remembers seeing worse.

"I need to know! So I can protect you."

"But Zyerne…"

"If you still plan on going back to your world, then I will go with you! And damn it Themis, I love you too much to let you tell me no."

Themis was surprised to say the least. Zyerne was 'volunteering' to follow him back to Earth? Could he even allow it? He had no doubt he would for his sake, but could he allow her for hers? After all, she is part Leonin, and having such a being appear on Earth would cause problems. Sure, Themis wasn't sure if the FBI would really send agents to abduct her and conduct experiments, but better to be safe than sorry.

"No Zyerne. I will not risk the one person I care for."

"Shouldn't that be my decision?"

"You've already left Mirrodin. Why leave Dominaria?"

"Because you'll be leaving it."

She said. Zyerne sat down next to him, hugged her knees and looked at him. For a moment, Themis saw insecurity in her beautiful golden eyes.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I don't know how else to get you to understand my feelings for you. I really don't want you to leave me."

A strange impulse came over her, and it compelled her. She recalled this impulse and she decided that now would be best to follow through.

"Forgive me Lord Themis."

She suddenly leaned towards him and, like the moment the two of them were alone at the hot springs, she kissed him.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Again, we get a glimpse into Themis' home life and for once, we get a name from Themis' (Dysfunctional) family. Opalla is the name of the Bitch his Father married. But what is Themis' Fathers name? You'll find out sooner or later. Perhaps… Do you even care what his Father's name is? Perhaps not

Until Next Time

Theo


	45. Many A First Impression

DISCLAIMER

Recently, I decided to make myself a Red/Black Elemental deck, focusing on the Cinders and the Wither ability and I came up with some interesting combinations. But as I was testing my deck, I got to thinking that once I finish this current story, should I write a second Magic: The Gathering story? If I do, should I plan on having Cinders and Flamekin in it? Maybe a Faerie or two? What are your thoughts? These questions are not directed at anyone in particular.

I know it's just a thought, but that's how great ideas are often born.

DISCLAIMER: You know Magic: The Gathering and its characters belong to Wizards of the Cost. However, I do own Themis and the idea of this story.

WARNING: This chapter has the same stuff in it as all the other previous chapters. Violence, Harsh Language, Sexual Content and other Adult Situations. The naughty stuff we all tend to like, but still, I am required to put up this warning so I don't get into trouble.

888

Chapter 45 – Many A First Impression

Themis' first reaction was to draw away like he had the last time. He was so insecure in himself at that point that he didn't trust himself or Zyerne, and the fact that they were both skyclad in the hot springs together didn't help either. As before, Themis' heart beat had increased that it pounded against his ribs and made his chest hurt. But unlike before, Themis didn't immediately reject her advances. For some reason he could not comprehend, Themis did nothing.

When Zyerne withdrew from him on her own, she was silently surprised, and glad, that Themis had not pushed her away as he had the first time she kissed him. Her own heart pounded, she hoped that Themis' lack of refusal was a sign that he was beginning to accept her as more than just a friend and fellow traveling partner. Perhaps he was starting to see her as a woman worthy of his love. Whatever the case, she was genuinely happy.

She looked into his eyes and saw the surprise that reflected on them, but she also saw a glimmer of acceptance where fear often was. But she also knew better than to hope for desires that are not easily won.

"Have I rushed you again, Lord Themis?"

She asked, her voice barely a whisper. Themis didn't respond right away. His mind was still blank, and he didn't want to say something that he'll regret later. Instead, he smiled

"Actually Zyerne. This time, I did not mind."

Zyerne's yellow eyes widened at what he said. Her heart began to flutter like a butterfly's wings as her hopes rose at what he was signifying.

"Would you mind if I expressed my feelings for you again?"

She asked hopefully as she leaned forward again. Themis this time rose his hand up, pausing her advance.

"Only if we take it slow. I'm still not ready to go all the way."

"To go all the way? I don't understand. I thought we were going all the way to Cabal."

Themis almost slapped himself.

"Damn! I forgot you wouldn't know Earth terminology."

He thought for a moment, trying to best describe what he meant.

"Ok. Back where I come from, the term 'going all the way' usually means when a man… uh… and a woman… how do I put this?"

Zyerne giggled at Themis' frustration. She found it cute when he was trying to explain something, but not doing a good job of it.

"You mean when a man and woman experience intercourse?"

Themis sighed in relief and nodded, actually glad that he didn't really have to explain it. He would be rather ashamed of himself if he had to tell her that he was a prude and the whole idea of sex in general made him rather nervous. Then again, she probably realized that by his reaction when they were in the hot springs. Zyerne brought her hand to his chin, and gently turned his face towards her. In her yellow eyes, Themis could clearly see love, but also restraint.

"Trust me Lord Themis. The last thing I want is to make you uncomfortable around me. If you are not ready, you are not ready, and I will not force you."

She leaned forward and planted another kiss to his lips. This one was a simple quick peck.

"But I do hope you'll allow me this show of devotion."

The simple smile on his face told her more than words ever could.

888

Izan was, again, not the happiest person on Dominaria. He had told the Rogue Elemental that he would be pitted against a human Off-Lander, and Izan tried to convince Silvos to throw the fight, to loose on purpose so that Izan himself would have the honor of finally defeating Themis. The Rogue Elemental, however did not seem to like the idea, and his thrashing tendrils proved that point. Izan retreated from the pin before he could be harmed by Silvos' extra limbs. All the while, inwardly cursing his repeated failures, and blaming Themis for bringing them about.

'_If only that pathetic boy hadn't humiliated me…'_

He cursed to himself, again, blaming his recent bad luck on his defeat when he encountered Themis for the first time.

'_He will be punished by my hands, and MY hands ALONE!'_

Though perhaps his ruse to have Silvos fail on purpose was not successful, it did not mean that Izan had given up entirely. Ideas and plans were constantly forming in his mind, and if he has to attempt them all, then so be it. He may have been under Braids' employ so that he may test the Off-Lander summoner, and get him ready for the Pit's. At first, Izan thought that it was a trial to prove himself to Braids, and allow her to reconsider her decision in not allowing Izan to participate in the grand fights. Yet now, his goal was to defeat Themis, thus showing Braids, and, Gods willing, the First, that Izan alone should be the summoner in the Cabal Pits. It would be there that he would make his name known. It would be there, he decided, that he would become feared and worshiped. But still, his obsession to killing Themis was the first priority in Izan Vanhight the Blue's mind.

When he passed the guards that separated the holding pits from the star fighters and those who would be considered battlefield fodder, Izan now sought a new target, or rather two. As before, the guards did not confront him as they still believed Izan was acting on Braids' behalf. Of course it was a lie, but what better way to manipulate others than the promise of their greatest fear?

When Izan found the large holding pin, he also found the sisters within. Belladonna laid in comfort of the lavished couch while Baraga stood with her back turned while she peers out the only window of their room…er… cell.

"Greetings from Mistress Braids."

Izan said. Belladonna simply turned her heard to see him, as Baraga looked over her shoulder. Almost instantly, the air grew denser, as though the aura of their recklessness perfumed the room and the hall beyond their bars. Whatever their malicious intent was, Izan suddenly became aware of it simply by their aura. If Braids herself greeted the sisters, they would immediately fall to the floor and prostrate themselves before her. But they refused to show such loyalty to this man. They refused to greet him back.

"Again, I say, greetings from Mistress Braids."

Izan repeated, this time with a stern tone edging his voice. Being humiliated by a novice was one thing to Izan, but being ignored was something else entirely.

"If Mistress Braids indeed sent you."

Baraga said, turning to face him directly, her left hand twitching in anticipation to extend her fingernails into claws.

"You would address us in the proper manner."

"So why should we show you respect,"

Belladonna added from the couch.

"When it's clear you have none for us?"

Izan fought to control his rising urge to call forth his Mahamoti Djinn in order to teach these two a lesson, but he also knew they would easily vanquish his monster.

"My apologies. I am stressed for time, and my other appointments most likely will not wait."

He explained, drastically exaggerating his excuse for the rushed meeting. Though it did little to alter the sister's view of him.

"I am here under Braids' behalf."

He lied,

"There is a proposition that she believes you would be interested in."

"Why not have her come tell us herself?"

Belladonna asked, skeptically, clearly not believing Izan's words.

"The poor dear is too busy with other business. Being an agent to the First can be tiring at times if one doesn't have loyal assistants like me."

Izan said in fake concern.

"Despite my lack of manners, she deemed me worthy enough to speak to you in her stead. Shall I return to her and inform her you disagree?"

For a moment, the sisters were hesitant, and that alone told Izan that he had their attention. Being under Braids' employ did have it advantages, and Izan plans to milk it for all it's worth.

"Sometime shortly, a human named Themis will come to Cabal…"

He began, hoping to entice the sisters into his plan where the Elemental had refused.

888

When he woke, Themis felt strangely calm this morning. Like a dark cloud above his head had finally drifted off towards parts unknown. He turned and found Zyerne still asleep by his side, purring softly with a smile curved on her lips. There was no doubt that her sleep had been pleasant, and her dreams must have been more so. Last night, Themis decided not to reject Zyerne's affection, though he was still wary of how far he'll allow their feelings to develop. He wasn't so much disturbed by her kisses; it was what those kissing could lead to, that had Themis nervous. As he said to her last night, he wasn't ready to consummate his love for her, and she (To Themis' relief) understood, and did not force him.

As the sun rose higher in the cloudless sky, Themis checked his watch. If the days here on Dominaria corresponded to the days of Earth, the time was just past eleven A.M. Themis sat up and straightened himself. The long grains of wheat, oats and grass proved quite an effective hiding place, had one laid down, but as Themis stood, he was now exposed to the outside world. He had not long to admire the scenery as his eyes scanned a figure in the distance, calmly and slowly heading in their direction. At first, Themis debated if this person was one of the Elves that still held a hating grudge against him. However, he then thought that perhaps this person was like them, simply passing by.

The person was strangely dressed in Themis' opinion, but then again, in the world of Magic, what was normal? The figure wore armor that looked like it was made out of wood and hardened grass stalks. Though Themis could not see any weapons this person carried, Themis had no doubt that this figure was some kind of warrior, or scout.

The person wore a face plate that concealed most of their face, leaving only a slit for their eyes to see clearly. The helmet, made of the same wood and grass as the rest of the armor was oblong with a frill fanning behind it. A strange arrangement for Themis to behold. Then it hit him. He finally recognized which card this person represented. This lone figure was a Daru Mender. A simple 1/1 white creature from the Legion expansion. Themis had plenty of their cards, but did not particularly use them. He also remembered hearing vaguely that the Daru were part of the Northern Order, a resistance group of sorts against the Cabal. Themis started to lie back down, hoping to stay hidden and avoid this person all together. After what happened with the Elves, Themis was still leery of those he thought might be helpful to him with the exception of Zyerne, Narkgul and Nesbit. They proved their worth towards him a thousand times over. Themis laid down quietly and managed to avoid drawing attention to this figure. From what Themis noticed, the Daru Mender simply walked the boarder between the plains and the forest, scouting the area. He was either some patrolman, or a runner, sent to check the area. Then again, he could simply be lost. As the Daru Mender walked closer without seeing Themis or his party, Themis tensed. He unwillingly held his breath least the Daru hear him. As luck would have it, that kind of inaction actually drew the Daru Mender closer. The figure noticed how several long stalks reacted against the wind differently than that of the rest of the field, and the Daru were trained to read the landscape. This told the Daru that someone was trying to hide.

"Expose yourself."

The Daru Mender called out. Themis felt the pit of his stomach fall. He had just recently gotten loose from one prison, he did not relish the thought of being admitted to a second one so soon.

"Lord Themis? What's going on?"

Zyerne asked sleepily as she sat up, her head and upper torso rising above the grass line. Themis froze in cold sweat as Zyerne unwillingly exposed herself. Still under the influence of sleep, she didn't notice nor hear the approaching steps of the Daru Mender as he cautiously approached.

"Excuse me Miss."

The Daru asked, his tone neutral from what Themis could tell.

"May I ask why you're here?"

Zyerne looked up and finally took note of the armored person who stood nearby, staring at her. On reflex, Zyerne jumped to her feet and instantly drew her weapon, the fur on her tail flared in frightful anger.

"Stay back!"

Zyerne ordered as she took a defensive stance. The Daru stepped back, and held his arms up in a vain attempt to protect himself and to show her that he wasn't armed.

"Whoa, madam, I am not a threat."

He pleaded, trying to placate her. However, Zyerne did not alter herself. Once already had she been ambushed when she woke up, and to see a new character next to her when she awoken today brought those recent memories flooding back in a tide. But this time, she would not allow herself or her comrades to be captured without a fight.

"Step closer and we'll see how well that armor protects you."

She threatened with a hiss in the back of her throat. Much to her surprise, the Daru stood still. Themis decided to stand up to evaluate the situation. When he stood, he was between the Daru and Zyerne.

"Lord Themis, stand aside."

She requested,

"I will not allow them to take us again."

Themis glanced at the Daru, and though he could not see the person expression, Themis could almost tell the person was trembling.

"Forgive her,"

Themis told the Daru, unsure why he was taking a chance with this new character whose motives were not yet known.

"We have had recent trouble with strangers and it is difficult to be trusting so quickly."

"Lord Themis? Are you sure it is wise to confide in this person?"

Zyerne asked, still holding the sword ready. Themis turned to Zyerne and held her gaze with a soft expression.

"I believe if he wanted to capture us, there would be more of them. For all we know, he could be a lost traveler."

"Excuse me."

The Daru said, drawing their attention.

"I am not lost. I've come from an outpost less than a day's walk north from here. I was merely looking for herbs."

"For what?"

Zyerne asked, still not believing him.

"I'm a cleric. If you'll allow me…"

Ever so slowly, so not to appear threatening, he reached for his belt, and removed a small bag. He held it up and presented it to Themis and Zyerne.

"I use herbs for my remedies. Balo roots are know to grow on the outer reaches of the forest."

When Themis approached for the bag, Zyerne tensed, but willed herself to stay focused. Should this Daru Mender make any move that might put Themis in danger, she will rush forward and stick the intruder before he could seriously hurt the one she loves.

Themis took the bag and quickly drew back as though he too was worried the Daru might try something, but the person remained still. Themis opened the pouch and looked inside. Sure enough, the bag contained various roots, berries, leaves and other things that would be considered herbs. Themis retied the pouch and returned it to the Daru's outstretched hand.

"Again, my apologies. We're still uneasy around new people."

"I understand."

The Daru nodded, but still did not move, least he provoke the cat woman into striking.

"Zyerne, you can lower your weapon. I don't think he'll harm us."

"I still don't like it,"

She admitted, but re-sheathed the sword regardless.

"But I trust you Lord Themis."

Themis heard the Daru let out a heavy sigh of relief. Themis let out his own sigh, much lighter than that of the Daru Menders. This was one hell of a morning, and strangely enough, Narkgul and Nesbit slept through the whole ordeal.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

What happens now? Could this Daru Mender be trusted? Or is Zyerne right in assuming that he could be trouble? After what happened a few chapters ago, could anyone blame her? Hopefully, with my updating rate increasing, we'll be able to find out together.

Until Next Time

Theo


	46. Dread Has Only One Face

Chapter 46 –

I have realized that after several recent updates, many of my fans have up and left me to my misery. Thankfully there are still a few of you out there who continue to read and more importantly SUPPORT this story. It is to you I dedicate a huge THANK YOU!!

DISCLAIMER: You know I don't own Magic: The Gathering, so what's the point in continuing this Disclaimer? You already know I only own the idea for this story and the made up characters such as Themis, Zyerne, Izan and all the others that don't belong to Wizards of the Cost.

WARNING: This chapter contains harsh language, violence, sexual references and other Adult situations, but you probably already knew that.

888

Chapter 46 – Dread Has Only One Face

After several long hours of explaining their situation, Themis managed to convince Zyerne to allow the Daru Mender a chance to settle himself after she had nearly attacked him. The Daru Mender, Themis noticed, was still uneasy. Zyerne had sat down to diminish her threatening visage, though she still did not trust the Daru. When Narkgul and Nesbit finally woke up, they also distrust the new figure, but Narkgul let it go since there was only one of him. Knowing that the stranger was outnumbered three to one (Four if you count Nesbit), the Goblin and his mouse pet simply sat, and began feasting on whatever food was left over from last night.

"I did not mean to cause an alarm."

The Daru said.

"I was only surprised to see others out here."

"But don't the Elves cross the boarder? Surely they come out from time to time."

Themis asked, the Daru shook his head.

"After the Cabal started to send their zombies, we of the Order have been trying to keep them from invading the other lands. When our outpost on the eastern side fell, it left a large gap that they can take to head southward. The Elves haven't left their home since."

The Daru seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"I think they're staying close to their home so they can defend it."

"Makes sense."

Themis agreed as he thought back to what Lady Irenes said. She was seeking power to defend her home.

"Many of us are not used to seeing those who are willing to head into Cabal."

The Daru paused as a disturbing thought crossed his mind.

"Are you going there to see the fights? Or are you loyal to Cabal?"

Themis recoiled back at the insinuation. Becoming one of the black minions was never on Themis' mind, and Zyerne had a similar reaction. Except if the Daru was within arms reach of her, Zyerne would most likely have grabbed his throat and torn it apart, even if he's still wearing armor.

"Absolutely NOT!"

Zyerne hissed. Narkgul, who was munching on the remains of a rib paused and looked at Zyerne in concern. He had seen her upset, and he waited to see if he needed to jump out of the way.

"Our path to Cabal is our business. But it does not involve becoming one of them!"

Themis held his hand out to her to calm her down. Reluctantly, she obeyed. Themis, this time, decided to answer

"No. We're not loyal to Cabal. We're going to the city Aphetto in Cabal to seek someone whom I was told could help us."

"We try get Themis home."

Narkgul said, as he used his teeth to pull another chunk of meat from the bone. The Daru glanced at the Goblin in confusion, then turned to Themis

"You live in Aphetto?"

"You don't hear well with that helmet on, do you?"

Zyerne asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"We are trying to get Themis home. He comes from a different plane and the only lead we have is that there is someone in Aphetto who knows how to send him back."

"You're a Planeswalker?"

The Daru asked in sudden shock. Themis, who heard of Planeswalkers, shook his head

"I am not. Planeswalkers can travel from plane to plane at will. I can't."

"A shame then."

The Daru said, disappointment in his voice.

"Our resistance would greatly accept the aid of one with such power."

"Me have idea."

Narkgul said suddenly, nearly causing the others to jump from their skins.

"Themis and Zyerne have stones. They call monsters. Monsters can fight."

"Narkgul…"

Zyerne growled, obviously irritated that Narkgul had just blurted out a detail she did not believe the Daru needed to hear. Narkgul saw her angry expression, and his ears dipped as he coward back a few inches, regretting having spoken at all.

'_Such strange people.'_

The Daru thought after witnessing the behavior between the strange cat girl and the Goblin with a mouse on its head.

'_They will go the Cabal on their own, yet they don't know the dangers that lurk ahead of them. Either they are very brave, or very dumb.'_

"If you're going to Aphetto."

The Daru started,

"Perhaps you would best come with me. My regiment is not far and I'm sure we can supply you. It is also far more safer at the outpost than it is here out in the open."

"Then why are you out here alone?"

Zyerne asked, her eyes tightening in suspicion.

"I was not sleeping on the ground during the night."

The Daru countered.

"The undead do not move around much during the daylight. No one knows why."

"Ok then."

Themis agreed as he stood up, and dusted his pants.

"Lead the way."

"Are you certain Lord Themis?"

Zyerne asked. Themis instantly detected the concern in her voice. Though he does not doubt her suspicion, he couldn't see why she would reject a possible ally even after speaking with him for the past few hours. Especially one that seemed so willing to assist them.

"I still believe we need to think this through. Remember how the Elves were?"

"True. But I doubt the Daru have any reason to put us in chains."

Themis then turned to the Daru Mender and gave him a meaningful look.

"I've been tied up too many times in the past month and I am getting rather sick of it. I would gladly accept friendly hospitality again."

Then he thought for a moment. He sighed when he thought back to Gerald and his mountain village. It seemed so long ago when he was there.

'_I can't believe I actually miss the pain Gerald would give me with his heavy slaps.'_

"And I will personally guarantee it. The Order is generous to all who are not aligned with Cabal."

The Daru stated as he stood up and removed his helmet. The man underneath was at least in his mid forties. His black hair was cut short, almost to his scalp. His flesh was bronzed, exposing the fact that the Daru spent countless hours under the sun without his armor. There were signs of wrinkles around his hazel eyes, and he even had the stubble of a beard aligning his jaw line. Themis saw the Daru's face and hesitated for a brief moment, though it seemed like an eternity to him. This Daru had features that mirrored Themis' father, and that alone caused him to perspire.

"Permit me, I am Tasan."

The Daru introduced himself, oblivious to Themis' sudden withdrawal. Themis wouldn't admit it, but seeing the Daru's face brought back many hurtful memories

'_He has fathers face! Why the fuck is there someone here who looks like him!?'_

Are you a God Themis? You can't control how a person will look. He was born with this face. Remember, this man is NOT Father!

'_And who's to say he's not Fathers twin brother then?'_

Now you're being ridicules. You know Dad has no brothers.

'_Then who is this guy?!'_

I believe he said his name is Tasan. This isn't the same Bastard who's always wearing those damn dark glasses. Besides, if he were Father, don't you think he would have said his name is Nate instead?

'_If he didn't pounce on me and beat the living crap out of me first.'_

And you think Zyerne would just sit there and watch that happen? Have you become a dunce all of a sudden? You know she'll protect you. After what happened last night, you should have learned at least THAT much.

Themis' mind was in such turmoil, that he had noticed the strange look that Tasan was giving him. Even Zyerne took note of Themis' internal dilemma.

"Excuse me."

Tasan said, which finally drew Themis' attention.

"I apologize, but you were looking rather timorous there for a moment. Are you all right young sir?"

Themis shook his hesitance and nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Are you certain Lord Themis?"

Zyerne asked

"Your face did turn pale. Are you falling ill?"

Again, Themis shook his head.

"No Zyerne. I'll be fine."

'_I hope.'_

"I am a cleric Themis, and I am well trained in curing many aliments. Are you positive my assistance is not needed?"

Tasan asked. Zyerne's eyes tightened and the fur on her tail flared briefly. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she felt this Tasan was impeding on her duties to Themis. Truth be told, Zyerne was getting jealous, that is until she heard Themis' reply.

"I said I was fine."

He turned to pick up his bag, and flung it over his shoulder.

"Let's get going. If it is dangerous out here at night, I would like to get to someplace that is safer before the sun falls."

Themis looked at his watch. It read after five P.M. And the sun was just finishing the later part of afternoon and slowly crossing into the early evening. Without much more words, Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul with Nesbit cleared their camp site and readied themselves as Tasan lead them north towards his colony.

888

The sun was setting by the time they saw the colony that Tasan was leading them to. It was more like a hastily built camp than the impenetrable fortress that Tasan made it sound to be as he told them about it during their passage here. Many tents were set up inside a perimeter that was enclosed by a wall made of wooden poles. Themis wouldn't have been surprised if he found out that the wall was nothing but branchless trees tied together. On the far northern part of the wall were towers that housed watchmen, but those towers too, looked frail. How this settlement could remain standing after even a single zombie attack was nothing short of a miracle.

"This is it my friends."

Tasan said as he descended the small hill and headed towards his encampment. Themis, however lingered back. Zyerne would not be fooled by Themis' attempt to hide his fear. He was troubled and she would damn herself if she allowed Themis to suffer any longer.

"You are afraid Lord Themis."

Zyerne whispered,

"This Tasan. He frightens you?"

"The man? No. What scares the shit out of me, is that he looks exactly like my Father."

Zyerne glanced at Tasan, but with his back turned to them, all she saw was the rear of his head.

"If he so much as lays a finger on you, I will castrate him in a heart beat."

Zyerne promised, and the tone in her voice proved the authenticity of that promise. Themis gave a brief forced smile, glad to know that he could count on her if he had to. He had never known such devotion back home. Unless he counted how devoted his Father was in beating his own son. Or how devoted the Bitch can be when she decided to play act as tyrant of the house.

"Thank you Zyerne. Hopefully it won't come to that. Though this man is someone else entirely, I still can't shake the fear that my Father is watching me through Tasan's eyes."

Themis felt something snake into his hand and when he looked down, he saw Zyernes fingers coiled around his. He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. Somehow, Themis drew strength from her, and he would gladly have it, so long as she was willing to give it.

"What wrong?"

Narkgul asked as he suddenly appeared between the two. His sudden appearance caused Themis and Zyerne to jump away slightly in reflex

"Err, nothing Narkgul. Nothing at all."

Themis lied, but knew Zyerne knew differently. Without a word, Themis descended the hill and headed towards the encampment.

Zyerne, Narkgul and Nesbit held back. Narkgul was about to follow Themis, but Zyerne paused him with a hand on his shoulder

"Hold a moment Narkgul. I've something to discuss with you."

Nesbit made a few squeaks to which Narkgul understood

"Nesbit want to know why?"

Zyerne gave a firm determined look at the Goblin and the pet mouse riding his head.

"It concerns Themis."

Instantly she had gotten both of their attentions.

"He just told me that Tasan has the exact same face as his father."

"So? He be glad then?"

"No"

Zyerne corrected

"I don't know if you know this, but Themis' father is a monster. Themis is afraid of his father. I don't know how well he'll cope standing near someone who has the same face."

Narkgul glanced at Themis as he slowly continued on, but said nothing.

"I think we should be extra watchful of Themis. Understand?"

Nesbit nodded. The Goblin then also agreed.

"Themis is Narkguls friend. If Zyerne is concerned, then Narkgul be concerned."

Nesbit made a few squeaks.

"Nesbit too."

Narkgul added. Satisfied with their response, Zyerne followed after Themis with the Goblin Narkgul and the mouse Nesbit beside her.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

FINALLY! Themis' father is given a name! And it's not Tasan. If you read carefully, you'll find it. Good hunting, er, reading… I guess…

Until Next Time

Theo


	47. When Restitutions Resolve

Chapter 47 –

Sorry. No witty intro remarks or weird stories today. I guess you'll have to make up your own here this time.

DISCLAIMER: Same thing as before. And it will continue to be so. I have no form of ownership to Magic: The Gathering or anything that is under Wizards control. I just own Themis, other made up characters and the idea of which this story happens.

WARNING: You know the drill. If not, then you better start reading the Warnings from previous chapters. If you are one such person who has not yet memorized the list, then I am sorely disappointed.

888

Chapter 47 – When Restitutions Resolve

"Warchief!"

One of the watchmen yelled once he saw a Daru Mender approaching the encampment.

"Tasan returns. He brings others!"

At the southern entrance, two spearmen held their post on either side of the gateway. Both of them had their wicked spears held ready, but they eased their hold once they recognized Tasan. However, they kept their weapons ready because of the three strangers that followed Tasan.

"Tasan. Who are these people?"

One of the spearmen asked as Tasan approached, unafraid of the guards. Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul held back a few feet incase they received a very harsh welcoming. Judging by their build, and size, Themis was sure Zyerne could take down one of them if she had to, but not two. Even in the failing light, it was easy to see that the two men were build broad and heavy. They too wore armor that was made of grass stalks and thin layers of wood, but they were also less protected than Tasan was. Perhaps the missing parts of their armor allowed them to move more freely?

"They are travelers."

Tasan answered.

"They head northward."

"No one goes north."

Said the second guard. Then he addressed the three strangers.

"Best you turn around and head back home. This is no place of lads and lasses thinking they can be heroes."

Themis' eyes tightened at what the guard had said. How could he go home, if this spearman would not allow him to continue? And who said Themis or Zyerne or Narkgul were trying to be heroes? Before Themis could respond with his own remark, Tasan stood between the two guards and presented his herbal bag to them.

"They are accompanying me regardless. Now, allow us to enter. I have the ingredients I need. The wounded need these if they are to last beyond tomorrow."

Tasan stepped between them, and was just about to pass the gate, when another Daru approached. This one, they noticed was tall and very muscular. For a moment, Themis was reminded of Gerald, however, this Daru had skin that was nearly alabaster white and he was completely hairless, from what Themis could tell. He also carried a battle axe that could easily slice a Baloth in half on his right arm. It seemed unlikely, but it looked like the axe itself was actually the mans forearm from the elbow down.

"Warchief."

Tasan greeted with a bowed head.

"I have found what I need for the wounded."

The giant warchief nodded wordlessly at Tasan, and then turned to the three travelers nearby. Themis and Zyerne gasped at what they saw. The reason the warchief had not said anything was because he had no mouth! The lower part of his face looked like it had just melted into his neck. There were two nostrils were the persons nose would be if he had one. From the eyes down, his face was nothing but smooth, featureless flesh. Though he may not be able to speak, Themis was sure he would have asked, _'Who are they?'_. When Tasan noticed the warchief's gaze, he began to explain.

"They are travelers heading for Aphetto."

The eyes of the warchief tightened, as though displeased with what he heard.

"They are not loyal to Cabal. The boy is from another plane. He seeks a way home, and he is told that there is a spellshaper in Aphetto with the power to send him home."

The warchief quietly considered what Tasan has said as the cleric continued.

"The lady cat and the Goblin are his companions."

"No forget Nesbit!"

Narkgul added as he pointed to the mouse sitting on the top of his head. The guards gave a confused look to each other, then to the warchief. It was impossible to read the look on his face since there were no features to read. The warchief made no gestures for a while. He stood there, staring at the three strangers, silently judging them. He then looked at Tasan. Instantly Tasan said,

"They mean no harm to us. They only request to rest here before moving onward. With your permission of course."

The warchief considered this. Then, with his hand, he waved the three to approach. Themis cautiously stepped between the two spears, feeling not at all comfortable with them on either side of him. Zyerne shortly followed after, her eyes twitching back and forth for the slightest sign of trouble. Narkgul, on the other hand crouched down in worry as he followed after Zyerne. Themis stood before the mighty warchief and instantly became afraid of this mans imposing strength. Between the warchief and Gerald, Themis feared this warchief more in terms of actual, physical strength. Themis imagined the Daru Warchief card in his mind and believed the artist, Tim Hildebrandt, made the artwork perfectly accurate. The warchief glanced at Tasan, then back to Themis. Using his hand, he tapped his chest twice, pointed at Themis, then to Tasan. Though Themis, Zyerne and even Narkgul did not understand the gesture, the other Daru's understood clearly. The Spearmen gave a displeased look, but said nothing. Tasan, however, had to keep from smiling.

"The warchief welcomes you to our camp."

Tasan explained.

"So long as you remain under my watch."

Themis nodded in acceptance, though he would not dare tell the huge warchief that he was too old for a babysitter, let alone one that constantly reminded him of his father.

"Come friends. I have remedies to administer and I need you to stay close."

Themis gave the warchief a bow in thanks, and followed Tasan. Zyerne hesitated, but mimicked Themis' show of gratitude and she too followed. When Narkgul bowed, he made sure his head touched the ground, but it would have made Themis laugh to see Narkgul rise back up rubbing his nose after accidentally slamming it into the dirt. The warchief watched the strangers follow Tasan as he walked into one the medical tents. The warchief shook his head in dismay. How could his best cleric get involved with such people?

888

Though the tent could house a large amount of people, even more seemed crammed on the cots as several druids and clerics attended to their wounds. The smells of disinfectants fill the air, and the scent of sickly flesh was just as strong, Themis had to fight not to puke. Tasan wasted no time once he got to his station. He gathered his herbs and began to grind them in the powder bowl, adding extra ingredients as he worked. Themis, Glanced at several of those waiting treatment and he felt his heart sink.

'_I've seen M.A.S.H. several times, and I though the hospital scenes were bad. This out does it entirely.'_

This is real life Themis, not some old T.V. show. People get hurt and killed in a war.

'_I would never make it as a doctor if this is what I had to deal with every day.'_

Themis moved aside as another Daru cleric rushed passed to attend another patient. He looked down at the person lying in the bed next to where he stood. The soldier on it was bandaged around his eyes as well as most of his face. It would be difficult to tell his age, but Themis was sure this one still had many more years ahead of him, if he lasted long enough. The bloodstains on the cots and the sheets were numerous. He couldn't tell if they were from one patient or several, and to be perfectly honest, he'd rather not know the answer. He turned away; he could not stomach the horrid sight before him any longer. When he looked to Zyerne, he noticed that she too had difficulties in comprehending the sight of the horror that surrounded her. But her face was in far more turmoil than his had been. It was like she was staring into the face of Death itself, and she was too terrified to blink. Her form was stiff, as though the slightest movement would attract Death to reach for her. This medical tent was surely not a place for her.

"Zyerne?"

He called to her, but she gave no reply. She simply stood, her eyes bare of everything but fear. Her lips trembled to speak but not a sound came from them.

"Zyerne!"

Concerned for her, Themis grabbed her shoulders, and nearly shook her back to reality. The moment his hands touched her, Zyerne snapped out of the trance and looked at Themis with wide, tormented eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She choked, and quickly turned away, and departed the tent. Instantly Themis followed her.

"We're supposed to stay near Tasan."

He told her when he found her kneeling outside the tent entrance flap. However, the moment he saw her trembling, he couldn't care less if they got into trouble for not obeying the warchiefs orders, if his gesturing so can be called 'orders'.

"I saw my pride in there."

Zyerne explained.

"Before I left Taj Nar, my pride was also at war with the Nim. The medics and healers worked tirelessly day and night. Once we had our victory, my father thought I should be a Sky Hunter Patrol, and therefore never have to face the Nim on the ground."

She paused for a moment, and Themis decided not to interrupt. If she needed the time to collect herself, then he would not deny her of that.

"But my mother, a human cleric who aided the pride, thought it best for me to be trained as a healer so I may never have to be bedridden with wounds. But even then, I'd have to see the horrors. Seeing the pain and suffering of a few, I can endure that. But in there."

She gestured to the medical tent behind them.

"There were too many… just too many…"

Themis' heart went out to her. Though he knew she was tormented by the fact her interspecies parents fought about her future, he had no idea where that future would lead her to. To be a protector of the Leonin pride and possibly get wounded or killed in battle, or to be a healer and have to tend to the wounded or those that have been killed in battle. Themis was clueless in how to put such a difficult situation in her mind to rest. He loved her dearly and he too would have her stay away from fighting if it was necessary, but he also didn't want to remover her of her free will if she so chose to fight.

"Zyerne."

He started; his voice extremely sincere.

"I'd tell you I understand, but I can't. I thought I was able to stand seeing all that, but I couldn't. Hell, I almost threw up in there, but that is lame compared to how you must have felt. A sudden rush of a very sensitive matter is something that is very hard to deal with. That is how I felt when Tasan removed his helmet and I saw my Fathers face."

He knelt down beside her, picked up a blade of grass and twisted it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I didn't know we would be walking into a war on our way here."

He gave a forced, half chuckle.

"Almost makes me reconsider going to Aphetto."

Zyerne chuckled with him, half of her heart dearly wishing that he would reconsider. But she was aware that the other half would not accept that if Themis made his choice.

"But even if we do get to Cabal, and if we manage to find a way to send me home, would you still follow me?"

When their eyes met this time, a sense of pure sincerity passed between them. Zyerne was determined to be with him for as long as possible, and Themis would gladly have her with him. The moment of recent uncertainty passed and an aura of peace enveloped them. To the two, the outside world had effectively disappeared.

"Until my heart would beat no more, even then, you couldn't stop me."

Zyerne promised in a whisper as she leaned forward. Themis knew this sign, and he too began to move towards her. They were a fraction of an inch apart when…

"ALARM!! ALARM!!"

Someone suddenly shouted. Both Themis and Zyerne jumped when countless soldiers marched passed them and towards the outer wall of the encampment. Themis turned to Zyerne, and she towards him, both with redden cheeks that their moment was cut short. Themis was about to say something, but one of the spearmen from the rear guard stood before them.

"You two, get back to Tasan. This is not a time to be wondering off."

He might have said more if commands and orders weren't shouted to protect the encampment. Quickly, he rushed off to join his brothers and sisters in arms as they gathered at the northern wall. Archers and other long range weaponry soldiers quickly scaled to the towers and took their positions as those with spears, swords, axes and other close range weapons gathered near the gates.

The sun was just going down when the lookouts spotted several figure shuffling towards them from the dankness of the bog that was just past the next hillside. From the twisted wood and marshlands, numerous figures walked southward towards the outpost. Though the bog was much farther than an arrows flight, the Daru watchers were keen in sight and could easily tell the difference between a Cabal minion and swamp wildlife, if any existed. Emerging from the threshold, figures that once were human, moaned in agony as they slowly made their way forward. Zombies, skeletons and numerous undead crawled from the swamp, their hunger for blood driving them ever closer. Though patches of their skins would rot off, or a limb would simply fall to the ground, they showed no sign of even realizing they were falling apart.

"What's happening?"

Themis asked a passing soldier, eager to join the others.

"The undead are coming!"

He screamed as he ran towards the gate. Themis glanced at Zyerne, and her resolve was refocused. Though she may fall ill in the presence of the suffering wounded, she would not back away if she had to fight for her life, or even Themis'. When she reached for the sword on her belt, Themis was suddenly concerned.

"Are you sure Zyerne?"

"I won't be some helpless kitten. I told you I would protect you and I swear on my very soul that I will."

When he saw her eyes, they burned with the passion of a tempered warrior. He was sure she would be willing to fight an entire army single handedly.

'_I can't believe how quickly her resolve changed.'_

Themis thought.

'_A moment ago, she was traumatized by what she saw in the infirmary, yet now she stands ready to kill gods is she must. I envy how she can do that. But I can't risk her getting hurt.'_

Now you're behaving like a proper man.

'_Hush Themis, I have a plan forming that might just help the Daru and keep Zyerne from having to participate in a fight.'_

Now I know you're in love. About damn time you realized that yourself.

'_And that's why I'm going to do what I plan.'_

Are you sure you know how to use it?

'_I managed well enough against Izan, a group of barbarians, and a Shivan Dragon. I think I can manage against a few brain dead zombies.'_

"I have a thought."

He told her. Zyerne's ears twitched as she was waiting his explanation.

"But only if you'll allow me the use of your Gemstone."

TO BE CONTINUED

888

We all remember what happens when Themis gets a Gemstone is involved. But you'll have to wait until next chapter to see how it plays out.

But wait… I've returned as a zombie! NO THEMIS! DON'T RE-KILL YOUR WRITER!! YOU CAN'T EXIST WITHOUT ME AND MY WORM EATEN BRAINS!!…brains?… yummy brains… (Head snaps off neck and rolls under desk)

Until Next Time

Theo


	48. Sometimes Size DOES Matter

Chapter 48 –

Greetings again from your favorite zombie writer, or perhaps not. October is fast approaching and that means Halloween. And for me, that's good because I become a year older. Well, not on the same day as Halloween, but near enough (The 23rd if you want to know). And I realized that as it gets closer to the night of ghosts and ghouls, Themis gets ever closer to the swamps that is home to the ghosts and ghouls. Coincidence? Perhaps, but perhaps not. I do hope to have a special Halloween chapter up by the time the holiday is upon us. Keep your rotting fingers crossed, I know I will…snap…damn, one broke off…

Just kidding, all my fingers are intact. What else could I use type these words? My nose?

DISCLAIMER: No I don't own Magic: The Gathering. I just own Themis, and the other made up characters. Nuf said.

WARNING Does this look familiar? It should because I've put them up near the top of almost every chapter. You know the drill routine. It's got stuff that many might find offensive. Harsh languages, violence, sexual references and other Adult situations. But you know that already. So let's get on with the story already!

888

Chapter 48 – Sometimes Size DOES Matter

Themis approached the northern gates. The officers posted there noticed his approach, and instantly one of them confronted him. The soldier was not too much taller than Themis, but he was defiantly older, perhaps in his forties, like most of the men that were stationed here. He was armed with a sword and shield, but even that didn't stop Themis from walking forward.

"Hold there young one. Go play your games elsewhere."

The soldier said. But Themis nearly took offense by being called a child in such an indirect way.

"I want to help."

Themis said simply. The other soldier, a woman who wore armor similar to Tasan, the Daru Mender, leaned against her lance and chuckled.

"Mighty brave of you to volunteer to your own death."

Then she turned to face him, her head hidden underneath her helmet.

"But foolish. You are not of the Northern Order. We don't need the help of one so young."

"And how young _is_ your youngest recruit?"

Themis questioned, the male one answered.

"Seventeen."

"I'm twenty one. I can take up a sword."

Again, the two laughed.

"I'm sure you can. But can you _use_ one?"

The male tossed his weapon to Themis, who stepped aside to allow the blade to hit the ground. At such a display of cowardice, the male huffed at the Off-Lander.

"You say you want to help fight, but you're afraid when a sword is handed to you. Make up your mind."

Themis picked up the broad sword. It was slightly heavier than anything he has handled before. He used to practice with his set of katanas back home. Why he never used them on his Father, Themis will never know. He also managed to use a sword that he had borrowed from a dead Elf for a short time. Themis held the weapon up and spun it a few times. Not an experts move, but enough to prove he knew which end was sharp. Then, completely unexpectedly, he threw the weapon back at the soldier. The tip of the sword stabbed into the soil at the mans feet and stuck there. The soldiers looked at Themis with a somewhat surprised expression. Then the male one laughed.

"I give him a weapon and he tosses it aside. Linda, can you believe this?"

"Unpredictable."

The woman named Linda said.

"Just the kind we need, for entertainment."

The woman glanced back towards the darkness where the sounds of moaning corpses came from.

"Look kid, join in if you want to waste your life, just don't waste our time."

The male soldier took hold of the hilt of his sword and pulled it from the ground. He gave Themis a determined look, a look of doubtful prejudice.

"It won't be on my ass when they start chewing on you."

And he returned to his post. When Themis stood at the open gate, the moonlight shone down across the landscape, making out figures that roughly stood upright as they slinked ever closer. Though he couldn't really see them, Themis knew they were out there. Hearing their moaning, Themis instantly remembered the flavor text of one of his favorite zombie cards, Scathe Zombies.

'_They Groan they stirred, they all uprose, nor spake nor moved their eyes; It had been strange, even in dreams, to see these dead men rise.'_

He thought to himself. He always liked how well the words flowed from his tongue when he recited it. Scathe Zombies were one of the creatures he used a lot in his game deck. He considered a 2/2 creature for three mana to be a decent blocker and attacker if need be. But now was not the time to be thinking about the strategies he uses when he plays Magic. He had to remind himself that he was now living Magic, and in this place of fantasy, the creatures are real, and so is whatever pain they can inflict.

Themis took a deep breath to calm himself. As he passed the gates, the torches shed their lights faintly on the front line of soldiers that entrenched themselves in hastily made trenches. The warchief was among them, his large build made him stand out in the faint light that pierced the approaching nightfall. Though Themis was not familiar with how the Daru fight their battles, he was pretty sure that sticking up like a nail was not among their usual battle plans.

'_Let hope these guys from Cabal aren't the hammer waiting to nail you back down.'_

Themis joked, though he wasn't sure what compelled him to think it up. He suddenly realized that he didn't feel fear. Though the figures in the darkness moaned like dying people, Themis was not disturbed. Perhaps because his mind told him that it wasn't real. Or is it because he was so used to zombies that he was desensitized to their horrid appearance, but then again, with only the light from a few torches and the Moon itself, it was difficult to see anything beyond the outpost.

"You boy! Get back inside!"

A voice said from the entrenched soldier up ahead. Themis caught sight of the person before he quickly turned back to the waiting horde before them. The warchief looked back and saw Themis standing there. If he disagreed with the idea of this human out on the field of battle, he did not express it in anyway. Instead, he looked up at the watch towers were several archers waited. Raising his axe arm, the warchief took a flaming torch in his other hand, and banged it three times against the axe blade. The sound was a loud gong that Themis winched at. The archers in the towers understood the gesture. They quickly lit the tips of their arrows and released them into the darkness. Miniature fireballs flew from the tower to rain down upon the zombies as they continued on their path, completely ignoring the attack. As several arrows struck their targets, the fire spread about their rotted clothes and flesh and set them ablaze, yet even those that had caught on fire didn't even seem to notice as they marched on, their hunger fueling their determination. The smell of burning flesh and chard bones soon perfumed the air and Themis, who was still trying to get over the smell of medicines earlier, finally had enough. Kneeling over, he expelled the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

"Afraid of weapons, pukes at the first whiff of zombies. I'm sure this guy will be a lot of help."

The male soldier at the gate said sarcastically. Themis wanted to turn around and pound the living crap out of him, but he was more concerned with other things on his mind. Quickly recovering from his vomiting, Themis straightened himself and focused.

'_C'mon Mana. Please be enough.'_

He prayed. As though hearing his thoughts and obeying them, two different flurries of lighted sparks began to flow from him, green from the front pocket of his pants, and white from the right pocket of his vest. Like hypnotic fireflies, the specks of green and white spun around Themis as he focused his thoughts.

"By the light of the Gods."

Themis heard the male soldier gasp. By now, several of the soldiers at the front lines that were waiting for the approaching undead turned away to see the boy who was channeling two different colors of Mana about him. Green and White specks swirled and danced around him like mischievous fairies, eager to play, until they started to meld together. Green and white gathered and a large outline began to form, larger than the walls of the encampment, and even still, it continued to grow. Countless amounts of Mana continued to flow from Themis only to merge with those that were taking shape. What was supposedly to be one of the forming creatures legs stepped over the soldiers trenched and came to rest on the field somewhere amongst the zombie numbers. The second leg like appendage stayed on the ground in front of Themis as the lights began to fade and change into the bone, muscle and skin of the creature Themis was summoning.

888

Zyerne watched from outside the medical tent as a giant form o Mana lights gathered outside the encampments make-shift walls. She was marveled when Themis summoned the Thorn Elemental when they first met Izan. Its size was even doubled when Themis enchanted it with Blanchwood Armor. Now this new creation would dwarf anything else that Themis had summoned before. Zyerne had expressed her desire to oversee Themis' safety, but he in turn refused, assuring her that she was to remain behind so that she would not get injured in the chaos that he was planning to inflict. Though Zyerne did not know exactly what Themis was planning, she was certain it was for the best if she simply remained.

When Tasan and Narkgul came from the tent sometime later to see the Mana taking shape, they both gasped in awe at the sight of such a thing. Most of the soldiers that had beheld the forming of this giant would have said they saw the hand of God himself at work, but there was nothing Godly about it.

"That Themis?"

Narkgul asked at he nearly fell backward from raising his head back too far.

"Themis?"

Tasan asked, not quite believing this giant monster could be Themis.

"Themis has summoned a creature to defend your home."

Zyerne told Tasan.

"With his Gemstone and my own, he has gathered enough Mana to summon a beast that will defeat those that come before nights end."

"But why?"

Tasan asked. Zyerne gave the cleric a meaningful look.

"To protect your home, so he can continue to go towards his own."

888

Hidden amongst the tall fields of wheat and grass, the Coretapper laid prone, unseen by the soldiers or by its prey. There were tiny surges of electricity in its empty eyes as what it saw was then relayed to the prism the Etched Oracle held.

The Etched Oracle watched what the Myr Coretapper saw. It saw a creature emerge from the recesses of Themis' mind. A creature that the Etched Oracle had not seen before, even among the plane of Mirrodin.

"Braids will be pleased when she discovers how developed this Summoner has become. Her desire for a grand fight is assured."

It said to it Myr slave, which continued to stay hidden and away from the onslaught that was about to commence.

888

The zombies that had caught on fire had finally fallen and failed to rise as more and more of them trampled over them. As several of the undead walked mindlessly over those that had burned, they failed to take notice that their own feet and legs caught on fire. But there were still too many that had not yet caught on fire as they still marched, like a slow black tide of decay. When a giant leg suddenly materialized in front of them, and blocked their path to the waiting Daru warriors, those of Cabal continued on, the thought of flesh driving them blindly into what awaited them.

888

Themis smiled as the creature he had finally summoned spread its four giant arms and gave a roar that caused the very planet to tremble. Themis, among with every live soldier, human, cat girl and Goblin within a ten mile radius held their hands to there ears to endure the tremendous voice the Krosan Cloudscrapper emitted. Once its voice died away, the Krosan Cloudscrapper looked down behind it and saw the tiny human that was responsible for its summoning. It nodded to Themis with an understanding that it will obey whatever Themis would command. Themis, in turn, nodded back to the giant and thought a single command.

'_Destroy the zombies that approach.'_

The Krosan Cloudscrapper heard Themis' thoughts as though it was shouted directly into its ear, if it had ears. It stepped into the horde with no regard to how many were crushed beneath its giant foot. The ground trembled hard under the impact of each step the Krosan Cloudscrapper took. It swung its four arms at the ground, shredding the very earth with each swipe. Zombies, skeletons and other forms of undead that were caught by the massive arms were instantly torn apart. The moans in the dark were silenced by the thunderous footsteps of the Cloudscrapper and the sound of acres of fields being picked up and thrown by the creature's mighty swings. Themis stood were he was, unafraid by what the creature could do. He channeled more Mana towards the Krosan Cloudscrapper to keep it manifested as it rampaged between the Daru and the swamps beyond the hillside. Most zombies were weak, Themis rationalized. Though he has seen some that were 7/4, they would fall victim to the 13/13 Cloudscrapper. Themis thought for a moment and smiled wickedly. How much more terrifying would the Krosan Cloudscrapper be if he decided to enchant it with Blanchwood Armor? Though it was extremely tempting, Themis withheld from doing so. No need to overpower something like the Krosan Cloudscrapper, otherwise it might get too involved with obeying Themis that it might unintentionally destroy the land and everything on it, including the Daru outpost and its soldiers, just to slay a single stray zombie.

"Wow. Such power."

A Daru soldier said from what he could see, as bits of rotted flesh rained upon the field.

"All from one young man."

Said a Daru that was completely armored as she looked back in terrified awe at Themis. Most of the soldiers began to speak amongst themselves at who or what Themis is. Even the warchief stared at Themis. But whatever the warchief would say, it could not be heard since he could not speak.

888

Miles away in Aphetto, Braids stood on the balcony of her mansion, listening to the mighty roars and thunderous crashes that came from some unknown beast towards the south. She grinned impossibly wide with her sun dried leather face. She was told that the Off-Lander would be coming from the south and that he was coming. The cries of the creature currently in rage must be the Off-Landers doing, she realized. If the Off-Lander could summon such a beast for the Pits, then millions of spectators would come to see the bloodbath, and with those millions of spectators would come millions of bets, each one betting countless amounts of gold on each fight. The gold will flow. The blood will flow. And with it all, Braids' smile as well as her madness, will grow.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

I apologized if this chapter seemed short, but I like how it ended, so I stopped it there. Hope you all aren't too terribly disappointed.

By the way, while I was writing about the Krosan Cloudscrapper, I though of flavor text for the card.

'_It comes in three sizes: Large, Extra Large and OH MY GOD, IT'S COMING THIS WAY!!'_

I'm just kidding. It's fun thinking up flavor text for cards that don't have them. Do you have any you would like to share? I would love to hear them.

Until Next Time

Theo


	49. Complications Have Their Reasons

Chapter 49 –

Theo is back in ta house!! I would jump up and down in great joy to all… if only my faithful fans were here to witness it. Instead I haven't heard from ANYONE! I'm so alone. As Bender from Futurama once said 'Oh, cruel fate, to be thusly boned. Ask not for whom the bone bones… it bones for thee'. Oh well, to each his own solitude.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Magic: The Gathering. Nuf said.

WARNING: Can you guess what goes here? If not, look at the Warnings from the previous chapters, you'll figure it out.

888

Chapter 49 – Complications Have Their Reasons

Hours had passed. Not a single undead Cabal minion got within twenty feet of the Daru outpost. When the sun started to rise again, the landscape had been utterly changed. What used to be rolling hills of wheat and grains and grasses, was now a barren trench torn place. A huge crevasse reached from the edge of the outpost half way to the swamps that lay beyond. The landscaped was transformed by how much of the land the Krosan Cloudscrapper had tossed while attacking the countless undead minions that poured from the twisted woods that was home to that of Black Mana. When the light shone down upon the world, the battle had just ended. The Krosan Cloudscrapper stood triumphed amongst the torn landscape and the wreckage that was once an undead army of zombies, skeletons and other nameless horrors. The Daru defenders did not even leave their posts as the Cloudscrapper had single-handedly stopped the waves of mindless corpses. Themis also had not moved either. He was conserving his strength in the unlikely chance several attacking creatures somehow made it passed the huge giant he had summoned. The horned head of the Cloudscrapper scanned the horizon for any of the targets it might have missed. When it beheld only piles of corpse limbs and bits of bones that littered near its feet, the Cloudscrapper was satisfied. It gave a low growl that vibrated the ground and decided that its purpose was complete. As fast as Themis had summoned it, the Mana that formed the creature's body broke apart and the specks of light returned to their Gemstones that Themis carried. Exhausted from the lack of sleep, Themis fell to his knees and sighed heavily, almost falling asleep at that moment.

"Incredible."

Someone said. Themis didn't look up to see who, he was just too tired, and the headache that was starting to pound behind his eyes didn't help his condition at all.

"Such magic from one puny little man."

"Careful what you say."

Said a second.

"You don't want to upset him."

Themis smiled to himself. These people suddenly feared what he was capable of. He didn't bother telling them that he felt spent.

"Get Tasan. It would appear that such a spell obviously took its toll on the poor man."

A third voice added. And the observation was correct. Never before had Themis summoned something so massive at one time, and the concentration alone induced the pounding headache he was currently feeling. Perhaps Tasan's remedies would help.

The Daru began to surround Themis, to gaze in awe at who was capable of summoning. Themis only wished that they'd back away, their closeness to him was becoming uncomfortable, however, he did not need to voice his thoughts.

"Give Themis room!"

A voice screamed suddenly as a green Goblin fought through the crowd and made it to Themis. Narkgul waved his arms at the Daru, trying to ward them off.

"Back away! Themis no need mob breathing down neck!"

Themis simply sat on his knees, forcing air into his lungs. They were burning for oxygen and the amount of Darus surrounding him was not giving him a clean supply. A few of the Daru Order stepped away as the Goblin instructed, but there were some that still lingered, eager to see more of the powerful summoner. Zyerne suddenly pushed through the warriors and immediately fell to her knees beside Themis, cradling his weakened form against her.

"Lord Themis?"

"I'm fine Zyerne."

He told her, well aware of what she was asking.

"I'm just exhausted for some reason."

"You've never summoned a giant before."

She told him. He smiled weakly at her, but then pressed his hand against his eyes.

"Damn migraines! God, I'd kill for an aspirin. Hell, Tylenol would work at this point!"

Zyerne smiled. Even when he's suffering, he still manages to crack a joke from time to time. But Zyerne was not sure what Themis was talking about. Aspirin? Tylenol? What are those?

"That was incredible."

One of the Daru soldiers said.

"With your power, we could wipe Cabal and its twisted monsters from the face of Dominaria."

Many of the other Daru Order warriors agreed, making positive responses and nods. Themis looked at them in disgust.

"You're crazy."

Themis told them.

"I will not go on a rampage for you!"

"But you have such power! Why not use it to defeat the evil that plagues us?"

Themis looked at the one who spoke. A young adult in his late twenties with light hair and a slight goatee.

"I only summoned the Cloudscrapper to stop a fight that may have cost you your lives. I will not be responsible for attacking Cabal and becoming the cause of death for innocent lives!"

"Innocent?"

The young soldier laughed. Several others joined in.

"The Cabal? You are mad. Cabal can never be innocent! They're nothing but -"

The rant was suddenly stopped as the Warchief grabbed the young mans shoulder. The warrior looked at the Warchief and flinched at the Warchiefs eyes. What looked like anger, reflected in those eyes. Immediately the warrior stepped aside as did all others that blocked the Warchiefs path towards Themis. When the Warchief stood above the human boy, the Leonin-human hybrid and their Goblin, he gave off an aura of displeasure. It seemed like he took offence to Themis' aide when it was not asked for.

Suddenly, the Warchief raised his axe arm and swung it with incredible force, towards Themis' head. Out of pure instinct, Themis threw his arms up in a vain attempt to shield himself. At the same time, Zyerne threw herself on top of him to shield him with her own body.

Themis screamed, Zyerne screamed, even Narkgul gasped at the sudden events that took place. The Warchief had attacked them, and his attack most likely would have killed both Zyerne and Themis beneath her…IF… his weapon hadn't been stopped. In the air space between Zyerne and Themis and the Warchiefs axe blade, a translucent circle of runes softly spun and kept the blade from striking. The Warchief pushed against the circle, but it held as several sparks of white Mana was fed to it. Cautiously, Zyerne and Themis looked up to see the circle protecting them. The Warchief withdrew himself and the expression in his eyes changed from offended hatred to amusement as he witnessed the circle fade from existence, its purpose fulfilled. He used his human hand and tapped several times against the flat side of the axe. Seizing this moment, Zyerne sprang in defiance off of Themis. She quickly drew her sword and had the tip of it against the Warchiefs jugular in the space of a heartbeat. But the moment they realized that their own Warchief was in danger, the Daru warriors still surrounding them quickly drew their own weapons and had them pointed at Zyerne. Unconcerned for herself, Zyerne kept her blade steady against the Daru Warchief's throat.

"You would DARE attack my Lord Themis after he saved your settlement from destruction?! Where is your honor?!"

"Lower your weapon lass."

Said one of the Daru humans that surrounded her.

"Ya know we have yas outnumbered."

Zyerne's face did not falter. For a moment, nothing would dare move. That is until a new figure approached the crowd. The person was human in shape, but in shape only. The figures body was composed of nothing but white light that didn't hurt anyone's eyes when they looked upon it. It wore a leather tunic with strips of leather crisscrossing down the shape of its arms and legs. It also wore a spiked helmet on its head, but no face plate to conceal the face that it didn't have. It took a moment, but Themis recognized the creature and its card. It was a Noble Templar, a white 3/6 creature from the Scourge set.

The Noble Templar seem to float as it walked, but walk it did, to the Warchief, not once did it seem concerned that the Warchiefs throat had a sword tip against it. The Templar approached the Warchief until it was slightly behind his left. Reaching with a luminescent hand, the Templar held the Warchiefs shoulder.

"I am the mouth of our Warchief."

The Templar spoke, with a voice that was heavenly and eerie all at once.

"I speak for him when he wishes to speak."

Themis was amazed. By simply touching the Warchief, the Templar was able to know what the Warchief was going to say. Zyerne, however was not impressed as she refused to ease her grip on the sword.

"My name is Krol, and I am the Warchief of the Daru at this settlement."

The Templar spoke with a new more masculine voice.

"You seem to have much potential strangers. Your demonstration last night proved as much."

The Daru around them made slight mummers of agreement.

"However, as I have just tested, your potential is not focused."

"Tested? YOU DAMN NEAR KILLED US!!"

Zyerne screamed, not believing in what the Templar had translated from the mute Warchief.

"Yet you are not harmed. You were protected."

"Then how can you say it's not focused?"

"Your reaction."

The Warchief used his human hand to gesture to Themis and then to Zyerne.

"The boy flinched liked a child, and you, my dear, threw yourself in harms way. Had your power been focused and attuned, you would not have reacted such. You would have known how to protect yourselves."

"What strange glow-man mean?"

Narkgul asked. The Warchief glanced at Narkgul, and then back to Zyerne, who still has not lowered her sword,

"They would not have reacted the way that had if they knew they could protect themselves."

"But we did stop you."

Themis added as he stood up slowly, trying not to get dizzy as the migraine continued to pound the back of his eyes. He would have gone to Zyerne's side if the other Daru had not blocked him.

"That Circle of White Protection stopped your attack."

"But did you cast it consciously?"

Themis did not reply. He knew that Krol was right. Themis didn't cast the Circle of Protection: White on his own. The Gemstones in his possession had reacted out of instinct.

"The spell made itself upon the threat to your life. Not because you willed it to do so."

Krol waved his hand towards the other Daru soldiers and reluctantly, they lowered the weapons they had trained on Zyerne. Zyerne saw the gesture, but kept hers still.

"We need not fight here. Consider yourselves as our guests for the time being."

"I keep a sword against your neck and you greet us as guests? What trickery are you up to?"

"There is no trickery involved my feline female, though your distrust in us after what happened is more than understandable. We will excuse your attack, so long as you behave yourself from now on."

Zyernes eyes tightened threateningly as the fur on her tail slightly flared.

"No one will treat me like a slave anymore."

Zyerne hissed quietly, which had more of an impact than if she had shouted. Her yellow eyes drifted to Themis, who watched her in concern. Her threatening display was slightly out of character of her, but she vowed to keep Themis safe, even if she has to keep him safe from those that would be friends. She had changed so much since Themis paid for her freedom. While a slave to the 'Honest Host Inn', Zyerne was timid, shy, and easily intimidated, scared of the human who bounded her. But now, weeks later, she had become the complete opposite of her former self. Now she would jump in front of a stampede of beasts if it meant saving Themis' life. And she would not fear it.

'_Relax yourself Zyerne.'_

She told herself.

'_They're actions are strange, but it was not meant for harm. Though this Warchief made me think otherwise.'_

Ever so slowly, Zyerne withdrew her blade from Krol's throat. As she sheathed her weapon, most of the Daru sighed in relief. They were freighted that if Zyerne had come to harm, there was no doubt that the Summoner would have come to her aide, and the Daru soldiers did not want to tempt the gods to put them into contact with the end of the giant Krosan Cloudscrappers fists.

"Your reaction is understandable."

The Templar said, still speaking the Warchief's words.

"Had you not thought a counter strike, I would think you heartless to your companion."

Zyerne's hand on the hilt of her sword tightened again. If she needed to, she would redraw it and again aim it for Krol's throat. Only this time, however, she would not stop herself.

"You speak ill tones Krol. I would GLADLY give my life for Themis."

"I meant no offense my lady. I was merely making an observation."

Krol, the Warchief snapped his thick fingers, and instantly got the attention of his Daru subordinates.

"The three strangers will be honored as guests to the Order!"

The Templar spoke Krol's thoughts with authority.

"While they are here, they will be treated as such!"

The Daru did not disagree. They wouldn't dare it. Krol separated himself from his Templar mouthpiece and left to perform what other duties still awaited him. The Templar followed close behind should its service be needed again. Yet Themis, Zyerne and Narkgul waited as the other Daru departed to fulfill whatever they were meant to.

888

Though the sun was climbing into the sky, the land of Cabal still received little light from the sun. Its dank marshes and bogs were the stuff that would give Stephen King recurring nightmares. Screams from unknown creatures echoed across the marshes, the ghastly sounds of one monster tearing the flesh of another accommodated the screams. Most humans in their sane minds would not linger in such a place. Izan Vanhight would. But then again, his obsession with defeating Themis bordered along the insane, thus eliminating him from the 'Sane human' category.

He had completed his task with the sisters late last night, and now he waits, propped by a damp moss covered tree branch that was a twisted as it was black. From his perch, he glanced around the nightmare landscape and compared it to that of Braids' mind. He found his current location far more comforting. He tightened the blue cape around his body and muttered a simple spell of invisibility to hide his form. Though he longed to seek out Themis and his cat-slave, and make them both pay for the humiliation they had caused him, he fought the urge. His newest plan required him to wait, and though he hated it, he will abide by it.

'_Damn that human.'_

He inwardly cursed

'_Because of him, I'm forced to sleep out in the damn cold instead of in the mansion I should have won by now.'_

A slight pain made itself know in his rear. Izan quickly adjusted himself to inspect the source and found what looked like a fist size nut lying where his ass was moments before. Shouting out a curse, he threw the nut out into the swamp. His stream of bad luck just kept on building up.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

Man, Izan is really having bummin'. Perhaps I can find a way to cheer the poor dude up. HEY, IZAN! Themis agreed to let you beat him up!

Themis: WHAT?! I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!!

Shut up Themis. I'm trying to work here. Maybe make the story more exciting for our readers…

Themis: Well then stop working so I can kick YOUR ass! (Summons Tunneler Wurm through computer monitor)

AGHHHH! DON'T LET IT EAT ME!!

Tunneler Wurm: Crunch, munch. Burp…

Until whenever I'm digested…

Theo


	50. To Each His Own

HELLO EVERONE!! THEO IS BACK! For now at least…

When one takes a long, long, VERY LONG break from something like this, that person tends to forget there are others out there waiting patiently (Or impatiently) for the story to continue. I have been receiving many requests to update my stories, wondering why I have been gone for so long. I can offer no excuse for this delay. I guess I wasn't really motivated until recently. But if you have noticed, there are many other Fictions on this site that have not been updated recently, some that haven't been updated even LONGER than mine. I can only ask that you be patient. We writers have other things going on in our lives too, though I can't really say that for myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic or its original characters. I only own Themis, other made up characters as well as the idea of this story. There, I said it; can we get on to the story yet? I'm sure many of you are dying to know what happens.

WARNING: This chapter has the normal stuff that you need to be warned about. Violence, Bad Language and other Adult situations are present. You should know the drill by now. If not, then why haven't you been paying attention? J/k.

888

Chapter 50 – To Each His Own

As Themis rested in the cot that was supplied to him, a Daru cleric stood at the head of the bed and kept his hands against Themis' temples. Once the migraine had become almost unbearable, Themis asked the Daru for their medical aid, and because he was to be treated as a guest to the Order, the Daru did not refuse. The cleric's hands tingled Themis' skin as the magic that flowed through the Darus fingers were channeled into Themis' head. The tingle of the magic fought with the pounding of the persistent migraine, but still, Themis felt miserable. Though Themis tried to get the sleep that he did not get last night, the presence of the cleric made it too uncomfortable for him. All he could do was lie down, keep his eyes closed and let the Daru do his work and hopefully drift to sleep and wake up to a migraine free head.

888

Izan had trouble sleeping as the tree he resides proved to be uncomfortable indeed. He has shifted and turned while at the same time, trying not to fall off. Though he excelled at illusion magic, it did little to alter the texture of the rough and unpleasant bark upon which he reclined. Though he could not sleep well in the tree, he will not sleep on the ground of the swamp. While in a tree, there was a less chance of him sinking into the soft dirt of the marshes as he slept. Constant thoughts of Themis' humiliation and death plagued Izan's mind, but he did not take comfort in them. His newest plan required him to wait, and though he loathed admitting it, he didn't have much of a choice.

888

Narkgul along with his mouse Nesbit aimlessly toured the Daru camp. The make shift huts around him were nothing more than large fabrics pulled over tent poles. Simple, but effective for their purpose. Though it may ponder any who may be curious, Narkgul had no mind to wonder about such things. He was worried about his human friend Themis, but being a Goblin, he had neither the skills nor the know-how to assist the clerics. Narkgul thought it best to look around the camp and perhaps find anything that may be of interest to him. Namely food.

888

Zyerne waited outside the hut in which Themis rested. Her mind was constantly pondering about all the events that have taken place in the short amount of time since she and Themis had met. Though she longed to be at his side even now, she did not want to disturb the cleric that was currently visiting him. But she was curious. With her gemstone, she had access to the healing magic of White Mana and she knew he was well aware of this. Why not have asked her for treatment? She may not be a cleric, but she has tended to his wounds before. Why was now different? She sighed heavily as she watched the Daru pass in front of her as she sat near the huts door flap, waiting.

888

Braids was in a somber mood today as she stood on the balcony outside the master chamber of her mansion. Allowing the fumes of the swamps mix with the toxins of her breath, she too waited. One who is familiar with her might think it strange to see this energetic, insane woman standing still, yet that is what she did. The Off-Lander will be coming soon, and she needed to plan. Something this serious had to be taken serious, the event that she is planning had to be one of great importance and she will rue the day should it go awry. She decided that she will meet again with her construct oracle and have it see the days ahead. Of course she will get the answer to who will win in the Pits, but the match between the Off-Lander and whatever she choose to send against him was on the foremost of her twisted, black mind.

888

Zyerne had nearly fallen asleep with her face pressed against her knees as she hugged her legs to her chest. Rest was something they all needed, and she had intended to get as much as possible until Themis' ailments were cured. She would have continued her slumber had her ears not twitched at the sound of several pairs of feet approaching. When she looked up, she discovered three Daru humans heading towards the hut. Zyerne knew instantly that they were not clerics or medics. Their armor and the weapons they bore suggested they were warriors. Their purpose of approaching Themis' hut was currently unclear, but their expressions did not bore well for Zyerne.

"Excuse me."

Zyerne told them when she quickly blocked them for entering the hut.

"Can I help you?"

"Stand aside ma'am."

Said the Daru in front, a human male in his late forties and has a grey beard. Though his face had the wrinkles of an old man, he bore the armor of a soldier, which made his figure intimidating. The two behind him wore lighter armor, and perhaps were squires or apprentices. Both were younger than their leader, and appeared eager for what ever duties their leader had for them.

"Our business is with the human summoner."

"What business?"

Zyerne asked defiantly as she crossed her arms, clearly expressing her distrust in the man.

"If it involves my Lord Themis, then it involves me as well."

"It does not M'Lady. Now stand aside."

As he stepped up to push her aside, Zyerne instead stood her ground, her nose nearly touching his, the anger clearly swelling in her yellow eyes.

"Lord Themis is currently unable to receive visitors at this time. You may give me your message and I will pass it on to him."

The human Daru was slightly taken aback by Zyerne's resistance. His face clearly exposed his desire to attack the woman, but the order for their safety has been given by the Warchief, and he would not disobey. But that order only referred to their physical treatment, there was no order against verbal assaults

"You've got a sharp tongue there, Lass. I don't like to repeat myself, but I will for your sake. I am here for the Summoner, not you. Now make way, feline whore."

Still, Zyerne did not budge. Even the insult did not seem to move her. She had a feeling that whatever these three had to say to Themis, would only upset him, and she did not relish the thought of her Lord being disturbed in his current condition. Out of the corner of her eye, Zyerne saw Tasan approach towards them, carrying a mixture bowl in one hand. From what she could see, several herbs were being carried in the bowl as Tasan came to the feuding ones, Zyerne was internally relieved.

"Commander Xaer. Is there a problem?"

Tasan asked the older soldier. Commander Xaer glanced at Tasan with a hardened look, only to return his hardened gaze back to Zyerne.

"This woman denies me to see the Summoner."

He growled, spittle started dripping from the corners of his mouth.

"And with good reason."

The head cleric agreed calmly, nodding his head. At once, Commander Xaer turned to Tasan with utter confusion written clearly across his seasoned face.

"The Summoner, Themis, is currently ill and it is against my orders that he should receive visitors now."

Immediately Xaer became enraged, his voice nearly bellowing to the tone of the Cloudscrappers roars.

"We have to gain his loyalty!"

Xaer explained.

"With his powers, we can finally end this resistance against Cabal! After what we've seen, only a Planeswalker would have a chance in defeating him, and I doubt that there are any in Cabal!"

Tasan shook his head sadly, like a disappointed father. Though Tasan and Xaer were roughly around the same age, their maturity was decades apart. Between the two, Zyerne agreed with Tasan more than she did Xaer.

"Summoning the giant last night put a lot of strain on Themis. He must be treated properly unless you want him to succumb to Plague Fever."

There was a silent pause from Xaer as his eyes reflected disbelieve then surprise.

"If he does contract Plague Fever, then you know as well as I that he wouldn't last long."

Xaer grumbled under his breath. Daring no risk of spreading the illness, Xaer and his companions turned away and walked off, saying nothing more to Tasan or to Zyerne. After a moment, Zyerne turned to Tasan with concern to the words she heard Tasan say to Xaer. Though she knew nothing of illnesses, this 'Plague Fever' sounded dangerous.

"Themis is dying?!"

She asked Tasan, her voice rising to that of a hysterical, frightened woman's. Tasan blinked when he looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes. Tasan smiled for a moment, then began to chuckle.

"No, no. Themis is not dying. He just has a severe headache. Nothing to worry about, and something I am quite trained in dealing with."

Zyerne was utterly confused as well as anyone else would be. She pointed in the direction Xaer took when he left.

"But you said…"

"I lied."

He told her. Now she was more confused than ever. Tasan, the man who had the same face as Themis' father, gave her a gentle smile.

"I told Xaer that Themis would get Plague Fever to conciliate him. Xaer is often a stubborn man, and when he wants something, he'll try to bully his way to get it. I told him that lie to get him to stop harassing you and to avoid Themis."

"But I thought clerics weren't supposed to do such things."

Zyerne admitted, to which Tasan gave her modest shrug.

"I have taken an oath to do no harm. But just because I can't fight, it doesn't mean that I don't know how to deal with a hostile situation."

Without another word, Tasan took his supplies and entered Themis' hut, leaving Zyerne to remain outside. She had to consider her earlier hostilities towards him in a different light now. Despite that she had her doubts; she was beginning to approve of this cleric.

888

Themis continued to lay prone in the cot. He had draped an arm over his eyes to keep as much light away as possible. The problem with migraines is that one becomes vulnerable to the senses of light, sound and smell. Themis is no exception. Though the cleric at his bedside did what he could, it didn't seem to be helping at all. The light hurt his eyes, and the argument he recently heard from outside only empowered the constant throbbing behind Themis' eyes. When Themis heard someone enter, he knew it had to be Tasan, but he wasn't sure if he could handle seeing his Fathers face now.

"Any better?"

Tasan asked. Themis only grunted. The need to speak was not yet required.

"I see. Reon, I can take over for now."

"Yes sir."

Said the second cleric. He removed his hands from Themis' temples and departed. When Reon had removed his hands, Themis felt the magic from the cleric's fingers dissipate and the full power of the migraine resurfaced. Themis' immediately winced at the throbbing, and quickly curled up in a vain attempt to endure the pain. Without preamble, Tasan immediately began mixing his ingredience into the mixing bowl.

"I've seen this condition many times among our battle fatigued soldiers. It's not uncommon and I am well known in how to treat it."

He told Themis, who only groaned back.

"I don't fucking care! Just leave me alone!"

Themis snapped, the sensitivity of his senses making him irritable. He immediately regretted speaking as his stomach began to feel queasy.

"Themis; I know what I'm doing. Here."

He dipped his hand into the bowl, grabbed a pinch of the powder he was mixing, and brought it close to Themis' face.

"Sniff lightly. It's strong."

Themis kept his arm draped over his eyes, but he obeyed. He inhaled through his nose gently, and immediately, he smelled an overpowering bitter aroma that made him react. Rather quickly, Themis jerked to his feet.

"What the hell was that?!"

He screamed, only to feel the dizzy rush of getting up too fast. Combined with his migraine, Themis couldn't stop himself, he bent over and vomited. At this display, Tasan smiled. In his experience, those with migraines often felt better after throwing up. The symptoms of the migraine become more tolerable for those afflicted.

Once Themis had finished expelling the contents of his stomach, he tried to stand erect, but the pounding in his head prevented a full stand. However, though he also felt queasy, the migraine was now easier to handle. When Tasan took hold under Themis' arm, he limped his way back to the cot and sat down.

"Gingerweed mixed with Baloo Root, Sandalwood, and Palu Spring Flowers."

Tasan answered Themis.

"I will mix it with water and ask you to drink it."

Themis groaned.

"It tastes much better than it smells. Trust me."

Again, Themis groaned.

"Couldn't you have let that grumpy guy to see me instead?"

"Xaer? You heard us?"

"How couldn't I? After he called Zyerne a whore, I nearly jumped from this bed to beat the shit out of him."

Tasan chuckled and the sound angered Themis.

"Your aliments are too potent to let you stand straight let alone go against the Commander. After you drink this,"

He handed Themis an animal skin of water that he had prepared with his medicines

"And get some rest; you should be able to resume your quest tomorrow."

Themis said nothing, but took the offered skin. With mild hesitation, Themis drank and to his surprise, Tasan was correct. Though he could taste the bitterness of the powder, the water had deluded it, making it less sour than he thought it would be. Themis swallowed more for good measure and reclined back into the cot, his body aching for rest. Once Themis reclined, Tasan took back the water skin, and applied a cold damp cloth over Themis' eyes. It was somewhat disturbing for Themis at this moment. He always knew his father to be a drunken abusive bastard, yet here, Tasan, the man who had the same face as Themis' Father, tended to Themis like a concerned and caring Father. Themis shed a tear which was quickly absorbed into the cloth over his eyes.

'_It's strange. For a moment, I wished Tasan was my Father.'_

I agree. At home, Dad would NEVER show this much compassion. It is weird to see someone who looks like him act this way.

'_We've been gone for over a month now. Do you think he's worried about us?'_

Who can say? You and I both know Dad is not one to change easily. It took us several years to convince him to even CONCIDER to stop drinking. You remember what happened then…

'_Yeah…SHE came into our lives…'_

And the rest just fell into chaos. Try not to think about it. Go to sleep.

'_Sure… Doctor's orders…'_

And shortly later, Themis drifted to sleep, the pounding of his head no longer bothering him.

888

An archer on one of the northern watch towers stood vigilant. Though he was sure there would be no attack from the swamps so soon after the Cloudscrapper had been unleashed upon their minions, he was not about to shrink his duties. The landscape ahead of him had been torn apart like a child opening a wrapped present. The watchman stared at the devastation; the black soil slick with underground water turned it to mud, much like that of the swamps. But, unlike the swamps, the land was dug up; rocks and remains of plant life had been effortlessly tossed aside. Nothing could be down there.

At least that's what the archer watchman had believed. However, that belief was crushed when his keen eyes spotted movement near the boarder of the grasslands and the new wasteland. Squinting, he tried to focus his vision to see the figure clearly. He noticed right away that it was not an undead zombie. This figure was small, almost goblin size, and its body was not rotted. Instead, the archer could swear the creatures body shone in the sun light like polished metal.

"Captain!"

The archer called. Moments later, a Daru soldier, a Captain by rank, scaled the ladders to the towers platform and stood beside the archer.

"What?"

The archer pointed towards the figure in the distance as it carefully navigated its way across the barren battlefield.

"What do you make of that?"

The archer asked. The Captain saw the creature, and he too was baffled to what it was. He had never seen anything like it before. He knew it was a construct, but that alone was the extent of his knowledge.

"Such a strange thing. I don't know what to make of it."

The archer readied his bow and arrow, and aimed towards the construct.

"Shall I stop it? It's heading for Cabal."

"It could be a Cabal spy."

The Captain decided. He gave his order to the archer watchman.

"It cannot be allowed to inform its masters that we have a Summoner among us. Otherwise they will siege us. Kill it."

The moment the words were spoken, the archer released his arrow.

888

The Myr Coretapper made its way through the deep chasms that the Cloudscrapper had made earlier. Though it was still under orders to observe Themis, it was unable to enter the Daru camp undetected. Even with its small size, the humans and near humans of the encampment could still detect the Myr in such open ground. Myr were constructs meant for spying and gathering information covertly, which meant they were stalking creatures, and the plains were too open. The Coretapper decided that it should best wait in the swamps under the cover of its twisted trees and slimy vines. It did not believe it could be seen as it carefully stalked its way across the barren field.

When it turned its head to see how far it had gone from the camp, it should consider itself lucky that it saw the archer staring at it moments before the human had let his arrow fly. Had the Coretapper not known of this, the attack may have succeeded. The Coretapper quickly bolted into a run towards the swamp before the arrow struck the ground where it stood a mere second before. More arrows soon followed after the first, but the Myr did not stop to see them. It recognized it was under attack and its survival dictated over it logic. It had jumped to one side, then it rebound to the other, keeping its movements sporadic so that it would be harder to hit. It did not stop to see how many more arrows followed afterwards, but it did not care so long as none had successfully hit it. It jumped over a mound of sod that was left in the new trench, and compacted its size to further conceal its body behind the barrier. Once it was certain that the archer had paused long enough to reload his weapon, the Coretapper took off running, directly toward the swamp. With a few graceless bounds, it had crossed the boarder into the darkness that the twisted trees provided, and finally well out of range for the archers to target it, leaving behind the Daru outpost, its occupants and a path of arrows embedded in the blackened mud.

TO BE CONTINUED

888

And so it seems everyone is congregating to one location, the swamps and the Cabal that lies beyond. Hopefully our heroes will make it in time for the party… This zombie writer hopes so.

Again, I apologize for the very long awaited update. 50 chapters… didn't think this story would go on this long did you?

Until Next Time

Theo


End file.
